Blood for the Blood God
by Ryujin Maou
Summary: Try as he might, Midoriya Izuku can't become something else. He has this thirst; a thirst for blood. Nothing but the crimson life liquid will quench it, yet this monster still tries to become a savior, a hero.
1. Chapter 1

Quirks.

One of the many factors that will dictate how an individual will live his life. Such things are mostly outside of the control of the individual, many blanks filled in before for him or her. Who are your parents and what their quirks are will likely influence you, long before you were granted consciousness or "free will". For many, quirks are merely part of who they are; for others, quirks are their very being.

The debate would be long and boring, should we begin to dive down the rabbit hole, but for an easier time for all of us, a short version should suffice for now.

Are certain quirks inheritangly _"evil"_ by their very nature? Or does the individual define the nature of their quirk with their actions?

Deep and phylosofical questions such as these normally would be left for schoolars and those interested in human psyche. So, how does a four-year old ends up reflecting over the very nature of his being?

Ask the question to one Midoriya Izuku, currently sprawled on the ground. The pre-schooler was staring at the grey sky, a welcome drizzling rain lightly pouring down over his frame, much to his delight. His sensitive and burnt skin thanked the tiny blessing of the heavens for such a mercy, considering he had received none from his friend.

Well, calling Bakugou Katsuki a _friend_ was a bit of a stretch. Acquaintance would also be too good. If Izuku were to define Bakugou into one word, maybe _explosive _or_ unstable_ would fit better the young blonde.

You might ask yourself, why is Midoriya on the ground of a local park in his neighborhood with Katsuki nowhere in sight? That would be, depending on who you ask, a funny story. You see, kids already have a somewhat chaotic tendency, since they are growing up and learning what is good and bad by trial-and-error. In a perfect society, kids would be taught by both their parents and their school the intrincacies of good and evil.

A perfect society, that is.

Pile up _"super-powers" _on about 80% of the population of the entire world, some government restrictions of the use of said powers to specific people and jobs, and add a dash of hero-business work necessity and you have the current world in which tiny Midoriya lives in. A world where your quirk will mostly define who you will be, a bottom-feeder working a dead-end job which you hate or a high-class member of society.

Bakugou Katsuki's parents are an odd duo, but thecurrently important details here are their quirks. From his father, a simple oxidation quirk, nothing truly special, but when combined with his mother's glicerin quirk, biology ends up creating a literal explosion urching capable of sweating nitro-glicerine.

In a society based around quirks and heroes, being capable of creating explosions at your convenience was considered rather top-tier. As such, many would end up sucking up and over-praising said explosion urchin. Add an already great sense of self and you get one Bakugou Katsuki.

Izuku slowly rose from the damp ground, some mud sticking to his clothes. He checked his burns, all of them gone. Enough of moody thoughts, he better head home or else his mother might worry.

The walk home was filled with dizzing smells and noises, something that tiny Izuku couldn't help. His senses were always sharper than of those around him. Many would probably praise Izuku for such abilities, but such individuals were off-put by the sight of his pale skin and almost unblinking eyes, or maybe it was the sharp nails and slightly producting fangs in his mouth.

The tiny, green bundle reached home quickly and discarted his dirty clothes, depositing them on the basked of the bathroom before heading in for a shower. A few minutes later, Izuku was clean and eager to watch another marathon of All Might videos. They always cheered Izuku, the American-themed hero being a bastion of happiness and strength that would inspire anyone with his smile. His declarations that anyone could be a hero warmed the green-haired boy's heart.

Anyone, even someone as creepy and off-putting as Izuku.

The video currently playing was one which Izuku had watched countless times. Civilians being rescued, building burning in the background, the usual spiel of hero work.

Izuku was deeply focused on the video, forgetting the curtains of his room open as the rainy weather blocked the sunlight that hurt so much. Well, his weather-prediction skills weren't the greatest. The previous drizzle stopped and the clouds stopped blocking the sun rays, which decided the boy hadn't had enough for the day. His exposed right arm released steam and felt as if he had dropped hot embers on it as Izuku hissed and rushed away from the sunlight, holding his arm against his torso to nurse the somewhat burnt limb.

His mother rushed inside the room, worry clearly painted all over her face.

"Izu-chan! Are you okay?" Inko's desperate tone was clear for the world to hear as she rushed and hugged her baby-boy.

He didn't say anything, too focused on the pain of the regenerating limb. A few minutes later, his arm was as good as new. Not that the phantom pangs of pain were any better.

"Here, Izu-chan!" Inko offered her left arm for him, but Izuku refused. If people saw the marking on his mother's arms again, they would start the mean comments again. Instead, he did the best impression of All Might's smile.

"It's okay, mommy! Why? Because I'm here!"

Inko let the worry painting her face disperse, smothering her son in another hug. "Mommy is so proud of you, Izu-chan!"

Izuku felt happiness flood his heart. It was okay, he could feed later. There were some bloodpacks on the fridge, and even if they tasted bland, they would be enough. He freed himself from his mother's embrace and carefully made his way back to the computer, dragging the chair away from the sunlight. His mother stood up and closed the curtains and kissed him on the forehead, going back to making dinner.

As the woman left his room, Izuku returned to his video. He couldn't wait for his opportunity to become a hero.

* * *

**_Medical Files_**

_**Patient (05691-01):** Midoriya Izuku._

_**Gender:** Male._

_**Age:** 04 Years_

_**Quirk**: Hemomancer/Vampirism._

_The following individual presents a mutation-gene that does not proceed any of his progenitors, but is a result of a mutation on his quirk-gene. Observed effects are as following: extreme regeneration capabilities, enhanced senses and limited blood manipulation have all been noticed by staff during the quirk examination process. More abilities might be present, but have not been presented or discovered. The child has been cleared for special feeding as per doctor orders and will receive bloodpacks to suplement the inherent thirst for blood that was also reported by the pacient._

_A few counter-points have been identified during the triage such as: sensitivity to sunlight, bloodlust and sadistic tendencies have all been noticed and are likely a result of the natural biology of the individual's quirk pushing for an ambush-styled feeding cicle focused on nocturnal activities. The pacient's psyche is surprisingly stable for one with such an agressive quirk as tests have been performed to classify any dangerous behavior that might follow from the pacient. Results identify the pacient as stable and in control of his behavior, but further testing is required as hormone levels have yet to spike._

* * *

The years passed by Izuku rather quickly. He took the time to indulge in his hobbies, considering he had no friends to spend time with. School had become a acceptable place. His classmates mostly left him alone to his musings, only talking with him when necessary, which suited the pale teen rather okay. His weakness due to sunlight was, ironically, becoming weaker and weaker as the days passed and he toasted under the terrible light of the sun.

Night time had become something Izuku dearly wished for everyday. It was when he was at his strongest, a time where his skin wasn't practically boiling and when Musutafu became a personnal paradise for him. Skulking around in the night, long after his mother was asleep had become an habitual affair for him.

Today was an average day for the "Vampire". The nickname had been gifted to him after some students saw him drinking from a bloodbag after a particularly stressful day. To be honest, it was Bakugou who had gifted him the nickname. Izuku simply let it fly by, getting upset by it would become grounds for more pranks and jokes from the blonde and his goons.

The teacher droned on about the professional career choices and how everyone wanted to become a hero. Izuku stayed quiet, focused on his book. The hemomancer found easier to let others drive the mood of the class, this way he could focus on his own quirk analyses. It was a habit of his, analazying quirks, especially his own.

His visits to the hospital had become non-mandatory after he became 10, the doctor stating that if he hadn't had a case up to now, control over his instincts would be a normal affair for the green-haired teen. The thirst for blood was always there, some days weaker, some days stronger; he always made due with the bloodpacks the hospital provided.

As the teacher tried to pacify a rather smug Bakugou, the blonde going on a ego-trip after the teacher mentioned his mock tests for U.A, the man let slip a tiny bit of information.

"Midoriya has also wrote he was gunning for U.A , he wrote it in his application sheet." The teacher whispered loudly, making the blonde boy freeze in his tracks.

Izuku regreted writing that on his paper. He prepared to the blonde's predictable outburst, which came soon after as a hand slapped over his desk, causing an explosion over the wooden structure. A cacophony of laughter followed the other students.

"OI, you fucking prick! What's the meaning of this?! I'm the only one worthy of going to U.A from this shitty dump!" Many whines and whispers left the student body of the classroom. Many hated the way Bakugou behaved, but couldn't go against the blonde. Bakugou was considered the top from the class and the whole school.

The teacher, seeing his mistake, glanced at the clock, hoping to not get involved with the teens. He felt bad for Izuku, but what could he do.

Izuku, on his part, waited for Bakugou to finish his ravenous rant against his peers in absolute silence. He was used to this sing-a-song. Let the blonde burn out and run out of steam, then evade and flee. As the blonde busied himself with talking down his classmates, Izuku quietly packed his things, hoping the school bell would ring just a tad earlier. His wishes were, surprisingly, granted.

As the bell rang and signalled the end of school hours, the pale boy quickly left his table, startling the closeby students and inciting the anger of the blonde boy. Izuku usually wasn't the speedy type, so seeing him almost blink from his place to the classroom door was a surprise for all those in. Izuku took the chance and increased his pace, avoiding the blonde with vigor and leaving school grounds.

Many found just about everything Izuku did creepy. The way he walked, always searching for a shaded spot, his skin tone or his sharp nails. The green haired youth had learned to ignore the murmurs and nicknames.

His quick pace took the teen to a rather shady part of town. The teen sighed.

This kind of thing was rather common, where he'd lose himself in his thoughts and let his feet guide him to somewhere random. While such happenning was usual for the Hemomancer/Vampire, the sharp smell of blood in the air was something else.

***Ba-thum***

His heart quickened its pace and his nostrils sucked in a hefty amount of air, base instincts flaring up at such sweet and delicious smell. Fresh blood. Nothing like the packed crap he was accustumed to drink to sedate the thirst. The teen widened his eyes.

Something was not right here.

He rushed into the next alley, avoiding the ocassional ray of light. The streets were not empty, but certainly lacked in people. His body seemed to awaken, shivers running down his spine as the smell of blood thickened, his nose trying to find the source of the bleeding.

**_*Sniff Sniff*_**

_I found you! _The thought popped with unexpected excitement in his mind. He uncounciously licked his lips, finding his throat much too dry. More alleys and less light, such pattern repeated three times before he found the source of the smell which was driving him crazy. Stalking into the shadows, Izuku found a duo, a girl and a man.

The man was laid down belly first on the ground, his upper back being repetedly stabbed by the girl, who was mounted over his lower back. Blonde hair tied into two messy buns and school uniform, she was not someone you would expected to be stabbing a man in an alley. Izuku could not catch her face, but one whiff of the air was enough for him to know that none of the blood that was splattered on the ground was hers.

_No signs of struggle or battle. She was quick to stab him in mostly non-vital areas, keeping him alive for a bigger amount of time._

"Come on~ Let me see more! Your blood has such a pretty color, huh? Don't you think so?" Her voice was sickly sweet, almost as if the situation was girl's talk or something one shared with their best friend. _The man seems to have already gone into shock. _He analyzed the scene, his heart thumping wildly against his chest as his own blood begged for action. Izuku's mind was screaming for him to move already and help the man in need, yet his body refused the notion and focused on how the blood seemed more and more attractive.

A quick slash to his own wrist and the teen had his life-liquid running like a fountain down his arm. The girl dressed in the sailor uniform twitched, her head slowly turning back in search of the new source. Her instincts blared and with agility, she jumped away from the man, a wet noise emanating as her knife left his flesh. There was an whirling noise close to her ear, something red having cut closer than what she would have liked. She shifted to find her new agressor, mind running high to find an escape route. Himiko was not made for surprise confrontations, unless she had been the one to set the ambush.

She found someone, or something. It was hard to describe the figure hidden in the shadows, the only indicator that something had tried to attack her was the crimson colored rod that was visible and the red glowing eyes. The smell made her blush. Blood. New blood. And someone with a super interesting quirk to boot! She would love to meet this new person who found her, if they weren't so agressive, maybe they could be best friends!

"Heya!~" Himiko waved her hand in a cheerful manner, her knife held in a cute way to avoid suspicion. How could she make new friends if the person was suspicious of her!? She put her best smile on her face. "How would you like to be friends? I'm not scary, come out of the shadow! Let's be besties!" She displayed her excitement with vigor! A new friend would be someone who she could become! Just like Stainy!

The person in the shadows didn't comply with her. They slashed at their own wrist with something, and then the person made as if to throw something at her, but all that happened was life liquid splattering against her uniform!

"Mohh~! I was trying to not dirty this one! You need to say your name first! Just showing your blood is noo-..." Himiko wanted to say something else, but she once more found her instincts blarring to life to alert her of danger. She could not see any danger, and when she noticed the wriggling on her clothes, she was already bound by something. Himiko fell face first into the dirty floor of the alley, the figure hidden in the shadow finally exiting them and walking her way.

Himiko tried to wiggle and struggle out of these sudden bindings, but when they moved to wrap her wrists, the blonde realised why the sudden addition to her date had splattered blood over her. The smile on her lips grew. _How cool! Being able to control his own blood like that must be so nice!_

Izuku, after confirming that the agressor was firmly bound, walked to check on the victim of her assault. Multitle stab wounds made blood flow freely from the man's back and soaked his shirt, staining it in a rather beautiful color. That, or Izuku's hunger was talking louder. His nostrils flared to suck in more of the nice aroma, but the teen tightened his fist, an effort to control himself. He picket his phone and dialed for an ambulance.

After giving his current location to the hospital, Izuku pocketed hi phone and turned to look at the bound girl, only to find that he was staring at himself.

_What the hell?!_

The scare was enough that Izuku deactivated his power, the hemomancy making the anti-coagulants in the blood-bindings stop working and making it return to its former liquid normalcy. That was all that was necessary for his faux close to quickly get up and flee from his presence. As the figure ran away, sludge began to fall off and drip from the person, revealing to be the same blonde girl.

She smiled and showed him a V with her hands.

"Bye bye cutie! Let's meet again soon~" Nimbler and faster that Izuku could process her actions, the girl was gone.

Deciding that the best course of actions would be to protect the unconscious victim, Izuku lifted the man from the ground carefully and propped him against the closeby wall as he waited for the ambulance. Ten minutes later, he heard the distinct sirens of both the ambulance and from police cars. The teen sighed, already picturing himself being interrogated. Izuku could only complain inside his mind as the cops appeared first.

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP!"

He obeyed the others, less he be shot. It had happened once and it was not fun.

* * *

"I apologive for the rudeness of my subordinates, Midoriya-kun." A man dressed in a trench coat and fedora apologized to the teen, bowing his head slightly at the vampire.

"I don't mind, Tsukaichi-san. It must have been rather suspicious, me being so close to the scene and my appearance." Izuku tried to make the man raise his head. The teen had already gotten acustomed to people being afraid or suspicious of his looks, so it was nothing new for him. Steaming under sunlight and being able to control your own blood usually did that to people.

The detective was someone whom Izuku had some familiarity, seeing as he had been interrogated by the man quite a few times. Being out late in the night and having red eyes, Izuku had all the markings of a serial killer, if you were to stumble on him during one of his relaxing "night walks"; due to that, the teen had had the police being called on him in a few too many occasions, all of which involded the detective.

Once Izuku had asked the trench-coat wearing man and his answer made the teen's eyes glimmer with joy. Tsukaichi-san's quirk was **[Lie Detection]**, which made him rather suited for police work. After the usual round of questions, Izuku had hounded the detective about even a little detail of his quirk. While Tsukaichi couldn't reveal to him the inner workings of his quirk to a random 15-year older, he had given the boy a few tips in what to watch out for if people were lying.

Coupled with Izuku's sharp senses, the tips had been useful for the young hemomancer in discerning those whom were disgusted by the sight of his person and subtler physical cues allowed Izuku to read people rather accurately.

"Any way, Midoriya-kun, we've cleared you of any suspicion, you are free to go. Please, do try to avoid situations like these; there's only so much trouble in one town." Tsukaichi said. Izuku nodded to his words and proceeded to once more make his way back home.

As Izuku made his way back home, he opted to take a shaded path, avoiding the sun's rays as best as possible. Due to his random walking earlier, he had to take a longer path to go home.

When Izuku found a brigde, he made a beeline for it, his steam exiting his body as he still got caught by some light. Protecting himself under the brigde, Izuku took the time for a breather, feeling the steam that exited his body slowly stop. A few spots on his skin were rather raw, but they soon recovered their pale toneas his regeneration kicked in.

One of the abilities Izuku had been forcing his body to develope was what he liked to call **[Day Walker].** While the title sounded fancy, it was merely a continuous use of his regenerative abilities to force his body to adapt to his worst weakness, sunlight. The results had been going favorably for the teen, as nowdays he merely steamed.

In his younger days, Izuku would almost boil alive under the might of his enemy.

Tilting his head sideways, emitting a satisfying _pop _from his neck, Izuku took a deep breathe and was about to continue his walk home when his senses screamed in alert as his nose picked on the smell of something foul.

His body seemed to flicker in place, so fast was the backstep that Izuku did. The distance allowed him to avoid the musky green sludge that emerged from a manhole cover, red eyes and disgustingly-yellow teeth forming the face of his new attacker. It was quite appearant that Izuku had the luck of the Devil, seeing as this was his second villain for the day.

Yes, villain.

The slugde man's eyes passed a clear message for the hemomancer, a villain fleeing and finding a convenient victim.

"A fleshy disguise and a rather top notch one! Plain looking and all." A wave of nausea hit Izuku as the villain's breath hit his face, the teen already slashing at his own wrist with his nails. "And would you look at that! Giving me an easy entry? How kind! This will only hurt very much!" The intimidation fell flat for Izuku, who was more bothered with the man's foul breathe than his looks.

The villain lunged towards the teen, sludge coming akin to a wave. Izuku flicked his wrist, the blood dripping from his arm coming alive in the shape of a colapsable batom. _His body looks entirely like slugde, but the only parts that solidified are his eyes and teeth. If my guess is right then..._

***THWAK***

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH YOU SHITTY BRAT!"

The teen had wacked his batom on the villain's eyes, making the man flinch and roar in pain as he backed off. Izuku's red eyes glimmered, his sharp fangs being exposed as this time, Izuku himself lunged to attack the villain. Lean muscle swung the iron-hard rod of blood with strength, his target this time were the yellow and misshapen teeth of his would-be agressor. There was a cracking sound, the villain gurgling as a few of his teeth broke under the might of the impact as he backed further away from the green and pale skinned Izuku.

The vampire did not let up and followed throught with another swing, this time his batom assumed the shape of a blade. The sword-look-alike cut off a mean-sized chunk of sludge, but this did not seem to have any effect on the villain as the goo splattered uselessly on the asphalt. Izuku procceeded to continue shaving off bits of the slugde man, his crimson sword not meeting any resistance as it carved away at the villain. All the while, Izuku's blood red eyes shone with uneartly light and his lips settled unto a mix between a grin and a sneer.

The slugde villain could not answer to the vicious assault, as every time he tried to counterattack, the teen would aim for his sensitive spots. The attacks were quick and packed a mean punch. Yet, he would not be defeated here. Not by a shitty brat!

"YYYYOOOUUUUU!" The sludge villain gathered his resolve and made for an all-out attack. Expanding all the remaining sludge that hadn't been sliced off his body, he tried to drown the suddenly freaky-teen.

Izuku picked up on the intentions of the villain before the man had commited to his assault. He coldly used his left hand, the sharp nails digging into the flesh of his right wrist with a sickening sound, and drew out his now wet fingers. Before the blood could obey gravity, it quickly followed the intent of the teen and formed a crimson gauntled over his right arm, his fingers covered in vermillion that shone like steel under sunlight.

His mind told him that he would probably blind the villain, but his instincts were roaring for him to finish the man who dared stand against him. His normally meek behavior was flipped on its head as first instance of real combat triggered something inside Izuku. He had never gone out of his way to seek conflict and did all he could to avoid it, but now it was as if provoking a slumbering beast that should have never been awoken.

Had Izuku never been attacked by this villain, he would probably never trigger his **[Bloodlust]**. Maybe it was the due to the fact that today he had his first whiff of fresh human blood. Whatever it was, he didn't care right now. All that mattered was that he was going to prove his might against this enemy.

A predator.

A **[True Predator]**.

A **[True Ancestor]**.

"**Everything will be okay! Why, you ask?**" A booming voice echoed under the bridge, the manhole cover being blown away as a figure emerged from it. "**BECAUSE I'M HERE!"**

_There is only person who speaks like that! There is no way! All-_

Before Izuku's line of thought could complete itself, he felt a big hand grab a hold of his right wrist and then air pressure dispersed his bloody weaponry, together with also dispatching the sludge villain by simply splattering the man against the nearby wall with absurd levels of strength. The air current almost made Izuku lose consciouness, so strong was the power of the gust created by the pinnacle of hero society. The Symbol of Peace, Allmight.

* * *

"**Hello there, young man! I must apologize for getting you caught up in my business, but this city has quite a complex sewer system! HAHAHAHA!**" The hero laughed comically. The rippling mass of muscle that was Allmight moved with dizzying speed, scopping up the villain inside two soda bottles. Izuku's senses were sharper than most people, but he could barely follow the hero's shadow, much less his form as he did his hero work.

"**It seems that you are allmight, so I'll take the chance to leave. Please be careful out there, young man**!" As fast as he appeared, Allmight seemed to be ready to leave. Izuku felt a million things going at miles per hour inside his head, and he tried to ask the hero for one thing, anything out be good.

"Allmigh-"

"**See you, Shonen** (Young Teen)**!**" With that, the hero was out of sight. Izuku could only stare at the trails as the Top Hero of Japan flew far from his sight.

Sighing in defeat, Izuku once more began making his way back to his home.

* * *

After he returned home, the teen went too his room without much thought to anything else. He let his backpack on the bed and went to sit on the chair of his desk.

Izuku searched in his drawers for a notebook. He found the book, **[Self-analyses and Developments]**, and opened it on the last page he had worked on. Noted down were the current abilities Izuku had gotten so far, together with some medical comments. The green haired youth got a pen and began to write down the developments of the day.

**[Hunter senses], [Hemomancy]** or** [Blood weaving], [High-speed regeneration]**; These were the most basic abilities that he had. The others he had developed were **[Day walker], [Blood sense]** and **[Blood cleanse]**.

His fight against the Sludge Villain had shown him that his quirk was still developing and had much more room to grow. He never had felt such primal rage and anger up to now, but today had been a trial. Izuku had resisted. He hoped to be able to continue resisting the urges, but it seemed that to further develope his abilities, some of his morals would need to become flexible.

**[Bloodlust]**, as he named the state, had granted Izuku access to further advanced **[Hemomancy]**, which in turn allowed him to create the dangerous gauntlet from earlier.

There was also that blonde girl.

Izuku decided to rest earlier today. There was much that needed to be done; the U.A exams were fast approaching and the Vampire/Hemomancer had work that needed to be done.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author notes.**

**Hey hey people, Seth here!**

**Except not really, it is your guy, Ryujin Maou. It seems that the title of my story is somewhat misleading, but the ruse worked at the least. Or not, it wasn't really planned. This story is somewhat of a mish-mash of ideas that I gathered due to a bunch of games, especially Code: Vein, but also from Vampyr and others that I have forgotten right now. Sorry if you were mislead, but right now I might even take some 40K inspiration and give Izuku some BloodKnight tendencies or make him akin to a Kornee worshipper. Hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 02: [Crimson Training Days]**

One of the best aspects of his quirk was the energy that came with it as the night swallowed the daylight.

Izuku loved the rush of power that came to him in the deep of the night, when most of the city was asleep. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, the Hemomancer was out for one of his usual strolls, enjoying the thrill of it. The habit had been one that he picked up to burn the excess of energy that came when the sun went down, and it had improved his physical aspects. His frame still appeared lean and thin, but under his clothes were compact muscles that allowed him to easily move like a phantom in the night.

Besides, night time was when some of the most dangerous villains were out to commit their evil deeds, but also was the time when the lesser known - yet equally important - heroes went about to reduce the criminal activity. Hidden and out of sight, Izuku could appreciate real-time hero fieldwork. His notes in Stealth-based combat had been filled to the brim, courtesy of Pro-hero Eraserhead. He had also noted down the practical [Cat Combat] that had been developed by the group [Wild Pussy-cats].

This time the green haired teen was in search of the poorly dressed man, Eraserhead, hoping to see him in action once more.

Today had been rather quiet, meaning that Izuku had a notebook rather empty. The Vampire/Hemomancer sighed and left his perch atop an AC unit, the angle of it allowing him to hide rather well when he leaned against it. Deciding to settle in for the day, the teen took his time to stretch and work out the kinks from being in a single position for such a long amount of time. Searching his backpack for a quick drink, Izuku grabbed the mostly cooled off bloodbag inside his pack and sank his fangs into it, quickly draining the plastic of its contents.

Letting out a pleased noise after gulping down the somewhat bland tasting blood, Izuku wiped the corner of his mouth his hand.

"Guessing something isn't going to happen today after all. I was hopping even for a purse-snatcher, but well." Izuku said to himself, glancing at the screen of his phone and checking the time. Seeing as he still had quite sometime before dawn, the vampire decided to work with his quirk. Normally, training his quirk was hard, seeing as he had to bleed to have access to his most useful tool, it was quite understandable that there were no places that were willing to let Izuku use their facilities.

As such, the hemomancer mostly experimented in the deep nights, far from his home. He would definitively give his mother a heart-attack if she were to see him cutting himself to have access to his blood.

Chuckling to himself at the thought, Izuku quickly sliced at his wrist with the aid of his sharp claws. Closing his eyes to better his focus, Izuku tapped into his power. The slow flow of blood from his wrist quickly obeyed his command, settling over the cut wrist and covering the entirety of his arm up to his elbows in richly colored crimson. **[Advanced Hemomancy]** was quite complicated, as the vampire had to focus in the image of his armament, control the flow of blood and micro-manage the amount of blood he had outside of his body.

As much cool as it was to be able to use his blood however he wanted, there was also the fact that he was using his own life force to display battle prowess. If he were to pull too much out of his body at once, he could lose control of the life liquid and go into shock. If only that were the only problem, the teen would not complain too much. Izuku knew of his thirst for fresh blood, and he theorized that should he ever lose control of himself, **[Hunter Senses]** would trigger.

Izuku had no idea what would happen if he were to let such thing happen, so he put a leash on himself constantly. Everyday, the thirst was there, whispering into his ears about how he could saciate himself fully if he were to simply give in. The people in Aldera Junior would never know someone was under his control, they could never phantom the idea. Izuku knew that if delighted himself in fresh blood, he'd develope more his quirk; his instincts begged for him to nab even one single person. Yet Izuku held himself back for the sake of others. If he drank from one, he knew he would not be satisfied with a single drink or a single vessel.

Realizing he was going in a rather dark chain of thoughts, the teen sighed deeply. He craned his neck sideways, low cracking sounds emitting from his neck as he did a calming exercise.

He returned his focus to his training, the Hemomancer began shifting the shape of the blood gauntlet covering one of his arms. Adding claws and spikes, adding bulk to the bloody construct as to increase its defensive capabilities and so forth.

After forty minutes of **[Advanced Hemomancy]**, Izuku stopped for a breather. Letting the blood flow back into his body by once more slashing at his wrist, the green haired vampire began doing inverted pushups, managing to keep his body perfectly straight with his legs up in the air. Gravity did its best to thwart his efforts, but the countless hours doing the exercise paid up.

Exercising was one of the best ways for him to keep his mind from going into dark spirals of its own. There was also the fact that he could never be sore due to lactic acid buildup, considering the fact that even if he broke down his muscle fibers intensely, his **[High-Speed Regeneration]** ensured that he never suffer the after effects of intense workout.

It was one of the perks his quirk offered him in exchange for his weakness to sunlight. One he forced himself to overcome through literal blood and tears.

Once Izuku finished his pushups, he wiped the layer of sweat over his body with a towel and after checking the time, the screen of his phone a accusing just shy of 5:00 A.m, the young teen decided to head back home. He "flash-stepped" all the way, using the opportunity to also train his speed and eye-coordination.

Since it was so early in the morning, there would be few to none heroes patrolling the streets, which gave the teen the opportunity to test how well he could move in a city environment.

* * *

After a twenty-minute high-speed ran to reach his home, Izuku took his time cooling down. He sat on a stool as the living room's Tv droned about the usual spiel, the teen going over some notes about his workout.

He left the televisor on, and went with his morning routine of washing up. After he returned to the living room, his mother already up and running the kitchen.

Izuku bid her the usual morning pleasantries and headed to his section of the kitchen, where a small fridge was beside the normal refrigerator. He opened it and took a blood bag, immediately sinking his fangs into it and draining the bag of the iron-rich content.

Letting out a muffled noise of contentment, the vampire discarded the plastic and sat close to his mother as she laid his portion of breakfast, scrambled eggs and cutely shaped octopi sausages. A mug of coffee was also close by, the drink something that always suited the teen's tastes.

Izuku would always appreciate the fact that his mother would wake up so early in the morning to spend some time with him. The practice had done her wonders, as the woman was losing the slight gut she had accumulated over Izuku's younger days. Stress eating tendencies. Being the single mother of an aberration like him could be stressful, yet she shouldered the burden and never complained.

The vampire would make sure that she'd never have to worry about him anymore.

Financially, their situation was not bad. Although Inko worked in an accounting firm, the majority of their household income came from the financial investments that the green haired Hemomancer had done. Give a kid enough time, some pocket money and subtract "friends" from the equation and you would be surprised about the outcome.

After their breakfast, the duo split up to get ready for their routines. As Izuku entered his room once again, he barely gave attention to his habitation as he put on his school uniform.

Although his room as fairly spartan, there were clear signs of his usage of the room. The limited edition Allmight poster, a rather expensive computer laid on the simple desk, surrounded by a diversity of notebooks and various other books. His own smartphone and the he headphones that were atop his black bed. These details, however, could only be noticed if one were to fully open the door, spread the curtains open and turn the lights on.

The teen moved in the darkness of the room with no hesitation, doing what he came to do and leaving just as quick.

* * *

School, as always, went by like usual. The students ignored him, Katsuki went about being his brash and arrogant self and Izuku ghosted by.

The vampire had to admit that there was a certain spark to the ash-blond's confidence. Yeah, he was beyond prideful and so sure of himself, but Bakugou could back his boastful claims. Among the teens of Aldera Junior, no one could claim to have a better quirk.

Well, almost no one. Izuku was pretty sure his Quirk could match Katsuki's and dish out as much as the bomber. Besides, there were many limitations to the blonde's nitroglycerin sweat; many of which Izuku could bypass rather easily.

Bakugou could only sweat so much before he dehydrated. His body could only handle so much knockback from his explosions. His temper was as explosive as his quirk, which meant he could easily be exploited by simple provocations.

Bakugou was a force of nature for sure, and would no doubt become a powerful hero. However, there was only so much one could accomplish with only power.

Snapping out of his customary mental exercise/dissection, Izuku quickly packed his belongings, eagerly waiting for the school bell to ring.

As it did, Izuku moved. His "flash-step" was something that his classmates were still not used to, but they understood why the green haired vampire would vanish as quickly as possible. Not that they liked though, considering that now they had to deal with the suddenly ravenous, self-proclaimed, "solely worthy student" Bakugou and his angry shouts.

After he left the school grounds, Izuku took his time walking to the center of Musutafu, this time under the dim sunlight of the afternoon.

Izuku had already requested of his mother a night to spend away in another district. Appearently, Eraserhead has been sighted in the neighborhood district, where there had been recent cases of heroes being hunted down and being injured in overly brutal states. Izuku hoped he would get to see the Pro-Hero in action once more.

Of course his mother would never allow him to sleepover in another district if she knew of his plans. Hence the reason why he told her that he was going to Akihabara for a Meet-and-Greet for the recently debuted Mt. Lady.

The event there truly was going to happen, so Izuku had a solid alibi. He would later decide if having no friends was a benefit, considering that there would be no one who would rat him out, or if having them would have been better, as a friend could tell the worried mother that he was spending the night over.

With her reluctant approval, Izuku needed only to rent a cheap room in the vicinities of the Chiyoda ward of Tokyo and pay the for the place. It did not matter if he was never physically present in the place, so long as he did pay the deposit fee. Which he had done already.

All the preparations had been completed, so Izuku needed only to wait until the dead of the night to be on the prowl. His heart began pumping vigorously at the mere thought of seeing Eraserhead in action, or maybe catching a fight between a hero and a villain.

The young Hemomancer decided to spend the afternoon and wait for the evening in a local coffeehouse. So excited in his endeavors, Izuku never noticed that the shop he entered was... a cat-cafe type of shop.

Barely two steps in the store, the vampire felt every pair of feline eyes focus directly upon his frame. He was almost successful in escaping the place, however, two employees had cut off his escape route. The young women were dressed in "maid" outfits that were clearly emphasizing their more womanly attributes, and the women knew this.

"E-excuse me!" Izuku's attempt at fleeing was thwarted, the ladies grabbing his arms in gentle embraces and their faces held kind smiles. The teen shivered as even his unusual appearance was not capable of stopping the two maids. Truly, the power of money was unstoppable.

The duo of women brought him to a table and sat him on the surprisingly comfortable chair. Once he was on his chair, the black haired beauty of the duo brough him a menu and silently settled it in front of him.

"Hello, dear customer. Welcome to Nekopara, our wounderful cafe. If there is anything you need, just say the word and we will promtly help you." The brunette spoke with confidence and posture. Izuku tried to explain to her that the animals in the place would most likely not like his presence here. Animals knew by instinct other animals, and invading the "territory" of another animal meant challenge their authority. Izuku did not want to flare his insticts over the cats in the shop, but the gleeming eyes of the felines were telltale signs that they did not like his presence here.

In the end, Izuku merely nodded to the attendant, eyes quicky skimming over the options of the rather cute menu.

"I-I'll have black coffee and some cake, please." He meekly asked.

The other waitress, a stunning blond, excitedly clasped her hands and ran back to the kitchen, while the black haired beauty went to check on other customers.

The vampire sighed in defeat. He checked his phone for any news or rumors about Eraserhead, but he knew it was much too soon for the Pro-Hero to be out and about. As such, Izuku merely glanced at the feed of his social media, not truly paying attention to any specific news. Soon, his order arrived by the hands of the blond girl. Now that he paid more attention to her features, he saw that there were two small and frilly ears atop her head. The appendages twitched softly, and Izuku found himself weirdly affixed by the sight.

"Here is your order, dear customer! Is there anything else that you might need?" The blonde asked, but she caught his starring. A rather devious smile settled on her lips as she began moving about with a previously unseen alure. "Dear _Customer~_ please, if there is _any_ other thing I can do for you, you need only say the word, _nya!~_". Izuku felt a shiver run down his spine. He gulped as the girl fixed a lock of hair in place.

Before he could say anything else, the girl backed away from him with a truly _cat_-like smile. Izuku blushed at the teasing , conscious that she was playing with him. As she ran off to do her job, Izuku was mostly left alone.

Time passed by at a slow rate, the hemomancer iddling about the cafe, once in a while ordering a refill for his mug of coffee. The flow of customers varied, as did the waitresses. It was a nice treat for the teen, seeing the many different cat-girls that worked in the shop. It was only after his second hour in the shop that he noticed that all the waitresses here were girls with a variation on **[Cat Quirk]**, an appearent especialty of the place. The nishe seemed to be successful, a rather tasteful combination of cute cat-girls, maid outfits, cats and good food.

On his tenth mug of coffee, Izuku decided to play a game to help pass time. As he looked around the shop, he tried to guess the quirks of the individuals and their effects. Some were easier than others; the waitresses had their various **[Cat Quirks]**, with both the benefits and downsides. There was a guy that had wings on his back, evidently a bird type of quirk, mostly likely a **[Falcon]** due to the shape of the feathers.

Another guy was mostly normal, although his hair was dyed red, but Izuku could see sharp and jagged teeth in his mouth.

There was a blonde girl with an impressive set of horns. She seemed rather excited to be in the shop, her blue eyes sparkling at the uniforms of the waitresses.

* * *

Just as Izuku was about to continue his game, he heard footsteps coming his way. The vampire mostly ignored it in favor of trying to guess another quirk, but he felt the presence of someone settle by his side. Which right after, a hand settled on his right shoulder. Izuku turned his head to look at the person, surprising himself as he saw a zombie in front of him.

_No, wait!_

It was no zombie, but a person. A sleep deprived-looking person, but a person nonetheless. Lavandar eyes and hair, the teen in front of the vampire gave a rather stand-off-ish vibe. He certainly did not seem to be here to start a friendship with Izuku.

"C-could I help you with something?" Izuku hesitantly asked the other teen. The boy looked at him with a serious expression as the hand on Izuku's shoulder tightened slightly.

"Yeah, buddy. How about you be a creep in another place? Quit with your discusting starring at the girls." The words hit Izuku like a bullet. He was not expecting such a wild response. Had he gave off the wrong vibe, or maybe the manager of the place thought that he was loitering around and decided to have staff ran him off. Many questions formed on the vampire's mind, none of them answered in the short span.

Izuku tried to formulate a response, simply stating that he wasn't looking at the people in here with those intentions.

"I-I wasn't-..." Tried being a key word, for as soon as he did try, he froze. His eyes glazed and Izuku suddenly found himself in a strange state of being. He could not move or do much for that matter. The magenta colored teen removed his hand from Izuku's shoulder and pointed his hand to the exit door of the shop.

"Pay up for what you consumed and fuck off." A harsh command, as if Izuku had been a deliquent commiting some sort of misdeed, had left the boy. As upset as he was, Izuku could only do as he was told, his body moving automatically. His mind quickly raced, a bubble of excitment surging as he had found another interesting quirk, yet his happiness was cut short as he remembered he was being booted out of the cafe as if he was some sort of deviant. His body had already left the perfect sum for what he consumed and he was about to turn and leave.

Izuku tried using **[Hemomancy]** to control the flux of his blood and stop his muscles, which somewhat worked. He stopped moving.

The other teen widened his eyes a bit, the bags under his lids stretching a bit. His face soon became even more serious and he rose the tone of his voice.

"I said, fuck off!" Izuku's body doubled down in its efforts to obey the command, but his control over his life-force met the strange influence with an iron will. The two forces clashed, Izuku's will demmanding his blood to take over his body. The crimson liquid inside his veins responded violently, piercing the muscles underneath his skin and forcibly stopping any other attempt at movement that wasn't born out of Izuku's own wish. Immediately, his consciousness seemed to snap back into place as Izuku once more had full control of his body.

"What the hell was that?!" Izuku exclaimed, the pain of shredded muscle not bothering him as **[High-Speed Regeneration]** kicked in and healed the damage. The other teen was aghast, wondering fearfully how someone could ever escape the grasp of his ability.

The other customers began murmuring as they waited for the scene to play out.

Izuku focused his eyes on the teen in front of him, the boy also staring him.

The vampire opened his mouth, the other teen already preparing to once more take control over him.

"I'm so sorry!" The hemomancer said, bowing his head in shame. His staring had probably made the people around him incomfortable; althought Izuku was overly adept at reading people, maybe there was something which he overlooked. Maybe it was the way his normally green eyes turned red whenever Izuku was excited about something...it could be an infinity of factors, none of which Izuku could read on the faces of those around him, except the lavander-colored teen. "I'm sorry if my staring has bothered you." He apologized with genuine intent, even if he felt that he was not at fault here.

It was better to take the blame and end it shortly after all. He could take it.

He had done it for 14 years.

The lavanda teen glared at him.

"Think that you are somehow better than us, huh? Just became you apologized, everything will be fine? Coming here and behaving like a creep. I have seen many like you, think they are hot-stuff and that all they say will be forgiven just because they said some half-assed apology?" The berrating words made the vampire's mood drop deeply. How had this teen come to this conclusion when all Izuku had done was apologize?

How had the situation scaled up so quickly?

Izuku tried to apologize once more, but a fist came his way. **[Hunter Insticts]** flared up immediately, a counter-hit move executed automaticaly as Izuku's head tilted and his right hand shot up. He dodged the blow that came and answered back, more out of practice than true intent, with a palm strike. The cartilage of the other teen's nose emitted a crunching noise as Izuku's hand much too easily broke the soft tissue and drew blood.

Silence was all too loud inside the cafe, all eyes focused on the duo.

Izuku was much too quick in fleeing the shop, leaving in his table more than double the amount of his tab.

* * *

Shinzo was having a bad day.

His morning started up as any other. Waking up, showering, eating breakfast. All the basics of your standart teen in middle school. He left for school and sat on his desk, bidding his classmates the usual fake compliments.

He did not get along with his classmates, but he could live with them. Once or twice there was the little joke about his looks.

What fault did he have if his hair was naturally like this? The jokes with his appearence were nothing that he truly worried about.

There was bound to have someone who would make that little joke. It was bound to come, like the sun was bound to rise and settle.

"Hey Shinso, my guy! How is it going?" Takeda, a rather typical japanese adolescent look-a-like, came to his desk. "Mind doing a favor for me? I kinda forgot my lunch at home and, like, totally don't have any money on me right now. But you know Ichigo of B-2, right? He owns me some money, but hasn't paid me. What do you say we poletily _ask _him to pay up? I can even share some of the money with you."

A request for him to brainwash someone. It wasn't even 10 in the morning!

A little joke for Takeda and his group to laugh about, display Shinso as if he was some sort of fucking villain. It truly did enfuriate him.

However, he maintained his calm and rejected the offer.

He was not petty to use his powers for some dipshit, moronic reason like that. He was not a villain.

When he was asked about his highschool option, his immediate response was U.A, to which many laughed, stating that his quirk was perfectly suited for a villain.

_God, did he hate school!_

After another stressful day in school, all that he wanted was to relax. He texted his father and mother to led them know that he was going to his usual cat cafe, where he could vent some stress by being surrounded by cute kittens. Having their permission, Shinso headed straight to Nekopara, his mood already improving at the mere sight of the shop.

He hoped that Vanilla would let him pat her today.

Shinso was an avid frequenter of this shop, and as such he knew the staff quite well. The cafe was full of people, but that was nothing for him.

However, there was something new in there today. A teen, someone that Shinso had never seen here. If that was all, he would have ignored the new arrival. More and new customers meant that the shop was doing good, which was always a plus. The problem was that Shinso could not spot Vanilla anywhere. He ordered his coffee and waited paciently for the sight of the white cat, but she was truly evasive today.

To distract himself, he glanced about the shop for something new. And then he found Vanilla, the cat staring firmly at the new kid, a pale and green haired dude. Shinso became somewhat annoyed at the greenette's lack of attention. When a cat stared at you that way it meant that it approved of you and would climb on your lap. Shinso was mature enough to not be truly bothered by it.

He focused his eyes on the green teen, wanting to find out why had Vanilla liked him before she liked Shinso. He had come here for six straight months, dammit!

The more time passed, more and more did his annoyance build up as he observed the other teen and his somewhat unusual behavior. He kept glancing around, eyes focusing on other people as if analysing them for something. And then it clicked inside Shinso's mind. The nerve of this guy! To come here and be a creep on the girls. Not if Shinso had a say in this.

He would scare off the guy, a single use of his power ought to do it.

Not really, considering that now Shinso had a broken nose to nurse. The greenete had broken out of his control and when Shinso decided to get physical, the guy was much too quick to him to react, even when he was the one to surprise-attack.

He may have jumped the gun on that one, considering that instead of causing a scene and harming the fame of the shop, the other guy had fled. All witnesses would proclaim that Shinso had been the overly aggressive one, and with reason. He had done exactly what he hated, jumping to conclusions way too quick about something he did not know.

And now Vanilla was actively avoiding him!

Truly, Shinso was having a bad day!

* * *

Izuku tried to get his breathing in control. His usual exercises were all, but useless.

**[Hunter Instincts]** were still active, much of it due to the still fresh blood that was caking his hand. The smell of the crimson liquid was too enticing to pass up. Izuku did try his hardest, but his mouth was salivating too much for him to resist.

It wasn't his fault.

He was not at wrong.

He was not a creep.

He had rushed away from the shop to avoid further conflict and harm. The first thing he did was run to the room he had rented. It was not his plan to use the room, but now he needed a place to be away from everyone.

Izuku did his best to avoid tainting the liquid with anything else. At this point it was useless to fight **[Hunter Instincts]**, so he would do his best to supress the **[Inner Beast]**. Feading with moderation on packaged blood did supress most of his thirst, but there was nothing compared to the real deal. And so, like he was appreciating like wine, Izuku licked the blood off his hand, not wasting one drop.

As it traveled down his throat, Izuku could feel the awakening of his **[Inner Beast]**. However, it was different from usual.

He ran to the bathroom and looked at himself in front of the mirror. Blazing red and slit pupils, fangs gleaming with saliva and blood, but still mostly himself.

Yet something was different. Feeding from fresh blood had triggered something. Izuku could feel it.

Something almost hipnotical. Almost as if he could brainwash someone if he looked at them.

It seemed as if tonight, Izuku was going to be running high. His instincts begging for him to initiate a hun-


	3. Chapter 3

**Blood for the Blood God**

**Chapter 03: [Growing Thirst]**

The night was long the vampire, his body running high due to the finally receiving a fresh dose of blood.

How long had it been since Izuku had tasted fresh blood? Years for sure. Such abstinence was more than commendable, it was downright impossible. Yet none of that mattered now, considering that Izuku had possibly discovered a new aspect of his **[Quirk]**.

The National Quirk Registry has yet to properly name his quirk, given its rather unique set of abilities. As such, his quirk had been put under the generic brands of a dual Vampiric/Hemomancer quirk, akin to the likes of Vlad King.

Izuku could feel the new blood awakening something primal, something that was new, yet was supposed to have always been with him. The teen could feel in his mind ever so faint traces of the other guy's memories; annoyance, fear, hope. Many emotions that made his head spin and his instincts to flare, so similar they were to his own.

Running with such a high could lead to a dangerous situation, hence the reason why Izuku had locked himself in his rented room.

He sat on the cheap mattress, trying out all his breathing exercises. All the techniques that had helped him deal with the thirst for years now failed him miserably.

Izuku never felt his body leaving the mattress and standing up. Dressing his shoes and jacket. Hell, he only came to full consciousness when he was already out of the room and running at full speed atop the many rooftops of the district.

His form was all but a blur for the average eye, flash-step aiding in his vicious search for any trace of fighting. The sky was already dark outside, which meant he had lost the count of time when he entered his room and when he left again.

One thing was certain; Izuku would find the target of his hunt.

* * *

**XxxxxxX**

It took him the better part of two hours before Izuku found occurring conflict.

As always, it happened in an dark alley. A man dressed in a leather, black colored combat suit and motorbike helmet was exiting the place, going for the empty backstreet. He was armed with a worrisome number of blades and if Izuku's nose was right, such blades had recently cut into flesh and drawn blood.

Izuku stalked the man for a while, following him as he quickly made his way through countless alleys and shady streets. The man entered a rather cheap looking building, Izuku opting to take a scenic approach and climbing the sidewalks with windows, his nails sinking into the concrete to allow him access to perches when none were available.

The smell of blood was an easy trail for the vampire to follow, his already excited senses going into overdrive as the smell increased, this time with a subtle difference.

Izuku could almost taste blood in the air, and he could not climb fast enough to reach his target. When he finally reached the window of the fifth floor, Izuku found himself staring at a common bathroom.

The room was bare, only filled with the essentials such as soap and shampoo, but the teen could also spot a bottle of bleach, likely an effort in trying to erase the traces of life liquid from whatever tools this person had been working on.

Another glance and the Hemomancer found the sink, the sight of it making his nose flare and pupils sharpen until Izuku gained a frightening look.

Blood.

A knife.

A nose.

The sight captured his attention long enough for a hand to suddenly appear into vision. The gloves hand broke the window glass pane much too fast, striking and grabbing at his collar like a vice. The vampire found himself choking as he was brutally pulled inside the bathroom and then tossed into the closest wall like a rag doll.

Izuku grunted in pain, but quickly got into a striking stance. There was only one tiny lamp lighting the room, but it gave him enough sight to make out the would be attacker. His nose flared and his mouth watered, the sight making Izuku both fearful and thirsty.

The man had a sharp face, black hair and eyes containing a powerful will, but those details paled in comparison to his nose, or the location where the cartilaginous mass would be. Instead, a massive gash slowly bled, making the man both easy and hard to recognize.

"A kid? I thought someone like Eraserhead had finally managed to track me down. No worries though, I'll just have you sleep while I change hideouts." The man spoke in a low grunt, slowly grabbing the knife from the sink. "Don't make this harder than it has to be, kid!" The man charged Izuku with a burst of speed the greenette had some trouble following.

The duo engaged into a dangerous fight, the man slashing at Izuku with precision and strength; all of which failed to cut at him by millimeters. The teen tried to use his nails, but found himself forced into a defensive battle as his opponent also drew a sword to aid his endeavor of cutting Izuku.

The teen disengaged from the close quarters by jumping back, his nails sinking into the flesh of his arms and quickly drawing blood. The man seemed surprised by Izuku's actions and was almost caught in the surprise attack the teen planned, the blood gauntlets missing their target as Izuku buried his covered fists into the wall behind the dangerous man.

The teen tried to dodge the incoming knives thrown his way, and mostly did. Unfortunately, Izuku found himself acquainted to the man's sword handle, a resounding _crack _echoing in the room as Izuku's nose broke under the blow. The green haired youth recoiled in pain and was not fast enough to avoid the second blow, a sword burrying into his right shoulder with no mercy. Right after that, the blade was brutally yanked from his shoulder as a boot stomped on his abdomen and sent the hemomancer into the ground as a sprawled mess.

Izuku grunted in pain, his cracked shoulderblade already healing the damage and allowing the muscles to knit themselves back into place. He tried to stand and fight, but suddenly Izuku found his body locked in place. Differently from the purple haired teen's quirk, Izuku found his muscles to be truly in lockdown.

"It was a bad choice for you to search for me, Kid. You are lucky to go with only a shoulder injury; Only a true hero will be able to defeat me. Only Allmight will bring me down, and until the day that happens, I'll stain myself to clean this messed-up society." Izuku heard the man monologing, only being capable of that, as his body refused to move. The teen found the sensation of losing control of his body to be both frightening and annoying.

The footsteps of the man approached him and stopped right next to him. Izuku felt his hair be grasped and his head was turned to face the man until they were both looking into each other's eyes. Izuku could feel the man judging him, hoping to see fear into his green eyes.

The **[True Ancestor]** would not allow this villanous man to jugde him. He might not be able to move his body, but he could still feel his connection with his life liquid. **[Advanced Hemomancy]** was called upon, **[Hunter Instincts]** flaring up in response to the judging red eyes of this man. Izuku's own pupils shone and glimmered in crimson light as the duo's stare competition prolonged.

His blood responded to his call, his injuried shoulder being the exit necessary for the crimson liquid to burst from, immediately sharping into blades and attacking his assailor. The man jumped back in surprise, his blade parrying the many tendrils of blood that Izuku controled while down.

Ten different attacks, from ten different directions. Such aggression would overwhelm any B-tier hero, yet the man was capable enough to avoid any sort of injury.

After jumping to avoid the tendrils, the man decided to back off. Izuku was about to extend the range of his blood tendrils, but found his muscles to be free of their forced control. It seemed that the quirk of this villain had a time limit, considering that only 5 minutes had passed since Izuku had been paralyzed. The teen rose from the ground and once more got into a fighting stancec, ready for his round-two.

The villain rose his brows and muttered a somewhat pleased noise.

"Ohh, it seems your spirit is made of stronger stuff than those fakes out there. I'll applaud your tenacity for sure. I'll wait and see if you will be able to keep that spirit of yours and become a true hero." The man said, never dropping his guard or showing any openings that Izuku could see. He slowly backed off, but Izuku slowly followed him, keeping their distance equal to before.

"Don't hurt yourself anymore, kid. I want to see what kind of hero you'll become in the future. Show it to me then, now you need to rest and take care of that injur-..." The villain cut his speech short as he noticed that Izuku's shoulder was already healed. His smile became much too large, his tongue snaking out lick his sword, where there was still blood from when he cut Izuku earlier.

Before the teen could wonder why the man would injest blood, the same sensation of muscle lockdown happened and Izuku fell once more, this time face first into the ground of the bathroom. He heard the sound of another window opening up and then the apartment fell into complete silence.

Izuku felt somewhat hollow, being subdued so easily by a villain. He had messed up a lot this time, letting his instincts get the better of him and allowing them to run rampard had been what led to his current state of defeat, paralyzed into the bathroom of a killer for who knows how long. The vampire felt like an incompetent child. Why had Izuku thought that he could take on the man with his piss-poor combat skills?

Sure, his **[Hunter Instincts]** was a top-notch predator skill that could cover for a lot of his inexperience in combat, but relying so heavily into them had led into him getting a sword to his shoulder. Izuku could still feel where the blade had dung into, the cold bite of the jagged metal already been healed. He reflected into the fight, his mind easily replaying the events and pointing where and how he had messed up, and how he could have done better had he maintained his rationality and calm mind.

Yet, Izuku had given into the **[Thirst]** and allowed himself to rampage. How could a mere lick of fresh blood have caused much an effect on him?

Five minutes passed and his freedom of movement returned, allowing Izuku to pick himself from the cold ground. He sniffed the air in hopes of finding the villain, but his efforts were for naught. All he picked up was the smell of blood hanging from the bathroom sink, where the man had appearently done some sort of self-harm. The green haired teen couldn't help his mouth watering up, shivers of pleasure running up and down his spine as the sweet smell of blood wafted into his nose.

Izuku approached the sink and, his hands smearing the blood and approaching it to his nose for a better inspection of the blood. Sweet.

His mouth watering even more, his earlier defeat completely forgotten, Izuku brought the crimson liquid to his mouth for a taste of the nectar. As he licked his hands clean, Izuku ignored the severaged appendage at the bottom of the sink in favor of appreciating the taste of fresh blood in his mouth. His eyes glimmered, pupils like rubies.

The vampire delighted himself in the taste, his own blood screaming in happiness as it broke down the nutrition it received. His fangs shone, reflecting the light of the room and Izuku caught a glimpse of himself on the mirror above the sink. He froze.

A **_monster_** was staring back.

* * *

The sun shone without a care, bringing its light for all.

The curtains of the room were opened without a care for the wishes of the occupant of said room, allowing the sunlight to touch the exposed arm of the person covered in blankets. The woman who entered the room stood at the door, waiting for the usual to happen.

A few seconds passed before the blankets were thrown in the air without a care, the teen under them rushing to escape the light that invaded his space without regards his wishes.

Izuku hissed at the window, staring hatefully at the light that entered his room for a few seconds. His nose picked up the scent of his mother standing by the door frame. He breathed deeply, clamping the urge to close his curtains down and slowly making his way out of his room.

"Good morning, mom." Izuku said, tiredly dragging his body out of his room and making his way to the kitchen.

"Morning, Izuku." Inko sweetly replied, following him.

The duo made their way to the kitchen; Inko sitting herself on her usual place as Izuku procceeded to his mini-fridge and grabbed three blood-packs, making his way to his place where breakfast was already served. The mother and son clapped their hands and giving the usual thanks for the meal, began eating slowly as the TV droned the usual spiel.

Inko began eating and observing her son. He had returned earlier than she expected, making his way to his room without much fuss and somewhat worrying her. His earlier than expected was 3 in the morning, so of course the mother was worried. Her Izuku was growing, Inko realized, but she was not sure what to do if he was going to make excuses to meet girls in the night. Why else would he come home at such time and so down, if not for a rejection?

As for the teen, he sank his fangs into the bloodpacks and quickly drank the contents, his brows frowning when the crimson liquid touched his tongue.

_Bland. Like drinking miso-soup without any condiments put into it._

He usually would only drink one pack, two if particularly stressed. Yet, even after draining his third pack, Izuku only felt saciated. Barely enough to keep his **[Thirst]** into check.

He ate his food without putting much thought into it, and after being done, placed his dishes into the sink and started washing them. His ears picked the sound of his mother coming close, which she did as he put her dishes next to his and patted his shoulder to gain his attention. Izuku almost flinched; had his mother known?

"Izuku. You must present your girlfriend to you mom. I need to know what kind of girl my baby-boy is going out with!" Her jovial tone made Izuku release a sigh, a smile soon settling over his lips as his green pupils focused on hers.

"Yes, mom." He felt some blood flow to his cheeks, a light blush staining his pale features. He loved his mother! She was the archor of his life.

* * *

Izuku made his way to Dagobah beach.

School had finished a few minutes ago, the pale vampire using flash-stepping his way to the sandy junkyard that was completely littered with trash. After searching for a while, the teen found that this place became like this due to the sea bringing out some junk to the shores, after which some thought it was a good idea to use the place as a sort of dump.

The teen started comming here since two months ago, following the incident with the villanous man happened. Since the place was avoided due to the mountains of trash that covered it, it was a perfect place for him to go and empty his mind. The smell of rusty iron was somewhat akin to that of blood, making the beach a good spot for Izuku to train.

That's right, train.

The teen realized that supressing his instincts had been a great mistake. After his incident, he began searching ways to get a better control over his instincts and urges, but the internet could only give him so much. Blood quirks were usually feared, meaning that information on them was either exagerated or false, few articles being useful for the teen.

As such, Izuku went with the tried-and-true method of experimentation. Finding the littered Dagobah Beach had helped him greatly in that aspect, as the smell of rusty iron tickled his **[Hunter Instincts]** and allowed the teen to blow off steam. He could practice his **[Advanced Hemomancy]** without fear of hurting anyone and in the rare chance that he went in a rampage, he had plenty of targets to destroy until he calmed down. All in all, it also served as practive for the upcomming U.A entry exam that he planned on taking. It would not due to for him to enter a blood haze and attack the other competitors, so Izuku slowly began experimenting with all he could think off.

So far he had great profit from his endeavors here, considering that he managed to mostly tame his more aggressive tendencies. However, his **[Thirst]** had increased as to compensate for his continuous use of **[Daywaker], [Advanced Hemomancy] **and **[Hunter Instincts]**. His control over his blood also increased, allowing him to make his blood seep through his skin pores and surpasing the need to open wounds to have access to his blood. It was slower to do, but also less agravating to on the eyes of anyone else.

And the final touch, his most recent abilities. Izuku was aware that biting people to suck their blood was wrong and would garner him much distrust should he do much thing in front of other people, but he could not ignore the benefits of drinking fresh blood.

Packaged blood was tasting blander and blander by as the days passed; it also lacked the active quirk factor present in fresh blood. Izuku didn't know when it happened or how, but his best guess was that after his ingestion of fresh blood.

He developed some extra abilities after he tasted fresh blood. It seemed to have some sort of restriction, considering that he had not developed something like his mother's quirk of **[Attraction of Small Objects]** as a child, or maybe his quirk was not mature enough at that point. Whatever the case, Izuku guessed that depending on the quirk, if he ingested the blood of the person, he could duplicate the effects. It was much less potent than the original, but it could be done.

Izuku found that out in school. He mostly forgot the details of the encounter, but he remembered it had to deal with Bakugou's lackeys. The blond bomber had left Izuku alone these days, but the sickly sweet smell of nitroglycerin had become stronger (a sign that Katsuki was also training to participate in the upcomming exams). Yet, the lackeys who clung to the ash-blond saw fit to "deepen" their friendship with the blonde and in their heads that somehow meant bothering the resident vampire of Aldera Junior.

Due to that, the **[Long fingers]** lanky quirk user and **[Wings]** fatty quirk user had choosen to bother Izuku when he stayed late to write some details in his quirk notebook. Before they even got the chance to bother him, his green pupils shone in crimson light as Izuku decided to test if he could really reproduce the effects of other people's quirks. The result?

Two new abilities that Izuku decided to calll **[Mesmerize]** and **[Coagulation]**. Both were useful in their ways, but were inferior copies of the original abilities of the people he had obtained them from.

**[Mesmerize]** was obtained after Izuku drank from the purple haired teen's blood, and was a form of hypnotism. It was tricky to use, considering that Izuku needed to maintain full-focus eye contact with his target and it was still hard for him to truly control others. At best he could give simple instructions and those needed to be something that the target believed was their own idea. It was a hard to use ability, but Izuku could make it due with it.

**[Coagulation]** was easier to use. If he could let some of his blood enter someone's bloodstream, Izuku could make his blood paralyze someone for a short period of time. Quite useful for fights, although Izuku needed to have people ingest his blood for it to work.

He wondered if he could get new abilities by drinking more blood from different sources, but such ocasions would surely be hard to come by. It was not like he could go around asking people if he could drink their blood. That would be weird.

Izuku continued training, thoughts running in his mind as he slashed at the piles of scrap with his blood gauntlets, sending metal bits flying and breaking parts of bigger machines. The noise of it covered the sound of the person that approached him, the smell being covered due to the grease and oil that was stuck on the skin of the person. The vampire was caught by surprise when someone touched his shoulder, making him spin around, counterattack ready as his gauntlet covered hands aimed to strike at whoever managed to get this close without his notice.

His sharp fingers barely managed to stop before the girl in front of him, pink dreadlocks flying due to the air pressure created by his suddenly stopped motion.

"HEY there! I noticed that you were breaking these things apart and I wondered if you couldn't help me out with those other ones over there? How about it, huh?" Izuku found himself being requested a favor by a girl. Whatever in hell was a girl doing in this dump was anyone's guess, but her get-up seemed to point the possibility of her being a mechanic.

The goggles atop her head and the tool-belt strapped around her waist were dead giveways to that.

"One question though! Are these gauntlets metal? Or maybe they are your quirk? They are quite resilient, but don't seem to be made of metal, so maybe they are some sort of ney alloy? Or carbon-based? Tell me about them! Oh, about my request, could you do it? It won't take much of your time, promise! I would dismantle them, but some of the screws rusted and the only way to get the inner machinery is to break them open!" The girl kept talking over Izuku, not allowing the vampire any chance to give an answer to any of her question. She truly machine-gunned him down with words, getting close to his personnal space and grinning as he seemed to bounce in place, her sight-shaped pupils running all over his blood gauntlets.

Izuku felt overwhelmed.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Coversations start only when you introduce yourself, right?! Well, my name is Mei, Hatsume Mei! Now, could you break that washing machine over there!"

Izuku felt truly overwhelmed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 04: [Displaying the Fangs of a Predator]**

"...Uhh, finally done!" A teenager exclaimed, stretching his arms backwards and emitting satisfying popping sounds from both his back and shoulders. Izuku had been taking his time to study for the upcomming U.A exams, and as such he could not neglect the fact that U.A didn't just focus on physical aspects, but also in academics too.

The last three months until the exam he had dialed back his "night strolls", since he managed to get a much better grasp on his abilities. The **[Thirst]** was still the same, the little voice at the edge of his mind reminding Izuku that he was far from perfect. Much too far.

Yet, the pale boy continued his path.

He also had eased his training routine. Since his encounter with Hatsume Mei all those months ago, he had not had a full moment he could call his own. The tech-geek girl was incessant in her efforts to have him help her with her inventions, or better said, her babies. Izuku swore that he could never get used to the girl's errantic behavior. After he had helped her in their first encounter, she had hacked into his phone and had added her own info contact, including her bloody address.

Day in and day out of his training, Izuku had been forced to help the girl carry ludicrous amounts of trash from the beach to her workshop, about 10 miles away from the littered part of the beach. It had been greater workout routine than anything he had planned so far, so he did not blame the girl or had any true malice towards her.

Besides, it helped that she talked so much, as her voice could distract him from his own thoughts. Bonus points that she was always covered in sweat and grease, which did not trigger **[Hunter Instincts]** and didn't make him wish to jump at her neck each five minutes.

Make no mistake; Mei was attractive in her own right, with her frantic behavior and...well...she was more _developed _than the majority of the girls he had seen in his school. Coupled with her lack of respect for personal space and it made for some unusual moments. Lucky for him, motor oil was truly difficult to get off the skin, thus he only needed to focus on that when the pink haired girl got too close for comfort.

He sighed. His habit of letting too many ideas swim in his head had gotten him thinking about nonsense again. As puberty came, so did the increase in his hormones and instincts. Add his **[Quirk]**'s less than stellar ability in **[Hunter Instincts]** and you could end with a troublesome combination of testosterone and adrenaline.

**Ping!**

_Talk about the devil and he shall appear! _Izuku joked inside his head, grabbing his phone and opening the text he had been sent. Another request from Mei, this time asking for him to grab some random trinket she had forgotten by the junkyard of the beach. Izuku sighed, but complied and sent a confirmation to the girl. She had been his first friend in a while, and the fact that she did not mind his weird appearance or why he steamed if exposed for too long into the sun. **[Day Walker]** could cover up when Izuku was dressed up, but most of his exercises required him to shed the maximun amount of clothing possible so that he could push his abilities even further.

He picked a hoodie from his wardrobe and left him room. His mother was in the living room, watching some rom-com that he had no interest in in.

"Hey mom, I need to pick something for my friend. I'll be back soon." He said, already by the door and putting in his red sneakers.

"Isn't it quite late Izu? How about you pick that up tomorrow?" Inko worriedly asked, her gaze shifting to his frame.

The vampire waved off the concerns of him mother, giving her his best smile. His fangs gleamed and his gaze was more of a predator than a caring son, but his mother knew him enough to know what he truly meant. The woman kept her eyes locked into his frame for a few seconds before she exhaled tiredly, giving him her sweet smile. One that would not sent children running away.

"Okay, Izu, but if anything happens, call me immediatelly. Don't even think about vanishing into the night and coming here the next morning as if nothing ever happened." She warned, her voice laced with concern for him. He supposed she was talking about the night he came home suffering blood-withdraw.

It only happened when he went long periods of time without ingesting any blood. Or when he was cultivating foreign blood inside him, hoping to emulate other quirks. It was not pretty sight to see or hear, but it was something that he could at least mitigate. He hadn't spent that money into those ultra UV-lights in vain, after all.

"Sure mom! Love you!" He assured her and exited their apartment, quick steps guiding his body into Dagobah Beach's way by pure muscle memory. The night truly was the moment when Izuku shined, his body working at its best to provide him all the power of a vampire, to the enhanced senses and all the spiel of his **[Hemomancy]**.

* * *

**XXXxxxxXXX**

It was thanks to those senses that Izuku was now sneaking around the beach, his frame hidden behind old and rusty cars, washing machines and all sorts of machinery one might think off.

You might be asking yourself why would he be hiding like some sort of burglar. The question was very simple.

His **[Hunter Instincts]** were going crazy, his nose flaring up to pick the smell of his favorite drink. It was not rust, which slightly stimulated his apetite, but it was the smell of the crimson honey that was his nectar and curse. Blood.

Old blood, that had been cleaned away with bleach countless times from the metal blade which had draw the life liquid away from the owner of it. A bladed tool for sure. Izuku had only smelled that much blood in two people, none of which had been friendly when the vampire the last time he had met them. Which begged the golden question as of why would Stain be here? Had he remembered Izuku and decieded to finish the job from before?

Izuku did some research before to find information on the man he had fought that fabled night, when he had acquired **[Mesmerize]** and **[Coagulation]**. A Villain, or Anti-Hero as some in the internet called him, Stain was known for his recent acts of purging those who he saw unfit to be heroes. His ideas about true heroism had been spreadin around the web, slowly gaining support from fans of his ideology.

Pushing all those thoughts aside, the vampire regained his focus, making sure to carefully make his way where the smell of blood was at its strongest. He hid behind one old car frame, closing his eyes to fully focus in his ears.

"...ga-chan, can you go out with me?" The voice of a teenager reached Izuku's voice. The Hemomancer was instantly confused as to why would a young boy be here at this time, much less confessing love for a man like Stain.

"Ne ne Nichiro-senpai, are you really in love with me? With lil' ol' me?" The cheer childish joy and giggling coming from the other person was not masculine. In fact, the tone was so feminine that Izuku could picture in his mind the type of person who would speak like that as a cute kouhai. One tiny peek and he found that the girl receiving that confession was much different from whom he had in mind. There was also the little fact that she was a villain he had run into a few months back. It took all his willpower to force his body still, less he jump and attack her out of sheer instinct.

It was really weird for a guy to be making a confession at this time, in this dump. Izuku was not the leading expert in dates or romance, but he pictured that a date must be somewhere that the girl would enjoy spendind time at. Unless this girl enjoyed rust and trash, Izuku doubted this was the most apropriate place for this. The vampire continued hidden, waiting for any other developement, but this time he made sure to pick his phone and start silently recording the happenings here.

"So, Nichiro-senpai, what is it that enjoy in me? My good looks? Or is it my personality? OH! I got it!It's my sexy body, right?" The blonde squealed in delight, her hands joined together as she swooned at the not-at-all romantic shenanigan happening. The boy smiled, one hand scratching the back of his head while the other went for his backpocket.

"Toga-chan, I enjoy everything in you! The way you talk, how cute you look in the morning, how wonderful you will look when I break you." Izuku narrowed his brows at the rather sudden shift in tone and mood. He began to let his blood out, the crimson liquid slowly seeping through the pores and skin of his arms to make his gauntlets. It seemed that Izuku had the devil's luck to stumble into these situations.

"I don't know, senpai! I think you will look pretty cute bleeding out too!" When the blonde, whom Izuku now knew went by Toga, spoke out. The duo stayed in their stand off for a while, no one moving. And then it happenned!

Nichiro's right arm whipped into Toga's direction, electric sparks flying from the stun-gun in his hand. His appearance of a middle-school boy dissapearing into mist as he turned into a grown man dressed in a suspiciously decked-out attire. Combat pants and boots, coupled with a military-grade vest and a black hoodie made the man menacing. Izuku could also spot some hand-cuffs, another stun-gun, what izuku hoped to be a smoke-granade and a nightstick.

Toga, on the other hand, drew knives hidden in the long sleeves of her sailor's uniform. The blonde girl immediately threw her weapons at the man to make some distance before drawing another pair from a strap hidden under her skirt. The man dodged the knives thrown his way and poised himself, drawing his nightstick and extendind it.

"If you give up nice and easy, I'll promise to make this painless. Damaged goods sell for lower prices, you see. It's all business, so if you don't mind!" _Nichiro _joked about, twirling his metal stick and slowly circling around the girl. Toga opened an even bigger smile on her part, her predatory eyes never allowing the man out of sight.

"You see, senpai! Himiko here is such a cutie that the big men up there need to send goons like you to try to get her attention. That's not cute at all. You will be cuter when you start bleeding." The blonde declared, suddenly sprinting towards the armed man. The duo began exchanging attacks and testing the range of their weapons. Himiko was agile and nimble, her knives almost dancing as they tried to tear into Nichiro. The man had longer reach due to his stature, but he could not overextend, else Toga would be sure to burry a knife deep into his gut.

_The things we do for money!_ The man let the thought fly in his head. He had found Himiko walking around late at night close to the hotel areas, where young highschool girls sometimes sold their bodies for some cash. It was much more subdue these days, hero patrols and all that jazz, but you could still find youself some _young flesh_ selling itself for a quick buck. Or in other cases, the big shots offered money to dealers for them to provide high-quality _meat_. _Nichiro_ had stalked Himiko for a few days, even infiltrating her school to acquire some extra info and sell her off. When he exposed some pictures of her to some of his buyers, they became enchanted with the wild beauty of the blonde. Her messy style or whatever they said at that time, Nichiro (or going by his real name Amemiya Hiroto) only paid attention when the old farts mentioned the amount they would buy her.

Abusing the hell out of his quirk, **[Fake-out]**, Amemiya could easily infiltrate the school under the disguise of any student. A mere touch and for three hours he could pretend to be whoever person he touched. It was a Emitter-type quirk that displayed the ilusion of being someone else, but it could be identified in many ways. Smell and touch were only some of the many ways he had been figured out, hence why he opted to carry with him his weapons. A shocked and paralyzed meat-slave was much easier to deal with than the panther-like Himiko.

The duo continued their engagement, Amemiya coming many times close to zap the blonde, but she continued being able to escape and dodge both his weapons. The man was becoming irritated by their stalemate, already having received some nicks and cuts from the girl. Deciding he had had enough of their little game, Amemiya backed off quickly, Himiko following him before he could disengage. A pity for her this had been a bait. He let the nightstick fall to the ground as he pulled something else from his vest.

Himiko stopped her knives a few centimeters away from cutting into Amemiya's throat. The reason was that now she was staring at the rifled barrel of a revolver. Those few seconds turned Himiko's world into a pain-filled fiesta as 50,000 volts of electric energy ran over all her body, making her first tightly clench her weapons before letting them go and falling into the sand bellow her like a puppet whose strings had been cut. All that she saw before she went inconscious were two crimson pupils shining above Amemiya, green hair abscuring the face of the new arrival into the fight. Her last recuring thoughts were...

_...How pretty..._

* * *

"Here, eat this please." Izuku said, his hands coming around and clamping around the man's mouth. With a vice-like grip, the vampire held the man in place, blood seeping from a cut on his palm directly in the assailant's mouth. Amemiya tried to attack, but his muscles locked into place almost immediately after he tasted the coppery taste of blood on his tongue, signaling that **[Coagulation]** had taken effect. That done, Izuku brought the man close to his face, locking eyes with him.

Amemiya tried his best to resist, but his body could not obey any of his commands, and soon he found himself staring the ruby-colored gleaming eyes of the beast in front of him. Yes, beast, for there was no man capable of having that kind of piercing gaze. The gaze of a true predator.

_"You shall **not** resist, neither shall you attack. Your better has arrived and he demands your full **submission**. Fail to effectively comply to my command and your body shall be found tomorrow in this very beach, sucked dry of all life."_

The words that left Izuku's mouth echoed inside Amemiya's head, slowly engulfing his mind with thoughts of submission and passive behavior. Like sheep being lead to a slaughterhouse by the wolf. The man ceased his struggle, a red haze consuming his vision as he stood still, ready to receive whatever judgement the vampire imposed on him.

After Izuku made sure that the attacker would not move, courtesy of **[Mesmerize]**, he went to check on the girl. It was not an excuse to make some distance between him and the helpless bloodbag in front of him, no sir! Mind tricks and intimidation were tactics Izuku was willing to use, considering they were rather effective when coupled together with his appearance; Bakugou was a prime example that intimidation tactics were mighty effective. Even threats such as the one he just made were acceptable, so long as Izuku kept his mind focused on the objetive; He would only become a true monster if he did cross the line.

Even with all the instincts, that was the one line Izuku swore to himself to never cross, no matter what. Even if the line became shifty or it bordered in villany, as long as he did not cross it, he was "safe".

He went to check on the unconscious girl, reminding himself that the blonde was the same girl who was stabbing a man in the past. He checked her pulse and eye-checked her for any possible injuries, but she seemed mostly fine. She would probably be in a bit of pain after she woke up, after all she was shocked pretty good by the stun gun. The vampire took the safe approach and used his blood to form a long tendril, using the bloody appendage to check the blonde for any other hidden weapons.

The hemomancer was somewhat surprised by the sheer number of blades that she was carrying. Not so many as Stain had, but he counted 10 knives so far, those she had thrown earlier out of the mix. Afte making sure that the blades were out of the girl's reach, Izuku went and made sure she was in a more comfortable position than before, when she was thrown on the ground like a ragdoll.

That done, Izuku immediately contacted the police department, telling the nature of the incident and reporting any details that might be of use to the police. His call done, the vampire also sent a message to Detective Tsukaichi, hoping for the man to be in service tonight. As the Hemomancer typed, he began his search for the primary objetive as to why he had come here in the first place. Mei's trinket turned out to be her steam-punk themed goggles, forgotten by some old refrigerator she had stripped for spare parts. Little wrench monkey as she was, the girl must not have noticed the moment when the goggles slipped away from her head. God knew why she wore the design, considering that her quirk, **[Zoom]**, allowed her to see up to about 5 kilometers.

Pocketing the goggles, Izuku texted the mechanic girl and turned around to see the condition of his capturees. The man was still unmoving, the effects of **[Coagulation]** long done, but thanks to **[Mesmerize]**, he had no need to worry about him so long as nothing bumped into him. Toga, no the other hand, was out of sight. Izuku tensed himself, worry painting his face. The girl should have been out for a longer period, considering she took such a shock. The vampire's ears picked the faint sound of movement and he quickly turned to meet the cause, even as his instincts remained calm and told him nothing was there.

Izuku did not see anyone, but he could hear the sound. Someone was stalking him, moving with extrememely quiet footsteps, and he knew it must have been Toga. Yet, no matter what he did,** [Hunter Insticts]** did not pick her presence or intent. It was like the girl was invisible or non-existent. This let to him receiving a palm strike on his chin, the blow snapping his head back. Following that, a roundhouse kick on the gut threw Izuku back a few centimeters, his feet digging groves on the sandy floor as he huffed.

His head snapped into the direction he heard movement, this time he finally managed to spot the girl. She was panting, an obvious sign that she was not well, but that did not make her any less dangerous, considering she had managed to pick up some of her weapons. Izuku stood still, hoping to not agravate the situation.

"Well... _**pant pant**_...it seems like tonight everyone wants a piece of cute, ol' Himiko here~!" Toga exclaimed, trying to estabilize her breathing. Her hands were trembling, the girl doing her best to appear both threatening and charming. Both of which she was not successfully acomplishing right now.

Izuku did not know what he was do to here. Any movement from his part would appear suspicious, and he had lucked out that Toga's kick had done been that powerful. She packed some force for sure, but the vampire was more inconvinienced by her ability to suddenly _dissapear_ than her strenght. His focus had not been broken, nor had the girl touched her assailant, which meant that his mental control over him was still intact. He tried to maintain fixed eyesight with the girl, but it seemed that she had somehow picked up on his little trick.

The vampire opted to not say anything, allowing the girl to slowly regain her breath. If he could simplify this situation, he would describe it in chess terms as being in _check_. He could try and restrain her, but she was a much better close-range fighter than he was. There was also the fact his **[Hunter Instincts]** were being triggered, seeing such defenseless prey in front of him, trying to act tough. Two bloodbags ready to be consum-...

_No! I can't think like that!_

The teen chastised himself, biting his lower lip to increase his focus. Letting his instincts run wild was dangerous, for both himself and others.

"Not going to confess your love? You looked so pretty before, the red eyes and the whole _'I am the night'_ vibe was really was getting me going! How sad!~" Himiko tried teasing, her cheshire grin making the vampire tighten his face features. He tried to get a sentence going, his pearly white fangs attracting the attention of the blonde. "Woah! You've got fangs too! How cute~! Sooo cute~! If you were bleeding just a tiny bit, I would totally fall in love with you, like, right now~!"

"Miss, I have called for-..." Izuku almost said police, but stopped himself at the last second. He should not waste the chance, considering the girl was engaging him in conversation. The more time passed, the closer the police got to the beach. She could regain some breath back, but there was no away she was going to recuparate enough to escape the cops, not after that shock.

Luckly, Himiko had not noticed his little slip up, or so he hoped. She was-...Where had she gone?

_**DOWN BELLOW!**_

**[Hunter Instincts] **warned him just in time, Izuku managing to protect his chin from the incoming knife. The blade pierced the palm of his left hand and stopped his shy of touching his adam's apple, his right hand automatically springing to grab what he perceived to be a presence right in front of him, successfully managing to grab the blonde by her throat. The vampire sucked in his breath, the pain hitting him right away, but it was not enough for him to get distracted. Some blood seeped out, but instead of dripping away, the liquid wrapped around the blade and its handle, locking it in place before Himiko could ever think of pulling it away.

Himiko's eyes widened, gaining a glint of childish joy as she eyed the vibrant crimson liquid move as if it had a will of its own. Her eyes followed as Izuku slowly lowered his hand and bringing with it the pocket knife that had sank into his flesh. Her pale features gained a staining blush as her eyes shifted from the _wound _in the vampire's hand to his eyes, previously emerald green, now glimmering rubies filled with violent power. She could feel as if invisible hands were trying to worm their way inside her mind, maddening whispers of a husky voice telling her to stand down and bow to a higher power.

As Izuku fought the instinct to sink his fangs into Toga's soft looking neck, he opened his mouth to speak, warm vapor steaming away and revealing once more the white fangs of his mouth. He was fully focused on both controling himself and trying to **[Mesmerize]** the villain-girl, but her mind seemed to be rejecting his advances. He slowly approached his wounded hand to her mouth, the girl trying to push him back but failing to overwhelm his strenght. Just as the crimson liquid was about to approach the blonde's mouth, a siren blasted off together with red and blue lights. The police had arrived!

Izuku's head whipped into the direction of the rising stone stars of the beach, spotting the police car approaching their location. He should have known better.

Himiko realized quickly that she could not fight against his raw strength, so she decided to approach the manner in a more _flexible_ way. By that, she meant a double kick to both the vampire's shin and then his crotch. As Izuku recoiled in pain, Himiko let go of the handle of one of her knives - the one burried in the vampire's hand- and the other she sank into the arm holding her neck. If she remembered properly, this cutie was the regenerator who she had met a while back. She was lucky, it seemed he lived in the district. She would remember to be here more often, if she could meet him more she could have another chance of becoming even closer to him. He was even offering her a drink of his blood!

And with that Himiko Toga once more escaped the claws of the green haired vampire.

* * *

**XXXX**

Izuku exited the police car and waved a goodbye to the man dressed in a trenchcoat who was driving. He sighed in defeat, seeing as he failed to get the blonde villain-girl into the hands of the authorities, and even received a scolding from Detective Tsukauchi for misuse of his quirk in public. Lucky him the detective let him go with only a scolding and a quick question section, **[Lie Detection]** making any piss-poor excuse invalid. Thus, he was free from having to respond to any lawsuit from the man he had used his quirk on.

He entered his apartment and gave a quick greeting to his mother, the woman spending a good fifteen minutes checking him to see if he had gotten into any scrap of some sort. The vampire indulged the worried mother, his mind busy wondering why had Toga decided to attack him if she could escape earlier, She was clearly skilled, if that _invisibility_ trick could fool his **[Hunter Instincts]**. Which meant she could pass as _"non-threatening"_ as long as she wished for and get into close range. He could pick sounds and smell from her, but with his most reliable sense telling him that there was no threat, it was going to be difficult dealing with her should they ever encounter again.

After his mother was finally pleased, she asked about the trinket he had gone to pick up, upon which he showed her the goggles and she launched into another full-mother scolding about how he should not have gone so late to pick some accessory. It would be another thirty minutes before he was free to go to his room.

Izuku dropped into his bed, pulling out two pocket knives hidden in his hoodie and examining them. Simple knives, but highly effective. He wondered if he should add bladed weapons as support items into the design of his hero costume. He had several models, each taking into consideration various situations and his own quirk into account. There were many designs that took direct inspiration from Pro-heroes such as Allmight, Edge Shot, Eraser-head and others. Sometimes Izuku wondered what he would come up with if his quirk was something else, or even if he was quirkless.

That was the one question that the vampire would always ask himself. His **[Quirk] **was a wonderful gift, even considering all the drawbacks it had. How many out there would kill to have **[High-speed regeneration]** or **[Hunter Instincts]**, and here he was, wondering if he should be thankful for them. Those were wonderful parts of his quirk, but he could never forget that they came with the unending **[Thirst]** and quite some violent tendencies.

_Why am I getting so hang up on this tonight?_ The vampire asked himself, before coming short for an answer.

He decided to shelf the idea in the back of his mind for another day. The U.A exams were coming and he should be studying.

...

...

...

* * *

...

...

...

The big day was finally here. After all the months of preparation, Izuku was getting ready to finally take the next step into his life. He had a full belly today, managing to almost empty his stock of bloodbags at home to make sure he would not be **[Thirsty]** during the exam. A few days before the exam, the _NQA (Nacional Quirk Agency)_ had taken his recent upgrades into account, his slight manipulation of the truth as to how he had acquired them non-important now, and finally decided into a proper name for his quirk.

It felt somewhat silly and a bit chunni, but Izuku felt glad that now he had a proper way to address his power and medical issues would be less troublesome when now he could skip the teatrics of explaining his quirk to doctors. No, he was not goddamn afraid of still bodies of water or silver, and that yes, he was fine with garlic, no, he could not turn into a swarm of bats. Sometimes people took movies too serious.

The train ride to U.A was filled with silent enthusiasm, some people giving him a wider berth than necessary, but nothing could spoil this day. Mei had messaged him about fifty times already, many of the texts being the same "Pass already and let me experiment my babies on you!" and that broke the nervous tension that the hero trainee hopeful had for his test. He had people who believed in him despite his **[Quirk]**, so Izuku would do his hardest to meet the expectations of those that believed in him.

Nothing could spoil the high mood the vampire had going. Not the many other students looking at him with questioning eyes, not the brightly lit sun that was shining down on his frame. Not even the sight of the ever scowling Bakugou.

"Get the fuck outta the way, sucker!" The ash-blonde growled, hands inside the pockets of his deep blue coat. Izuku eyed the bomber from the corner of his eyes, not moving from his spot. There was plenty of space for Katsuki to go around the vampire. That led to a stand still this soon, the two teens looking at each other. Bakugou's red eyes fixed into Izuku's greens, the other students avoiding the duo as if they could feel the tension in the air.

One minute seemed like an eternity, Izuku eventually side-stepping to allow the blond bomber right of way. The other students releasing sighs of relief they did not know they were holding. As Katsuki passed by Izuku, the vampire decided to poke some fun at the walking bomb. A simple smile, making sure that his white fangs were in display. Bakugou stopped for a moment, a growl leaving his throat as his head turned to meet the smiling face of the hemomancer.

"Hope you are ready to get squashed, Mosquito!" With that, Bakugou made his way to his entry point, leaving Izuku behind.

The vampire got his fill of the entry gates of U.A, saving the memory in his head. As he made his way inside the building, he never noticed the group that was stopped-still behind him. A brown haired girl with a bob-cut style, a boy with deep red and spiked hair close to pink skinned girl and a raven-faced boy were the most notable teens among the group, yet all of them only had one thought running in their heads.

_"""That's the level that U.A is operating at? That's crazy!"""_

_..._

_..._

_..._

Izuku sat in his seat after the three-hour long test. It was the kind of test you would expect of U.A, full of laborious and difficult question, but the vampire was sure that he had scored high enough. After all the students were done, many complaining about the difficulty of the written portion, they were all directed to a large room with a stage at the bottom. Funnily enough, Izuku's arranged seat was right beside Bakugou, who was grinding his teeth and seemed ravenous to be seated beside the vampire. A few minutes and the stage was lit up, as was the projector behind it, Present Mic being illuminated.

The blonde hero began his presentation with his usual upbeat attitude that never seemed to be put down. He loudly explained the physical portion of the exam, the screen projection behind him displaying images to aid in his labor. Simplifying the hero's words, it all boiled down to a Seek-and-Destroy, in which faux-villain robots would be released to rampage around a mock city and the applicants had to destroy them and score points. The robots' points varried between 1 to 3, with a additional 0-pointer thrown into the mix. Present Mic explained the three robots, but left anything about the Zero Pointer, which in turn rose a few alarms inside Izuku's head.

He was a hero fanboy at heart, yet Izuku knew when to become quiet and analyze the situation. Mostly. Nonetheless, if the Pro-Hero explaining the exams was leaving something, it could mean that this exam was more than what meets the eye. The vampire nodded to himself, content in letting the idea slowly cook inside his mind, however, someone from the crowd loudly questioned the exam.

The student was tall, dressed in a prim and proper uniform that definitively belonged to some sort of private school and spoke in a somewhat condescending tone. Like that passive-aggressive tone that only the well off could accomplish. He began complaining about the lack of explanation for the fourth faux villain, and it took the blond hero the better part of five minutes to explain that, no, it was not a print error and that the 0-Pointer was a distraction at best.

_Translation: Think for yourself as to why would the Number one school in heroics withhold information. It's almost like they want to test our skills to become heroes or something. No, stop it, Izuku! You are sounding like Bakugou!_

Being done with his explanations, Present Mic sent the applicants to take their respective bus. Five minutes later and Izuku was sure that U.A somehow had an endless budged; the "test aplication area" was huge enough to be a city on its own. The teens were then directed to a nearby locker room to change into something more _comfortable_. The vampire quickly shed his school gakuran to change into a beige sports short. He left his red sneakers on and finally changed the upper part of his uniform for a white muscle shirt with the kanji for "pants" written across it. Yeah, yeah, laugh it up at his choice of clothing!

After he changed, the vampire exited the locker room and mingled about with the other applicants. Izuku took the time to lightly stretch, warming his body for whatever U.A had in store for him. The exposed parts of his skin began to steam, **[Day Walker]** already taking care of it for the hemomancer. As he finished his warm up, Izuku noticed that the other applicants had given him some distance, no doubt somewhat intimidated by his appearance and the steam.

All except one.

Blue hair, engine exhaust pipes coming out of his calves and tall stature. The same guy from before made his way towards Izuku, loudly calling out the green-haired vampire.

"Hey, you! Your disruptive behavior is improper! Are you truly aiming for Heroics? Intimidating the other candidates and making use of your quirk before it is allowed is a serious offense and U.A could have you disclassified immediately for such improper behavior! Are you listening to m-..." Before Glasses-kun could finish calling out Izuku, the vampire grabbed ahold of the taller boy's shirt, bringing both to eye level. Blue eyes meet crimson glowing orbs, their calm emerald color all but forgotten.

Izuku barely contained the anger simmering inside his heart, his **[Hunter Instincts]** almost begging for him to use **[Mesmerize]** and leave this impudent bloodbag incapable of any action. To see the look of desperation inside those blue eyes as his body didn't obey his commands and in the end he would realize that all his pompous behavior was naught but a foolish lamb's babbling.

_Deep breathes, Izuku!_

Locking the **[Inner Beast]** with his iron will in the confines of his mind, Izuku slowly let the power dissipate from his pupils, letting the crimson glow be gone from his orbs. Releasing the taller boy's shirt, Izuku backed off slowly. His claws had tore holes where his digits had been, but it was much better than harming a fellow applicant.

Before anyone could question whatever had happened, an air horn loudly blared, calling the attention of all the applicants to the suddenly open gates that led into the faux city.

"_**WHAT, WERE YOU ALL EXPECTING SOME SORT OF WARNING? LESSON NUMBER ONE, YOUNG LISTENERS, EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED! THE TIMER IS RUNNING ALREADY, SO SHOW US WHAT YOU ARE MADE OFF. PLUS ULTRA, REMEMBER?**_" Present Mic's voice echoed and soon, all the applicants were desperately running towards the city, various robots waiting for them on the streets.

* * *

Izuku flash-stepped his way inside the center of the faux city, many other applicants following behind him. Glasses-kun was already taking out robots, his powerful kicks easily breaking the robots that stood in his path. All the others made use of their abilities and attacked the robots, Izuku being no exception to that rule.

Forgoing the slow method, Izuku used his claws to dig deep into his arms, immediately bringing out a great quantity of his blood out and fixing it into the shape of his gauntlets, rushing to meet the first robot in his path. He sharp turned into the closest turn, meeting three 1-pointers and one 3-pointer. All the faux-villains locked on him, but were unable to follow up with the slaughter.

The vampire made constant use of flash-step, quickly entering the guard of the first robot, the sharp claws of his gauntlet easily shearing the armor plating guarding the chest area in a shower of scrap metal. The robot fell backwards, Izuku already jumping off the broken machinery and engaging the remaining ones. Bits and pieces of metal were woven with the aid of **[Advanced Hemomancy]**, reinforcing his blood construct and adding to the damage he could cause. He ran up to another 1-pointer and jumped over the telegraphed punch, using the arm of the robot as a platform to easily access the neck area. One slash and one decapitation down, the hemomancer locked his sights into the next 1-pointer.

His next move had been one of the many he had practived due to **[Hemomancy]**, which allowed for longer-ranged combat. Focusing all the blood covering his right arm into a thin shape, Izuku jumped high and threw a crimson colored javelin of blood into the eye-socket of the 3-pointer. Free falling for just a second, the teen descended into the last 1-pointer and slashed with his remaining left gauntlet, the bloody construct carving into the military-green tinted metal and allowing Izuku to slowly lower himself into the ground as his claws ran down the entirety of the robot's frame, leaving out three roughly carved grooves. Wasting no time, the teen continued to seek out for more faux-villains.

Stealthly getting the drop into a 2-pointer and carving its head before it had the chance to attack.

Arriving into a slug-fest happening between a group of five 1-pointers and one teen covered in a metallic sheen, Izuku made constant use of **[Blood Spear]** to aid the ferrous-looking boy, taking out two enemies before he kept going.

Tanking a impact missile that was about to hit a vine-haired girl, the vampire hurled enough **[Blood Spears]** to make the robot look like a porcupine.

Dodging a hail of rubber bullets and whisking away a pink-skinned girl together with him, Izuku flash-stepped into the 2-pointer's frame and sunk his bare hand into the machine's chest, savagely ripping out the working motor and throwing it into a second 2-pointer that was soon melted down by a glob of acid.

Aiding a boy with strange tusks in his mouth, shouting to him when he was about to be blind-sided by a 1-pointer and using **[Blood Spear]** to stop the robot in its tracks long enough for the boy to cut the robot in half.

Izuku did not stop to hear anything that those people said, all his focus directed into controling his blood and hunting down the villains inside the city. The number seemed to be decreasin fast, which considering the many able combatants present, it was only expected. He saw some robots float up before suddenly dropping down and crashing into a shower of metal. _Not going north, that's taken._

He turned west and was about to throw another **[Blood Spear]**, but one light beam beat the vampire to the punch. He heard some french words being used, but his focus quickly shifted to hunt other robots.

_Focus on the hunt, manage the amount of blood you are using. _

_Take as many villains as you are able to with your claws. _

_Using too much blood too fast._

His quick stop to access his situation almost led into Izuku being punched by a 3-pointer. Luckly, horns came from the oposite direction and made the punch go off-course long enough for Izuku to turn around and slash at throat height, servering important cables at the neck of the larger robot. His head turned into the direction where the horns had come from, his red eyes finding a blonde girl with two sharp horns on the side of her head. She gave him a thumbs-up, which Izuku returned with a head nod.

* * *

**XXXXXX**

Less and less robots seemed to be appearing as the combat got more heated and students became more desperate for points. Izuku looked at his somewhat trembling hands, the broken nails regrowing to their sharp point in a few instants. Once more he slashed at his arms, bringing out his gauntlets for another round. He was able to detect a few stragglers even under the sound of intense combat, some applicants beginning to slow down under the heat of combat.

Thirteen out of the fifteen minutes were gone in all but an instant, the sounds of combat slowing down accompanying the lack of robots. Izuku had just finished another 3-pointer, making the robot shoot its impact missile against its own head, when he realized that the other teens had all stopped. He let the carcass of the robot fall and was about to close his eyes to listen for more targets when the ground trembled. The vampire did not need to enhance his hearing, the approaching enemy was not hiding itself.

Being that large, what need did the robot had for hiding. Being about the size of a 20-meters high building, the 0-Pointer was truly a distraction. A waste of time and something to be avoided at all costs. Not worth the remaining time of the exam. Everyone knew this and had the same idea, running away from that was the only logical step one oughta take to pass this exam.

So, why was Izuku trembling in excitement? Why was his heart pumping so fast that he could feel all his blood? Why was he so full with adrenaline that standing still seemed sacrilegious and would led to him bursting?

**[Hunter Insticts]** was just short of yelling at him to take action already.

His pearly white fangs felt itchy, the call of the **[Inner Beast]**.

So drunk in this sudden sensation, Izuku almost missed the distress call of a girl asking for help. He passed the other students, running oposite of them. Blood Gauntlets fully strenghtened, Izuku also covered his legs with bloody greaves, their shape shifting between armor and claw-like feet akin to those of a dragon. His body was exhaling his power to the maximum. Even with his body steaming, Izuku was still moving towards this obstacle. Blood flowed, seeping through the pores of his skin and covering his neck and mouth in a bracing-mouth guard piece that resembled a mask. A shifting design as life liquid worked to obey the commands of the hemomancer. Like a Oni's smile or a dragon's maw. Izuku roared his challenge to the machine, rushing it like a red missile.

The hand of the 0-pointer approached, coming close to the girl burried in concrete rubble, but it was stopped by a crimson missile.

...

..

.

_The **[Inner Beast]** had been unleashed._

...

..

.

Like he was teleporting around, the crimson mass of violence began slashing at any and every metal part of the 0-pointer, scrap metal raining down at the robot's feet as the tornado of slashing blood began ascending and making its way up the arm of the gigantic foe. Crushing and slashing, no piece was spared as Izuku **[Rage]**'d, attacking and destroying the faux-villain. Explosions began happening around the entirety of the frame of the behemoth, claws destroying important mechanical parts, hydralics and pistons becoming nothing less than scrap metal.

Hand, arm, shoulder join, trapezium, neck and finally head.

The 0-Pointer powered down, the powerful tracks unmoving as the robot slumped, shut down.

One of the many headlights broke and from it, a boy fell down. There were still about five meters before the vampire could meet the ground, but no one could move after such brutal display of power. The teen managed to right himself in the air, feet down as he crashed into the ground like a bullet and cracked the asphalt under him.

The crimson armaments were not in equipped, and the glimmer of rubies was not present in the green-haired vampire's eyes. He simply stayed quiet, tiredness overcoming the teen as he laid under the shadow of his defeated foe, panting to regain his breathe. Another air horn blasted loudly, announcing the end of the physical portion of the U.A exams and leaving many with a sight that would not be forgotten so soon.

* * *

**Name**: _Midoriya Izuku_

**Age**: _15 (soon to be 16)_

**Quirk**:_ [True Ancestor]_

**Basic Atributes:  
****Inteligence**: 4/5  
**Cooperation:** 4/5  
**Strenght:** 3.5/5  
**Speed:** 3.5/5  
**Charisma:** 2/5 _(use of **[Mesmerize]** not accounted for)  
_**Total**_: 17/25_

**Description:** _A pale young teen with green hair, freckles and green eyes, Midoriya is one unique case of **[Quirk Evolution]**, in which he does not have a individuality based on either of his parent's **[quirks]**, but a mutation that has given him abilities that are akin to a classic fantasy creature; a vampire. Added upon it, his **[Quirk]** also allows for free use and manipulation of his own blood. More abilities have been awakening as Izuku's growth progresses and his quirk developes. Drawbacks have been reported such as sensibility to the sun, aggressive instincts and a ever-growing thirst for blood have all been reported by the individual himself. Coupled with his 1.70 meter height and you have an intimidating figure that makes people associate his image to that of a** [Villain] **or** [Creep].**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 05: [Judger of Crimson Eyes]**

* * *

Izuku swore that he was going crazy with the wait. It had been almost over a week after the test in U.A and the green haired vampire was somewhat worried that he was not going to get an answer from the high school. Had they profiled him a danger to the other students due to his **[Quirk]**?

There was no way of knowing this, and that was after he combed through the web for any information he could find about it. Nothing outstanding came out of his search, his only findings were some trolls in online forums making false statements with how they had passed the exams.

The vampire sighed. He was somewhat ashamed of the way he had performed in the day. All contact Izuku had to combat had been ambushes or short instances where he had overwhelmed his adversaries with** [Hemomancy]**. During the physical portion of the exams, he had cut loose and simply let his body guide him. How that had resulted in his new Ultimate Move was a shocker to the pale teen.

After he destroyed the entirety of the 0-Pointer's inner structure, Izuku found that the red haze of bloodlust that overcame him also left him pretty much drained of strength for a while. Lucky him that Recovery Girl was running rounds as one of the staff-members. She first offered to heal him using her power, but the vampire had only needed to drain one or two blood bags for him to be up-and-running again.

It went without saying that of course he only got to drink his treat after he hid inside the nurse's office and had no one looking at him as he fed. Plenty of people were already shell-shocked after his stunt when releasing **[Rage]**, there was no need for him to add to the list.

The vampire tried to distract himself by fiddling with his phone, but nothing of interest caught his attention, leaving the hemomancer to ponder alone in his room. His mother was out working to cover a shift for a friend of hers, so he had the apartment all to himself. Not that he could do much with that, considering he was a loner.

**Ping!**

His cellphone lit up with a text. Izuku slowly extended a tendril of blood from his left wrist to grab the device, lazily looking who had sent him the message. The image of pink dreadlocks smeared with a thick layer of grease and motor oil entered his sight, making Izuku stand up from his bed and go to the kitchen for a drink.

He unlocked the screen as he went to his mini-fridge, eyes skimming through the random assortment of blueprints that the girl had sent him to analyze and give his opinions about. Since Mei figured out that Izuku over-analyzed other people's quirks and their effectiveness for diverse applications, the girl began a full-assault upon his free time by working on diverse projects and _presenting_ (read shoving in his face) him the fruits of her labor.

The majority of her projects were work-ready even in their crudest forms, but the little grease monkey was always going the extra mile in embellishing her "babies", which was the major cause for them exploding out of nowhere.

Izuku skimmed through most of the projects, bloodbag hanging from his lips as he slowly drained the contents. Her last batch of projects had been focused on his quirk, **[True Ancestor], **and to what limits he could push his abilities. She had been rather persistent in this, as an exception to the rule, the designs she had pushed out were all ineffective. The closest she had gotten to something that would aid him in the field were her nanomachines with a design focused on enhancing **[Advanced Hemomancy].**

Izuku left out the details in how he could acquire new abilities from the girl, otherwise she might began going around collecting blood from random people and try to feed it to him. His **[High Speed Regeneration] **would probably take care of any sickness that would come to him, but he preferred not to have to cure himself of nasty illnesses. Doctors had already tried settling a deal with both him and his mother in an attempt to create a miracle drug capable of healing anything. It did not go well. The healing factor in his bloodstream could only be triggered when his blood was fresh or in his command. Considering that, if he lost physical contact with any of his fluids it would degenerate rapidly, the efforts were mostly wasted.

Izuku sat on the couch of the living room and turned on the TV, waiting to see if Mei would send him another project or blueprint. He was about to finish his drink when the entry door was banged on rather energetically, a known voice on the other side of it. His phone also began to ring, Mei's profile picture being the caller. The vampire wondered what he would regret less: staying quiet and hoping for the girl to leave on her own or allowing her to enter and cause up a storm.

"Hey hey, Izuku! I hope you have finished looking over my blueprints, I already have a whole bunch of new improvements set for them, you know! I also know that you are at home thanks to this new baby I have designed based on that idea you gave me last time! My babies now have nocturnal, thermal and electromagnetic vision on them!"

He should really start controlling what he said around her.

* * *

**XxxxX**

In the end, Izuku decided to let Mei inside his home, less she get herself in trouble by shouting anything else Mei-like. _How could someone's common sense be so warped?_ He asked himself as he sank his fangs into another blood bag. He was getting really low on those and another visit to the hospital was due soon.

After her invasion of his home, the girl had immediately rushed inside his room and quickly cleaned his desk of anything that could get in her way, brushing aside some important biology books he had sitting there. She sat on his chair and began working on a couple of blueprints she had on hand, dirtying them with some grease that was stuck on her arms.

The vampire sighed and went to the kitchen to grab another blood bag, but found himself rather disappointed when he found his fridge empty. Somewhat frustrated, Izuku returned to his room to find Mei had opened a few of his books and was constantly using one as reference for her current project. He glanced at the cover, "Advanced Biology ", and wondered if she was trying to go over her nanomachine project.

As she noticed his presence, she the chair around and haughtily crossed her arms over her chest, pride glowing from her frame.

"You can express your joy now, Izuku! You'll be allowed to be my very first client and have the special privilege of owning my very first grand work. Check out the blueprint! I corrected the build of the nanites and tweaked them to be able to improve that salt-bomb reflex-thingy you mentioned that wouldn't work! See my baby now!" He picked the paper from the desk and began reading the design, the girl's golden sight-shaped pupils focusing on him to capture every detail and her goggles were recording the expression he would make when he finally gave his approval to her project. She would so much rub it in his face her success, since he had been constantly shooting down her previous designs. Some nonsense about how they would fry anyone's nervous system due to information overload.

The vampire focused on her work for ten minutes before handing her back the page. She was about to shoot into a great tangent about the greatness of her baby, however, the vampire grabbed the book she had been using and skimmed a few pages before he begun talking.

"First thing Mei, it's not a _salt-bomb reflex-thingy. _It's the sodium-potassium exchange process, which enables you to be able to function as you. Your nanites would not help the process so much as they would jumpstart it into high gear. I said it last time, you can't suddenly make the brain and the nervous system process this much information without making it heat up like an oven. Besides, natural adrenaline seems to be a much more safe alternative than having a kill-switch like this inside a person's head. Sure, they would capture information ten times faster than a normal person, but it would turn their brains into soup in three minutes." Izuku pointed out to her, showing numerous pages to confirm his statement, making Mei slump in the chair.

"Not fair, Izuku! You can't win every time! Besides, I'm pretty sure you can handle a little heat!" The mechanic-jumpsuit wearing girl complained to the vampire, pouting as he had effortlessly brushed aside her project like it was nothing.

"Mei, I know this is hard to remember, but not everyone can regenerate like I can! You can't just put the brain in overdrive like you are over-cloaking a computer!" Izuku shot his barb, folding the paper into a cylinder and lightly beating it over Mei's pink dreadlocks. Not that the action seemed to bother the girl as she began going over her papers before pulling one out and jumping from his chair.

"Whatever! I have the next very best thing right here with me! Let me check your body!"

…

…

…

"Excuse me, what?!" Izuku blinked after a few seconds passed. That time was enough for Mei to disappear from his line of sight and get behind him.** [Hunter Instincts]** screamed danger as Hatsume's arms wrapped around his torso and her hands began running around his body. He tried to gain some distance from the girl, but she clung onto his back, hands running over his shoulders and unknowingly pressing her plentiful assets on him.

"My next baby will be a full exo-suit that will work as an all-terrain. You body seems to be a good template for me to work with. It's decided, you'll be my model!" Hatsume exclaimed, clinging even closer to Izuku.

"Nothing is decided! What the hell, Hatsume!" Izuku tried to intervene, but Mei could be mighty stubborn once she set her mind to something. Instead of releasing him, she locked her legs around his waist, increasing their closeness. At this distance, not even if she had been dunked on motor oil mattered, as Izuku could her the rhythmic beating of her heart. He tried once more to create some distance between the two, but Mei was pretty strong – considering she constantly carries piles of scrap metal it should not have been this surprising – and her hold was solid. Trying to separate them would imply in use of stronger force and the vampire was not willing to hurt his first girl friend.

She grinned, seeing as Izuku stopped resisting her, and once more began running her hands over his packed frame. Lean muscles that belittled the power they held, Izuku would be the perfect model for any armor or outfit project model that Mei would ever need. His knowledge and insight were insanely helpful when making babies and he had an ever so interesting quirk. Midoriya Izuku was someone whom Hatsume could truly appreciate.

Thus, she was not worried when she was suddenly slipped from his back and flung into his soft bed. Neither was she worried when he pounced upon her, agility surpassing any robot she had seen or built. Hatsume Mei was never afraid of the vampire in front of her, no matter the situation, but she had to admit that the sight of his frame over hers was one that could intimidate people. Normal people, that is.

Hatsume Mei was not your run-of-the-mill gal.

His emerald-green orbs were shining like rubies, consequence of the obscure power they held, Izuku's face began approaching hers as his eyes constantly searched for any move from her. Not that minded, she was constantly getting in people's faces too. She felt some sort of switch inside her head being tested, sudden thoughts sprouting in her head and all of them concerning the green haired hemomancer atop her. They quickly turned into build ideas she put into mental footnotes. The switch stopped being searched for, as Izuku's eyes left her pupils and focused into something close to her shoulder.

Maybe he had had some genius idea and needed to inspect her? She had done it earlier, so she understood his sudden urge. That was what made him such a great partner! Though, she found it weird when he opened his mouth and showed her his fangs, tongue wetting his lips as if he had found a tasty meal. Did he have food on his bed beside her head?

His tongue slowly ran over her left shoulder, a slowly numbing sensation happening where his saliva had been smeared. The strap of her sleeveless tanktop had been pushed aside to better allow access to his tongue. Mei wondered if she could also continue her analyzes of his body, so she moved her hands to reach his abdomen. Before they could touch his clothed torso, one of his hands quickly shot out and grabbed both of her hands with a firm grip.

She put more strength into her push until her hands managed to touch his abs, slowly running over his frame as he allowed her to inspect him once more. Mei opened a smile as she filed the ideas running over her head into what could be build now and what needed to wait until her entry into U.A, but they became jumbled together rather incoherently when Izuku bit her left shoulder, fangs easily sinking into her flesh.

Normally, she would feel pain as those fangs of his were able to pierce steel easily, but a dull and rather pleasurable sensation ran down her spine. His tongue continued lapping around the area, the numbing sensation slowly spreading. He did mention to her once how his quirk required him to drink blood constantly, so she did not gave it much thought. Friends helped friends, so Mei was fine with Izuku feeding a little on her; he did help her a lot, it was only fair she did help him too.

Besides, some ideas were sprouting in her mind about the type of support items she could build to aid the process. Ideas that once more became a mess as Mei began feeling a heat in her lower abdomen. When had his room gotten so hot and stuffy? And why was there a rod poking her leg? She could feel that Izuku had drank some of her blood as he made a low gulping noise. He rose his head from her left shoulder, tongue lapping the tiny rivulets of blood that accumulated where her skin had been pierced. His tongue lapped until the bleeding stopped, his head turning to her right shoulder to repeat the same process with slow and methodical steps.

By the time he left her right shoulder, Mei was panting hard and a rather uncomfortable heat had pooled all over her, the majority of it focused on her lower abdomen, as the girl felt her skin overly sensitive and warm to the touch. Her mind tried focusing on her projects, spread out over on his desk just a few feet away from her, but the heat did not allow her mind to focus. Or get as close as possible of that since she admitted that she wasn't the best at focusing into a single thing.

And there was this metal rod poking at her leg that seemed to be gathering more and more of her attention even when all it was doing was it being pressed into her. She would ask Izuku if he knew what such strange heat meant, maybe he would know if she had some fever or something, but Hatsume lost her chance as he dove at her right shoulder again.

This time, however, Mei felt Izuku's every action. From his labored breath to the slow sinking of his fangs into her soft flesh and the lapping of his rough tongue. A spring had coiled inside her before she knew it and when the vampire finished his last drink, never gulping more than a few milliliters, the spring snapped and Hatsume found herself releasing a sweet moan as the heat that had build up for so long finally paid off.

Her normally perfect vision blurred and to her surprise, even a few tears pooled over her eyes as she released steamy breaths.

"I-Izu–...w-whaahhh...ahhh." Her voice sounded more mellow than she had ever heard, Mei not even managing to complete her question as she continued panting.

It was like this that Izuku found himself waking up to, the red haze over his eyes gone as he felt crimson nectar flowing down his throat and warming his body, giving him a few memories of a builder and many tools. It also went without saying that he was beyond embarrassed by the sight of Hatsume under him, her eyes out of focus and a massive blush painting her face. Which was wrong to the power of 4. Mei did not blush!

He almost flash-step'ped away from the girl and bolted to the closest window, opening it to allow fresh air inside his room. His nose was picking up a musky scent coming from his own body, but also an intoxicatingly sweet smell coming from the mechanic girl. It took Izuku the better part of twenty minutes before he calmed down and Hatsume to become talkative again instead of the mostly panting mess that she was a few minutes before.

He gave her the excuse of going for some refreshments and bolted to the kitchen. She seemed to not mind his fleeting excuse, which he was going to take as a blessing.

After a few minutes to get his emotions and urges in check, Izuku decided to head back to his room. Before he left the kitchen, the vampire noted a letter on the ground close to the entry door of the apartment. Had his answer from U.A finally arrived?

He rushed to get the letter, carefully picking the envelope and immediately rushing to his room. He opened the door, forgetting that Hatsume was still inside his room. The vampire closed the door and sat on his chair, staring at the letter as if waiting for the contents to magically expose themselves. Izuku did stare at the letter for five minutes before Mei's hand grabbed his shoulder.

"You do know that letters don't open themselves, don't you Izuku? Come on, open it already! I'm pretty sure you passed, so let's just get the official green-card already! Come on, open up!" Mei shook him by his shoulders, making the vampire nod and agree with her.

Using his pointer finger claw-like nail, Izuku cut the top part of the envelope open, from which a letter and a metallic disk fell out. The vampire followed the disk, his eyes never letting a single movement from it flee from his sight, his earlier shameful moment with Mei all but forgotten for now.

The disk finally stopped in place, allowing the vampire to release a sigh he did not now he was holding. The disk lit up, revealing a projection of a rather famous American-themed hero.

"**I AM HERE, AS A PROJECTION!**" The booming voice of Allmight almost made Izuku feel as if the hero was inside his room. Mei squealed in joy, not at the hero, but towards the disk. "**I must say, young Midoriya, your results were absolutely stunning! From your almost perfect score on the written exam, a place was surely guaranteed to you in the General Studies Course, yet you went beyond that. The very definition of Plus Ultra!**"

Behind the hero, a screen lit up and started playing bits from his physical exam. The short videos displayed his aggressive combat, how he had destroyed many of the robots in a manner not unlike a savage beast. All the moments made Mei become a machine-gun, spitting out ideas for projects like a maniac. There was some antic were Allmight was scolded by someone in the back for taking too long in this letter.

"**As I was saying. Young Midoriya, not many are capable of displaying the abilities or the nature you have, a hero who protects all and helps those in need, regardless of their situation. Even when you were many points ahead of the competition and had absolutely no need to help your competitors, you still did it anyway. With your score of 65 villain points plus the eight perfect 10's awarded in rescue points from our judging staff, your entrance score hits 145 points. Come, young Midoriya, continue displaying your abilities here at your HERO ACADEMIA! Go ahead and go beyond, PLUS ULTRA!**

Let it be known that when Inko got home, the the woman almost flooded the apartment as the video of the disk continued replaying for various hours until the battery ran out. Izuku was paralyzed, not moving one inch from his chair as Mei continued fixing her building projects at his side. There was also the fact that she was sitting in the vampire's lap, but that's a tale for another day.

**XxxxX**

* * *

**XxxxX**

The teen checked his backpack once more, his mother's orders, and confirmed that all his items were indeed safely inside it. He checked himself in front of the mirror, U.A's uniform fitting him nicely. Neither too large, nor too tight was how he had requested the grey colored suit. The undershirt he was wearing had a hoodie that he would use if the sun was too strong outside. No need to tire himself and abuse **[Day Walker]**. He still needed to drop by the hospital to get more blood bags after all.

Finally ready, Izuku left his apartment and headed to the train station that would take him to U.A. The train ride was quiet, the vampire not feeling any **[Thirst]** even when surrounded by people in his ride. He was still feeling guilty after his debacle with Mei, but the mechanic girl had not been stressed over the situation. In fact, she had offered him more blood and even convinced him of having a peck at her neck if he was feeling **[Thirsty]**. How she had managed to get him to agree with her was a mystery up to know, but his shock upon receiving the U.A letter probably had something to do with it.

Twenty minutes and two stops later, Izuku was in front of the prestigious U.A Academy school grounds. Many unknown faces, just as many quirks for him to discover and document up. His mouth watered a bit as his eyes focused on some of the more colorful students he could see. Yeah, he was still adapting to having improved sight, but thankfully he could only see a bit farther and with more precision. Nothing like the absurd 5km that Mei could push her vision to, but it was an improvement nonetheless.

Izuku breathed deeply, taking in fresh air and making his way towards his classroom. He still had time to spare, having decided to come earlier and avoid any attention. The new year was an opportunity to finally make new friends, but Izuku hoped to take it easy. He found the door to his classroom and took in the detail that the sliding door was way too big.

Sliding it open and entering, the teen found that some people were already inside the class. A boy with dual colored hair and a face-scar, a rather developed girl with her hair in a ponytail and a smaller girl with two jacks protruding from her earlobes. All were scattered in various seats, but their eyes settled upon the new entry in the room.

Izuku nodded to them and rose his hand in a silent greeting, also receiving silent acknowledgement from his classmates. So far so good, he hadn't scared them off with his appearance. He did his best to avoid showing off his claw-like nails or his fangs, opting for a seat in the middle of the class. Not too close, neither too far from the other students. Just like the books he read for self-help, maintaining a respectful distance was essential in making good impressions.

He placed his things in his desk and quietly sat down, waiting for the others to come about. His ears easily picked conversation between the two girls in class, but he opted to dull his senses and avoid spying on them. The other boy inside the room seemed to be well in his own, so Izuku decided to just wait for the other arrivals. Four were already inside the class, sixteen other teens to come.

As time passed, the class slowly filled up. From a blonde guy with a black bolt streaking his hair to a taller fellow with bulky elbows, a pink-skinned girl chatting up with a redhead with sharp teeth. Frog-look-alike girl slowly walking to class, a raven-headed teen and another guy with a tail. Class 1-A was full with many different figures.

Small pockets of conversation were sprouting here and there, but all conversation settled when one figure entered the room. Ash-blonde hair and as pleasant as ghost-pepper candy, Bakugou threw open the sliding door and walked to his chosen desk as if he owned the class. His usual scowl in place, Katsuki almost growled when he saw the green hair and the pale expression of Izuku. The two stared at each other for a while, but Bakugou decided to sit down with only a click of his tongue. A fact that Izuku took as a blessing, if only because the blond sat two chairs away from him.

When a tall fellow with glasses entered the class as stiff as a robot, Izuku almost released a groan. _Glasses-kun from the exam, just my luck. _The vampire picked the stiff steps from the blue-haired teen coming close to him, but he sighed in relief when the boy stopped in front of Bakugou's desk.

"Hey there! Such disrespectful behavior shall not be tolerated inside this classroom. Your rudeness might give the wrong image about our class to our sensei and as a fellow classmate, it is my duty to request that you take your feet from your desk and properly sit on your chair." Glasses-kun requested of Bakugou, which made the bomber release a loud sneer from his mouth.

Izuku zooned it out, focusing in his open notebook. He began selecting pages and taking guesses at the quirks of those present in the class, first focusing on those that hade the easier physical alterations.

The girl with the frog features; the teen with a raven-head; the smaller boy with purple hair; blonde boy with a lightning bolt on hair; jack-ears girl; the teen with six arms; pink-skin girl. All of them were quickly sketched in his pages as Izuku tried to pick apart and settle back the puzzle that was guessing their **[Quirks]**.

His focus was only broken when he noticed footsteps coming his way. He rose his head to see who was coming towards him, eyes quickly settling upon the bubbly girl with brown hair. Her face bloomed a smile as she recognized him. He did not know this girl, but she seemed happy to be seeing him here.

"Hey there, freckles-kun?" Izuku found the sudden nickname strange. Yes, he did have freckles in his face, why was that the thing she had settled his image about? Not his pale expressions or his fangs, but his freckles?

"Man, that thing you did with that big robot was amazing! The way you went _babababa_ and them _swoosh_, that was really cool!" The girl did try to express herself, but the sounds made it hard to guess, were it not for the fact that he knew what she meant. How he had **[Rage]**'d and let loose on the 0-Pointer.

Many of his fellow classmates perked up at what she was saying, many whispers about the 0-Pointer and a red blur being the most prominent. The bubbly girl would continue talking, but another two sounds caught the attention of the vampire. The quick shuffling of feet, as Glasses-kun rushed to Izuku's chair, and the sound of something dragging on the ground close to the classroom's door.

The door opened silently and the vampire finally had something with which to pin the sound of cloth dragging on. A yellow sleeping bag that resembled a giant caterpillar, from which an unshaven and unkept face popped out.

Izuku's eyes almost shone like rubies, Eraserhead being easily recognizable for him. The man felt the eyes of the young teen on his frame and stared right back at the emerald-green pupils which slightly glimmered with barely hidden crimson light. For about eight seconds, Eraserhead (or Aizawa Shouta) waited at the door of the classroom for the students, apart from the green-headed one, to notice his presence.

"If you all are done wasting time, your homeroom teacher had arrived." Lifting himself from the ground and shedding his cozy sleeping bag, Aizawa made his displeasure at the antics happening inside 1-A known. He fished for something inside his bag, taking out both a supplement pack and a P.E uniform. After he threw the uniform to the closest person, bubbly-girl being struck on her face by the uniform, the hero quickly sucked his supplement-pack dry.

"I expect you in the P.E grounds in five, we are having a quirk-apprehension test." No more explanations were given by the pro-hero, seeing as he quickly vanished from sight and left the students with one thing in their minds

"""_**WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"""**_

**XxxxX**

* * *

**XxxxX**

The P.E uniform was a tighter fit than what Izuku was expecting, but he could make due. Lucky him that his undershirt was allowed, so he could at the very least shield himself from the major effects of the sun. **[Day Walker**] covered for what he could not cover (mainly his arms), so Izuku wasn't worried about much trouble today.

The rest of his classmates came, some rushing so as to not piss off the lanky teacher that was waiting for them. As the last student fell in line, Eraserhead began talking.

"It seems you have taken my advice seriously, good!" The pro finished setting something in his phone-like device, eyes only trailing over the trainees in front of him. "From this moment onwards, I'll be your homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shouta. Listening to all of you introduce yourselves would be highly illogical, considering you aren't U.A students yet, so get ready to show me you are worthy of being here. Now, for your first test..." Shouta's words left many of the class in shock. What did he mean they were not true U.A alumni?

One of the girls rose her hand, and Izuku noticed that she seemed rather composed.

"Sensei, what might you mean by that? We all have either been recommended or have passed the examination test." The tall girl with long hair tied into a ponytail said, confidence practically oozing from her frame.

Confidence which was almost crushed by one look of the seemingly sleep-deprived man.

"So what? Just because you were recommended or have destroyed some robots, that proves me nothing about your qualifications in heroics, except you have a grasp over your quirk. Your first and true test starts here and now!" Aizawa's voice got somewhat deeper as his eyes run over the entirety of the students present here, grasping any and every body language that these kids could and couldn't control.

"B-but teacher? What about the entrance ceremony? The guidance counselor?" Bubbly girl asked, her voice showing some nervousness.

The pro scoffed, tilting his head sideways, his expression always a mix between boredom and utter disinterest. "As if we have time for any of those! This course here is the best for heroics, which means that the students are granted bigger freedom for development, but such freedom is also granted in us in how we deal with you lot."

The man proceeded to get closer to Izuku, his bloodshot eyes intimidating the vampire.

"You, Midoriya Izuku, what are the standard eight's?"

"They are the government's standard physical tests for average performance." Izuku answered, hoping to not have gotten those wrong. As Eraserhead nodded, Izuku released a tense sigh.

"Good. _Softball pitch, standing long-jump, 50-meters dash, endurance running, grip strength, sustained sideways jumps, upper-body exercises and finally seated toe-touch_. Those are the ones all of you will be performing here today, except that you will have the freedom of using your **[quirks]** in any way that will increase your performance." The man did a round around the kids, returning to Izuku once more.

"Midoriya, what was your longest softball pitch record?"

"That was about 56 meters long, sir!"

"Somewhat average. Now, use your **[Quirk]** to throw it as far as possible. Don't hold back, just don't exit the circle over there." The instructions done and having given the teen a softball, Aizawa left Izuku behind and stood somewhat far, just enough to have all the students in his eye-sight.

The vampire made his way to the circle drawn on the middle of the field.

_I have to reign in my __**[Hunter Instincts]**__ and draw just enough to help me. I guess a slight use of __**[Hemomancy]**__ is enough for this one._

Izuku did a couple of deep breaths, focusing on the life liquid running inside his veins. He was already strong, his muscle training guaranteed that he could easily shear metal plates. Now, having given free reign to try his best, there was no way Izuku wasn't going to experiment with his **[True Ancestor]**.

Pulling the power of his blood, Izuku let it slip between the pores of his skin, just enough blood to cover his right arm. The blood began building up, covering his arm in crimson and getting some gasps from the audience. As the vampire accumulated enough for a full gauntlet, he stopped his blood from seeping anymore and focused on what he had. Assuming a proper stance for throws, the teen made the blood inside his body move along with the muscles, increasing their strength and performance.

Izuku then quickly turned crimson liquid making up his gauntlet into a **[Blood Spear**], the softball sunken inside the blood. Just like throwing a javellin, Izuku made the bloodflow in his arm increase to absurd levels, veins popping up all over the length of the limb as he motioned his throw. Legs firm on the ground, properly shifting his hips and throwing his arm at the exact angle, the vampire's throw made his **[Blood Spear] **quickly rise up and go far, as the ground under him slightly cracked.

Many awe'd sounds came from his classmates as Izuku's crimson spear flew far. After a few seconds, Eraserhead showed everyone the screen of his device. On it, 350.5 meters were in display, increasing the sound from the majority of the students.

Bakugou scoffed, sure that his score would be much better than the shitty bloodsucker's.

Eraserhead then called attention back to himself.

"Knowing the limits of your abilities and how versatile they can be is the base of any hero. That base is the foundation from where he improves or figures out how effective he can be. A rational mind makes a rational decision based on the rationality of his limits." Aizawa declared, tired eyes looking for the reactions of his would-be students. _And the fun part starts here!_

The students were displaying their enthusiasm with being able to use their quirks as they pleased.

"Holy damn, that looks so manly!" Redhead said, pumping his fist up.

"A rather fitting method of qualifying the students and all their skills. Rather fitting for U.A, as expected!" Glasses-kun nodded many times, one hand crossed over his chest as the other held his chin.

"That looks so fun!" The pink-skinned girl loudly proclaimed, smiling towards the bubbly girl with brown hair.

_Bingo! _Eraserhead's eyes became covered by his messy hair as he released some killing intent towards the teens. On the blink of an eye, the mood surrounding the students had gone from cheerful to cold and full of aprehension.

**[Hunter Instincts**] was blaring loudly inside Izuku's head, the teen much aware of the no-nonsense attitude that Eraserhead was known for. He gulped, waiting for the reaction of the teacher.

"Was that what you expected when you came to U.A? To have a _good time_ after classes, going out with your friends and spending three years carefree?" Aizawa lifted his hair from his eyes, eyes shining with a red glimmer and giving the teacher a rather dreadful look.

Izuku noticed that his teacher's eyes weren't simply the eyes of a teacher or a novice aprendice. Eyes that had seen the scum of the world, eyes that knew society was not fair or nice. His teacher had the same blankness in his eyes as the first true villain Izuku had met, Stain. The eyes of someone who had killed for the benefit of society, someone who had an unshakeable idea of what being a hero meant.

"Fair enough then. The one placed in last will be judged as worthless and will immediately be expelled from U.A _**FOREVER!**_"

The words were like a sledgehammer inside a crystal store.

"What the hell?!" Shouted the small, purple-haired boy.

"A true trial-by-fire situation for us to overcome." Raven-headed teen nodded, looking as serious as ever.

"That is way too unfair, Sensei!" Bubbly girl exclaimed with a nervous tone. She became much too meek as Aizawa's glimmering eyes settled upon her frame for just a few seconds.

"Unfair? You are training to be a hero, there will be nothing fair about it. Can natural disasters be fair? Could you complain about fairness to those abusing their quirks in villainy? Can you make a massive accident resolve itself if you complain about its unfairness? Even now, unfair things are happening all around Japan; it's our job as _Heroes _to correct that unfairness. As the school motto says : Go Beyond, Plus Ultra!" Aizawa's last words made the entirety of the class nod their heads, everyone willing to give their 100%, our vampire being no exception.

The following events showed that everyone in class had a clear reason for being there.

Glasses-kun was the top contender for the 50-meters dash, his legs roaring like engines being the major thing about him. Izuku theorized that maybe he was part of the Tenya family, considering they were famous for their** [Engine] **quirk. Izuku was no slouch either; he was paired up with Asui Tsuyu, the girl with frog characteristics. The vampire finished first, flash-step being his trump card for his 4.99 seconds. Asui came a moment after him, with a score of 5.58 seconds.

Another person with the spotlight was the taller girl with a ponytail. Somehow, she managed to bring about a scooter to help her finish in 3.56 seconds.

The Grip-Strength test was one with major contestants. In first place came about the silent and tall teen with a shinobi mask scoring a whopping 540kg. Another guy with some luscious lips ingested some sugar (Izuku hoped it to be sugar) and pulled about 450kg. There was also a boy with a tail, which used said limb to achieve 300kg by simply putting his tail through the handle of the sensor. Izuku himself used **[Hemomancy]** to once more increase blood flow on his arm as well as also using his blood gauntlet and putting out 200kg.

The long-jump was where Tsuyu Asui did shine, her legs allowing her to score the greatest of all. The tall girl, whom Izuku managed to hear from the earjacks to be named Yaoyozoru, once more did great as she brought a pole out of nowhere to aid her. The teen who could shoot lasers from his belly also did good.

The softball pich also did have its own number of high-scorers. This time the bubbly girl, Uraraka Ochaco, did take the first place with no way of being contested as she used her quirk to simply send the ball floating up. When the sensors around the U.A's P.E field could not pick it up anymore, the result she got was an overwhelming_ infinity. _Yaoyozoru took second place, this time using a cannon to fire the ball about 2km away. Bakugou also did well, his throw being 705 meters, much to his fiery fury for not being first place.

There was no test in which someone couldn't do well. Even the invisible girl. Yeah, his class had one girl who was invisible, Izuku only managing to sense her after the endurance run, in which he picked up the scent of her sweat and added it to the floating P.E uniform. Many of his classmates got scared as they suddenly found their attention called out to the girl.

By the end of the tests, all the students were tired, although some more than others. The vampire was somewhat winded, as constantly keeping **[Day Walker]** activated was more taxing than usual due to the intense activities of the day. He lightly steamed, but took comfort in the fact that his classmates were not distancing themselves from him. Small victories, Izuku told himself with a slight smile.

"The results of the tests are here." Aizawa announced to the class. He plugged his device to one of the nearby bots and a screen was projected up, showing a list of names and their placing.

**1 - Yaoyozoru Momo**

**2 - Todoroki Shouto**

**3 - Bakugou Katsuki**

**4 - Tenya Iida**

**5 - Midoriya Izuku**

**6 - Tokoyami Fumikage**

**7 - Shouji Mezou**

**8 - Ojiro Machirao**

**9 - Kirishima Eijirou**

**10- Ashido Mina**

**11- Uraraka Ochaco**

**12- Kouda Koji**

**13- Sato Rikida**

**14- Asui Tsuyu**

**15- Aoyama Yuuga**

**16- Sero Hanta**

**17- Kaminari Denki**

**18- Jirou Kyouka**

**19- Hagakure Tooru**

**20- Mineta Minoru**

There was some tension in the air, no student speaking, but Aizawa was sure to break the stagnant flow.

"Well, there you have it. Mineta, pass by the teacher's longue and have a word with the principal. _You. Are. Expelled!_"

…

…

…

The wail of the tiny teen was loud. The purple haired teen began crying like there was no tomorrow, the class too stunned to have any other reaction. Aizawa was true to his word, that much was seared inside the minds of the remaining students.

"B-but...sensei...w-was that not a ruse to bring about our best?" Yaoyozoru asked with a trembling voice. She was sure that Aizawa would never expel a student, there could be no way for him to have that kind of authority. _Was there?_

"I'm sure I've made myself pretty clear when we started this test. The last place would be judged _worthless_ and be expelled. Or would you be so kind and take the fall for him, _Yaoyozoru?_" The cynical way that the rough man told the taller girl made her flinch at the mere thought of being expelled. Seeing no other student willing to complain, Aizawa gave all the students a smile which did not fit his face.

His eyes once more were glimmering with the power of his **[Erasure]** quirk, the man not aiming at anyone in particular and thus not affecting the students. Yet they all felt his gaze, almost as if being stared into your very soul and being judged for everything you have done.

"_**Welcome to the 1-A's hero course, students! Go beyond, Plus Ultra, remember?**_"

Shivers ran down the spines of all the students. If this man decided, no matter what anyone else said, their careers would end before they even started.

**XxxxX**

* * *

**XxxxX**

**[Hero Corner]**

**Name:** Aizawa Shouta (Eraserhead).

**Quirk:** _[Erasure]_

**Profession:** Pro-hero, U.A's 1-A Homeroom teacher.

**Number of expelled students:** 156

"Be rational. The world is already full of fools and my job is to impede any fool of getting in the way of saving people. Being rational is the best way for one to approach heroics, everything else adds up to becomes part of the foundation of a hero."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 06: [Crimson Combat Experience]**

* * *

The examination with Aizawa ended up taking the entire day, so when the results got out and the students were released, Izuku himself not even waiting and using **[Flash Step]** to reach home. The next day when the vampire entered the class, tensions were up and high, considering the results of the previous day. No one wanted to get on the bad side of the homeroom teacher, so class proceeded without much of the cacophony from the first day.

The morning part went about as normal as normal could be. U.A might be a heroics school, but it also was an institution with much influence, the other courses also being highly valued. Be it the General Studies, Management Course or the Support Course, every class in U.A was an one-way to success.

Izuku made a mental note to visit Mei, hoping that she managed to keep herself in check. He had seen the roster for other classes, his nerves calming somewhat as Pro-hero Power Loader would be the homeroom teacher. His expertise in support items and engineering guaranteed the vampire that the pro would not allow Mei to set the school's workshop on fire on her first week.

The vampire finished noting down what Present Mic had written on the board, English class being just about done. Just in time for lunch too.

The hemomancer was one of the first inside the cafeteria, quickly acquiring his meal along with some bloodpacks, the life liquid being inside a thermos flask. He had already informed U.A of his **[True Ancestor]** quirk, to avoid trouble or questioning as to why he would be snacking on blood alongside his meals. The cafeteria quickly filled up with students, many gathering by their cliches and sitting down with friends.

Izuku found it better to get a table at the corner, enjoying some solitude. He pulled his notebook from inside his school blazer and scribbled some notes and some ideas about his new training regime (having access to top-grade equipment being a sure plus), but his ears quickly picked the sound of footsteps coming his way. His eyes moved up and Izuku found out who the steps belonged to.

Short, bob-cut purple hair and jacks extending from her earlobes, Kyouka Jirou was walking towards his table. She stopped right in front of it, her follower right behind her in the form of Yaoyozoru Momo.

"Yo, mind if we sit here?" The punk-themed girl asked the vampire, her tone calm and somewhat melodious. Izuku nodded and the girl head motioned for her companion to follow suit. The two girls sat on the chairs in front of the hemomancer and began digging into their meals. Izuku did the same, once in a while sipping from the thermos beside his food tray.

"I have been trying to find a right way to say this, but nothing really came to mind so I'm just going to wing it." After a few moments of silence, Kyouka spoke and gathered the vampire's attention to herself. "Thanks for that warning yesterday. If you hadn't, I'd be still hearing ringing thanks to that explosion asshat." Blunt remarks left the punk girl, making Yaoyozoru frown a bit at the use of the brash language, but otherwise she expressed no major reaction.

Izuku took another sip from his thermos, letting the somewhat dull taste of the packaged blood ease slightly his **[Thirst]** before he spoke.

"No need to thank me. I also have somewhat sensitive ears so I figured it would be better if I warned someone with the same condition about Katsuki's blasts." Izuku said, making sure to never open his mouth too much. His fangs could scare off people much easily; he was trying to make some friends, something that was much too hard back in middle school.

During the examination from yesterday, Izuku had been observing his classmates rather closely, filling his mind with ideas which he would later put to paper. As the test went on, he more or less got an average idea of what all his classmates could and could not do. Kyouka had been rather protective of her ears and her jacks, always being careful to never be too close to those she deemed to be noisemakers.

He guessed that had been the reason the girl had clicked so easily with the ever so serious Yayozoru. They easily connected and began talking akin to childhood friends who recently met again. Moments before Bakugou performed his blast throw with the softball pitch, Izuku decided it would be in her interest to not be deaf when performing the other tests, so he (somewhat awkwardly) approached her and touched her shoulder – making sure his claws were short and rounded – and warned her about the **[Explosion]** quirk user and his rather loud tendencies.

"Well, it was a nice gesture so I'm thanking you anyways. So, I don't know if I got it right, but your name was Midoriya, right?" She continued talking, her earjacks dangling softly. It would be rude of him to stare at their rather hypnotic movement, so Izuku focused himself into eye contact. He nodded at her statement, eyes shifting from the punk girl to the friend beside her.

"Yeah, Midoriya Izuku. I think I remember your names. Kyouka Jirou-san and Yaoyozoru Momo-san, right?" The vampire slowly said their names to avoid messing up the pronunciation or offend the girls. The duo nodded, Yaoyozoru being the one to speak this time.

"Indeed, Midoriya-san. Rather remarkable of you to remember our names when Aizawa-sensei only spoke them once." Speech prim and proper, akin to a high-born lady, that was how Yaoyozoru spoke. The vampire guessed that she was one of the recommendation students, along with the Todoroki fellow in his class. The two belonged to well-known families, one being the son of the Second-rank hero** [Endeavor]** and the other the sole daughter of the world famous **[Yaoyozoru Enterprise]**.

The girl was nothing short of a princess, from behavior to speech tone, everything about the tall girl seemed to gleam this aura of proper-ness, for a lack of a better word in the vampire's vocabulary.

Izuku nodded to her, sipping once more from his thermos. "As I mentioned to Kyouka-san previously, my hearing is also quite powerful, Yaoyozoru-san. It comes with my **[Quirk]**." The vampire said, his mood somewhat somber. Not enough to creep the girls, but just enough to assure them that he was not willing to speak much more. They group once more began eating their meals, the girls chatting among themselves while Izuku kept to him own, offering some simple commentaries when the duo asked for his opinion. It was a new experience for him to speak so freely with anyone else, Mei being too eccentric to be a proper example.

Izuku also felt some stares directed towards his back, **[Hunter Instincts]** acting up to tell him the direction of those stares. He tilted his head slightly, the movement akin to someone trying to work out a kink on their neck, and his eyes quickly tracked down who was so fixedly eyeing him. His sight caught a table filled with 1-A classmates: Iida, Uraraka, Kaminari, Tsuyu, Kirishima and Mina.

Out of those, his gaze caught the glances both Uraraka and Iida were giving him. Inquisitive looks along the lines of _"When had he made friends with those girls?"_, or that's what he could read from their facial expressions. One day he was going to find a way to drink some of Detective Tsukaichi's blood to acquire his **[Lie Detection]** quirk and perfect the art of reading people. For now he could make due.

His lunch was fulfilling, the blood being the major fact on it. He could eat normal food alright, but drinking blood did so much more in satiating the **[Thirst]** that came with** [True Ancestor]**. The vampire made sure that his flask was empty before he rose from his seat. The duo of girls were still finishing theirs, so Izuku bid them good lunch and farewell. He was getting somewhat nervous being so close to them and being included in their conversations, he needed a breather for now.

The bell signaling the end of lunch rang loudly, students slowly making their way back into their classes. The hemomancer had been in his for a while already, his hands busy as he scribbled some notes and looked at his phone at the same time. His stocks in the** [Shield Company]** had just increased in value again, so the teen was doing some calculations to make sure of what his revenue state was.

By the time he was done, the last students had entered the classroom and the second bell rang, initiating afternoon classes. The entirety of the class was in an excited state, since Heroics was about to begin. According to his syllabus, the teacher for heroics would be All–…

His ears, and most likely Kyouka's (if her sudden little jump on her chair was anything to go by), picked the booming sound of mighty footsteps running on the hallway. The sliding door of the class opened with a surprisingly gentle movement as the American-themed Symbol of Peace of Japan made himself known with his ever-present smile and boisterous attitude.

"**I'M HERE! Coming through the door like a normal person!**" AllMight exclaimed, a surge of excitement exuding from just about every student inside class 1-A. For The AllMight, Japan's top ranker hero, to be teaching a class, no sane person wouldn't feel excited for what was to come. The hero walked inside the classroom, standing in front of the board and striking a pose while revealing a small card hidden inside his massive hands. "**Foundational Hero Studies, the course which shall build the very foundations of your future behavior as a hero as well as your potential for which area you shall decide. It also grants massive points for your curriculum, so it is a must for any potential would-be hero!**"

Needless to say, the entirety of the classroom expressed their excited states at the chance of displaying their abilities to the hero. From the happy expressions on Uraraka and Mina, the cool air around Todoroki, the robotic movement from Iida, the savage grim carved across Katsuki's face and the glimmering eyes of Izuku, all of 1-A could not wait for the chance at displaying their skills in their first hero-like activity, the quirk examination test on the first day non-withstanding.

"**A hero has also to look the part, hence why you all will need these!**" AllMight fished a controller from his suit and pressed on a button. The back of the board hissed and lifted up, revealing a hidden compartment with many cases numbered from 01 to 19. If the level of excitement from before was big, now it could be considered sky-high; the students much too happy that their design costumes had been produced so quickly. "**Get to the locker rooms, suit up and move to training ground Beta! I shall wait there for you all! HAHAHAHA!**" And with that said, AllMight disappeared in a cloud of dust, his booming laughter echoing inside the hallway.

"FUCK YEAH! Now this is the shit! I'll see you extras learn your place beneath me!" Bakugou, being his usual abrasive self, exclaimed to the entire class before grabbing his case and making his way to the sliding door. He paused right by it, the students waiting for some berating words coming from the bomber. "And Leech, you fucking bloodsucker! Get ready to be pounded into dust, piece of shit!" Katsuki's final declaration rose many questions as to who the ash-blonde was directing the berating speech, however, Izuku knew the ash-blonde's intent.

Bakugou wanted to fight and prove to all he was great. His declaration was both an intimidation tactic to weed out weaker opponents and a way to challenge himself, seeing as those who disliked his behavior and fell to the bait would rise to challenge him. It reeked of superiority and inferiority complex (both mish-mashed together), but damn it was an ever-effective tactic that the bomber deployed effortlessly.

The vampire merely watched the **[Explosion]** Quirk user march down the hallway. Izuku wasn't here to beat his head against the blonde, his plate was already full with dealing with his own issues. That did not meant that he would not dish out some pain if he were to face Bakugou in battle, yet the green haired teen was not actively looking for fights against the blonde.

Following his classmates until the locker room, Izuku quickly shed his uniform and opened the case containing his own costume. The vampire released a rather pleased sigh when he looked at the folded clothes inside the metal case. The amalgamation of many a night awake, wondering what would be the best for hero work. Something that would not intimidate the civilians he would interact with, but could also intimidate villains into giving up without fighting. Recognizable if one were to pay attention, yet also capable of allowing him to blend into his environment to allow for proper investigation.

What the teen had come up with was the design which he was currently putting on. He changed his usual red sneakers for a more practical set of brown combat boots which matched well with the military-grade pants styled after black slacks. His upper torso was dressed in a long-sleeved button-up white shirt and a dark grey suit which had thin Kevlar plates protecting his organs as well as a green tie neatly tied around his neck. Finally, covering him was an overall coat matching in color with his suit, the trims near his upper torso reversed and colored in a tasteful shade of crimson.

The overall theme of colors was dull, but the bright areas stood out enough for him. Besides, Izuku focused on practicality, hence the many inside pockets and Kevlar plating; protective enough against knives and small-caliber firearms, with enough space for him to carry first-aid supplies and other trinkets he could deem necessary out in the field. It was somewhat heavy, put the weight was worth if he did not want to be healing out every single cut or bruise that was inflicted upon him. Should he ever need greater speed, shedding the overall coat would be enough (since it was the clothing item with the greatest number of the hardened plates). The coat had some reinforced and padded areas such as the shoulders and elbows, a precaution for shoulder-rams or elbow strikes.

No mask or helmet was needed, considering Izuku's focus would be on ambushing villains. Besides, anything getting in the way of his senses was a no-go. If there was the need for a full-out fight, he could do well with **[Advanced Hemomancy]** and his Blood Gauntlets. Gloves would also get in the way, so Izuku opted to go without them.

_(A.N:If you are having difficulties picturing it, It is basically Jonathan Reid's default clothes with swapped colors to match Izuku, or another comparison would be a mafia don. Whatever suits your tastes!)_

He had other designs in hand, some which were made with specific intentions behind them, but for now this costume was what Izuku wished for.

He exited the locker room last, his eyes glancing stealthily at his classmates' costumes. He would get a better look outside, but an earlier look out help him brainstorm for ideas as to the why's behind their costumes and if any neat tricks were waiting. So far only Katsuki's costume looked to have an extra gadget, the thick and bulky grenade-themed gauntlets not really matching the bomber's style of fight except for their aesthetics. Would he bash enemies with brute force when he could attack with a literal explosive bitch-slap? If his many "fights" with the bomber were recorded properly, it was unlikely and out of the blonde's usual approach of "blast and blast again for good measure!".

**[XXX]**

* * *

**[XXX]**

Beta ground was just like the mock city in which the entry exams had happened. Izuku wondered as to why they had been brought here, a few possibilities springing to mind, but he waited for the explanations of the pro-hero. Meanwhile, his eyes gazed over the frames of his classmates, taking in their costumes.

Katsuki's costume looked to be very aggressive, the idea behind it to be a true bomberman. Intimidating face mask, kneepads to aid in unorthodox combat kicks and the bulky gauntlets that Izuku was curious over their functionality. Bakugou would never add anything useless to his costume after all.

Todoroki's costume was just one of his sides frozen solid. Izuku was truly left puzzled as to the teen's idea but left it in favor of moving along the line.

Yaoyozoru's clothes were really exposing. Little was left to the imagination as the red corset clung tighly to her frame, yet showed a good bit of cleavage. The vampire imagined that the high degree of exposition had more to do with the effects of her quirk and less with her behavior or confidence in her body's image. Maybe she was following the kunoichi method of enemy distraction by using her body appeal? Better he not dwell on it much, less he stare and make the girl feel uncomfortable.

Iida seemed to go by the extremely other opposite, covering himself from head to toe in protective armor. It made him resemble a knight, if said knight was fully revised to be made viable with modern touches. The exhaust pipes and the overall aerodynamic build of the costume all but confirmed Izuku's theory that Iida had the Tenya family's famous **[Engine]** quirk and most likely was **[Turbo Hero]: Ingenium**'s brother.

Invisible girl, Hagakure Tooru, was only sporting a pair of gloves and her sneakers, which made the vampire gulp somewhat loud. It seemed he was the only aware that she was basically naked, if his ideas on how her **[Invisibility]** quirk worked were correct. Never had he hoped to be wrong as much as he did right now. He loudly gulped again.

Kaminari had a simple set of a black jacket with lightning marks and a headset. The rest was pretty much non-descriptive, as it was simple. Much too simple, which made the vampire worry somewhat for the safety of the blonde.

Tokoyami was covered by a black cloak, which he did not open as he continued to whisper words to the inside of his clothing. Izuku could only catch glimpses of yellow eyes inside the darkness of the cloak, but it seemed that the raven-headed teen did not mind the vampire's inquisitive eyes. Once or twice had Tokoyami respectfully nodded to Izuku, which the hemomancer retributed.

Izuku would observe more, but AllMight turned around and began speaking with the students.

"**How very cool, all of you! I can see you truly did put your heart into your costumes! I hope you also did put as much thought into how practical they would be as today's exercise will be an indoors battle!**" The hero with the perpetual smile began explaining the reasons for the exercise before anyone could question it.

"**You might not know it, but the majority of villainous activities are conducted indoors. A truly smart villain would not peruse around the streets, neither would they commit their misdeeds where there could be witnesses or patrolling heroes. Normally, you might be led to think that outdoor crimes are larger in number, but that only seems so due to media coverage. Now, with all this information in hand, we shall begin the exercise! The class will be divided in two groups of Villains and Heroes, all of which will have to either defend a nuclear device or capture either the weapon or the villains!**" AllMight spoke in quick succession, any questions dying before they could sprout out among the students.

Iida was the first to point out something many in class wished to forget.

"Excuse me, AllMight-sensei! Our numbers are odd, which means someone will be without their pair during the exercise!" The taller teen was chopping his hands up and down, no doubt trying to be helpful. Such good will behind his actions, he did not notice the mood somewhat dropped as the class remembered the reason why their number was odd. Someone was expelled.

"_Do you think we will be expelled if we fail?_" The whispering voice on his ear belonged to Uraraka. The girl had tried approaching him earlier, but it seemed she was somewhat ashamed of her costume. It clung tightly to her skin, the contrast between the soft pink and white matching well with her soft brown hair and her slightly chubby physique. "By the way, your costume looks super cool! The whole mysterious gentleman vibe is really nice!"

Izuku shook his head sideways, turning to meet the girl face to face, yet maintaining a proper distance from her, specially from her neck. "I don't think AllMight would be the type to expel someone for failing something. Eras_er– Errhh_...I mean Aizawa-sensei might be the no-nonsense guy, but AllMight seems to be more of an easy-going guy. Your costume also looks good, Uraraka-san." The vampire answered the girl's question. From all the body language signs Izuku could pick up coming from the hero, none indicated that he would drop out an expulsion threat out of nowhere as the Erasure Hero had done. It paid to be prepared though. "While that might be the case, we should try to do our best in this test, Uraraka-san!"

The girl nodded energetically, her face visor almost falling off. She quickly grabbed ahold of it and secured it in place. "Yeah! We should!"

Their conversation done, Izuku focused on the remaining explanation from the hero.

The debacle about the odd number was left aside for a while, the pro proceeding with all his explanations and bringing out two boxes, one colored white for the heroes while the red one was for the villains. The results went about like this:

...

...

...

**Team A**: Uraraka Ochaco and Mashirao Ojiro

**Team B**: Todoroki Shoto and Mezo Shoji

**Team C:** Yaoyozoru Momo and Kyouka Jirou

**Team D:** Bakugou Katsuki and Tenya Iida

**Team E:** Mina Ashido and Aoyama Yuuga

**Team F**: Rikida Sato and Koji Koda

**Team G:** Kaminari Denki and Hagakure Tooru

**Team H:** Tokoyami Fumikage and Asui Tsuyu

**Team I:** Midoriya Izuku and ...

**Team J:** Kirishima Eijirou and Sero Hanta

...

...

...

Izuku smiled bitterly, being _lucky_ to be in the one-man team. He tried to look on the bright side, having one less member in his team meant that he could plan around to the maximum of his abilities without having to rely on random factors outside his control. The less something was unpredictable, there were less chances of something going wrong. That being his current line of thought, Izuku rose his head and tightened his fist. He was going to win this exercise!

"Ohh! Midoriya is looking forward taking the challenge alone! How manly!" Kirishima pointed out to his fellow team member, unknowingly rubbing salt in the vampire's old wounds. Lucky him and his **[High Speed Regeneration]** to heal him quick. Pity it did not work on mental health, but he could make it due. He had always done so.

"**Well Young Midoriya, seeing as you are the only one left out, I figured it would only be fair if–…**" The hero was interrupted by the vampire, who rose his hand and called attention to himself.

"AllMight, sir! Aizawa-sensei said on the first day that it was a hero's job to correct the unfairness of the world. I suppose that he was talking about situations like these, so there's no need to make things overly fair. This is just fine." Izuku said, staring straight into the eyes of the Top Hero. AllMight then laughed with gusto, his chest heaving and following the tempo of his laughs.

"**HA HA HA HA! Young Midoriya, what a brazen statement! Truly befitting of a future hero! Very well, I will keep the test the way it was originally meant to be.** _Although I did not expect Aizawa-kun to truly expel someone..._" The last part was said on a short and silent breath, although Izuku's ears picked it just fine.

Izuku nodded to the hero, the class around him eyeing the vampire. Some of the boys gave him a thumbs up, Kirishima being the friendliest of the bunch, coming over and patting Izuku over the shoulder in the way only those extroverted people could.

"It seems this solitary watcher has finally found a companion to which share some solitary nights. Shall we seal a pact of friendly relations as fellow Abyss Watchers?" Tokoyami, having waited until Kirishima left, approached Izuku and offered one handshake as one of his limbs exited the darkness of his cloak. Izuku appreciated the pompous speech, it was somewhat refreshing considering that everyone so far had been rather casual. It was different from the formal and proper speech from overly serious people like Yaoyozoru and Iida, and more of a poetic serious or goofy serious.

He grasped the hand of the raven-headed teen and gladly shook it. A double head nod from the teens and Izuku was pretty sure he had made another friend. Not a fleeting conversation partner, but a full fletched friend.

"**Well then, young heroes, let's get going! Plus Ultra!**" AllMight's booming voice made the class perk Up and get ready.

The matches were being randomly selected; the trainees being moved to another room where they had multiple screens that captured various angles from the building in which the first teams would do their exercise. When all the teens stopped behind the biggest screen, AllMight finally announced which teams would face the other:

**Villains:**_ Team J (_Kirishima Eijirou and Sero Hanta) _**VS**_ **Heros:** _Team I_ (Midoriya Izuku and …)

The duo clasped their hands together in an excited manner. Izuku pumped his own spirits, taking a deep breath before going to the designated waiting area. The Villain Team would have ten minutes to make all their plans while the Hero Team would wait. After the allotted time, the Hero Team would have fifteen minutes to complete their objective: Either touch the bomb or capture the villains.

...

**Back at the watching/waiting room**

**...**

"This is fucking bullshit! I should be the one pummeling that fucking bloodsucker's face in, not fucking Office Tape and Weird Hair! Fucking lamprey-looking ass bitch would be dead in the first five minutes of the goddammed match!" Bakugou angry ranted at nobody in particular, mini explosions popping on his hands as he waited and watched the Villain duo.

"What kind of rabies has he got? Dude looks like he is about to foam and bite whatever is in front of him!" Kyouka's dull statement made her partner shake her head in disappointment of such childish behavior coming from the bomber.

Iida tried calming down the explosive ash-blonde. Task he failed miserably as his hushed whispers to the blonde were returned with loud "You Wanna FUCKING GO?!" from Katsuki.

"Dude, take a chill pill or something! Why are you so hung up on beating that Midoriya dude? I mean, his red powers are cool and flashy, but I think that he overheats while using them. I mean, kinda like mine when I go over my limit and, like, sort of fry my brain." Kaminari tried to be the olive branch and settle down the fellow blonde, but Bakugou brushed his hand aside with a slap of his bulky gauntlets.

"You extras don't really get that shitty Leech's quirk right even by the faintest margin! Unless you have enough firepower to completely overwhelm that fucker, he will keep coming back like the fucking zombie he is! Office tape and Weird Hair are fucked and they don't know it the least bit!" Bakugou huffed, mad that he could not smash the green haired bug.

"Wait! Are you saying that even that even in a 2v1, Midoriya will still win?" Iida asked, the doubt written in his face being hidden by the full-face helmet he wore. The other students perked up and curiosity was clear on the faces of all the trainees.

"Even five of you losers still would not be enough to defeat that shitty creep! Watch and learn, extras! After he wipes the floor with those two, I'll trounce his results!" Bakugou's refusal to speak more only spurred the class further into deeper curiosity as to what could Midoriya do and why the bomber so confident that the green-haired teen could do so well even when in disadvantage. _You maybe be able to impress these extras you shitty nerd, but I know the truth of what you can do. Not even a wolf, you are a fucking monster in sheep's clothing. Let's see if you really think you can do something worthy of being here since you fucking destroyed my perfect record when you came here to U–fucking–A together with me, you sack of shit!_

If one could read minds, they would find that while overly aggressive and ravenous, it seemed as if the ash-blonde was rooting for the vampire. Of course, that would only be before reading further and discovering what lay inside the depths of Katsuki's mind.

_I'll destroy you and prove to anyone, even AllMight, that I'll be the best. Nothing else matters, you will fall down, Shitty nerd!_

**[XXX]**

* * *

**[XXX]**

Izuku waited at the front of the building which AllMight had instructed to him. The buzzer that announced his time began had just sounded, spurring the vampire into action. Instead of entering the building, Izuku ignored the front door and circled around the place. He circled until he found a couple of windows which he could use to enter.

Claws growing and sharpening akin to knives, Izuku slowly sank his nails in the wall and climbed up. He stopped once in a while to put his head against the wall and listen for movement inside. Kirishima was loud and boisterous, being the one who allowed Izuku to somewhat ascertain the location of the villain team. The vampire could also hear the sound of tape being stuck into one of the hallways, no doubt it being the work of Sero Hanta-san and his **[Tape]** quirk.

The hemomancer nodded to himself and finish rising to the third floor. Still clinging onto the wall, the vampire let blood seep through his arms, shaping the crimson liquid into his usual gauntlets before he slowly entered through the open window. He ended up inside one of the office rooms of the building, which he left calmly and with soft steps. To avoid being heard and seen, Izuku made sure to use maximum stealth, clinging to the walls and listening for any noises before he advanced to the next location. It looked a great deal like advanced covert maneuvers deployed by the military, but only AllMight was the one to notice such detail.

Some minutes went by like this, eventually allowing the vampire to find one hallway where tape was placed everywhere, almost like fly-trappers. Right in the middle of the corridor, Both Kirishima and Sero were guarding the middle door, which most likely had the bomb. The two teens were talking among themselves; the duo in a defensive stance, yet rather relaxed considering that there was only one way for the sole villlain to attack.

"Hey man, you think that Midoriya guy will be able to fight us?" Sero asked his partner, voice somewhat muffled due to his helmet.

"I'm not sure, but he sure as hell was pumped up about it! Really manly if you ask me! But we will win, we have the perfect spot! Although I don"t feel it to be really manly just waiting here for him to come to us!" Kirishima said while moving his arms in wide, pratice swings. His arms had a stony appearance, managing to cut through some of the tape around him, annoying Hanta who had to once more set a couple of new strands.

"Well, he can try! Nothing is getting through this hallway! Even if he manages to avoid the tapes, we still have advantage! We got this in the bag." Sero joked, showing his elbows while Kirishima grinned and patted his own right byceps.

Izuku would prove them wrong.

From his corner, the vampire allowed one of his gauntlets to soften and shifted it into a **[Blood Spear]**. He peeked the corner with the aid of the reflective screen of his phone, seeing that Kirishima's skin still looked tougher, almost looking like stone. Izuku smiled and put his plan into action. Almost like a phantom, the green haired teen sprung into the hallway and chucked his bloody javelin into the redhead's direction, the projectile hitting the other teen on the shoulder before throwing him on the ground due to the unexpected impact, the surprise attack being much successful.

Without wasting time, Izuku tensed and jumped high up, easily reaching the ceiling, and used his other gauntlet-equipped hand to cling to the celling and allow him to check over his efforts.

His **[Blood Spear] **had easily cut through many of sticky tapes before it downed the redhead teen, the crimson javelin dispersing and splattering the boy with the vampire's blood. Hanta was quick to shoot two lines of tape from his elbows to Izuku's previous location.

It was a pity when the strands hit nothing but empty air, Izuku long gone. The vampire felt his blood react, appearently some had managed to get into the redhead's mouth. The vampire wasted no time in pulling the power of his **[Advanced Hemomancy]** to deploy **[Coagulation]**, locking Kirishima in position as the teen's body refused to move.

"Hey man, a little help here would be appreciated!" Hanta asked, but ended up receiving only garbled noises as answers, Kirishima's sudden incapacity to move never being accounted into the duo's plans. A fact that the hemomancer would take full advantage off.

The teen once more let blood seep from his arm, covering the arm without a gauntlet in crimson blood. His armaments done, Izuku dropped from the celling like a ghost, his previously green eyes shimmering like two red rubies. Hanta tried once more to subdue the incoming threat, shooting thick strands of tape to wrap Izuku. The vampire made short work of the tapes, his gauntlet claws sharp enough to easily turn the strands of tape into tiny wisps of harmless tape.

"_**Turn thyselves in** and I guarantee that the police will at least shorten thy sentences, otherwise I might have to **resort** to more **extreme** methods in order to **subdue** thy and thy partner!_" Izuku tried pulling the deepest voice he could muster, surprisingly sounding good as he tried to sound baritone. The poumpous speech was to keep the **[Tape]** quirk user focused on him, allowing Izuku to prod his mind for any weaknesses which **[Mesmerize]** could work on. Even if the other teen had a helmet with a visor protecting his face, mere layers of plastic would not stop Izuku. Their eyes locked into contact, eye-sightbeing fully established. Right away did Izuku began pulling the strings inside Hanta's head, fully focusing on on his mind powers.

Hanta felt as if someone had knocked onto a door inside his head, politely asked to enter his mind and talk to him. It felt stunning, the teen ended being left with no reaction as Izuku slowly approached him. Eyes glimmered red and demmanded that Hanta focus his attention on them, the hero trainee unknowingly felt compelled to follow the spoken commands that were directed to him.

First he relaxed his stance, dropping his elbows.

"_Excelent! Your cooperation is truly appreciated! Now, **secure your partner** so that he may **not struggle**._" Izuku felt the effects of **[Coagulation]** about to end, Kirishima almost being able to stand on his own, so he tried pulling on another trick of his mind control. Commanding people to do his bidding was much harder than simple orders such as go, follow or stop.

Hanta slowly lifted his elbows towards Kirishima, but Izuku felt the mental control slipping up. The vampire rushed the taller teen and grabbed the capture tape that AllMight had handed to him. _How ironic!_ was the line of thought in his mind as he bound up Hanta, together with the aid of his **[Advanced Hemomancy]**, the gauntlets turning into tendrils of blood which easily subdued the taller teen. The vampire finished just in time, but could not dodge the punch that came from Kirishima, the redhead shouting as he hit a straight punch on the vampire's chest, sending him skidding off a few meters on the hallway, lifting tiny strips of the earlier cut tape in the air.

**"Sero Hanta-kun has been subdued by the Hero Team!" **AllMight's voice blared in the intercom speakers, confirming that Izuku truly had to use the capture tape, or touch the bomb.

Izuku was hale enough, the layered defenses of his suit managing to easily absorb the impact of the blow delivered by Kirishima. Besides, he looked pretty cool, not tooting his own horn, dusting the area where the fist had hit him as if all the attack had done was dirty his suit.

"Guess that we should have been paying more attention, huh? That attack right now wasn't really manly, you know!" Kirishima said, his guard raised akin to a boxer's. Izuku merely controlled his blood back into their gauntlet form. "Finally! I was beginning to think that you were not going face me like a real man should, Midoriya! Guess I should not have doubted you!" Kirishima then came to attack the vampire, trusting his hardening to handle anything that the vampire might be able to throw at him.

Izuku stood his ground, seemingly ready for their fight to turn into a slug-fest. However, before the first of Kirishima's blows could hit the vampire's face, the teen dove under the defenses of the redhead before side-stepping left and using **[Flash step]** to appear behind Kirishima, Izuku's crimson orbs shinning with unearthly light as the hemomancer jumped unto the **[Hardening]** quirk user's back and executing a perfect chokehold. Legs clamping around Eijirou's waist to deprive the teen of proper breathing and gauntleted arms into an unmovable chokehold, Izuku fully let his body weigth onto the redhead, making the duo fall on the ground.

Kirishima focused even more in his **[Hardening]**, cursing himself for falling for such a trick! He could outlast Midoriya and break out of the chokehold, he merely needed a bit of time. He tried using elbow strikes to hurt Izuku's ribs, yet the teen's suit seemed to have that covered, allowing the vampire to continue his hold onto the redhead with no problems whatsoever.

Grating sounds were being emmited from Kirishima's neck, the hardened skin grating against the hardened blood as the two teens pushed their endurances and their willpower. Eijirou could feel the pressure on his neck increasing, the hemomancer slowly gaining ground as he increased the force of the chokehold. The redhead betted everything into a surprise blow as he first leaned forward before giving his all into a strange headbut, the hardened back of his skull meeting Izuku's nose with a soft _"crunch"_.

Izuku's head reeled back, his face having a snarl as it returned into camera sight. The moment the green-haired teen came back, his hands released the chokehold, allowing Kirishima a brief rest, which was instantly interrupted the moment he felt his defenses being broken as two small fangs pierced the hardened skin of his right trapezium muscle, blood seeping from the wound as Izuku drank a few pints before resuming his chokehold, this time putting much more pressure as his strenght seemed to double.

Kirishima felt black spots appear on his vision, only for his to be suddenly released from his punishing chokehold, the redhead coughing and gasping for air. He tried to spot Izuku, but all he managed to catch was red; Izuku was holding him by his face with only one gauntleted hand, the following having the redhead being slammed into the ground a few times. After the fifth time, the other hand quickly wrapped capture tape around Kirishima's hands, the teen coughing and trying to bring the maximum amount of air inside his oxygen-deprived lungs.

**"Kirishima-kun has been successfully captured! Hero Team WINS!"**

**[XXX]**

* * *

**[XXX]**

"Man, we got our asses kicked!" Kirishima exclaimed to Hanta, the duo awkwardly standing among their classmates as footage of their battle ensued. The two villains were proud of their efforts, their plan executed rather perfectly. A defensive front, taking in consideration both long-range and short-range combat. Were the teens facing other teams, their efforts might have bore fruit and won them the exercise.

Against Midoriya's near assassin-like behavior and expert use of stealth tactics, their defensive front was all but useless. The Vampire never played to their expectations, ignoring easily accessible points in favor of unexpected entry points and guerrila tactics.

"**Nobody is perfect, Young Kirishima! That is why we are training in first place, so that you can work out any flaws you might have.**" AllMight patted the teen on the back. He turned to the class, the video of the combat playing on the screen behind the behemoth of a man, and asked: "**Now, young heroes, may someone explain to me who is the MVP and why?**" As the hero questioned, the students began talking among each other. When it seemed no one would reach a conclusion, one girl rose her hand, Yaoyozoru Momo being the proud one.

"Sensei! If I may?" The girl asked, the other students stoppping their discussions to listen to the girl's words. "While it is clear that Midoriya-san is the winner, we cannot discourage the strategy of the villain team. They played to their strengths and set a perfectly reasonable trap to spring upon the Hero Team, never mind their defeat. While their relaxed behavior may have lead them to their loss, their plans were solid and would prove to be a challenge to any other less prepared team. Midoriya-san and his unique set of skills just so happenned to be the perfect counter against the current plans and it seemed he took in the personality of his classmates when planning his attack, hence why his counterattacks were so perfectly capable of bringing down both Kirishima-san and Sero-san!" Even AllMight recoiled from the girl, never expecting the girl to have a full on rant in such a short amount of time after the battle.

"**V-very good, Young Yaoyozoru-kun! Take this as a lesson, kids; sometimes a hero must be capable of switching tactics on the fly. Never approach the situation without first taking into account all the other posssibilities, they might just win you an otherwise unwinnable battle! Should we first defeat the villains or capture the objetive? These are the questions one must ask themselves before they enter a situation!**" AllMight gave another bit of advice, although Izuku could spot they way the blue eyes of the hero glanced at his massive hands as if reading a...cheat sheet.

Izuku received his congratulations and moved to join his classmates, Jirou giving him a thumbs up for winning his battle. The vampire nodded in gratitude and settled in within the students, aware that some eyes were glued to his back. Some of the teens came and offered him congratulations; Ojiro coming over and talking with the vampire for a while, even offering some advice in martial arts and asking for a spar. Izuku promised the trainee dressed in a white karate Gi that they would have a chance later.

As Ojiro left, Izuku began his usual breathing exercise. Slowly filling his lungs with air and then emptying them. When Kirishima had hit him, **[Hunter Instincts]** triggered viciously, revenge for being hit immediately filling the vampire with the urge to saciate his sudden** [Thirst]** by draining the redhead. Izuku managed to reign himself, cage of cold steel locking tightly over the **[Beast Within]** and restraining his violent urges, allowing the hemomancer to control himself. He still felt angry, a broken nose being a literal pain to deal with, and had a exercise to win, hence why he chose the shorter route of simply bitting and drinking a few pints of the **[Hardening]** quirk user's blood.

Izuku had discovered, after his incident with Mei, that his saliva could work a few ways. First and foremost, it worked as an anti-clothing agent, meaning that bitten wounds would continue bleeding, allowing him to both track "prey" and continue feeding. Second, it could have the contrary effect, turning into a most effective blood clothing remedy. Other effects included being a numbing agent and a mild aphrodisiac, all effects reliant on the mood of the vampire teen and how he would drink blood. It was somewhat troubling to drink blood from a squirming bloodbag, so his body produces substances that allow a wide deck to aid in his feeding endeavors.

Uraraka made her way closer to him, wishing to talk about his battle and maybe ask for a few pointers, but before she had the chance, her team was called and matched up. She pouted, but followed her teammate. The girl and her partner were matched against Team D, Katsuki vicious grin promising pain while Iida got rather enthusiastic about his roleplay as a villain.

Izuku watched the match carefully, sometimes muttering about his suspected outcomes and how it would play out. The other teens merely heard muttering, but Tokoyami managed to catch some of the explanations and decided to stick closer to his newly made ally of darkness.

"...Katsuki will end up rushing them and catching them off-guard, his blitzkrieg approach surely stunning Uraraka-san. Mashirao-kun may be able to react, but if Tenya-kun follows up, the hero team will be trully blind-sided. [Explosion] and [Engine] compliment each other in the way that one grants overwhelming speed and the other provides overwhelming firepower and versatility. Truly a blitzkrieg." Izuku muttered, Tokoyami managing to hear the final thoughts of the vampire.

He patted Izuku on the shoulder, the vampire glancing with friendly eyes over. "Midoriya, my friend, thoest thou believe truly that the bomber and the speedster shall win over the allies of justice? Surely infinity-girl and the martial artist have talents and perks that they may deploy to approach a victorious outcome." Izuku rose one hand close to his mouth, his brow scrunching in effort as he accellerated bloodflow to his brain, various outcomes rapidly popping over his mind, eyes glimmering with his power.

Finally, Izuku shook his head, the buzzer signalling the start of the battle loudly blaring over.

"Mashirao-kun may have his martial knowledge to back him up, but against the brutality that Bakugou brings and the blinding speed that Iida can deploy, there is no way for them to win. Stalling for time might be possible if Uraraka-san were more knowledgeable in the fighting department, but right now I can only see one outcome to this fight. Eight minutes and forty-five seconds, that's the time when Bakugou will finish dealing with Mashirao-kun and the battle will be over." When Izuku finished his piece, he glanced up and noticed that there was a little crowd hearing him speak, some throwing conflicted glances at him. Yaoyozoru, Kyouka, Tokoyami, Kaminari, Kirishima and Ashido were staring at him.

"Come on, there is no way! I think it might go both ways!" The pink girl exclaimed, putting her first up and saying something about girl power.

"Dude, that's some crazy muttering theory talk you got going there! My bet is on the bomber!" Kaminari joked, putting two fingers up as the proposition of betting came up. He was soon groaning as Jirou's jacks hit his sides, the girl rolling her eyes.

"Midoriya-kun, your line of thought is rather well crafted. You truly believe your outcome will hold true?" Yaoyozoru asked, rather interested in how he had come up with the conclusion to the find in such a short amount of time. The fact that she wanted Uraraka to win and prove the green-haired teen's outcome wrong having nothing to do with it.

Tokoyami merely nodded his head. "A true ally of darkness will already have the answers to such simple matters. Very well explained, fellow abyss watcher!" Izuku swore he heard a faint "Aye, boss!" from somewhere inside the raven-headed teen's cloak.

"I think that if Ojiro believes in his guts and shows his manly side, he can win this! Although Bakugou is also really manly!" Krishima added in his two cents. Izuku turned and mouthed an apology to him as there was still blood caking the teen's torso. The redhead waved it off, since he wasn't hurt(the blood being from Izuku's **[Blood Spear]**) and AllMight had also said nothing about it. Still didn't make the vampire happy, considering that now he was cultivating the redhead's blood inside him and would probably awaken another ability due to it, but he yielded to the good-natured teen.

Needless to say, those who heard the vampire had their mouths glued to the ground (Tokoyami being the sole exception), the battle ensuing exactly like Izuku had described. Bakugou rushing in and blasting Uraraka away as he engaged Mashirao, Iida coming in later and spinning circles around the **[Zero Gravity]** girl, the climax being Katsuki's use of a move he called **[Stun Grenade]** to blind the **[Tail]** quirk user and defeat him.

Izuku grimaced, noticing that from the returning group, Bakugou was the one with his red eyes glued to Izuku's frame. The vampire hoped that the bomber would not do anything stupid, putting in some faint on the ash-blonde as he had not seriously hurt his classmates. Some soot marks and small bruises were much better than burns and broken bones, since they did not have **[High-speed Regeneration]** like Izuku did.

"Get ready to be killed you Alucard-looking ass bitch! Next time I catch you, your ass is grass!" Bakugou bumped shoulders with Izuku, the vampire merely scoffing. He heard a growl from the blonde, but nothing else insued. They would have their fight later, Izuku was sure of it. He closed his right fist tighter, his sharpened nails digging into his flesh, yet not drawing blood as he held himself in check.

_**Cultivate** your next ability, **prepare** for the **next fight.**_

_** Stalk.**_

_** Hunt. **_

_**Drink.**_

Izuku shook his head, focusing his eyes on the next team. He hoped that Mei had had eaten properly, cause he was sure to be drinking from her this week. Maybe even today. He would help her with her next project, she would sure offer some skin for him to bite on.

* * *

**[Hero Corner]**

Name: Midoriya Izuku

Quirk: **[True Ascestor]**

_-Known abilties:_

**[Hemomancy(maxed)], [Advanced Hemomancy(evolved from Hemomancy)], [Day Walker(evolved from *HSR)], [*High-speed Regeneration(maxed out)], [Mesmerize], [Coagulation].**

_-Recently acquired abilities:_

**[Blood Shield (NEW!)]**

_"I battle everyday with my **[Thirst]**. This eternal battle won't end, it is part of who I am. Accepting my desires was the first step into controling and managing them. Thanks to this, I have forged a resolve, which I'll carry until the end. I'll be a hero, I'll save people. With this blessing/curse, I strive for a better tomorrow."_

-Midoriya Izuku's inner thoughts into being a hero.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 07: [Crimson Troubles]**

The battles from A-1 displayed the level of skill that each student had. Izuku was fully focused on absorbing the most amount of information from his classmates, his green eyes never leaving the screen on display at the waiting room.

From what the vampire had gathered, the students could fair somewhat well against most things. Todoroki had been the star of the exercise, his sheer power being the deciding factor aiding his victory against the opposing team. When you could flash-freeze the entire building, there wasn't much that could stand in your way. Poor Hagakure-san, whose feet had been frozen for a while until the teen with heterochromatic eyes reached her position and made her surrender. Kaminari just straight gave-up when the cold reached inside the bomb room.

Izuku also had been focused on the matches due to the fact that his **[Hunter instincts**] were acting up. Since he had drank some of Kirishima's blood, his own body had started cultivating the fresh quirk-factor present inside the life liquid, meaning that he was breaking apart what made the redhead's **[Hardening]** quirk work and what he could take from it. He could already feel the effects of the cultivation, and had some footnotes on the probable abilities he could acquire and develop.

The vampire sighed, taking in fresh air to somewhat appease his **[Thirst]**. He glanced at the screen, one of the battles finishing up with Yaoyozoru's team victory against Koji's team. Taking the chance, Izuku went to check on Uraraka and Mashirao. The duo seemed mostly fine, although the karateca was quite bruised, soot dirtying his white gi; Uraraka's skin tight suit had a few rips, but she was mostly intact. When the brunette saw his approach, she waved to him and offered a bright smile. His fangs itched.

The vampire walked calmly to her, reaching her position and offering worried words.

"How are you doing, Uraraka-san? I hope that Katsuki did not go beyond the limit with you?" Izuku asked, his eyes avoiding focusing on her exposed neck or on her eyes as **[Mesmerize]** could become active. The girl offered a wry smile, rubbing the back of her head and tilting it sideways.

"Not particularly, Izuku-kun. I mean, the explosions were a little more than what I was expecting, but all was fine. I mean, we did lose and all, but there is always next time, right?" Uraraka spoke in her bubbly tone, something unexpected from the losing side. The hemomancer heard some growling leave Bakugou's throat, which made him wonder if a **[Dog]** or** [Wolverine]**-type of quirk wasn't better suited for the ash-blonde, however, his mind returned to the brunette in front of him. "I really wasn't expecting Iida-kun to suddenly zip there! He really was too fast for me to do anything against him."

_Not really_, ideas bounced inside the teen's head, yet he laid them to rest. Instead, he offered the girl some advice.

"Uraraka-san, why don't you request support items when you get your costume repaired? Your quirk is versatile for sure, but you can't always rely on it to bail you out of certain situations. Ojiro-kun compliments his **[Tail]**-quirk with martial arts, you could do the same with some CQC classes or even a support item like a stun baton." He spoke, pointing out a few ideas on how the girl could improve her skills. He stopped when he noticed that the girl, and a few classmates, were staring at him as he almost went full rant mode. Bakugou's red eyes bore holes on Izuku's frame, but the vampire took it in stride.

_Actually..._

"You see Bakugou there? Those gauntlets of his must surely be some kind of support item. Even if they are merely for aesthetics, they add bulk to his hits and increase the potential damage he can cause against anyone that was to face him. Intimidation also works well, but I can't really see you pulling the mean-face anytime soon, sorry." He tried spinning a little joke at the end of his speech to make it seem less serious and to avoid painting him as some pretentious know-it-all. The brunette blinked, her eyes lighting up as she recognized the joke for what it was.

"You are so serious sometimes, Izuku-kun!" Her soft laughter was a sign that she had taken well to his comments, which made some tension leave the hero trainee's shoulders. "But those ideas are really good, you know! You are quite smart, aren't you?" She said, patting his shoulder. Her hand felt the Kevlar plates, and she squeezed the surface of the outer layer, wondering how he could wear such a heavy-looking coat.

He offered her one shy smile, a bit of his fangs showing. Her expression, the big brown eyes that looked at him, at made the **[Thirst]** rear its head over, the soft lines of her neck seemingly more attractive. For a few moments, Izuku could hear the rhythm of her blood, the heartbeats becoming louder than any gossip or conversation his classmates were having among themselves. His mouth began watering at the notion of being able to sink his fangs into the soft flesh and muscle of the brunette, and the vampire was pretty sure that his current sigh was just an excuse to inhale more of her scent.

Before he could open his mouth or began constant fixed eye-contact, Izuku himself pierced the palms of his hands with the aid of his claws, the pain clearing whatever **[Hunter Instincts] **was trying to pull off. He offered the girl one last hand wave and left, returning to his previous place and eyeing the screen monitor for the next battle, hoping to get the images of the brunette's neck off his mind. His tongue danced inside his mouth, licking his fangs in a dull attempt of stopping their itching.

For the remainder of the class, Izuku found himself glued to one spot, acknowledging his classmates and mentally noting any lessons imparted by AllMight, yet he took the chance to multitask; unless he got access to more of Kirishima's blood, he would have to cultivate the quirk factor he already had.

Tokoyami tried approaching him, but the green-haired vampire rose his hand to stop his raven-headed friend. What the hemomancer needed right now was to focus on other things. The dark clad teen merely nodded in a quiet manner; the few gestures exchanged between the two enough to convey a silent conversation.

_-Need time alone, sorry._

_Think nothing of it, friend. Take your time._

_-Thank you!_

_Pleasure is mine._

**[XXX]**

* * *

**[XXX]**

By the time the lesson finished and the teens shed their hero costumes, **[Hunter Instincts]** had mostly settled down, giving the hemomancer some peace of mind with to which he could mingle about his classmates without the urge to pounce on someone's neck and have a few sips of fresh blood.

The vampire finished packing his things and inhaled a great of air, many different scents being picked up. He unconsciously let out a soft smile, a greasy and familiar smell faintly tickling his nostrils; a "road" visible only to him forming up to become his guide if he wished to follow. His mouth began watering once more, this time the **[Thirst]** being much more manageable. The vampire bid his classmates farewell and began following the scent trail, taking his time to memorize the hallways of his school.

U.A was truly gigantic, taking the vampire the better part of 20 minutes before he closed in his destination. The air was thick with the smell of iron and grease, machinery noises becoming much more evident the closer he got to the Support Department Class. A few other students glanced at him, his presence there much unusual as he did not seem like a Support Course student.

You could always identify them, the grease and oil stains on their clothes, the constant smell of sweat and metal, or just that crazy glint in their eyes as the cogs in their brains shifted into the next creation. The Hero Course had its fair share of madness, but those in the Support Course were crazy in a class of their own.

Izuku approached the door that led to Power-Loader's classroom, somewhat anxious to meet Mei. So anxious, he barely noticed the smell of ignited fuel, neither the noise of rapidly expanding gases. **[Hunter Instincts**] gave a mild alert, which he ignored due to thinking it was merely the **[Thirst]** speaking. When his pale hand touched the door knob, Izuku began hearing an odd ringing sound as he, together with the reinforced door, were flung at the closest hall wall with smoke from an explosion exiting the class and covering the hallway in thick, black fumes.

"Goddammit Hatsume! I told you to stop mixing fuel, metal oxide and metal power like that! Thermite is not so easily made that a first-year could just figure it out!" A male voice shouted from inside the room, the frame of the man exiting the classroom being that of Higari, or Pro-hero Power Loader. Izuku would maybe fanboy his heart out if he wasn't so busy shifting the metal door from his frame. "You better pray hard that someone hasn't suffered injury, otherwise you will get into a lot of trouble, miss!"

The smoke did much to stop eyesight, so the pro tapped his foot on the ground a few times before placing his naked hand on the same spot and waiting a few seconds. Soon enough, Higari moved to Izuku's current position like a heat-seeking missile, although the vampire was already up, metal door by his side.

The smoke reached the ceiling, and to prove U.A's point about having the best courses, fans were soon activated, dispersing the smoke in a matter of moments, allowing the teacher to access the damage. The door had been blown off its hinges and some soot marked the door frame, but otherwise everything seemed to be fine.

"You okay there, kid? That door did have some velocity to it." The pro asked the vampire, but the green-haired teen shook his head.

"It's fine, sir. I wasn't hurt by it; besides, it won't be Mei it an explosion didn't happen once in a while." Izuku joked, patting the door a few times and displaying a wry smile. Power Loader hung his head and sighed, nodding slightly to the teen's words.

"You don't know the half of it, kid. Second day of the year and the girl is already trying to tackle Second-year projects. Swear to God, one of these days I'm going to have a heart-attack." The teacher was more grumbling to himself at this point, but Izuku managed to get everything the pro spoke. He chuckled, since all the complaints did sound like stuff Hatsume would do, not because she was mean, but just because she wanted to better her mechanical and building skills. "It sounds like you know my problem child, kid. You friends with her or something?" The question was spoken in a rather casual tone, making the hero wonder since when he could hold conversations like this without scaring off his teachers. U.A was amazing for sure.

"Yeah, I've met Mei a while back. She can be kind of wild so there is that to watch out fo–…" Izuku's piece was interrupted as a pink-haired missile slammed into his chest.

"_FRECKLES_, I was missing you! How come you did not visit on the first day? I was full of amazing babies that I wanted to show off! Higari-sensei has a bunch of amazing power tools that he allows us to use to make super cute babies! Your blueprints can finally exit the paper, freckles! Aren't you happy? We can make a bunch of amazing babies together in here!" Machine-gun talking as usual, Mei hit him with a barrage of words before he could even restore his posture. Even Power Loader was surprised, considering that Mei used to ignore everyone and everything around her unless it had to deal with making support items. Even he, her teacher, could only hold her fickle attention span for so long; and here was this kid, making his problem child resemble a puppy. A greasy, coke'd up and unhinged puppy, but a puppy nonetheless. It was its own sort of impressive.

"I can see that you are good friends alright. Well then, thanks for getting this little grease-monkey away from my class. The others were already long gone, but she stayed here to finish some last details on her project. That was Forty-five minutes ago. I take that you can get her to go home try to wash the motor oil away?" Hidden as it was, the plea of the teacher was passed on to the hemomancer.

"Yes, sir! I'll take Mei home." Izuku nodded, headpatting the girl's dreadlocks and managing to pacify her enough so that she only bounced in place, instead of trying to run back inside the Support Course classroom. "You heard Power Loader-sensei, time to go home." His phase triggered a loud whine to leave the girl.

"You can't be serious, Freckles!? I was just about to make Thermite! Do you know what I could accomplish with Thermite? The next step would be to try to reduce the noise from the explosion, since breaching charges are not enough to breach reinforced walls, but that already have me an idea for our next baby. I was still working on the nanites for your blood and since I can't get a proper way to make them speed up your perception, I wanted to get you something else that would be useful out in the field. I was thinking on terms of a portable shield, but those are heavy, right? So how about–" The girl continued talking, her rant non-stop and Izuku slightly guided her away from the class.

Power Loader gave him a thumbs up, before shoo-ing him away with hand gestures.

"Good Lord, that kid came at the right time." The teacher went back inside the class and headed to the desk of his problem child. Soot covered the reinforced wood of her stand, but the tools and the blueprints stuck on the walls were not damaged. The majority of the sheets had good items, good enough to be sold on the market and fetch some cash if the girl were contracted with a Support Company or even if she was selling alone with just a license.

The teacher smiled at the many memories of his rookie years, seeing some of himself on the girl. He did not possess the ardent passion she had, but loved building in his own way. That she was a one-off genius that only appeared once per generation helped him have pride to be a teacher.

Power Loader picked one of the blueprints off the walls and began reading the details, raising one of his brows the more he read the fully described project. An Exo-skeleton suit akin to his own, only much more compact and specialized in stealth instead of rescue. The whole thing seemed better among military-drawn designs for war instead of a first-year's messy table. That the suit was based around a specific person in mind made the teacher more curious as to who was the green-haired youth who seemed to be able to pull all the strings of his problem child. He had to talk with Aizawa and Ken about this, they would be so jealous of him when he'd already be able to present Nedzu a prodigy like Mei. And to talk with this Midoriya child would be good, maybe he could end up with two prodigies on Support, if the end details of the blueprint were to be believed.

…_\- made with the full cooperation of amateur and engineer enthusiast, Izuku Midoriya._

**[XXX]**

* * *

**[XXX]**

"Izuku, reinforcing the lining of your coat with rhino plating would make it much too heavy. I know that you can carry it, but it might affect your mobility to be wearing something that bulky. I think that unless you were to use the exo-skeleton, maintaining your hero costume would be the best." Mei explained to him, many blueprints and papers spread over his desk to back her claims up. It was different from what he expected, since normally the girl would be ever so willing to modify support items or costumes.

He would respond, but he was busy. A bloodbag hanged from his mouth, almost empty of its contents, as he wiped the exposed skin of her shoulders with a towel. He would be more than happy to have sank his fangs on Mei's tender flesh and drink of her rich blood, but it would be sacrilegious to mix her crimson life liquid with motor oil and grease; the end result being their current state.

He stood behind the girl, scrubbing and wiping Mei's shoulders while she focused on her projects. It was relaxing, their strange friendship making so that he would not become a bumbling fool at the mere sight of more eye-candy. He spit the used plastic blood bag in the trash bin close by, focusing his eyes on the recently cleaned skin of the girl.

There were still some smudges of grease and oil, the layers truly difficult to remove. There was the option of a full-blown shower, but Mei was impossible to remove from the drawing desk unless she was working on another project. **[Hunter Instincts]** brought an illusion to his mind, steam and water coupled together with two bodies, and Izuku bit his lower lip to curb the malicious thoughts.

He barely noticed that Mei had somehow stopped working, her pen laid motionless over the desk as she turned to face him. Her eyes took in his frame, the girl stopping her usual torrent of words to state at him. He gulped, finding it difficult to keep his eyes focused on hers and not on her neck. She stood up without saying a word and captured his wrist.

"Mei?"

She pulled him, the action serving as a reminder that she was used to heavy weights, forcing him to sit on the chair where she was previously on. One swift move and she sat on his lap, her soft rear immediately making inhale air. Leaning back on his abdomen, Hatsume presented her neck by leaning her head forward and holding her pink dreadlocks aside.

"Here, Freckles. You can stop holding back now." Had she read him so easily? Noticed how he wanted fresh blood instead of the dull taste of the provided meals from the hospital? Whatever the case was, he would thank her later. First beginning by licking the area he was going to drink from, he licked the entirety of her right shoulder, his saliva numbing the girl and making her heart beat increase steadily.

"Than-khhh yo-hhh, Mhhhhei." He said between licks, his tongue dancing all over the skin allotted. The girl didn't answer back, her hand grasping the pen she had dropped previously and returning to work on her projects.

"Don't mind-d it Freckles. I said it b-before, right? That if you wanted to drink, you were free to do it anytime-e." Her response came mellow and meek, much different from the usual Mei. The contrast made him want to bully her a bit, to see what other reactions he could get out of her. His fangs brushed against her, without strength to pierce the skin, and she flinched in place. The process was repeated for a few times, each response making the vampire more and more excited. He almost forgot the original reason, but **[Hunter Instincts]** reminded the teen that he had to feed.

Putting more pressure on his bite, Izuku finally sank his fangs on the girl. Mei shivered and trembled at his ministrations, releasing a heated sigh. He pulled back a bit, allowing blood to flow from the wound to his mouth and making Izuku huff in pleasure as the sweet nectar traveled down his throat. His focus being on satisfying his **[Thirst]**, the teen never noticed the way Mei began rocking her hips or the steamy breaths that exited her mouth. Her pen once more rolled over the desk, being forgotten by the girl in favor of focusing on the sensation of the vampire's tongue. Luck was on their side, the vampire's mother opting to work on an extra shift according to the note on the fridge, so the girl allowed one loud moan to leave her mouth.

Izuku's ears perked up at the sound,** [Hunter Instincts]** working in his favor. His focus was still on slowly drinking his share of blood, but his body was free enough. His right hand grabbed Mei's waist and his left secured her shoulder, his own hips matching the movement of the girl atop him. Another moan left Mei's mouth, the girl leaving herself fully open to the green-haired teen's touch.

Their hips matched in their movement. Sweat began building up, making Mei's skin glean and become much more seductive to the vampire, her scent invading his nostrils and her taste flooding his tongue. He stopped sucking her blood and ran his tongue over the holes left, making the girl tremble for a few seconds on his lap before she slumped against his body, panting heavily.

Izuku himself was covered in sweat, his **[Thirst]** finally satisfied. **[Hunter Instincts]**, however, were calling out another kind of hunger. The flushed girl on his lap, the over-exposed shoulder and the tightness in his pants were all calls that he had overindulged on Mei's gratitude. He tried to move, but Hatsume's trembling hands grabbed at his arms.

"Don't move right now, Freckles. Just stay put." Her words seemed laced with honey and she seemed to be riding the afterglow of something. He knew what it was, he was on the verge of having one too, but his mind refused to believe he had been the cause for it.

"Freckles." Mei called to him. "That _felt _really good. Can you feel that good too? Can I do something to you that feels that good?"

Izuku's mind almost blanked out at those words. His relationship with Mei was strange, but it was something theirs, that only they could understand. Was Mei doing this truly knowing the steps she was about to take? He still hadn't done anything lewder with anyone else but he was a red-blooded male, having had searched these topics once or twice.

He had little time to be dwelling inside his head, Mei already being active. She wasted little time turning around, her legs wrapped around his sides as she clung as tight as possible to his frame. Her chest pressed against him and her heated breath made him once more bite at her neck. She moaned close to his ear, increasing the pleasure he felt as his fangs drew once more blood from her.

It was only a peck on her neck this time, the vampire withdrawing and staring at the flushed appearance of the girl. Their steamy breathes only seemed to further increase the immorality of their act, Mei's lips capturing the attention of the vampire. She was about to speak something else, but was cut short as the hemomancer pressed his lips against hers.

The action sparked fireworks inside both teens, heated breathes and moaning sounds filling the room as their lust increased together with their boldness. Mei once more began to rock her hips, the action bringing her greater pleasure as she felt a bulge on his pants press against her inner thighs, the roughness of their clothing just right to scratch this new sudden itch. Hatsume felt a coil in her lower abdomen become much too tight, just short of breaking and releasing all the potential energy it had accumulated in a burst.

And burst it did, the final push being the tongue that invaded her mouth. The slippery tongue teased her own tongue and made Mei separate from their kiss on her own, a silent scream leaving her mouth as she grabbed the vampire's shoulders and squeezed with all her strength, her back arching. She rode the afterglow of her second orgasm for a while, the vampire waiting for the girl to settle down while he also tried cooling his urges.

Their panting was the only thing being heard for a while. Hatsume did try to stand up, but her legs did not obey anymore, and so the teens stayed in that position for a while.

Izuku avoided looking at Mei, his face heating up at the lewdness of their actions. He did manage to settle his shame down, having less luck with the other one.

After ten minutes, Mei finally managed to summon some strength and she slowly exited his room, making her way to the bathroom. Izuku's ears picked the sound of rustling clothes and then the shower began running, the vampire staring at the ceiling, the prospect of burying his head inside a random hole in the dirt becoming quite attractable. There was also some wetness on his pants, the damp feeling making heat rush back to his face.

He stayed in place until the sound of the running shower stopped, opting to stare out of his window as he heard the steps of the girl approaching his room.

The door opened and Mei entered his habitation, her wet hair down and clinging to her body. She was wrapped around one of his towels, the image being provocative on its own.

"Mind lending me some clothes, Izuku?" She asked, already making her way to his wardrobe. He hummed an affirmative answer, letting the girl pick what could fit her. He opted to leave the room and give the girl some privacy, however, Mei was quicker than what he could anticipate, being already done changing clothes.

She was wearing one of his sweatpants and hoodie, the clothes one size bigger than her frame, yet she still managed to made to use the combination of grey sweatpants and dark blue hoodie seem perfect. That, or he was projecting his desires upon her.

"Heya, looking for something?" She didn't seem to be feeling as awkward as him, so tried to follow her example and look at her. Their eyes met and the vampire could see the faint blush dusting the face of the mechanic girl. "It's kinda getting late, right? I mean, not that I'm in a rush to go home or anything like that, but I wouldn't want to bother you or your mom. I need to get going, have like a thousand other babies that I want to design, so I think that I'll be seeing you tomorrow on school, right Freckles?" It seemed that she had mostly returned to normal, although he could still feel some shame and awkwardness from her. What a rare find, an awkward Mei. He never thought he would live to see the day. And he was sure that he would live for a long while thanks to **[True Ancestor]**.

Seeing as the girl was about to leave his room, he snapped out of his day-dreaming and followed her. "L-let me take you home then." God, how long had it been since he stuttered? He followed by her side, exiting his apartment in a silent mood. It felt somewhat awkward, their steps echoing as they walked to the train station.

As they were about to board the train, it dawned upon the teens that Mei had left the entirety of her blueprints and her schoolbag back at the vampire's den.

The awkward mood disappeared as the duo burst out laughing.

**[XXX]**

* * *

**[XXX]**

**The following day.**

"What is it like having classes with the Top Hero, All Might?!"

Izuku blinked as he stared at the microphone suddenly being shoved into his face. The reporter lady seemed to be eager to have a response from him, the camera crew behind her focused on whatever the vampire would say. The teen merely shrugged his shoulders, a _I don't know _being his answer. The woman found his response lacking, and thus left him along, thinking that he would probably be from another course.

The vampire stopped by the gate of his school and waited, checking out the reaction of his classmates. Bakugou angrily made the busy-bodies leave due to his temper, Uraraka gave a mediocre response and Iida outright bored the reporters with a long-winded speech.

The vampire allowed himself a small smile, turning to head to his class. However, a few steps after the teen felt an intense reaction of his **[Hunter Instincts]**, his ability warning him that someone dangerous was nearby. He stopped in place and carefully turned his head, slit shaped pupils searching the crowd of reporters for anything out of the ordinary. He failed to accurately pinpoint the person, but the general feeling of bloodlust was there.

Aizawa-sensei appeared not long after, warned the press about their behavior and left. The buzzards tried to push their luck, but to their disappointment, U.A's infamous barrier was erected, keeping the press from advancing into school grounds.

The messy teacher glared at the steel gate for a few seconds before he himself turned and began making his way to his class. He found Izuku still standing around, the teen also staring at the gate. His crimson gleaming eyes told the teacher that the teen was using his quirk, so the teacher merely glared at him and released some killing intent.

Izuku immediately jumped back as he felt the wave of killing intent hit him, his claws already sharp and waiting for confrontation. When none came, the vampire left his aggressive stance, only for **[Hunter Instincts]** to scream at him. He calmed down when he noticed that his bindings were rather familiar, Eraserhead's capture weapon scarf.

"What are you doing, standing around and wasting time here, Midoriya?"

The vampire rose his head, making his hood fall off his head. He wryly smiled to the teacher. "Good morning, Aizawa-sensei. I was just worried that I had sensed something weird, but I guess it was just an impression. Sorry! I'll be heading back to class right now." Izuku apologized and tried to move, but the hero's weapon was still bound around his frame. "Sensei?"

The hero stared at Izuku for a while, his frown made the teen wonder if he was in trouble for anything he had done.

"_So you also noticed, huh..._" The hero muttered, eyes turning back to the steel doors.

"What was that, Aizawa-sensei?" Izuku found that Eraserhead had monstrous reflexes, the head snapping towards him being all the confirmation necessary. The pro released the teen after a few more seconds under the scrutiny of his gaze.

"Nothing important. Come, follow. Can't risk you getting late for class, problem child." Izuku excitedly nodded at the hero, falling a step right behind him. The vampire was perceptive, but even he did not notice when the pro stealthily sent a message to the headmaster of the school. The **[High Specs]** user was troublesome, but the teacher had to report the fact that someone among the First-Years could sense_ Killing Intent_ and not be rendered a sobbing mess on the ground.

…

…

…

…

"Good morning, class. I took the liberty of reviewing the records of your Battle Trial from yesterday. Most of you did well for your first time, but don't get conceited; there is still much you all need to learn in order to become pro-heroes." Aizawa said, his eyes scanning the class and taking off much of joy of that compliment. "With that out of the way, we must return to more important matters."

That phrase triggered a reaction within 1-A, the class tensing up to wait for the next stunt the teacher was about to pull off. Knowing Aizawa, the teens were expecting something crazy, akin to his first test.

"Pick up a class representative."

"..."

"Use whatever method you all want, just don't take too long." The pro utterly broke the class's expectations when he requested the overly normal activity. His uncaring attitude was complimented by the fact that he simply rolled back into his yellow sleeping bag and did his best impression of a caterpillar on one corner of the class.

"I guess we need to figure this one on our own?" Izuku said, scratching his cheek.

"FUCK YOU ALL, SELECT ME!" Bakugou shouted to his classmates, his ravenous expression truly a sight to behold.

The class immediately exploded in thunderous conversation as each and every student rose their hands and began shouting their plans for if they were chosen.

"I will get the guys all the hot chicks." Kaminari said loudly, his hands doing a supposedly cool finger-gun gesture.

"If chosen, my shadowy ways shall carve a path for a most victorious class." Tokoyami pronounced, head nods following his speech.

"Mon ami, Moi shall make this class tree bien!" Yuuga spoke, mixing French and Japanese together and blinking, somehow making his blinks sparkle and twinkle.

"ALL OF YOU, STOP!" Iida shouted from his seat. "The position of class president should be taken seriously and respectfully! Just because some of us want it, it does not mean that anyone will be capable of rising up to the challenge. As such, I propose that we make a democratic vote to decide such an important role for our class!" The teen made the cacophony inside the class die down, many nodding and agreeing with the assessment of the tall teen.

"How so, Iida-kun? Won't we all just vote for ourselves?" Tsuyu countered, her voice monotone and her eyes unblinking.

"Precisely so! If someone manages to have more votes, that will show that such a person was capable of impressing all of us and that the representative position will be on the hands of someone truly capable!" The Tenya's youngest sibling managed to convince the class with his argument. Although Bakugou seemed to be upset at the outcome, he grumbled and accepted it. Fighting to get his way would not work, since there would be other contestants with the ability to match his firepower. Prideful? Yes, he was. Dumb? Never. Pushing his way would not work now, he needed to prove to the extras that he was their best option when it came to leadership.

Izuku, on his accord, was busy scrolling at his phone. He had heard all the noise, and honestly was fine with whatever was decided by his class. He wasn't exactly gunning for the position of class representative, he could barely talk without scaring off anyone. He was mostly busy with managing his trading stocks, investing a great deal of money into I-Island. The professional engineer and Support Item Creator Specialist David Shield was Izuku's primary focus, considering that **[Shield Industries]** was on an all-time rise. That the teen wanted the man to also respond to his emails was also a thing.

If Izuku could get David Shield himself to look into** [True Ancestor]**, Izuku could possibly have a myriad of Top Support Items built by the man who created the costumes that All Might wore during his Golden Age. If someone could design clothing that could withstand the physical strength of the Top Hero, they could figure out how to bypass the limiting factors of his quirk. The possible options that could be done with his power were insane.

That being the case, Izuku almost missed the piece of paper that Iida gave to him while he passed his chair. The vampire rose his head and saw that everyone was busy writing who they thought would be the best for the class president position, many no doubt writing their own names. He scanned the class quickly, his eyes appraising his classmates and coming up with the best possible candidates:

Yaoyozoru Momo and Todoroki Shoto were the forerunners on his mind, with Iida being the next one and the last person being Bakugou. The vampire liked Tokoyami, but he knew that the raven-headed teen's behavior could rub people the wrong way and not everyone could manage to get past the overly complex speech and Shakespearean monologues that he could get up to.

Bakugou was also an out. Izuku knew that there was more to the ash-blonde than being a walking bomb disaster, but the grating attitude would work contrary to the expectations of a class president. That Katsuki would probably just tell everyone to, and he quoted _"Fuck off and follow me, piss-ants!_" did not help his case in the vampire's mind.

Iida was a well-meaning person, but his stiff attitude and narrow mind were things that could also make the teen run into troublesome situations. He would probably follow the rules to a T, refusing to do anything that hadn't required at least two lawyers or the principal's approval. Quick judgement was one great requirement, one which Izuku feared the** [Engine]** quirk user currently lacked. That left out Yaoyozoru and Todoroki.

Izuku discreetly glanced at the two. The heterochromatic teen was currently siting straight, his face a stone mask displaying no emotion whatsoever. Owner of a powerful quirk and being son of the Second Ranker, Endeavor, the teen was sure to be knowledgeable and trained, but the hemomancer had never seen him interact with anyone outside of mandatory work. Not exactly leader-like material.

The **[Creation]** quirk user was the only one left. The girl did display the image of a proper leader, someone you could follow and trust to give solid advice. Her impressive display of abilities on the Battle Trial added to her score in the vampire's mind, the fact that she also was a recommendation student also being something that he kept in mind when factoring her.

His options narrowed out to a sole candidate, Izuku wrote Yaoyozoru's name on the paper and waited for Iida to collect it. The tall teen did so and began writing down the names on the blackboard. Izuku waited for the result, some confusion on his face as noticed his name had a vote._ Who voted for me? _He wondered. As the names began piling up on the board, something stunning for the vampire happened. He got another vote.

_Yayozoru Momo – 3 votes_

_Midoriya Izuku – 3 votes_

The rest of the names all had one vote, with Iida and Uraraka having zero. The male students seemed utterly defeated by the fact that no one had voted for him. Izuku was stunned. How had he managed to acquire_ three_ votes? Three out of sixteen, the votes for Yaoyozoru out. Both the vampire and the beauty stood in front of the class, their positions would be decided by another vote.

"I CALL FUCKING BULLSHIT ON THIS FUCKING VOTING!" Bakugou rose from his place with fury, but one glance from Aizawa, even with the teacher still inside his cozy cocoon on the floor of the class, was enough to make the ash-blonde sit down. His grinding teeth echoed loudly though, his displeasure clear for all to hear.

Izuku was still stunned from the voting. People had found him trustworthy? That was a first on his school life. Sure, Detective Tsukauchi had trusted Izuku from the get go, but that had more to deal with his **[Lie Detection]** quirk. Had his efforts paid off and people didn't find his appearance to be overly creepy? Whatever the case, he was still out of it even when the second pool of votes came in and he was behind the girl by a wide margin of votes.

_Yayozoru Momo – 12 votes_

_Midoriya Izuku – 5 votes_

Even with the difference in votes, it was impressive that people had managed to trust and select him for vice-president.

"Glad you got that settled before class ended." Aizawa said, standing up and allowing the two teens to return to their chairs. Yaoyozoru nodded to him and daintily walked to her place, a smile on her face. She still managed to maintain the high-class aura, but Izuku could read from her body language that she was peppy, happiness almost exhaling from her body. He managed to not cosplay as Iida as he returned to his desk, ignoring the burning gaze of his bomber classmate.

**[XXX]**

* * *

**[XXX]**

Lunch time came and Izuku followed his usual routine. He picked his food from Lunch Rush on the cafeteria and proceeded to find an empty corner table where he could eat peacefully. His thermos refilled; the hospital having delivered a batch of bloodbags to the school as per his requirements (paperwork had been troublesome enough to fill), so he did not have to worry about running out of his special nutrition.

His seat taken, the vampire started on his meal. Deep-fried pork and pickled vegetables with a side dish of white rice and miso soup, the blood being an additional to curb the influence of **[Hunter Instincts]** and to truly satisfy him. He was on middle of a long sip from the flask when Tokoyami sat on the available spot in front of the vampire.

"I assume you are most happy with your current position, fellow abyss watcher." The raven-headed exclaimed, setting down his food tray.

"I did not expect people to choose me for that. I mean, look at me." The vampire pointed to himself with his chopsticks.

"Our class might be impressed by your wonderful show during the Battle Trial. Not many of our classmates could accomplish a victory alone, given the circumstances." Tokoyami said, crossing his arms over his chest and assuming a pensive pose.

The duo's conversation proceeded for a while, Izuku pulling a notebook from his blazer and showing Tokoyami some ideas, the raven-headed teen impressed by the notes. Although most were theories, the vampire had managed to get most information correct with just one glance at his quirk. However, before long Izuku's head turned into the direction of incoming footsteps. The raven-headed teen followed the vampire's gaze, spotting the group approaching their table. Iida, Uraraka and Tsuyu approached the table where the two dwelled.

"Hello, Midoriya-kun, Tokoyami-san." The taller teen greeted them. "May we join you?" The boy almost bowed to finish his request, the food tray stoping him before he dropped his food.

"Hey, Izuku-kun, Tokoyami-san." Uraraka smiled at the duo.

Izuku and Tokoyami exchanged glances with each other before both nodded to the group. "You are very much welcome to join us." Tokoyami answered while Izuku used his head to motion for the group to choose their seats.

Iida sat on the chair beside Tokoyami while Uraraka opted to sit by the vampire's side, Tsuyu opting to sit next to the brunette.

"How does it feel, Izuku-kun? Being Class Vice-president?" Uraraka asked, full of enthusiasm. That she was really digging in her rice was proof that the food from the Lunch Rush was truly good. Cheap too.

The vampire took a sip from his flask before he answered. "Can't say I feel that different, but it was a surprise for sure. I was sure that Yaoyozoru-san was sure to be a candidate, but I pictured someone else being Vice-president." He explained, taking a short moment to eat more of his pork.

"Why? When we think about remarkable performances, we remember your battle trial and the following explanations. All Might-sensei looked really troubled when you began predicting the outcome to all the battles. I can't see anyone else being the Class Vice-president. You could even have become President!" Iida mentioned, taking time to wipe the fog off his glasses as he was eating a bowl of beef ramen.

"Iida-kun is right! You were, like, super cool when you fought Kirishima-kun and Sero-kun. And you're also really smart. You told me all those strategies and tips after my battle that I feel that if we were in a group, we would never lose. Even against Bakugou-kun. Talking about him: he was really mad when you won for Vice-president." Ochaco spoke in one breath, her hands moving as if to imitate his actions back during the Battle Trial.

Izuku felt somewhat self-conscious, blushing a bit. His skin was getting some more color since he developed **[Day Walker]**, but it never lasted long enough for him to get a tan.

He was about to say something, but **[Hunter Instincts]** was triggered and the teen felt all the hair on his body stand up. Murderous intent spiked from some direction on U.A, the entry gates if his memory of the school map was correct, and the teen felt personally attacked. Had a villain become mad enough to attack the number-one school in all of Japan?

Izuku noticed that his classmates were looking at him oddly, wondering what he was doing. Before he could explain himself, sirens blared loudly on the cafeteria.

**WARNING! **

**WARNING! **

_**LEVEL 3 SECURITY THREAT! SECURITY HAS BEEN BREACHED! **_

**WARNING! **

**WARNING!**

As if a gunshot had been fired, the many students filling the cafeteria began hurriedly vacating the premises. The only problem with that was that all the students had the same idea and were rushing to exit the room through the double-doors that clearly were not meant for that amount of people.

His classmates were clearly confused, himself included, by the alert. They had never been instructed on what to do in this situation. Hell, they didn't know what a level 3 threat was or what they were supposed to do.

Invoking his **[Advanced Hemomancy]**, Izuku managed to capture one of the rushing students with a thick tendril of blood.

"OI! What the hell is happening?!" Izuku short of shouted at his upper classman, the student being stunned by the vampire's actions for a few seconds before he realized the question. Izuku could almost see the cogs spinning inside the teen's head as he firmed himself.

"You didn't know?! A level 3 security breach means that someone has invaded the campus!" The upperclassman left hurriedly, joining the sea of people that shoved and pushed to exit the cafeteria.

Izuku tried to firm himself after being shoved, managing to right himself and avoid being stepped on by the mob. _What the hell is going on with everyone? If they panic like this, someone will get hurt for sure. _

Almost as if destiny or fate itself heard him, the vampire's enhanced vision captured the moment Uraraka was elbowed by someone else, the girl instinctively closing her eyes and losing her footing. The vampire didn't blink as he **[Flash Step]**'ed close to her, catching the brunette by her shoulders and holding her up.

"Uraraka-san, are you alright?" Izuku asked, the blood from previously wrapped around his face and turned into his _Oni (demon/ogre)_ face mask. Better to have some blood on hand (or face) than be caught wanting.

The brunette opened her eyes and nodded to him, wincing as she grabbed at her side. "I think it's bruised."

The vampire let more blood seep from his arms, the crimson tendrils lashing out and latching into Iida, Tokoyami and Tsuyu. A moment later, the teens were pulled towards him as he used their table as a safe point. "Iida-kun, what's the situation?"

The **[Engine]** user had one bruise on his lips, no doubt from a shove or an elbow. "Midoriya, I think I saw the press entering the school campus before you pulled me." Iida answered, pointing to the large glasspane windows of the cafeteria. If the panic hadn't set the students off, they may have noticed the entry of the press.

Izuku huffed, his solid blood construct shifting open to allow the stream of air to exit his mouth and also give him a pretty intimidating figure. _The entire situation crumbled faster that it should be expected of a hero school. How the hell did the press managed to get past three gates of solid steel without triggering self-defense mechanism? Maybe...no, no villain would be foolish enough to try their luck when All Might is a teacher here. With the full rooster of combat heroes such as Eraserhead, Vlad King, Sniper and Midnight, trying anything like a frontal assault is stupid beyond even the dumbest villain. Whatever the case, we can't let the others step on each other like this._

"Uraraka-san! Make Iida-kun float." His words confused the brunette, but she obeyed easily enough. Her finger pads touched Iida and made the taller teen float. Iida himself was confused as to why would Izuku ask the girl for that to happen, but soon enough the idea clicked on his head.

"I guess that you got the point?" Izuku asked, focusing the tendrils of blood into a single tentacle, which was wrapped around the **[Engine]** quirk user. The girls and Tokoyami were secured by the deceptively strong arms of the vampire. One head nod later, Izuku was readying himself to throw the taller teen, who had just finished taking off his shoes and exposing his calf-engines. "Tokoyami! I want you to go to the windows and confirm what is going on there. I take that **[Dark Shadow] **is rather solid, right?"

The teen nodded to the question and understood what Izuku meant. Exercing his command over his quirk, Tokoyami invoked the creature that dwelled inside him. One jump aided by the power of his quirk and a boost from one of Midoriya's blood tendrils, Tokoyami soared high above the crowd of students and quickly flew towards the glass window. He latched onto the superior part of the glass pane, having a full view of Aizawa-sensei and Present Mic trying their very best to stop the press instead of forcefully making them exit the private grounds.

His mission complete, Tokoyami held onto the superior part of the pane. "**[Dark Shadow]**, signal to Midoriya, our duty is complete."

"**Aye aye, boss!" **The living shadow shook one of its shadowy limbs, catching the attention of the vampire.

"Iida-kun, it's time to be a hero!" Izuku said, already hearing the rumbling of the engines inside Iida's calves.

"I agree, Midoriya-kun!"

Thanks to the weightlessness of Iida, Izuku had an easy time putting strength into the throw. Sure enough, Iida also went sailing on the air, but due to his quirk, the teen acquired much greater speed. Only problem was that he couldn't suddenly stop, added with his current velocity, Iida smacked dab right over the exit gate, the noise gathering attention from the crowd.

"ATTENTION! ALL IS OKAY! IT'S JUST THE PRESS!"

Not a second later, an explosion happened right in the middle of the crowd, making many of the students get startled. Izuku recognized the acridly sweet smell.

"FUCKING EXTRAS, WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Bakugou also seemed to have his plans to have the confusion disperse, although he spoke in his usual rabid way. "CAN'T EVEN TRUST YOU TO EVACUATE LIKE YOU ARE TRAINING AT THE FUCKING BEST HERO SCHOOL IN THE COUNTRY!" More explosions followed suit, none powerful or fiery to hurt anyone, their current focus being into their loud noise and flair.

"U.A students, form orderly lines! We can't behave like this when we are the next generation of heroes! We would have greatly shamed ourselves should the press have captured our blunder! Act accordingly to our status as hero trainees!" Yaoyozoru's voice echoed from a megaphone, no doubt her creation. Her speech by far was the most professional, both chastising the students for their panic and also offering advice.

The panic from before settled down and the students began helping around those that suffered injuries during the chaos.

Uraraka turned to Tsuyu with a smile and the duo did a hi-five.

The brunette turned around to congratulate Izuku for his plan. 1-A was a top-tier class, their response to this incident proof that they truly were worthy of their status as Hero Course students. Their mettle would be tested further, an incident that would make the class famous internationally. Yet, for now, the focus of the **[Zero Gravity]** quirk user was finding the one who had helped her.

She would only find him after the confusion was truly dealt with.

**[XXX]**

* * *

**[XXX]**

As soon as Izuku heard the crackling of the small, telltale signature explosions of the ash-blonde, the vampire was sure that the event would settle down. After that, he abundantly used [Flash Step] and his stealth to leave the place and search the school grounds.

**[Hunter Instincts]** was reacting strongly to something, and Izuku was betting all his chips that the vicious killing intent from earlier had to do with it. His blood ran rapidly inside his veins and arteries, almost begging for him to use his **[Hemomancy]**. He ran through the halls of the school, trying his best to find any sort of clue that would lead him.

The vampire almost ran past one of the many hallways of the school, but before he did, the strong smell of formaldehyde hit his nostrils. The pungent smell of the gas meant that someone was using formalin, a chemical that was used to preserve bodies. The vampire doubled his efforts, following the strong leftover smell until it led to one office.

Izuku let the blood seep from his skin, slowly covering his legs and arms into crimson flowing armor. He also started pulling on the effect of his most recent ability, which he had acquired after cultivating the quirk factor in Kirishima's blood. The ability wasn't completed, pull some use if he pushed himself. Thanking the heavens that he had finished his thermos today, Izuku pulled on the **[Hardening]** quirk factor, making his crimson armor take on a more consistent shape. It still looked soft, but Izuku was sure that he could deal serious damage, be it blunting attacks or slashing cuts.

Before he could stomp the office door down, Izuku felt a wave of weakness hit him, his control over **[Advanced Hemomancy]** failing immediately and letting to the entirety of the life liquid spilling uselessly on the ground. Pangs of hunger immediately hit him, but the feeling of hollowness that oppressed him was greater.

Izuku could take enourmous amounts of punishment, **[High-speed Regeneration]** being the lifeline that could make him pull through what could be considered fatal for many. He was not arrogant to say that his quirk made him an effective immortal, but Izuku could very much shrug off everything short of getting his head blown off.

Right now, he felt exposed to death. The mere sunlight that lit half the hallway now seemed like venomous poison that would corrode the current Izuku to the bone. The cold that also came with losing such a great deal of blood also bothered him, likely anemia setting in.

All of that happened due to one quick look of Aizawa-sensei.

"Midoriya, we need to talk." The glow inside the man's eyes made Izuku fear for his life.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 08: [Crimson Troubles II]**

Izuku was shivering. The feeling of powerlessness that was affecting him was unlike anything he felt before. Bakugou's bullying was a cake-walk compared to this. At least the vampire could regenerate the burns and bruises never lasted long enough, although the pain was always there; all in all, his problems were always manageable.

Not this time.

Under the powerful gaze of **[Erasure]**, the vampire felt closer to death than ever before. **[High-speed Regeneration] **was one developed skill that assured Izuku could keep fighting even during the most dire of situations, but one gaze was all it took to blow his powers and confidence straight into the ground.

After being subjected under the scrutiny of his homeroom teacher for a few more seconds, Izuku felt the eyes of the teacher move somewhere else, allowing **[True Ancestor]** to work again without restrictions. Izuku immediately touched the pooled blood on the ground, hoping that it had not degenerated. He could still feel the teacher's gaze over his frame, but the important thing was that Eraserhead had not activated his quirk.

The vampire managed to get back about half the amount of blood he'd lost. He was feeling oozy, his strength had been depleted far more than what could be deemed acceptable – or safe – and the **[Thirst] **hit with full force, his eyes gaining their crimson gleam.

"Midoriya." Aizawa's stern voice settled the vampire back into full rationality. "You have five minutes to explain why where you here." The pro could look like a vagabond, but Aizawa could pull off one of the most intimidating expressions he had seen.

"Sensei, I felt something weird approaching the school. That weird incident with the media invading campus must have been some kind of distraction, I felt killing intent heading this way, I swear sensei!" Izuku took a few deep breathes to stabilize himself. The **[Thirst]** made his vision flash with red and **[Hunter Instincts]** were screaming for Izuku to run and create the maximum amount of distance between him and the pro-hero.

**This is the man that almost killed me.**

_He is a pro-hero! Caution is a must, and I was suspicious!_

The **[Inner Beast]** whispered into his ear, the line of thought seemed to have a life of its own, yet the hemomancer held it in the iron cage of his mind. He settled his green irises on Aizawa's black and suspicious eyes, focusing all his mind into rationale. Of course the pro would be suspicious of him. Skulking around when all the other students were supposed to have evacuated or were headed back to their classes, his behavior was the very definition of suspicious.

"If you could sense danger, you must have finely tuned senses. That being the case, why would you head towards danger?" Izuku almost flinched when his teacher asked the question.

The vampire clamped his hands shut, his blunt nails digging into his palms and piercing the skin.

"I have developed some new skills recently and I thought that I could apprehend the perpetrator. I just, my body moved on its own." The teen answered truthfully. Or the closest he could to being entirely truthful. Most of the reason was to capture the potential harmful enemy before he could hurt his fellow classmates, **[Mesmerize]** and **[Coagulation]** being almost hand-crafted skills to subdue without much fuss. The tiny part that Izuku kept to himself was the fact that his instincts told him that invasion upon his territory was absolutely unacceptable.

Aizawa continued looking over him for a few more moments, both of them staring into each other's eyes to see any hint of falsehood. From the teacher's body language, it seemed that Izuku was safe against expulsion, but Eraserhead was a stealth pro; faking his own body language should be easy enough for the man. After what seemed like an eternity (which was actually only three minutes), the pro sighed while slumping his shoulders, the action signaling that all tension had left his body.

Izuku almost smiled, yet another glare and a smack to the head were enough to stop the vampire.

"Damn problem child. You are a trainee, you are not supposed to go head-first into dangerous situations! If you can sense killing intent, flee from it, don't go towards it!" The hero complained, mumbling down as he walked the hallway back to his classroom. He stopped and looked back at the vampire. "What are you waiting for? Head to the infirmary and get yourself some blood. I gave a quick skim to your files, says that you are cleared for special feeding. Just don't forget to get a hall pass from Recovery Girl."

Izuku widened his eyes. The pro had actually bothered to read his _file_? Most people read the first lines of his quirk description and automatically assumed he was the classic romance/fiction vampire, and sure, some things could be similar, yet some things were completely different. How and why would garlic affect him or how silver was supposed to hurt him, were the types of questions people would ask him. It got annoying after the tenth time when you had to explain that you were not going to burst into confetti if exposed to a cross or staked into the heart. Not that he had tried those out of curiosity. Not at all.

The vampire glanced back at the hallway, eyes settling over the pool of blood that had been left. Another flash of red, hunger pangs hitting him and making the hemomancer once more clench his hand into a hard fist.

"Don't worry about that. Cleaner bots will come before anyone sees that." The pro said to him, but that was not what was bothering Izuku. He could, surprisingly, bounce back from events like these rather quickly, or rather, he had been doing that his entire life. The problem laid in his over-reliance in **[True Ancestor]**. His constant reliance on **[Advanced Hemomancy]** brought about the current situation, hunger pangs hitting him due to loss of blood. Even now, Izuku was light-headed from the event where such great amount of blood was lost due to control being taken away from him.

Izuku was a predator, evolving and bettering himself was something he did unconsciously. Thankfully, it the event had happened inside school grounds and with a teacher to stop him in case his **[Hunter Instincts]** decided to act up. He was normally sensible, yet as it stood, his **[Thirst]** resulted in the vampire ending up with such a retarded idea that it seemed that it was by god's intervention that he hadn't had his face caved-in.

"Sensei, may I drink your blood?"

"Excuse me, what the..."

**[XXX]**

* * *

**[XXX]**

The return to classes went by without any fuss. The majority of the students wondered for the reason Izuku had returned to class together with the teacher and where was he during the evacuation.

Uraraka almost scooched closer to ask the vampire about his situation, yet the homeroom teacher soon busied all of them with work, since their schedule had already been pushed by thanks to the buzzards known as reporters.

The entirety of the class had been subjected to a lecture about safe evacuation protocols, considering the mess that had happened in the cafeteria. Izuku noticed that the lessons could have been much harsher, yet, it seemed that Aizawa held back a bit on the intimidation.

_I suppose it is fair. I mean, we are first-years on our first lessons. Nobody expects us to be experts in evacuation or crowd control this early in our careers; I'm actually fearing for the second and third-years, sensei has that murder-look just like on our quirk-examination day. _Izuku pondered to himself, writing a few evacuation drills on a side-note pad as he also took notes on the lesson Aizawa was putting out.

After that, the day went by without any other events playing out. Not that Izuku was wishing for more action, losing about 30% of his blood had been enough action for the remaining of the day. He had lucked out that Aizawa-sensei had somehow agreed to let him drink his blood.

It had played out fairly quickly, the teacher pondering the idea for a while in his mind. The look of concentration the teacher had was impressive, making Izuku wonder if he was about to get an elbow to his face for asking stupid questions when hungry. However, it seemed luck was on his side and the teacher sighed as if accepting some invisible scolding and offering one arm after pulling his sleeve up.

"_Think of this as my apology for earlier. Don't drink too much, problem child; I still have lessons to give."_

Eraserhead's blood had an odd taste. While most people had a pleasant, iron-rich taste to their blood, Aizawa's blood tasted weirdly blank; almost as if he was drinking nutrient-paste food. It wasn't a bad taste per say, more like unusual. Not bland like packaged blood, but more like diluted juice. Drinking his share rapidly, Izuku let go of his teacher's arm and followed the man as he returned to class.

To say that it was awkward to walk besides the person whose blood you had just ingested, it would -be an understatement. Yet, the pro-hero made no visual display if he was feeling the same thing, merely walking at a sedated pace to A-1's room.

When school time was over, the vampire deemed more important his cultivation of the fresh quirk factor running in his bloodstream than socializing with his classmates. The ride home was peaceful, the U.A uniform calling eyes, but also serving as deterrence against any loud comments on his looks. As he reached home, the teen headed to his room in a beeline, ignoring the fact that the apartment was pitch dark.

Inside his habitation, the vampire barely took off his blazer before he was opening the mini-fridge and taking out five blood packs – the sixth already being worked on – to consume as he cultivated. Putting some soft jazz to play, Izuku laid on his bed and let his body began the process of breaking down the quirk factor running high in his bloodstream.

Different from **[Mesmerize]**, **[Coagulation]**, or the recently acquired **[Blood Hardened Shield]**, the quirk-factor belonging to Eraserhead was truly difficult to crack open. Never had the hemomancer faced such hardship when trying to emulate the effects of a quirk, yet **[Erasure] **was determined to hold its secrets away from the vampire, refusing to budge even with the full efforts of the vampire when cultivating the power.

A proper metaphor would be a rock in the middle of a running river. It stood firm and strong, parting the waters that were trying to break it down. After five hours, more ten blood packs and two visits from his mother (who had finally arrived home), Izuku decided that he would need more time to crack open the secrets of what made **[Erasure] **work. Either that, or more of Aizawa-sensei's blood, yet the hemomancer highly doubted that the teacher would be willing to donor more of his blood to U.A's resident vampire/monster.

Finding himself fully awake at two in the morning, Izuku decided that burning some energy off would be good. He picked his phone and proceeded to reply to Mei's intense salvo of random messages, blueprints and schematics, only to find out that he had a message from an unknown number.

**Message from Fluffy_Mochi:**_ "Hey Izuku-kun! Ochaco here! I managed to get Bakugou-kun to give me your number, so I thought it would be nice to send you a message. I also gave Iida-kun your number, so I hope that you won't mind? Anyways, now you can send me a message whenever you want!"_

The vampire read the message as he changed his clothes into something a bit more comfortable for a workout, finding out that he had quite a bunch of messages from unknown numbers. He smiled lightly at Uraraka's fitting name on the SNC (Social Network Chat), but his smile strained a bit as he realized that the entirety of his class had his personal number. He had theirs, considering that was his job as vice-president and Yaoyorozu-san was almost as diligent about rules as Iida, except without the stiff behavior, but still.

**Messages from TENYA_IIDA, Yaoyorozu_Momo, Acid_Queen_Bubblegum, Cool_Spark_Guy, EXPLOSION_LORD (**saved as Explosion-idiot**), and...**

A lot of names and many different messages, the vampire recognizing and labeling them almost instantaneously by their writing style and nicknames. He took the chance to save and label all the names, responding to all with simple greetings. No, it wasn't creepy that he had memorized their numbers but never saved them on his contact list.

He was quickly done with that, picked his headphones and exited the apartment once more, relishing the cool night air. After a few light stretches, the vampire began running and making his way towards Dagobah beach. He had taken upon himself to keep coming to check on the situation of the place and after a few threats to the municipal prefecture, he had been granted judicial rights over the beach.

While he could not claim the place as private and bar anyone from entering the place, Izuku could have anything built there and anyone that he caught littering the place could be fined both for trashing public property and also damaging "private" property. It was rather complicated and boring to explain it, but the easiest way would be to picture the beach as a business. While the prefecture, as well as the Japanese State, owned Dagobah beach as a public space open to anyone, Izuku owned it as a recreational center.

It was a large can of worms, but at this point the vampire did not care. He did have enough money to live comfortably, considering his skill with the financial market and investment in stocks, which meant he also had money to pay lawyers to help his cause. Cleaning the beach had improved the area, raising the mood of the populace as well as increasing the market price of the local homes and business. Security and sanitary health also were improved, as the literal dumpster from before made the place smell bad and attract some unpleasant fellows. A few local small-time politicians tried to throw their weight around, but the vampire's slit and gleaming eyes made short work of their attitude. It sure was not the fact that he stalked them and "casually" knew why the beach was left to rot for so long.

The jazz that had been playing for the past hour was replaced by a melodious piano song, matching the mood of vampire as he admired the work he had done on the beach. The night sky seemed to melt on the horizon as it met with the ocean, the stars a bit hard to see due to the artificial light reflection of the city behind him, yet he could still see that his work was not in vain. Deep breathes followed the slow and precise moves as Izuku did the basic katas for mixed martial arts, the moves easy enough for beginners to do. It wasn't anything fancy, a few google searches could land anyone on the proper sites.

The deep breathing, the slow movement of his muscles, the scenic background and the music made Izuku lose track of time. When he came to, the sun was showing the early signs of its arrival. It was then that the vampire noticed he was drenched in sweat. He stopped his workout and did a quick cool-off, sitting by the stone stairs that led down to the beach. It was mostly clean, although you could still spot move litter in the form of discarded electronics or the odd metal chunk.

_Well, it could be worse. I guess I'll need to put plan H in motion_. He mused to himself, scrolling down the many blueprints and schematics that flooded his phone's memory. _All that junk will finally have a use that it's not dirtying the beach._

If everyone could see the sun ascending the sky, the scene of it as it "rose" from the waters, many would double think their action of throwing trash here. The early orange-yellow mesh of colors reflected on the blue waters, the soft and kind warmth that permeated your skin and seemed to caress your soul. If even him, who previously despised mornings, could come to appreciate this, others also could. They merely needed a push.

Realizing he had spend enough time playing the philosopher, Izuku headed back home for a shower. He had a feeling that today would be a good day.

**[XXX]**

* * *

**[XXX]**

"Our Foundational Heroics today will be a special joint effort between I, All Might and a special on-sight teacher." Aizawa explained as soon as their lunch break was done. The usual murmurs began sprouting inside the class as students tried to guess their soon-to-be activities.

Sero rose his hand, the odd-shaped elbows standing out even when the teen's arms were covered by the school's blazer. "Sensei! What will we do?"

Aizawa, in his ever so-done-with-life mood, presented the class with one card with the words RESCUE boldly printed in blue. "It matters not if it is a flood, forest fire or any other possible event; you need to be the hero everyone needs, that's what rescue is all about."

Once more, the classroom was filled with murmurs and growing excited noises as students began talking among themselves. Izuku caught the odd commentary of Asui Tsuyu as she expressed her absolute confidence on anything involving a flood. Kaminari joked about his would-be performance with his friends, the group getting a bit rowdy as they teased the blond.

Aizawa cut the pleasant mood with the grace of a hot knife cutting through butter, making the rowdy group flinch in place as they shut themselves up at the sight of the hero's eyes. Silence being reestablished, the teacher proceeded. "Each of you designed your costumes, so you must know their advantages and drawbacks; take that into consideration when opting to gear up or not, as they might get into your way during your task." The teacher produced a controller from somewhere on his person and with a click, the wall behind the hero hissed steam before retracting and presenting the 19 suitcases of the class.

"The facility is somewhat far from the teaching campus, so we will be taking a bus to reach there. All of you are good to go?" The question seemed extremely out of place for someone such as Eraserhead, but the vampire guessed it was directed mostly at him. After yesterday's events (with the press invasion) anyone could be feeling a bit down, yet the hemomancer's situation had been extra troublesome.

The vampire caught the teacher focusing on him, so he returned the look, the slight head nod being all the confirmation that the pro needed to assure the teen was fine. He turned around to leave, lingering on the door for a faint moment before finally leaving and allowing the teens inside a breather from his serious attitude.

Their teacher gone, the majority of the class immediately rose from their seats and made their way to their hero costumes. Izuku let the first group exit before he rose from his seat to grab his case, nodding to the remaining classmates with the same idea. Koda shyly awaited back, Tokoyami preferred to avoid the troublesome light-dwellers and hang with his fellow abyss-watcher, Kyouka and Momo had taken their time while they talked and Todoroki was quietly brooding until he decided to stand up.

Izuku made quick work of dressing up, but he avoided his coat. It was too bulky and heavy, besides, the sun was striking quite fiercely at this time. He draped the Kevlar-reinforced coat over his left arm and rose the sleeves of his tough button-up white shirt. His green tie was also loosened, allowing the vampire a bit of a breather.

As the class made their way to the bus, Izuku noticed that many had formed little groups of their own. Iida seemed like he wanted Izuku to say something, yet restrained himself for some reason. The vampire shrugged and did a head count, making sure that everyone was present. Yaoyorozu and Kyouka seemed engrossed in their conversation, so the vampire opted to not bother the duo.

He was quickly done with his count, all the students of the class present. He was about to look for Tokoyami to talk, but the light footsteps coming his way could not belong to his shadowy friend. Not with the way he could almost hear the bounce on her step.

"Hey, Izuku-kun! You're also wearing your costume." Her statement was so basic that he could swear the girl was just trying to find something to start conversation.

He simply nodded to her, shifting his position to lessen the weight of his coat on one leg to both. Taking a few moments to take her image in, he noticed that her helmet was missing. It added to her, the space themed motif blended well with her round features and soft attitude, the way she seemed to bounce with each step and her bubbly aura of positiveness. It tickled something inside him that made his fangs itch.

"Well, I messaged you yesterday, since you just kind of left, but I really hope you don't mind that I gave my friends your number." She seemed to be pleading, her big eyes showing some worry that he would dislike her attitude.

"Don't worry about it, I don't really mind." He replied, watching her from the corner of his eyes. Her cheeks dusted lightly, her lips changing from the slight pout they had to a full-beam smile. The vampire heard some snickering from one of the girls, but he decided it was best to ignore it. Some of the boys also had their eyes fixed on his back, but Izuku also ignored those in favor of humoring the girl. They did exchange some trivial banter, the vampire mostly letting the girl do the talking, most of it about her excitement for rescue and that her favorite hero was a rescue hero.

A short while later, Aizawa gave the students clearing to board the bus. Iida still seemed like he was on the verge of fully becoming a robot, but as the class entered their lift, the tall teen let his shoulders drop as if both relieved and embarrassed. Izuku heard quiet whispers leaving the Tenya's youngest son, many having to do with the fact that he avoided calling out organized sitting arrangements.

Once the bus rode out, the students continued their chats. Izuku chanced to sit between Asui and Tokoyami, facing Kaminari, Mina and Aoyama. The vampire took the time to talk with Tokoyami, the teens sharing their hobbies. Conversation was going great, until someone grasped at the sleeve of his shirt.

"Midoriya-kun. This might come as a surprise, but I always say what I think, regardless of what is on my mind." Asui – the girl with frog features – spoke out, her poker face settled on an almost permanent smile. He was somewhat surprised by her actions, considering that that girl had easily touched him and seemed to have no problem staying this close.

"Hello there, Asui-san." He greeted her, the others taking interest in the conversation that was about to happen.

Which became quickly interesting as she immediately cut whatever else he was going to say.

"Call me Tsuyu-chan."

_Well, that wasn't sudden at all._ He joked sarcastically in his head, his face not showing one ounce of his thoughts.

Before he could comment on her oddly specific interest in sudden personal name calling, since Japanese were quite known for their boundaries in relation to suffixes, she had already moved on with the conversation.

"Your quirk is quite scary, right?! Almost like Vlad King's, but scarier." Some classmates flinched. If she noticed, she had ignored it as she opted to continue focusing on his face. "How do people react when you tell them that you can suck blood and manipulate it?" The question seemed to come from a place of genuine curiosity instead of maliciousness. The fact that her heart rate was mostly stable also indicated that she was slightly worried her question had offended him in any way.

Izuku hummed, wondering what to answer the frog girl. When younger, Izuku absolutely hated **[True Ancestor]** for not allowing him to do the things normal kids did. His **[Hunter Instinct**s] sharpened his senses and were bothersome to control, leaving kid Midoriya to deal with his **[Thirst]**. All in all, he never wished his power to be someone else's problem; the troubles and obstacles that he had faced to reach where he was were innumerous, and no doubt there would be many more to come. In fact, day to day life was full of challenges; even now, his body wished to jump on the neck of the beautiful frog girl and drink of her blood, not for her quirk factor, but for the simple pleasure of ingesting the sweet crimson nectar.

The other teens also were waiting for his answer, so the vampire exhaled and lightly smiled as he assumed a pensive pose.

"Like many others, I have had my fair share of troubles when dealing with my quirk. I mean, my abilities are nothing like my mother's or my father's, so when I began manifesting them, I had absolutely no idea how to deal with them. It was a true trial-and-error situation, testing what worked and what didn't." He did a quick check to see if his impromptu audience was still focused, which they were.

"I mean, I deal with it on an everyday basis. There are many sides to quirks, each with their fair share of ups and downs; I just accepted what I could do with mine, and once I learned that this quirk is part of me, not what defines me, I began to fully understand what I could be capable of doing with it." He finished his mini-rant, extending his right arm to full view of all those around him. His exposed, pale-ish skin began gaining a red and viscous look until all his arm and hand were covered by his crimson gauntlet.

"You don't see everyday people that can control their blood, much less to the extent I can. So it was not a challenge to understand why people feared my powers, blood quirks aren't exactly pretty on the eyes. I understand the reason people fear this, I'd probably fear it too were it not a literal part of me." His eyes glanced at the front of the bus, their supposed stop seemed to be close by, and decided to end his little spiel.

"To stop wasting time and answer your question, Tsuyu-chan, people are either overly scared of my quirk, or they romanticize it absurdly. It's a quirk, it only defines me as much as I allow it to. I'll try my best to get people to see past **[True Ancestor]** and see **[Midoriya Izuku]**." He allowed himself to focus on the others inside the bus, many stunned into absolute silence.

Kirishima, the redhead, in particular, had his jaw opened and eyes wide, his hands atop his lap had become hardened akin to stone as the teen seemed to want to display and say something about his own abilities.

Aoyama's face had frozen into a stiff smile he was forcing to keep on, his twinkle/sparkle shenanigans forgotten.

All those that had heard his speech seemed to be deep in thought, even Bakugou looked less ravenously on the edge of a rage fit and more mellow. Like a lion that was still, but Izuku thanked the heavens for small victories.

Todoroki, in particular, seemed to be staring daggers into Izuku. The stare would be capable of making Midoriya feel awkward or self-aware, were it not for the fact that he had dealt with murderous villains and one angry Aizawa. One angry Aizawa was a difficult measure to beat.

The vampire might not have be the best at social etiquette to know the appropriate response for the current mood, but he recognized that he had to do something about it as the responsible for creating it. Thus, he recalled the blood from his gauntleted arm, leaving only enough to create a rather elaborate replica of a rose. Which he presented to the frog girl, almost letting it fall on her hands before it squirmed and turned into a blood tendril; the tentacle of crimson life liquid bopped the girl on her nose. _When in doubt, turn to humor_, or so the teen had read somewhere he conveniently forgot now.

A rosy blush, followed by a stronger one. Even steam seemed to be exiting Tsuyus's lowered head.

That was not the reaction he was expecting. Wasn't he supposed to be the one that steamed under the sun?

"Okay kids, settle down. We reached our destination."

**[XXX]**

* * *

**[XXX]**

His measures to improve the mood of 1-A seemed to have worked out fine enough, but now the vampire could not escape the teasing glances from some of his classmates. How in bloody hell could a pink skinned girl could manage such a teasing grin/smirk was beyond the current mental capabilities of Izuku. He could increase blood flow to his brain to aid in processing power, but even that seemed to be a fruitless endeavor upon the might of Ashido Mina's teasing smile.

The group exited the bus under the guidance of their teacher and entered the giga-enormous facility that was the USJ. To boost morale further, it seemed that they would be tutored under the Space Hero, Thirteen. The hero greeted them with a warm attitude, his costume making Izuku sweat a bit just by looking at it.

_It looks toasty in there, Thirteen._

Uraraka _bounced_ in her place, spitting out known trivia about the hero to whoever was the closest. Izuku ended up taking the brunt of it, but he could admit that he himself was a fan of the hero and the rescue work that he did.

Before the hero could begin what seemed to be a lecture, Aizawa approached him. Izuku took an interest on their conversation as he noticed that the underground hero hand-signed to his fellow worker.

"Where is All Might?" Aizawa asked in rough tone, as if already expecting some nonsense shenanigan to have happened.

Thirteen took the care to whisper as he rose three fingers to his workmate. _"Heroing while commuting and ended up using his time. Resting at the nap room while Principal Nezu talks with him."_ Pity for the heroes that Izuku had caught on their whispering as he had tuned out Uraraka in favor of his curiosity as to the need of secrecy among the two pros. He would apologize to the **[Zero Gravity]** user if necessary, but the current bit of information he had just heard was more appalling.

_All Might has a time limit? Why? How? How long is it? Three minutes? No, too short. Three days? No, the media barely knew of his presence here in UA, considering his agency is in Tokyo they would be hounding around there, and it seemed that they only discovered his presence here yesterday._

_Maybe about three hours? That seems to match the usual reports of his activities, also taking in consideration that his teaching classes are mostly for 1-A, since 1-B has Vlad King as their combat teacher. Now, who could be so powerful as to be able to hurt All Might? Hell, it's All Might, not even his fight with Toxic Chainsaw was that difficult. _

Izuku was brought out of his mind musings as the he noticed his classmates began clapping at Thirteen, the hero bowing at his waist as if he had just finished some overly important and crucial speech.

Not that that stayed at the front of the vampire's mind. No, the crucial thing for him at the moment was the way the hair on his neck rose as shivers ran down his spine.

.

.

.

**BLOODLUST**

**.**

**.**

**KILLER INSTINCT**

**.**

**.**

**MURDER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**DEATH**_

**[Hunter Instincts]** blared so vividly inside his mind that Izuku thought that the his **[Inner Beast]** had broken out of his mental cage. Yet, he knew that was not the case. Like before, his instincts warned that something dangerous was just about to happen.

He recognized the feeling of killing intent, specially one so raw and poisoned like this.

The same one that had attacked him during the press invasion incident on the campus.

A purple-black mist surged right on the middle of the plaza, no bigger than a softball. The mist grew and expanded, one hand exiting from it to reveal a man. Dressed in plain clothes, cerulean-blue hair that was in extreme need of a cut and with many hands draped all over his body. At first, only this man had exited the purple mist portal, yet, as it grew further, so did the number of people surging from it.

Izuku's blood did two things:

First, it reacted violently to the sight of the innumerous villains that began pouring in from this mysterious warping gate. Tearing flesh to exit faster, his blood exited the confines of the flesh prison it was bound to. Not one drop stained the teen's white shirt, **[True Ancestor]** and Izuku's iron clad mind worked together to weave his blood into his strongest war potential.

**[Hemomancy] [Advanced Hemomancy] [High-speed Regeneration] [Blood hardening Shield] [Hunter Instincts]**

**[Blood Gauntlets]** covered his arms and became deadly weapons of their own. His legs were plated by** [Blood Greaves]**, making Izuku resemble a mix between a futuristic knight and humanoid dragon. Even his lower face was surrounded by his crimson life liquid, the blood shaping a mask that was akin to a dragon's jagged maw or a oni (demon/ogre).

The second thing his blood did was to increase the flow of oxygen into his brain and adrenaline into his heart, allowing Izuku's mind an increased perception momentarily. He ran the risk of letting **[Hunter Instincts]** going wild, or worse, the** [Inner Beast]** getting free, but the vampire risked it anyway.

He would save his ultimate move/secret technique for later, as it absolutely drained him of everything he had to offer.

With his mind working high, Izuku was able to identify many of the villains that were occupying the plaza. At some point, his mind registered the order that Eraserhead gave, not that the vampire would obey the request to _huddle together and don't move_, leaving (read _abandoning_) his teacher to his luck and fate as he quite literally threw himself an enormous flight of stairs for the sake of the students.

The name of villains came to him easily enough, many already having appeared on television. The majority of those where for petty crimes, but in the mix he could identify a few dangerous items.

_Butcherer, the Chameleon, Medusa, Ghoul, Alien._

The leader of this attack, the lanky man with cerulean-blue hair was still on the edge of the purple portal, seemingly waiting something. As that something crossed the portal, Izuku wondered how he had never seen or heard about this monstrosity.

_Hulking muscle at almost two meters of height. Jagged teeth inside a maw ready to rend flesh. Exposed brain. _

**[Hunter Instincts]** screamed to him one thing as he took the sight of the beast in front of him. It was a loud and clear message, different from the mostly instinctual feelings he had. It resounded in his head and it was almost as if he had been the one to say the words.

**[Face that and you will die.]**

_I g-guess that I will need to work overtime, right?_

**[Release yourself from your self-made shackles and you might just survive this whole ordeal. You aren't like them. Midoriya Izuku doesn't cage a monster inside his head, he cages himself.]**

**[Blood is your answer.]**

**[We are born of the blood, made man by the blood, undone by the blood.]**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	9. Chapter 9

"Villains?!" Kirishima shouted questioningly, shock deep in his voice.

"That's crazy! How could villains even invade this place? Kaminari asked, his eyes wide due to the quantity of villains pouring out of the purple portal on the plaza.

The other students talked among themselves, trying to accept the fact that villains had truly invaded the USJ. Yaoyorozu asked Thirteen about security measures, but before the teacher could explain, Todoroki explained his perspective on this sudden invasion.

"It seems like this is a planned-out attack. If the school alarms haven't activated, it means they have a villain with a quirk to jam communications. Their numbers also are quite big, a true all-out invasion." Todoroki's cold and calculative voice made many of the teens have grim thoughts. A villain attack, something that advanced was not what the first-years were expecting for the current lesson.

Aizawa had left clear instructions on what to do before he flew down the stairs, heading straight to the plaza like a heat-seeking missile. Try to settle back the comms and evacuate the premises of the USJ. It sounded simple enough, even if a sudden cold feeling began gnawing at the hearts and minds of the present hero-trainees.

Izuku took the chance, seeing his fellow classmates busy either being shocked still or slowly coming back to their senses. He focused his all into memorizing the moves of his teacher, as Aizawa barreled into a line of long-range fighters.

The villains seemed to not be aware of who the teacher was, lining up to seemingly shoot the teacher down. Their efforts failed as the hero's quirk took effect, stopping the activation of theemitter-types.

"Eh? I can't shoot?"

"It won't come out!"

"What's going on?"

No doubt they never deal with a quirk like **[Erasure]**. Sensei will make short work of them. The thoughts run on the vampire's accelerated mind, his eyes widening as he drank in the sight of the pro-hero's fighting style.

Eraserhead and Aizawa seemed to be one in the same, yet the vampire spotted the difference right on this moment. Aizawa Shota, the UA teacher, was a logical and seemingly apathetical person. AsEraserhead, it seemed as if there would be no differences in behavior; the truth could not be more different. Those attributes – the logical mind mostly – were cranked to eleven as the man turned into a well-oiled machine. Each move, each punch. It seemed as if the man was constantly calculating what his next move would be, where he should tie his capture weapon or when to dodge.

From his first move into the fight, capturing three villains at once and knocking them into each other, Aizawa truly lived to his live as both a teacher and Pro-Hero. Dodging the attack of a villain from behind and locking the offending limb with his capture tape, only to then mule kick the villain unconscious. More and more villains tried to jump into the fray to stop the hero with their numbers. They failed hard.

Izuku had his breath taken away by the sight of the fight, almost letting his guard down. Thankfully, **[Hunter Instincts]** picked up for his slack in caution, triggering a warning as his ears caught the sound of a semi-corporeal being rushed to their position.

"Children! Evacuate, now!" Thirteen's worried voice made the hero trainees snap out of their funk and make their way to the enormous doors of the USJ. Yet, Izuku did not move, merely flexing his right, gauntlet-equipped hand as the pseudo-metal that made his gauntlet became soft and turned into a spear on his hand.

Once more, as if tearing holes on physics was child's play, the mist-like villain that brought the mob on campus appeared right in front of the class. His gaseous body was spread out, making the villain seem much more frightening as his acrid-mustard yellow eyes settled on the teens, sending chills down their spines.

"Your evacuating is something I believe cannot happen at this moment. Forgive us for our rudeness and sudden appearance, but the Villain Alliance has come here to take All Might's head. Might have there been any changes to schedule? He should be here already." The gaseous had a male, baritone-esque voice, but the contents of his message were less than pleasant.

_They are going to kill All Might, The Pillar of Justice in Japan? That's not possible, much more powerful villains have tried. _

**[The Justice-Symbol is confirmed to be weak, your teachers said so. Information must have leaked out.]**

**[True Ancestor] **whispered into the vampire's ear, spreading the seed of doubt inside Izuku's mind. Yet, the vampire held into his convictions.

_All Might may be weakening, but that's not information that is easily available to the public. These villains don't seem much, but some of them are really worrisome. Still, with Aizawa-sensei and Thirteen-sensei here, we have a fighting chance to wait until reinforcements come or we flee by ourselves._

"Those words of yours, villain; they are quite presumptions." Thirteen answered the villain, one of his hands moving discreetly behind his back, allowing one of the finger pads of his suit to pop open. "Might you have the resolve to back them up?"

All the students were still shocked still by the declaration of the purple villain, or so Izuku hoped that that was what the villain was believing. The vampire tightened his right arm, the muscles underneath coiling and springing, and prepared to throw his projectile, his aim to distract the enemy further and aid the teacher in his work. **[Black Hole] **seemed to be quite appropriate to deal with this particular case, meaning that luck had not abandoned class 1-A or Thirteen.

"Indeed, rescue hero! As I stated, you all cannot leave this place. Such is my job." The baritone villain sounded professional and nonchalant about his proposition, expanding his body to try and encompass all the students. Izuku took that as his sign to act, blurring into a throwing stance and releasing his **[Blood Spear Burst]**. A simple modification to the original skill, focusing more into scattering the bloody weaponry to attack a wide space, sacrificing range and accuracy for more power.

A shame that his efforts were thwarted as Bakugou and Kirishima jumped into the fray and rushed to attack, effectively exposing their backs to the equivalent of a shotgun shell shot. It took all the concentration the vampire had to make the blood unharden and merely splatter uselessly on their backs, a concerned shout of Thirteen as the two teens passed the gas-like purple-black body of the villain, seemingly not doing any damage (in the vampire's enhanced sight) even with the explosion or the slash of a knife-hand chop.

"Got you now, fucker! What does your ass think of that!?" The ash-blonde asked rudely, another hand primed for a second explosion if need be.

"You can monologue all day, none of your plans matter if we strike first!" Kirishima matched Katsuki in tone, confidence oozing from his frame.

There was but a moment of silence before the baritone voice of the villain resounded, a pep of amusement being detectable as the acrid yellow eyes shone behind the smokescreen caused by Bakugou's explosion. "Oh, quick actions. Nothing less should be expected from the golden eggs of U.A, that could have ended up badly. Yet, your work was meaningless." The underlying threat was all to easy to get, which showed on the duo's faces as they realized how close they were to danger.

"Get away from him, quick!" Thirteen could not attack until the teens were out of his strike zone, otherwise the rescue hero could run the risk of vaporizing his students by mistake. Lucky for him, Izuku was the man (vampire) with a plan.

Once more, the teen let his blood shift from the hardened state to a more malleable form, turning his left gauntlet into a thick tendril of blood. The rope-like construct lashed out like a whip, wrapping around the waists of the teens as Izuku** [Flash-step]**'ed right behind Thirteen, using the bulky body of the hero as a weight-point to stabilize his form as the vampire pulled the teens far from the villain.

Yet, it wasn't enough.

Before Bakugou and Kirishima could get pulled away from the purple mist, it expanded and engulfed a great deal of the teens (the attacking duo included).

"My name is Kurogiri. Remember it as the last thing you heroes heard before being plunged into darkness." The line was indeed the last thing Izuku heard, his blood tendril holding his classmates being separated from him as the mist engulfed many teens. He managed to hear the movement of some of his classmates, which meant that at least a few had managed to probably escape whatever was about to happen. Izuku hoped everyone would be fine, but considering the situation, his hopes seemed to be foolish.

**[XXX]**

* * *

**[XXX]**

The first Izuku noticed was that he was falling. The dark mist was quick to eject him somewhere still inside the USJ facility, if his ears were still picking the sound of Aizawa-sensei's constant brawl correctly, and he released a quick sigh of relieve. Soon followed by a grunt of pain as Izuku slammed into the side of a mountain.

His claws became his saving grace as they sank into the stone and dirt, breaking the fall that he was about to continue on. Of course, suddenly stopping all the momentum meant that his shoulder joints screamed under the abuse as Izuku tried to get his bearings. A quick glance revealed that he was on the Land Slide/Mountainous zone of the USJ, the disappearing mist atop the mountain confirmed that the villain's, Kurogiri's, quirk was some type of **[Warp]**-quirk. A powerful one at that.

The vampire let **[High-speed Regeneration]** take care of his abused joints, his arms once more being covered with blood gauntlets. No longer than a few seconds and Izuku was climbing the mountain side, soon reaching the summit and steping on the plateau. He stretched his arms a bit before taking a big and deep breathe.

A couple of such breathes and the vampire had a more elaborate idea of the happening inside the school's facility. Close to his area he could smell at least four of his classmates, and five more on the near blackout/City zone. Along with their smells, however, there were many other unknown scents.

_The enemy must have brought more than one hundred villains with them, seeing as their invasion was a truly organized event. The opportunity to attack one of the greatest hero schools and easily be able to get away must have enticed the small-timers. My priority right now will be reuniting with those close by and advance until we can reach the entrance once more._

_By that time, I should be able to workout something to deal with that__** [Warp]**__-quirk user. He most likely is one of the bigger villains and one essential into making sure this plan works, as he seems to have some crazy range. _

Izuku busied his mind as he analyzed every minutia possible in efforts to come out on top. That made the teen turn his back to the cliffside he had climbed out, seemingly not noticing the two villains that made to attack him.

Bulky hands came close to grab his legs and from the air, someone also flew in a rush to get closer to him. Their efforts backfired.

Izuku immediately snapped a mule kick backwards, not unlike Aizawa's previous one, his blood greaves adding to the impact as his boots found the chest of a rather big villain. That done, the vampire correctly timed his vision with the villainess' that was swooping down; the eye-contact established successfully, **[Mesmerize]** almost instantly took root inside the woman's head as the mental command from the vampire settled.

"_**[Attack thy villainous comrade]!**_" Izuku shouted at the villainess, parrying a blow from the man's cleaver using his gauntlets. It would be his luck to meet one of the dangerous attacks today; not that he wished harm upon his classmates, but it was his wish that the man would have tried to attack Eraserhead or that he met no one.

_Butcherer. Classified as mildly dangerous. His quirk, __**[Bulk-up]**__, allowed him to boost himself with an explosive mix of testosterone and adrenaline, giving him enhanced strength and a fit of aggressive behavior on par with Bakugou on a bad day. Crimes include theft, cold blooded murder, inappropriate and illegal use of his quirk, and money laundering. This guy is bad news for anyone else that would have met him. I guess I'm thankful I was the one to find him._

_The villainess is a small-timer. Harpy, petty robberies and assault. Makes use of her__** [Avian]**__-quirk to swoop down on people and steal things quicker than most civilians can react to. Lucky me her mind is so weak-willed, otherwise she would make quite the pair with Butcherer._

"Come on, you bird bitch! What the fuck do you think that you are doing?" The villain, dressed in something that should belong on a S&M party, shouted at his fellow villain. The man swung his cleaver about blindly, clearly trying to hack off something from the woman. "This is why I don't make sudden partnership- Ack!" Whatever he was going to say was interrupted by a kick to the face, courtesy of Harpy after she dodged one of the wide swings from the weapon.

Izuku took the chance, seeing the villain stagger and clutch at his nose with his free hand, and rushed to attack too. As he mentally ordered the villainess to continue pestering the man, he snuck behind the bulky villain in a marvelous use of **[Flash-step]**. Just as he was about to punch the man out cold, **[Hunter Instincts] **warned that danger was abound, yet he had already committed to the blow.

Harpy's pestering became an annoyance that Butcherer wasn't willing to put up for long. His body seemed to literally bulk in size. Hormone levels through the roof, the villain shot out his free hand to grab the attacking villainess by her foot and slam her back on the ground once before spinning in place and using the woman's body as an impromptu baseball bat. The vampire felt the impact, his own body being smacked away together with Harpy a few meters away from butcherer.

Quickly moving out from under the woman, Izuku jumped up into a fighting stance, only to be gifted another impact as the metal cleaver that Butcherer carried made violent contact with his protected chest, the Kevlar sewn in his costume saving the vampire from having the weapon stuck to his chest.

"Haah! Gottcha! I love to see the way they fall after getting a quick one thrown at them!" The villain laughed to himself, slowly approaching the downed teen. Seeing that the child was not moving, the villain snorted and kicked the body. "Worthless little shit! Should not have resisted! After I had wrung your neck real quick, there would be no pain. But no! Had to play hero, huh?!" Each sentence the villain finished was accompanied by a punting kick.

After the villain glanced at the boy's body, his gaze turned back to his fellow lawbreaker, who was out cold. The woman had probably broken a few bones, being a bird lady and whatnot, but that was not his concern. He just wanted some violence, blood, and the promise that he might be able to work under the legend of the underworld. If society had the shining beacon of hope that was All Might, them the criminals and crooks had _that _man to look up to. He who was said to be immortal, the crime boss that had more than 100 quirks...Why was he monologuing?

"Damn, the effect was quick to fade away." Izuku's annoyed voice sounded right behind butcherer, but the man turned and found nothing. Turning around once more, he found the teen whom he had supposedly killed to be right in front of him, staring straight into his eyes as if capable of analyzing his soul. The red shining orbs of the teen made butcherer feel something that he had almost forgotten existed.

**FEAR.**

Red eyes and a fierce expression settled on the upper face of the teen, as the lower part of it was covered in a horrifying mask of a jagged draconic maw. Crimson colored gauntlets grabbed the villain's face and brought him closer to the vampire's, the oh-so-powerful man from before reduced into an obedient puppet as he stared at the true alien concept for his mind that stood in front of him.

_The kid was dead! I saw it! How?_

Blood tendrils began extending from the gauntlets, swaying about as if boneless snakes that were ready to bind and crush his worthless existence. Butcherer had never felt so small as his black eyes drank in the glimmering shine of the emerald rubies that belonged to Izuku.

Dread and horror began painting the villain's face as all prospects left his mind, the only thing left was the fear that he had challenged something greater than himself and thus, had guaranteed a one-way ticket to the depths of a crimson colored abyss. He felt like claws were sinking into his flesh, gripping him into a death embrace that he had no possibility of escaping. The eldritch horror right in front of him was no hero trainee. It was an untamable beast. Something to be _feared._

"_**[Tell me, oh little one. What is it that scares you? Spill the contents of your mind; should I decide they are worthy of my time, you shall live to see another day. Disappoint me, butcherer, and thy life shall be forfeited.]**_" Deep and commanding, the voice of the monster sank everything around them into an abyss of pulsating red and black colors, where only he could exist. Butcherer could only spill the information that was given to him before this operation.

.

.

.

.

Izuku rapidly rushed to the location of the next fight. After a rather exhausting use of **[Mesmerize]**to probe deep inside the mind of the fanatical and psychotic villain, the vampire gained much important knowledge about the attack. Hence his rush into reaching the person whose scent he had locked into.

**[XXX]**

* * *

**[XXX]**

Yaoyorozu Momo was no doubt a rich girl. Everything about her just short of screamed money. From the way she talked, walked and did anything, it was clear that she belonged to a higher layer of society. She could have become many things, her parents certainly could afford to pay any tuition or private school should she merely ask.

Momo was certain that she would make much more difference into this world if she were to follow the path of the hero. Other professions could make her much more money and fame, yet she had chosen to walk this path. Sometimes she wondered the if the real reason was something else.

It seemed weird that her mind picked on this thought right now, considering she was currently surrounded by villains. Her recently made friend Kyouka Jirou was covering her back, the duo's weaponry being the factor that had halted the villains from their previously reckless attempts, three bodies already out for the count, a gift from her combat staff as it became acquainted with their chins.

"You are really something else with that, huh?" Jirou tried to break the ice with a joke, but the tension lining her voice did little do dissuade any of them about their situation. The punk girl had been given a bladeless machete, per her request, and was making use of her special equipment on her boots to blast sound waves with enough power to disorientate anyone foolish enough to try to approach.

"Trained with it since I was little, so it was to be expected." Momo realized that sometimes she spoke out more than necessary, a habit she had developed to weed out unnecessary flatterers who wished to tie relationships with her solely due to her family name. Sensing she had done that, she apologized. "Sorry about that. I-I'm just..."

"Nervous? Worried? Badly in need of help? I feel you, sister." Jirou's tone this time was less filled with anxiety as she took another shot at breaking the tension.

The villains around them seemed to sense their tension, as a couple of them broke out in laughter.

"Well now, would you look at that! The heroines are scared! How cute!" It was hard to ascertain who had said the words, but at this point it did not matter. Still, it was enough to piss off the punk girl guarding Momo's back.

"Yeah? Then, get a load of this, prick!" Kyouka's shout was followed a raging blast of sound waves exiting her boom-boots, her earjacks inserted in the device and blasting the villains with debilitating force.

"Kyouka, don't!" Momo shouted to her fellow classmate. Jirou had an amazing power and was smart enough to figure out how to fight with her quirk. The only problem currently was their location. The Land Slide/Mountainous zone was one of the more troublesome parts of the USJ, considering the instability of the place. Now adding the blasting sound waves on top of that was just asking for trouble, since resonance drilling could happen and weakening their already instable grounds was not something high in order.

"It's okay! We can take them!" Luckily, Jirou stopped her sound attack in favor of whacking a close villain with the flat side of her "bladed" weapon. Yaoyorozu's heart was beating wildly in her chest, but it seemed that luck was on their side as the grounds did not crumble. The villains that hadn't passed out due to pressure were closing in on them. The class president would not allow that.

Focusing on her power, as well as her reserves of lipids, Momo began creating a certain item.

"Kyouka-san! Please buy me 20 seconds!" Momo asked, a look of concentration appearing on her face. The punk-rocker showed a thumbs-up, her jacks extending to pierce another approaching villain on the ribs, pushing the man back.

"Let's stop wasting time and grab her already!" One of the few female villainess amidst the group shouted, making a dash to the duo, her nails increasing in size to become long claws.

"Yaomomo, I think it's time you showed your surprise already!" Jirou shouted, her voice loud and sharp. Momo heard the message alright, her back shining as shifting as something exited her skin.

"PUT THEM ON, KYOUKA-SAN!" The womanly teen shouted even louder, eyes gesturing to the items that exited her back. Without time to ponder or question, Kyouka grabbed what she realized were protective earbuds, both for her ears and her jacks. "CLOSE YOUR EYES TOO!"

No second passed after Momo's second shout, three other items popping out of her body, this time in random directions. The villains ignored the girl's shouts as mere weak attempts at appearing strong. They were not ready for the blinding lights as the three flashbangs that had jumped away from the girl caused, together with the absurd ringing that assaulted their ears.

The duo of girls took the chance, knocking out the villains that were disturbed and senseless with harsh blows. More than thrice Kyoka heard Momo's staff loudly crack against the villains in places like the ribs.

A few minutes of mopping up the mostly finished villains, the two girls then began cuffing them, Momo's **[Creation]**-quirk working quickly to produce the necessary items.

"You know, I don't believe there is a situation where you won't be prepared for, Yaomomo!" Kyouka commented, finally cuffing the last unconscious villain. Her eyes wandered over Momo's frame, noticing that her breasts seemed to have decreased in size.

"Thank you, Kyouka-san. Your quirk also is rather versatile, although the terrain this time did refrain you from becoming our strongest potential. Also, what is with that nickname?" The **[Creation]**-quirk user asked the punk-rocker, her hands assuming a pensive position.

"What? You don't like it? It's kind of a bother to say your family name, and being overly chummy isn't exactly my suit, so I just shortened your family name into your actual name. I can stop if you want." Kyouka declared without much worry, but the Yaoyorozu girl rushed and held the hands of her friend.

"No! It's fine! Friends give each other cute nicknames, right! It's fine!" The intensity of the answer made Kyouka be stunned for a second, but the rocker-girl then smiled.

"Yaomomo it is then!" The air of tension left the duo of girls as they smiled at each other, the various villains knocked out around them not being a bother. Maybe their minds were simply looking for a distraction from the stressful situation.

That was their mistake.

Kyouka's advanced hearing allowed the girl to pick the sound of the crumbing spot under them. Too small to be a consequence of her sound attack, too big to be a simple coincidence. The rocker girl quickly shoved her friend away from her, feeling a hand grasp at her ankle before she screamed in pain, electricity arching all over her body for a few instants before she fell over.

Momo's eyes widened in surprise as a hand stuck out of the ground, the area around it crumbling to reveal a villain exiting from his improvised hideout. He was tall and wore a facemask, his body having a few arcs of energy. He was also holding Jirou by her ankle as if the girl was a mere doll.

"That was rather troublesome. I was almost buried alive here when you did that attack, you know." He said to the mostly unconscious girl, never minding the smoke that emerged from her body. He turned around to look at Yaoyorozu, his glance sending shivers down the girl's spine. "Well, what eye-candy you are! I guess that the boss man won't mind if I break you in before we sell you out."

Momo's face paled at the insinuation, but soon her face frowned in concentration. She was about to take out another of her creations, but the noise of crackling static called her attention.

"Nah ah, can't have you doing that now, can we? Unless you want your pretty friend here to become a vegetable." The villain accentuated his point by bringing his crackling hand close to Kyouka's head, his fingers into the shape of a handgun. That stopped Momo on her tracks. Any action that she were to take would be too slow and she could not risk the life of her friend. The tall girl surrendered, her hands up. "That's a good girl! Now walk over here slowly! And do not try anything funny, I have quick reflexes." The villain taunted, lightning crackling on his hand.

Momo approached the villain slowly, her mind trying to come up with something to help her get out of the situation. Nothing came to mind, the image of her friend being electrocuted still vivid on her mind. Had she paid more attention, she would not be on this situation. Had she been more careful, they could be evacuating or reuniting with the other classmates. Right now, Yaoyorozu felt like a failure for dropping her guard.

She stopped three paces away from the villain, his hungry gaze making her feel disgusted. His gaze eyed her not like she was an object, they eyed her as if she was a prize, a piñata to be broken for the goods it had inside. It was what made the girl feel even worse.

"The boss man said that asking for a ransom for you would be best, but I think I have a better plan. Those fools did not check your files, but I managed to catch glimpses. Yaoyorozu Momo, heiress to the Yaoyorozu Interprizes and with an awesome quirk to boot. Maybe the black market would pay much more than your dad dearest. What do you think?" The villain asked his current charge, Kyouka merely moaning in pain at his rough ministrations.

"Y-you won't get away with this!" Momo managed to work some courage and talk to the man. His masked gaze returned to her, a snort being her response.

"How cute that you think I'll be intimidated by your threats. Maybe I have not been clear on where things stand between us." The girl tried to defuse the situation, but her eyes watered when Kyouka was once more subjected to the zapping electricity, shutting down any response she might have as her rocker friend cried under the strain. "Think she has had enough? I don't know, let's try again!"

"Stop! Please!" Momo shouted. She tried her best to hold in the tears prickling her eyes, but her efforts failed her. "I'll obey, please. Just stop hurting her."

"That wasn't so hard, right?!" The villain asked, his gaze fully focused on the tall heiress. Momo did not trust her voice to not sound pathetic were she to speak, so she merely nodded to the villain. "Now that that is out of the way, I'd rather escort you out of the premises. Just in case I need a hostage, your pretty friend here is coming with us. You disobey, she gets punished." The electric man rose Kyouka's body high into Momo's eyesight, dangling her as if to taunt even more the tall heiress.

That split second was all that Izuku needed.

Pushing his legs to their absolute limits, he abused of **[Flash-step]** to close the gap between himself and the villain. His movements were synchronized to perfection, each having a purpose. First, he sank the claws of his right gauntlet into the arm holding Jirou, his other hand closed into a hulking fist that shot a devastating blow into the man's kidney. The gauntlet holding the arm was in direct contact with the man's bloodstream, and the effects of **[Coagulation]** were instant. Izuku wasted no time as he rose one knee to smash against the villain's pelvis, folding the villain and having an easy access spot to the man's neck.

His facemask opened mechanically, like the rusted jaws of a bear trap, as the vampire took a quick bite at the exposed neck, before he cocked his left fist once more and delivered another blow, this time aimed at the liver. Releasing his bloody hold on the man's neck and arm allowed the vampire to grab Kyouka midfall and back off with the girl.

Momo could barely follow the entrance of her fellow classmate, but once she understood that reinforcement had arrived, her morale rose through the roof. The half-finished construct she been working on was rapidly finished and it burst out of her back, destroying her hero outfit. A modern crossbow with a special loaded bolt, the heiress could not shoot the bolt fast enough.

The villain tried to move, yet his body was on full lockdown, his muscles refusing to even twitch. He barely felt the sting of the bolt as it pierced his skin and delivered the payload. Just as fast as it emptied its contents, the villain felt a cold feeling spread all over his body as the tranquilizing agent inside the bolt took effect.

Izuku calmed his raging heart, the sight of the downed villains around him being enough to strongly entice his** [Thirst]**. _Defenseless prey that had wandered into his layer_. Yet, he forcefully calmed his mind, focusing even more his mind into strengthening the cage of his **[Inner Beast]**. He would not concede control that easily, he still needed his rationality. He looked at his tired classmates, the girls looking as if they fought a war.

Might as well have fought one, considering the number of goons that lay defeated around. They held out for long.

Izuku found a sliver of guilt worming its way inside his heart. If he had arrived just a few moments earlier, or if he had jumped sooner to stop Kyouka from being attacked. Yet he had decided to lay an ambush when he caught sight of the captured girl. His mind told him that his actions were the correct set of actions, that anything else might have resulted in worse injuries. His heart, however, told him that his foolish hesitations were responsible for the rocker's current state.

_You don't have time for self-pity, Izuku. Get up, keep fighting. There are others that need help._

He buried his emotions together inside the cage of the** [Inner Beast]**. Cold rationality washed his mind clean and reset his state into objectives that needed to be completed.

"Yaoyozoru-san, I require a full explanation of your situation and a rapid acknowledgment." Izuku's deep voice snapped Momo out of her furious gaze at the downed villain. "I understand your need to release your anger, yet this is not the time for meaningless use of our allotted time. Please, report your situation and condition." Once more, his deep and calculative voice rang on her ears, this time the girl's wet and anger-filled eyes settled firmly into his frame.

"Meaningless? Do you even know what happened here!?" Momo's voice cracked as she shouted at the vampire holding her friend.

"I completely understand it, hence the reason I wish for you to calm down and explain things as rationally as possible. Doing that will enable us the opportunity to avoid further incidents like this and provide aid for our classmates in danger. Class President, calm down and recompose yourself." The vampire's voice became deeper and deeper and he spoke to the tall girl, making her eyes widen as she realized that he was also full of rage, yet he had dawned the mask of cold rationality to help.

Momo bit her lips in frustration at now being better. She took a deep breath and slapped her cheeks before following Izuku. The vampire placed Kyouka on the ground and did a quick check-up on her, listening to the heiress as she finally gave the rundown of what had happened to them.

Izuku asked for a strap-vest to be made, concluding that Jirou would be out of commission for the rest of the fight. She wasn't in danger, but would most likely be out cold for the while. Momo finished making his vest in under a minute, as well as making a rescue body bag the size of her friend. As the vampire finished wearing his vest, he turned his back to Momo as she helped place Jirou on his back with the aid of the magnetic clamps of the vest and the body bag. Securing the last of his straps in place, Izuku turned to Momo.

"There are more of our classmates around the area. Regrouping is our priority, thus engaging in combat is forbidden unless extremely necessary. Keep your crossbow loaded with those sleeping darts and try to keep pace with me. Also, make amends to your outfit, you're currently overly exposed." The vampire pointed out, and Momo noticed that after her last creations emerged from her body, her hero outfit had torn on the back, currently exposing her naked breasts. She had been feeling breezy, but the previous worries had prevented her from noticing it.

With a yelp and a quick turn, she blushed as Izuku had probably seen them. Not trusting herself to act dignified, she crouched on the spot and began working on creating a new outfit over her skin. Fifteen seconds and she was presentable, yet the extreme blush would not fade away.

_How adaptive is the human mind that things like that matter in situations like these._ Izuku thought, his red gleaming eyes trying to spot his classmates. A small _"I'm ready_" entered his hearing together with the approaching steps of the tall Class President. The vampire was about to point out a route to follow when two events happened almost simultaneously.

First, the Flood zone lit up like a Christmas tree, yellow lightning glowing brightly as many voices whined and shouted in pain as they were electrocuted. The vampire heard the shriek of a known classmate of his, and decided that the water part was secured for now.

The second thing that happened was a small quake on the lower parts of the Land Slide/Mountainous zone, soon followed by the sudden appearance of a cold wind. Izuku's eyes managed to capture a few frozen villains and what appeared to be another of his classmates. It seemed that things were looking up for their class.

"Midoriya-san, shouldn't we be more cautious against the nearby villains? Kyouka-san and I did encounter a lot of them before we met you." Momo asked, binoculars exiting her left arm. She did some surveying. "I spot Todoroki-kun and what probably is Hagakure-san down there. It seems that Tsuyu-san and Kaminari-kun are safe on the boat on the Flood zone. I can't see the other zones, but it seems that fighting is still happening. Our classmates are fighting!" Momo's voice perked up as she reported on her findings. She rested one hand atop her chest, a sigh of relieve exhaled.

"Those are great news, Class President. About the villains closeby, do not worry; _I took care of them_." Yaoyorozu drank in the compliment from her Vice-president, but the ominous tone of his last sentence made her wonder what he had done. She did not let somber thoughts swim inside her mind for too long, else she'd lose the morale she had worked back up. "Mind if I take a look through your binoculars?"

The girl nodded and handed the lenses to the vampire, creating a second pair for herself. She continued her survey of the land, but stopped when she noticed that Izuku had begun unstrapping Kyouka from his back.

"Anything wrong, Midoriya-san?" She asked, yet the vampire did not respond her question.

"I believe that your **[Creation]**-quirk lets you create most things, correct?" He asked her in a dead serious tone, the glowing of his orbs starting to scare the girl.

"Y-y-yes, as long as I know the chemical formula of what I'm making." She hated the fact that she stuttered and nodded.

"Good. Arm yourself and create an epi-pen. If things get too dangerous, inject Kyouka-san with the epi-pen and run away. Try to see if you can establish comms over radio with the school. Do I stand corrected that you know the frequency for the police as well as the school's?" Another meek nod from the girl was his answer. "Excellent. Maintain a calm mind and observe the fields; the moment you see an opportunity to flee, take it."

"What is going on, Midoriya-san?!" Momo asked almost in desperation, tension once more leaking into her voice.

Izuku looked back at her, his crimson eyes intimidating, yet also expressing a warm and confidence she wished herself capable off.

"Aizawa-sensei and Thirteen-sensei are in trouble. Thirteen-sensei still has some students to help him, but Aizawa-sensei doesn't. Priority engagement is to help our greatest asset in fleeing." He said, trying to gauge the distance between the Mountainous zone and the Central Plaza where Eraserhead had been fighting. "Is it possible that you can make a flight-suit within the next minute?"

"I-I can try..." Momo had barely finished her sentence before Izuku cut her.

"Then make haste with it."

**[XXX]**

* * *

**[XXX]**

Aizawa was getting tired of this. Twenty minutes of full-live combat were not enough to drain him of energy, but it did make him slightly winded. His specialty was surprise attacks, even while dealing with groups. There were countless villains defeated all around him, yet it seemed that the numbers of goons had not decreased in the slightest. Had it been an ordinary man fighting, he would already have been defeat.

The teacher dodged the combined efforts of three villains with similar body enhancement quirks. Erasing their quirks, he proceeded to pummel down the villains with precise blows, aiming to cripple and incapacitate the men with pain. His knuckles were already bruised, so the hero opted to use his knees and elbows, switching from his more traditional Krav Maga to Taekwondo, his scarf aiding his endeavors as he slammed his right elbow into the biggest man's liver.

_Backhand, dodge and rising knee kick. Dodge, scarf arm bind and submission throw. Duck, bob, weave around the attacks and counter with a roundhouse kick._

Each move was precisely executed, his finesse would make many question how many hours had the man trained to reach this level of mastery.

"Pro heroes are such cheats. No matter how many we send, he wipes them right away." The villain with hands all around him exclaimed, talking to no one in particular. "But no matter what happens, the game still can be balanced. His skill can't go on forever, and the cooldown is taking longer and longer. I guess it's high time for me." The lanky villain laughed to himself, amused by some sort of internal joke.

Aizawa had just finished dropping another thug when he felt killing intent directed at him. The pro turned to meet the source of said intent, finding himself almost face to face with the cerulean-haired villain. A quick snap of his legs made the villain stop, which gave Eraserhead enough grounds for his attack.

His feet pushing the ground under him, the pro advanced towards the villain with an elbow attack that surely would crack the sternum bone on the abdomen, quick method to stop the villain. The pro felt the blow connect, but something was wrong.

His blow struck true. Yet, the hero found his elbow in excruciating pain, the joint being held on by the villainous man's hand.

"You are slowing down, hero? Stamina problems? Don't worry, soon enough you won't have to worry about any of your stats!" Aizawa's brows frowned in pain, the pro quickly running scenarios on his mind. Not a second after he chose a plan of action, he put it in practice, raising his right leg into what would be called a flawless axe kick.

The villain backed off, else his skull would be caved in as Eraserhead's steel-tipped boots carved a groove on the ground as they ascended. The pro immediately switched tactics, converting the momentum of his ascending kick into a backflip, creating distance between his opponent. That done, the hero took a look at his injuried limb, finding that moving his left arm was just short of impossible.

The skin was cracked, falling off in dried chunks and exposing the muscle fibers under it. It was a wonder that the wound was not bleeding, else the teacher might have much bigger problems to deal with. Just like the rushing villain that was trying to push his advantage once more. The underground hero launched his scarf at the man, his efforts in binding him failing as a mere brush of the fingers was enough to render his scarf useless as the weapon crumbled into dust.

_What kind of quirk is that? It is too troublesome in close-quarters_. The hero complained in his head, wondering if he should take things up a notch. Deciding that filling paperwork was better than letting his students suffer, Aizawa used his right hand to tie something on the end of his scarf, using advanced spins to build momentum as the weight of the object on the end of his scarf added speed to the weapon, nicking the villain on his offending limb.

The man backed off, checking out the cut on his hand.

"Oi oi, Eraserhead! What the hell do you think you are doing, swinging that thing around like that?" The villain complained, seeing the object tied to the ends of the hero's capture weapon was a combat knife. "Aren't you a capture hero? What are you doing with a weapon like that?! And you call yourself a hero!" The villain complained, nursing the shallow cut on his hand.

"It is rather funny that a villain like you would try to lecture me into what is appropriate hero-behavior and conduct. If I were you, my primary concern would be surrendering." The hero spoke in his no-nonsense tone, keeping the momentum of his improved "kunai-chain" and preventing the remaining villains from approaching him, allowing the pro a breather.

"Ah ah, heroes are all like that. Thinking themselves above everyone and everything, imposing their violence over us and calling it justice. I guess that it's time I called for backup." The villain jokingly pointed out, his crazy red eyes fully focused into the pro hero. "Nomu, get him!" A command left the man and, suddenly, Aizawa found the hairs on the back of his neck up as a cold feeling settled in the bottom of his stomach.

It took just a blink of the eye. One moment there was nothing, the next the pro had the entirety of his frame shadowed as the hulking monster that had not left its initial position moved behind him. The pro turned, shifting all his body into what could be considered a deadly roundhouse kick, his right hand grasping his combat knife. Eraserhead wasn't the only pro that had spilled blood, but he was the one that did not let that fact drown him in grief. Sometimes it was a necessity of the job. He had moved with this concern in mind.

His kick connected with a solid wall of muscle, unexpectedly hurting his kicking leg, yet the pro continued what he could consider to be his deadliest combo. His name flashed and rent flesh, the cuts precisely aiming for vitals. Hamstring, femoral artery, kidney, liver, right armpit and the final blow was sinking the eight inches of serrated steel into the neck of the creature, hopefully severing the carotid artery and ending the life of the villain.

The pro had just sunk the blade in the beast's neck when he felt his face being grabbed by the enormous hands of villain, slamming the teacher on the plaza grounds like a meteor.

"AARRRHRHHHHGGG!" Aizawa shouted in pain, feeling his bones crack under the pressure of the assault. The pro had no time to rest, his injuried arm being the next target of the juggernaut. The limb snapped like a twig under the might of the beast, the pro grunting loudly in pain, the sounds being muffled as the villain was still grabbing his face. Eraserhead felt pain flare vividly in the broken limb, the blood warmly flowing from his arm, feeling like lava escaping a volcano. It seemed luck that the vicious attack did not continue, the pro being secured under the mountain of muscle and violence atop him.

"This is getting boring, Nomu is too strong for a DEX build like yours. You solely rellied on getting critical hits, but Nomu's built is a direct counter against you, even against All Might! And talking about the Symbol of Peace, where is he?! His precious class in directly attacked and the coward is too afraid to show up? Scum like him really is only after the glory and fame of the Hero profession." The villain began ranting, slowly approaching the hero.

Aizawa once more groaned in pain as his hair was roughly grabbed and he was forced to face the insane lunatic with cerulean hair. The crazed red eyes held a lust for violence, yet they were totally incapable of masterful tactics like the ones displayed here. There had to be someone behind this man, Aizawa knew it. He swore on the blood running down his face.

A swirling mist of purple and black made itself known close to the villain, acrid yellow eyes forming to reveal the image of the Warping villain, Kurogiri.

"Shigaraki Tomura, it is time that we depart." The baritone villain spoke.

"Huh, Kurogiri? Can't see that I'm busy here talking with a hero?" Finally having his name revealed, Shigaraki rudely asked his subordinate.

"I have managed to subdue and gravely injure Thirteen, yet the interference of the nearby students created a momentary distraction and one of them has escaped. Reinforcements might be arriving soon, hence our need to evacuate the premises." Kurogiri formally explained, his shifting form still beside the cerulean-haired man.

Shigaraki stilled for a moment, his hands soon coming to scratch at his neck continuously at a growing pace. The man's anger flared, his scratching reaching a frenetic pace. "Ahh, Kurogiri, how useless can you be? You are lucky to be my ticket out of here, otherwise you'd already be dust. Haahh, man, my perfect run is ruined. The secondary objectives have failed, so there will be enemy reinforcements to bother us. And the primary objective never showed up! Nothing goes how I want..." The villain complained, whining to some invisible spectator.

"I guess this is it. Well, what can you do? Since All Might won't show up, we need to leave a message to make sure he takes his job seriously next time." Shigaraki said to no one in particular, his frame shifting as he assumed a pouncing stance. "I guess you both will do!"

**[XXX]**

* * *

**[XXX]**

Asui was thankful that her circumstances had been favorable. After being warped, she luckily ended up in the area that most favored her **[Frog]**-quirk, the Flood Zone. Unfortunately, her luck seemed to have ended up there, as the classmate that appeared with her wasn't anyone who she had talked before.

Kaminari wasn't a bad person per say, but if the girl had something to say about him, it was that all his behavior was passed around at appearing cool. And not the usual _"I can do things gracefully/flawlessly"_ cool, but the _"I get chicks!"_ kind of cool, which – ironically – was not cool in the slightest. She had seen the blond ask half of the girls in class in dates, and his douche behavior made the frog girl have aversion to him.

Still, he was her classmate and Tsuyu was training to be a heroine after all. She was even going to pretend she did not see the boy almost pathetically drown due to panic. Using all the agility and speed that her amphibian features provided her while in water, Asui shot like a missile towards the blond.

It seemed she had arrived just in time for a rescue too, as a villain with a **[Shark]**-quirk was about to take a nasty chunk out of the teen. Her webbed feet hit the man on the side, the impact making the villain scream in pain, and stabilized the girl. She used the body of the villain as a springboard, her tongue having wrapped around her classmate's waist, and shot out of the water.

Quickly swimming to the boat on the middle of the artificial lake, Asui climbed and brought her classmate aboard with her. As Kaminari hacked and spat water out of his lungs, Tsuyu began surveilling the area. Many a villain began popping out of the water, all of them with specific water-based abilities.

"T-thanks for the save, Asui-chan." The blonde tried to play it off smooth, but the attempt feel flat as the girl looked at him with her poker-face. That made the teen flinch awkwardly. Well, he was her classmate, so she would throw a bone to him.

"You are welcome, Kaminari-san, _ribbit_." She fixed her usual smile, which many people said was no different from her poker-face, and looked back at the water-invested villains. "I hope that you have got a plan, because we are quite in danger right now." She tested the waters (she laughed internally at the pun) with the blonde, waiting for him to get up and have a look of their situation.

"W-well, I don't really got anything." He admitted, his face turning pale as he caught sight of the villains. "T-that does not look good!" At least he had not suggested some foolish plan, even if his input on the situation could not be more obvious.

"_Ribbit._" She gave an annoyed croak. "Well, I think that we should know each other, our abilities and quirks; I'll go first, _ribbit_. My quirk is called **[Frog]**, and it lets me do whatever a frog can do." She went first, giving an abridged version of her skillset.

The blonde nodded to her. "Yeah, my quirk is called **[Electrification]**, it kinda lets me produce quite a bit of electricity. I can't really aim it, so I just kind of let it flow all around me."

They would try to better get acquainted with each other to devise a plan, but the situation did not allow for meaningless conversation. As a literal blade of water crashed against the boat the duo of teens were on, shearing the boat in two, Asui shot her tongue and wrapped it around the teen's wait once more.

"Ahh, Asui-san?" Denki asked nervously.

"I remember that during the battle trial, you just sort of let lightning flow from you right?" She asked, receiving a nod as answer. "Then you are effectively a human-shaped stun gun. When you hit the water, just let go at your max power. I'll get you out when you finish."

The improvised plan sounded good enough, the blonde nodded. "There is just one problem. If I let it all out, my brain short-circuits and I get kind of dumb." While his explanation was sound, the girl could not get the nagging feeling that the blonde had snuck-in some sort of hidden dirty joke.

"I'll get you before you drown, hurry up!" The frog girl wished that the blonde was more decisive, since he was shooting for the hero profession, and their current predicament wasn't exactly forgiving. That said, Tsuyu wished she hadn't had to effectively throw a classmate to the sharks.

The boat was just short of fully going down before the girl threw the blonde in the water. The boy had a nervous expression, especially when he caught the smiles on the close by villains. Yet, Denki steeled his mind and as he hit the water, he let his quirk work at full power.

"**Indiscriminate 1.3 Million Volt Shock!**" He shouted, and soon enough the villains in the water were flailing and screaming as electricity ran over their bodies and shocking them unconscious. The teen himself felt his brain overworked, his higher functions effectively sealed for now. His attack lasted for mere 5 seconds, yet that time was enough to drop about nine villains out of the fight. Before water could work its way in his lungs and drown the blonde, the strong and fleshy tongue of his classmate grabbed him.

Asui felt incredibly happy that her plan had worked out, even if some guilt wormed inside her mind as per use of her classmate. She carefully held him as she swam to the shallow bank of the lake, making sure to keep him shoulders above the water. If she was to describe his current expression, it would be daft. As they safely reached the beach, Tsuyu deposited her classmate on the sand and watched around for a safer place.

It was rather unlucky of her to find herself much too close to the action, the image of the hulking beast subduing her homeroom teacher driving a stake in her heart. This was the true face of the hero work. Dealing with villains, violence and possible death.

"_I guess this is it. Well, what can you do? Since All Might won't show up, we need to leave a message to make sure he takes his job seriously next time."_ She heard the villain with cerulean-colored hair say, shivers running down her spine as a heavy sensation of oppression overcame her features, seemingly affecting even the currently dim blonde at her side. _"I guess you both will do!"_

It was that phrase that set a thousand alarms in her mind, her stomach feeling as if she had swallowed a lead weight.

And then, Asui found herself staring at the villain with many hands all over him, his right hand stretched and aimed at her face, his left about to touch Denki's face. Asui's eyes widened further than normal as she felt the dry skin of his fingers brush and touch her face, tears already spilling out of the corner of her eyes. A sharp smell emanated from the disemboweled hands, stinging her nose, yet nothing seemed to be happening.

"Eraserhead, you are awesome!" The villain exclaimed with almost childish joy. His face turned to the beast and her homeroom teacher, the hero's bloody face raised and staring at them, his eyes gleaming with the power of his quirk, even under the broken goggles still fixed in place. "But you must know when to give up. No one likes a sore loser. Nomu!"

…

…

…

.

.

.

"I'll return those words right at you!"

Something descended from high in the skies, a red and thick tendril wrapped around the villain's neck and violently pulled the man away from the duo. At the same time, two javelins pierced right through the Nomu's forearms holding Eraserhead in place, the crimson colored weaponry shifting and sprouting an infinitude of sharp spikes, shredding the arms of the creature who released a terrible shriek.

Izuku descended from the skies like a hawk of doom, pulling the villain by his neck and swinging him like a ragdoll before slamming it on the ground with a shoulder throw. The tendril of blood returned to him, wrapping around his arms and regaining the shape of his gauntlets as he turned to the mountain of muscle that had a hold of his teacher.

His eyes burned with unearthly light, giving Izuku an eldritch image as he directed his right hand at the monster in front of him and called upon the power of **[Coagulation]**. His [Blood Spears] stuck inside the villain's arms connected Izuku and the beast, the vampire immediately shutting down any ability of movement that the monster could have.

**[Flash-Step]** brought Izuku face to face with the villain, allowing Izuku a free blow on the jaw of the villain, his right gauntlet smashing the disgustingly yellow and sharp teeth in the hulking monster's maw as the vampire's left gauntlet aimed at the tendons of the hands holding his teacher in place. A resounding _crack_ sounded under his feet as Izuku carefully held his teacher and** [Flash-Step]**'d away closer to the frog-girl.

"Rescue operation is a success." He announced. Asui had barely been able to follow the moves of the vampire, much of it being mere blurs for her. His earlier costume was covered by a flight-suit, or more commonly called as a glider-suit, his appearance a saving grace for the girl. His lower face was concealed by his crimson mask, but the look on his eyes made a different type of shiver run down the girl's spine.

"That was fucking dangerous! Little hero fucks are already so damn good at violence, no wonder society is so messed up!" The villain, Shigaraki if Izuku's enhanced hearing captured it right, shouted. Izuku's eyes took in the man's appearance, the lanky frame and dirty clothes not indicating any damage. Which was weird, since Izuku was pretty sure he had slammed the man down using his blood tendril with enough power to break a few ribs, if not paralyze a man from spine injury.

The faint wisps of purple mist revealed that a portal had appeared under Shigaraki at exactly the moment the villain would meet the ground akin to a meteor.

"Be more careful next time, Shigaraki! That was extremely dangerous!" Kurogiri warned, his mist returning to his body.

"Shut up, Kurogiri! I'll kill the little bastard myself. Wonder how he is going to spout that hero-shit when I turn his throat to dust." The lanky villain shot his barbs, massaging his sore throat.

Izuku, meanwhile, examined the conditions of his classmates and teacher. Unfortunately, he had left his overcoat in the bust before he came to the USJ, since he considered that the bulky of the clothing would get in his way during the rescue lessons. Regretfully, he grumbled to himself as he called his blood gauntlets.

Tearing the sleeves of his long-sleeved shirt, the only parts that did not have Kevlar plating, the vampire suppressed his **[Thirst] **in favor of bandaging his teacher's wounds as best as he could without his medkit. That done, he turned to his classmates.

"Asui-san, please give a quick report of the situation." He asked, eyeing the girl directly in her eyes.

Tsuyu tried to form words and answer, yet her throat felt dry. Nothing would leave her mouth, and her whole body trembled as the playback of the situation repeated in her mind over and over. The frog-girl was fairly observant, and while she did not know the villain's quirk, she could guess it easily enough by his speech and the injury left on her teacher's elbow.

"State of shock due to traumatic event. Most likely to be unable to speak temporarily, but seems to be able to respond to stimuli and is mostly in control of her body. Immediate retreat is the best course of actions." Izuku stated to himself his amateur diagnosis as he returned his eyes to the villains. "Asui-san, listen to me, please. Aizawa-sensei is hurt and needs to be evacuated. Kaminari-san also needs to exit combat grounds, since I'm spotting the particular signs of his quirk-overuse. He seems to be coherent enough to follow simple commands, so please guide him away from here. The stairs aren't far, make haste, please."

The vampire stated, already drawing once more upon the well of his power. Blood poured out of the pores in his arms, arming him with his gauntlets. He had taken some blood from the villain harassing Momo, but it was not going to be enough to give him a victory here.

"Enough of this shit. Nomu, come here already and tear this fucking kid apart." Shigaraki shouted madly.

Izuku was sure that the villain named Nomu would still be under the effects of **[Coagulation**], since Izuku had used two gauntlets' worth of blood to make his **[Blood Spears]** to attack. There was also the damage of having his arms shredded by the fragmentation of the spears, so Izuku wondered how much of a lunatic Shigaraki was to order a minion to fight under such conditions.

It seemed that those factors weren't worth considering to the villains as Izuku felt his** [Coagulation]** effect come undone almost by force, as the monster known as Nomu appeared in front of Izuku faster than what he could put out even when straining his legs during **[Flash-Step]**. As the beady and empty eyes of the creature stared at him, Izuku tried to take control of the beast-like villain with the aid of **[Mesmerize]**.

It seemed to have taken root, as the hulking beast seemed to have stopped moving. That gave the opportunity that Izuku wanted, as he heard the rushed steps of Asui as she dragged her teacher and classmate away from the plaza and into the stairs. His enhanced eyes caught sight of the mist villain and Shigaraki trying to make a move against them.

_Not on my watch!_

Izuku's right gauntlet immediately liquified and shot out of his arm like a bullet, scattering and becoming a shoot of **[Blood Spear Burst]**. The shotgun-like hail of crimson was stopped as Kurogiri expanded his mist body and warped the projectiles away, but the objective was halting their advance, not hurting them.

"**NOMU!**"

The word triggered something inside the mind of the creature, the empty mindscape that Izuku could glimpse at becoming a hell-distorted space with one objective, an almost impressive feat of mind-manipulation were it not for the means it was being used for.

**OBEY SHIGARAKI.**

**PROTECT SHIGARAKI.**

**KILL FOR SHIGARAKI.**

**[Mesmerize] **easily broke, almost like a dropped hand mirror. And soon enough, the vampire found himself on the end of a brutal beatdown. The next five minutes were a pain-filled nightmare as **[High-Speed Regeneration]** assured that Izuku lived, but felt every sliver of pain as his body was broken by the blurring fists of the hulking villain. A hell of regeneration and destruction.

Only after those five minutes, the teen had the illusion that the doors of the USJ were blown off their hinges.

He closed his eyes for second, feeling darkness encompass his body.

..

..

..

..

..

..

He was broken.

…

..

…

..

He had been brutalized.

…

…

..

..

.

Yet, above all his pains,

IZUKU

WAS

**[THIRSTY]**

**[Finally! This cage is broken! FREE! BLOOD! LET US FEAST AND DRINK!]**


	10. Chapter 10

**AU NOTES.**

**Violent stuff! Blood and all that!**

**You have been warned!**

**Spoilers on the ps:**

**Ps: Mirko looking mighty fine on the most recent chapters, I honestly want her to [Luner Tijeras(scissors) my head off with those thunder thighs of hers! Do you think she will teach Deku once the raid is done? **

**xxxxx**

**Chapter 10: Crimson Warrior/ Monster of the Night!**

* * *

The pain was overwhelming.

**[HURTS!**] _It hurts!_

There was not a muscle in his body that did not hurt.

Breathing was a challenge, his lungs filled with life-liquid, resulting in his attempts to breath failing like the stalling engine of an old car.

"Arhhhrrrrr..." He spat and hacked phlegm and saliva, his chest slowly expanding and letting a sickening sound as his broken bones were further damaged.

Yet, he could not stop the smile that crept on his lips.

Wheezing, Izuku tried to raise his upper body, his body screaming in pain as the broken bones and torn muscles were further pushed well past their limits. The vampire grits his teeth, the warped smile never fading, as the blood that caked the ground and his costume began moving to his command. He managed to regain only 30% of the blood he lost, which was making his head spin.

Like a hellish slime, the blood began gathering around Izuku, aiding him to stand up. All he could hear was a loud ringing, his eardrums no doubt burst. He let a pained laugh escape his lips, blood gauntlets encasing his arms to sustain the broken bones; blood greaves also doing a makeshift-job of gluing the bones into place. It could not hold the bones properly, the patchwork not firm enough for him to stand up. Izuku's will instructed his blood to work around the problem; if anchoring the bones in place was needed, it would be done.

His blood was all too willing to do his bidding, shifting into nano-sized tendrils, each boring into his bones and drilling until it could hold the bones in place. The sounds were terrible, and so was the pain that the vampire was experiencing.

All of this was done without any methods to relieve him of the pain, anesthetics never worked well enough on him. Something about **[High-speed Regeneration]** nulling the effects of the drugs.

His hero costume was tattered, thus he merely ripped away the useless Kevlar and stained shirt, leaving it on the ground. He was lucky that his pants had managed to survive the ordeal of his brutal beatdown, or so the ran though in his head. It was hard to think when your vision was dotted with black and red, and your head seemed to have been split open. Truth be told, it most definitively was. Still, the vampire rose like an undead creature, his bloody armor never truly solidifying as he was running low on blood.

_He was __**[Thirsty]**__._

His hearing began returning in bits, the colossal fight happening close by alerting the vampire that his enemy had moved along to another target. _How arrogant! _He scoffed, the sound coming out odd as he still had not fully healed his jawbone or the cracks in his skull. The vampire let his tongue ran all over his mouth, finding a few loosened teeth. There was no hesitation in his frame as he pulled them off. Dull fangs would only get in his way.

The black spots in his sight finally vanished, allowing Izuku to clearly see All Might fight against the hulking beast named Nomu. The hero, normally always sporting a reassuring smile, now had a fierce expression, looking like he was ready to go for the kill against the villain. Their fight took center stage, the duo of giants stopping at nothing to see the other defeated.

Izuku eyed the field of the plaza, not finding any of his classmates or his homeroom teacher nearby. Relief washed over his frame, probably All Might had rescued them. The ascending stairs of the USJ did not allow him to see if the rest of the class was safe, so Izuku could only pray for their safety.

His stomach complained to him, the sound guttural to anyone else that might listen. He licked his sharp canine teeth, finally managing to let some air into his lungs with a deep breath. It still sounded like a stalling engine was going on, but Izuku had a target to hunt.

**[Blood.]**

** [Give us their blood.]**

** [Feed!]**

** [Feed!]**

**[FEED!]**

For once, Izuku entirely agreed with the** [Inner Beast]**.

_**[Rip him apart! Just like how he tried to destroy us! Tear his flesh, drink his blood!]**_

The vampire's eyes glowed with unearthly power, the crimson light being the indicator of his terrible thirst. Even so, Izuku's instincts said to be careful. His** [High-Speed Regeneration]** was reaching its limits without anything to fuel it up, considering he still had many broken bones and damaged internal organs. He could not simply jump in the fight, or else he ran the risk of being swatted away like a bug. Any more damage was would make him reach his limit, but he still was **[Thirsty]**. He needed sustenance badly. _Blood._

Thus, Izuku first observed the battle happening on the plaza.

All Might seemed to be having difficulty facing the Nomu, the blows inflicted upon the beast not seeming to be affecting it at all. Shigaraki was a few paces away, speaking about something Izuku could not catch up as his eardrums were still very slowly healing. The two giants continued their fight, the hero doing his best to dodge incoming blows as he also delivered his own.

As it became obvious that punching the villain into submission was not an option, the American-themed hero changed his tactics, the overwhelming shout from the blond managed to get into the hemomancer's ears.

"...**Then this will be quick!**" The shout was followed by the hero entering the personal space of the villain and quickly going to his back, hands wrapping around Nomu's waist as All Might executed a perfect Supplex. There was an enormous cloud of dust that covered his vision, but the smell still told Izuku the outcome of the fight.

His mouth watered, but he knew the scent of that blood. It was a faint memory, the first time Izuku met All Might, back during the incident with the slime villain. The **[Inner Beast] **growled loudly, demanding that he began feasting on life-liquid. It took a colossal amount of willpower to hold still as he watched the dust settle and the scene unfold.

All Might had done his move alright. The problem was the warping gate under the villain had completely nullified any damage or effort in stopping the beast. The gate did, however, aid Nomu to attack the Symbol of Peace. The hulking beast had its fingers digging into the side of the hero with great pressure, blood staining the white shirt All Might was wearing.

Izuku almost did rush to aid the hero, since it looked like there was no other option for the Symbol of Peace than to be sheared in half or maybe decayed to death. Almost was the key word. His nose picked on the smell of acrid smoke, and while his ears could not hear the explosions, the smell was enough for him.

Bakugou literally blasted his way from wherever he had been earlier, rushing the main body of the warping villain and blasting the metallic neck-guard. The violent boy slammed the piece on the ground, his right hand was smoking and firmly over it as a telltale sign of what would happen should Kurogiri try to move.

"...nd I'll blow you...kin.,… ome!" The ash-blond shouted at the villain in his typical way.

Izuku was thankful for the distraction, now free to continue his stalking. He kept out of sight, everyone being busy with the major players allowed him to use the surrounding foliage of the plaza to his advantage. Well, what remained of it after that supplex. Nonetheless, now Izuku had one less thing to worry about as he moved his mangled body.

Kirishima approached the plaza running from the same direction Bakugou had appeared from, the redhead standing at the side of the ash-blond and activating his quirk. The vampire eyed the surroundings as he felt the temperature drop a few degrees, a wave of growing ice quickly approaching both All Might and the Nomu.

His head whipped into the direction the ice came from, finding an approaching Todoroki Shoto pointing his ice-covered right hand to the duo of giants. The freezing line of ice seemed alive, accurately targeting the Nomu, yet undamaging the Symbol of Peace, who managed to slip away.

More conversation issued, which annoyed the vampire as his regeneration was occupied keeping him alive, thus focusing on more important issues than his hearing. He could try prioritizing his auditory organs, but keeping a beating heart and barely functioning lungs were important. His classmates seemed to have challenged the villains, clearly having the upper hand on the situation.

That conviction proved wrong when the frozen villain began moving again, not even slightly bothered with the various chunks of ice that broke from his body, carrying a great deal of flesh and muscle with them. Now Izuku knew why the monster could keep fighting, even when earlier he had shredded hands.

_A regeneration quirk._

The monster regained the missing arm and leg at an impossible rate; bone, muscles and skin tissue quickly reforming the previously lost members and allowing the creature to be in top shape once more.

More conversation ensued as the hero trainees were rightly scared at the sight, Shigaraki taking the opportunity to also talk more of his spiel. Then he pointed at Bakugou.

The vampire never managed to see how his childhood bully was rescued. All he managed to see (even with his improved eyesight) were blurs.

On one end, Bakugou suddenly appeared besides Todoroki and Kirishima. On the other, All Might had been pushed far, his arms raised into a guard and bruised. It was obvious that the hero had saved him, or the ash-blond would have become a bloody pancake, much like Izuku earlier. The problem laid on the fact that he could not regenerate like Izuku could.

Now, Izuku was a patient person. Yet, his current lack of proper hearing was pissing him off, the villain taking the chance to launch into another monologue. He knew that since his eyes could see the hand-mask of the villain moving, but he could not make out the contents of the dialogue, considering that the hand covered the mouth of the villain.

Not that it mattered to him. Izuku was in too much pain to be patient with the villain and his apparent passion for monologuing. All that he cared at the moment was satisfying his ever growing **[Thirst]**. And since he now knew someone that could provide him with all the blood that he needed, Izuku began formulating a plan.

His classmates seemed to have gotten their bearing back, fighting stances ready for the upcoming fight. Izuku was sure that such action was foolish. No one besides All Might was able to stand up to the Nomu, anyone else trying to do so would result into a horrible mess. The vampire would be surgical with his intervention.

For his plan to work, he would need to subdue Kurogiri, as the versatility of his **[Warp]** quirk made him into the perfect support for this fight. Following that, the vampire was counting on the help of his classmates to fight the **[Decay]**-possessing Shigaraki, which would consist mostly of Todoroki throwing ice at him while Bakugou used his explosions to pin the man down. Without the support, Nomu could be beaten by All Might.

And if Izuku happened to snack on the villains, the situation could not be helped, now could it?

He followed the groups with his eyes, ready to spring his plans into action. A pity that All Might seemed to completely throw his ideas under the bus, the hero once more going to exchange blows against the beast that seemed meant to counter him. It was heroic.

It also threw a big wrench into the vampire's plans as all the watching bystanders could not approach due to the sudden wind pressure being created. The two titans of strength began colliding fist against fist, their herculean power attracting the attention of all those that were inside the USJ.

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**[FFFFEEEEEEDDDDDDD UUUUUSSSSSS!]**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**[TTTTTHHHHIRRRRSSSTTTTTYYYYYY!]**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**[PREY! OURS! BLOOD! NOW!]**

Izuku could not wait anymore. He'd tried, honestly did so. However, he could not afford to wait anymore.

The blood maintaining his gauntlets slithered its way into his face, once more becoming the fear-inducing mask, the shape shifting to deal with the lack of blood. Instead of the intricate design of an Oni-shaped mask, it became a simple and brutal looking bear-trap – if bear traps were decked out with shark teeth – as Izuku prepared to rush right into the fallout of the legendary beatdown happening.

Reaching deep in his mind, Izuku finally released the lock on the beaten iron cage that was his willpower. All rational thought left as Izuku **[Rage]**'d, relenting full control to the **[Inner Beast]**. Primal rage clouded his eyes into a fog of primitive savagery, the vampire snarling as he used **[Flash-step] **to surpass the wind pressure and reach the duo of juggernauts. The beast with green hair did not think twice as he opened his mouth - the slick mask of blood following the move - and surprising all present, sank his teeth into the exposed neck of the busy Nomu.

Time seemed to slow down for all the present people, a missile of red slamming into the black wall of violence named Nomu. As fangs sank into flesh and drew blood, the vampire began immediately drinking the blood that began to pour down from the wound and into his throat. He groaned in pleasure, strength returning just as quick as he drank blood, the battered teen suddenly finding his body becoming that more responsive as it finally was allowed sustenance.

Nomu screeched as it had done before, bulky hands already trying to throw off the sudden add-on, but it was not allowed a rest, immediately being assaulted by the continuous punches from All Might. The hero spared no time, a smile having returned to his face even as he kept his barrage of punches. Nomu was forced to raise its guard once more, trying to equal the ground of their fighting. Unfortunately, the vampire hanging from its back had a completely different plan.

Which began as the blood-sucker activated **[Coagulation]**. The effect was instantaneous, Nomu flinching still in place for a haymaker to crush the beak of the abomination, yellow teeth flying up. The creature broke from the spell not a second after, back into the clash against the hero once more. Only for Nomu to be interrupted a second time, another blow sinking in the left eyeball.

The fight continued in quick succession, All Might finding more and more ground as Izuku perfectly timed his use of **[Coagulation]** to aid the hero, the ability being activated on the moments the Hero would strike the fiercest. As Izuku continued his unstoppable drinking frenzy, his healing accelerated as allowed him to begin properly hearing. Shigaraki did not seem happy with his intervention!

"HOW! I saw Nomu kill him like a pancake! He was flattened! HOW? WHAT IS THIS CHEAT!?"

As the fight continued, and Izuku drained the villain, one thing became apparent. It seemed to have weakened. More and more blows from the hero were connecting as the monster began being pushed back into the defensive. Nomu flinched still again, eldritch power akin to a beacon flooding off the vampire's eyes as he began returning to prime.

No, Izuku was becoming stronger! Blood was how he did so, through the ways of imitating quirk-factors, his hemomancy and his enhanced physique. His cultivation allowed him to speed the time he broke down and understood quirk-factors, but it also required lots of the life-liquid. Having a free drink straight from the source that was Nomu, Izuku could not have asked for a better time!

His **[High-speed Regeneration]** kicked straight into high-gear, finally being allowed to work on all the damage that Izuku had accumulated at the hands of the very villain that now served as his nutrition. _How hilarious!_ He darkly joked in his head as his fangs sank even deeper into the neck of his bloodbag. The healing that would have taken weeks even for him happened under seconds, his body now using the incoming blood for cultivation as opposed to nutrition.

Izuku, now having his arms back, once more called upon his blood gauntlets. Arms equipped with deadly armor, Izuku sank the claws of hardened blood into the monster's shoulders, cutting straight through flesh and cracking bone. As the vampire's and the villain's blood made direct contact, Izuku began the process of cultivation. His blood mask maintained the bear-trap shape, ideal to cling into the flesh of the hulking beast and continue his feeding.

He immediately identified the quirk factor in the blood, which to his surprise were actually two. _This is not possible!_ His momentary distraction meant that he failed to constantly active **[Coagulation]**, resulting in Izuku taking an elbow to the gut, his body being teared off from his perch on the Nomu's neck, together with a meaty chunk of flesh and also leaving nasty holes on the shoulders of the ebast. Creating a trench in the ground as he was carried by the momentum of the blow, the hemomancer used of his renewed supply of life-liquid to create tendrils to help him bleed off the force. He managed to stop not too far away from the two giants, raising himself from the dirt. As he stood perfectly up, Izuku could be seen chewing on something.

The vampire sucked the remaining blood off from the chunk of meat in his mouth, spatting the flesh from his mouth like one would bubblegum.

The flesh hit the ground with a we_t splat_, white-ish in color. Izuku wanted to return to his feast, but All Might took the advantage he provided and closed in the villain, his body steaming and having the sweet smell of blood.

"Thanks young-Midoriya for the magnificent assist. I will make up for my failing right now." The hero shouted, fixing his stance into what Izuku could tell would be the finishing move of this fight. The vampire found some annoyance in his mind as he would not be able to continue his feast, but he supposed that this would have to do.

The hero's eyes were fully focused in the Nomu beast, and for a moment Izuku swore that All Might had copied a page from his book as the hero blurred into action. _No, he did not copy __**[Flash-step]**__, he is just that fast! _The beast-like mind of the teen stated, his ears now easily hearing the hero.

"**Now villain! Prepare yourself, for I AM HERE!**" All Might declared, already clashing fists against his nemesis. Izuku wondered what the hero was trying to accomplish, already aware of the quirk-factors that the monster had. The vampire's mind was full of questions, wondering how could someone have two quirks. For a moment his mind joked that he was not one to talk, but the situation was clearly different.

Izuku could replicate weakly the effects of other quirks, his biology shifted to adapt to the changes, Besides, some effects could never be copied, no matter how much blood he took in or how much he cultivated. This creature had complimentary powers alright, **[Hyper Regeneration]** and **[Shock Absorption]**; that did not mean that Nomu could be born with these quirks. Their effects were too different for one person to have them. _Yet, he clearly does. Why? I want to know! I want more blood! This blood is so rich in flavor, so powerful!_

The vampire was pulled away from his thoughts as the blurry of blows became indistinguishable, All Might clearly putting his all into the barrage of blows that followed.

"Hear these words, VILLAIN! For the good of those that need protection, I AM HERE. When the going gets tough, heroes stand up to protect! I'll carve into your spirit the meaning of these words! Go beyond! PLUS ULTRA!" The America-themed hero finished with one crackling blow right into the torso of the Nomu. The beast folded under the punch before shooting at terrifying speed to the top of the USJ.

The reinforced glass and metalworks of the ceiling never stood a chance, crumpling and breaking as the Nomu shot through it and away from the facility, having been punched at least one hundred meters up.

The sight was one that made difficult for you to tear your eyes off.

Izuku managed to do so, eyes falling back into the frame of his battered hero. The man was expelling a great deal of steam, looking as if merely standing up was taking away strength from him.

"**CHEATS!** You cheating bastards! What sort of cheat codes do you have to revive like that?! I saw it! Saw Nomu beat you into a pulp! How can you have a second life?" Shigaraki looked on the verge of a mental breakdown, the villain furiously scratching at his neck. The warping villain that stood at his side had his mustard-yellow eyes wide in shock. He also had seen the brutality which Nomu had inflicted upon the teen, there was no escaping that.

"My plan was perfect! I used the perfect counter against All Might! There was no way for him to win! How can you two cheat like this?! Aren't heroes supposed to play fair? Being tricky is for us, game-masters!" The cerulean-haired villain slumped as he almost turned his voice course. He slowly rose his face to meet the hero's and the vampire's, his red eyes showed a maniac anger behind them.

All Might stood still, seemingly waiting for something. Izuku narrowed his eyes at the hero, wondering why had he stopped. Then, it struck the vampire. The wound at his side, the smell of old and fresh blood mixed with disinfectants. The earlier talk between the teachers about the time limit the hero was under. It all clicked in place for the vampire. He used **[Flash-step]** to close in at the side of the hero, fully equipped with his blood arms. The **[Inner Beast]** had been mostly satisfied, their meal managing to placate the vampire. That said, it still took colossal effort to not jump at All Might and have a taste of his blood._ What kind of power would he gain if he were to do such?_ The thought made him salivate.

"**When exposed to justice, any evil ploy shall fall by the wayside, villain! Now, show that determination from earlier, when you tried to harm my students! I dare you to try it, VILLAIN!**" All Might shouted over at the two villains. The hero looked from the corner of his eyes at the young hemomancer, the blue eyes capturing the sight of someone who looked like they had fled from hell.

Izuku had plenty of dried blood stuck to his skin, his armored shirt long having been discarded as it had been smashed to bits by the first encounter between the teen and villain. There was a purple bruise on his stomach, the spot slowly returning to normal under their sight. His pants were barely held in place, various rips suggested the kind of abuse the material (and he) had gone through; the boots he wore were also mangled and covered in a mix of blood and dust. It was questionable to say that Izuku should be living, yet there he was. If the hero was honest with himself, the sight looked a little terrifying.

Not that he had time to be terrified. If he had time, he should be glad that a student had not died due to his foolishness. He knew he was working under a time-limit, and while a hero should strive to surpass their limits, they should also be aware of their responsibilities. He had failed his class as their teacher and their example of hero. To compensate for that, he would save them all without fail.

It infuriated the hero when he reached the USJ, seeing the Nomu pounding on what he presumed to be one of his students. As the monster's hands were dyed in crimson blood, the hero simply launched himself furiously at the villain, hoping that he had arrived too late. One quick glance at the bloody crater made the hero have the heavy realization that he had failed his duty.

Seeing as fate deemed to give him a second chance to correct his mistakes, All Might swore to himself.** NEVER **would he fail another student as he had failed Young Midoriya again.

Thus, All Might stood. Like a mountain that would never crumble, he stood. _To be honest, standing still like this is all I can do right now. My body will not move, I pushed too hard! _The hero grimly thought, maintaining his fierce expression. _Reinforcements are close by, just a few more minutes!_

"Shigaraki, focus! All that he doing is merely standing there, a false bravado! We may have lost Nomu, but we can still work to end his life. The damage is clearly there, it is up to us to finish the job!" Kurogiri snapped Shigaraki out of his hysterics, the villain stopped clawing at his throat to look closely at All Might.

The cerulean-haired villain hummed in a debauched manner. "Right! There would be no way for him to not have suffered damage. We are still in the game! We can kill him!" The villains reached an agreement. "That brat too! I want to kill him! If he hadn't got in the way, Nomu would have killed All Might!"

It was good for villains that they had not forgotten about Izuku.

**[XXX]**

* * *

**[XXX]**

The vampire could see that All Might was on his last legs. The steam emanating from the hero was hiding him from the eyes of the villains and the other students in the plaza, but Izuku could see it. A faint shadow inside the billows of steam, a weakened and withered frame.

Izuku wished that he could still** [Rage]**, his ultimate skill would be a good trump card to deal with the remaining villains. It was unfortunate that all his time with the power had been used to assist All Might defeat the hulking monster that was Nomu. As it stood, Izuku was tired. He might have healed his completely from his imminent death, but he could still feel the toll it had taken on his body.

Healing the entirety of your fractured bones, burst internal organs and ruptured blood vessels was not an easy process. The vampire was exhausted, and even after his large meal had replenished his blood, he still needed rest. Something that he guessed would not come by easily, seeing as Shigaraki and Kurogiri were beginning to scheme their assault on both Izuku and All Might.

The vampire rose his gauntlets menacingly, his mask shifting as if to express his mood.

The villains began rushing once more to attack the Symbol of Peace, Shigaraki leading the attack with Kurogiri as a close-support. Izuku glanced at his classmates, wondering if they would help at any moment; not that he would wait for their assistance, considering he **[Flash-step]**'ed in front of All Might.

The villains were quick, in no time they had reached the hero and the vampire. Shigaraki extended his hand, aiming for the teen's face with nary a thought. Izuku's gauntlets became fluid once more, the left one shooting off his arm as **[Blood Spear Burst]** as the right sprouted a multitude of tendrils to capture the villain. The scattered drops of blood were all nulled by Kurogiri, the villain creating a warp gate in front of the projectiles.

Izuku dug his heels firmly, the hand closing in on his face seemed to be in slow motion. The vampire allowed his mask to open, the target of the crimson jaws coming straight for them. I can weather the attack, [High-speed Regeneration] will handle it. _All Might is the priority, defending him is a priority. I can do this! I can do this! _

When** [Rage]** ended, normally Izuku would be left wiped out. This time, his saving grace was the enormous quantity of blood he managed to extract from Nomu, which allowed him to push himself further. With no further access to such supply, Izuku could only pray that his healing could keep up.

Shigaraki's hand touched the crimson blood mask for only a second, the liquid immediately turning into a lifeless black sludge before falling outside of Izuku's control and splatting uselessly on the ground. The hand of the villain clenched around the teen's face and Izuku howled as the effects of **[Decay]** made themselves known.

Different from the searing hot pain of having his bones broken and flesh mangled, the decay of his skin was slowed down by his celular-regenerative properties, resulting into a different kind of hell for the vampire. Dead skin flaked and fell off from his face, his tendrils managing to capture the following hand into a crushing grip. Shigaraki seemed surprised that Izuku's head hadn't just disappeared already, before he himself cried in pain as the tendrils wrapped around his left arm crushed it by pressure, breaking both the radio and ulna.

Kurogiri, seeing his master being harmed, immediately created a warping gate between the broken arm and the blood crushing it, servering the connection and allowing the cerulean-haired villain a small respite.

Izuku would not allow it.

The vampire, even under terrible pain, did not miss the chance. Kurogiri could not warp Shigaraki as long as the villain held Izuku. Hence, the vampire knew what he had to do. His left hand was once more wrapped into Blood gauntlet, which he used to grab a hold of the arm holding his face, the sharp claws sinking into the arm of the lanky villain. His right hand was going to once more grab the villain's broken arm, but the warp villain decided to act.

Izuku's right arm sank into another warp gate, the purple haze immediately closing and taking the vampire's arm with it in a gruesome fashion. Another gargled sound exited the teen's throat, his voice warped by the ravenous pain.

"SHIGARAKI, LET GO!" Kurogiri shouted, surprised that his master had been harmed by the hero trainee. It was as if he had no fear of death, only charging ahead with indominable will. It scared the villain to think someone like that could exist.

"ARHHH, I NEED TO KILL THIS FUCKER! HE BROKE MY ARM!" The villain howled, pain and hatred mixed into one.

He wants retribution? He wants fairness? How about this then? Izuku let revenge guide his mind as the **[Inner Beast] **once more banged on the cages of his mind.

* * *

...

..

.

**[INSOLENT PREY! IT DARES TO BARE ITS SMALL FANGS AT US!]**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**[DEFILE HIM! SHOW THE PRICE OF MESSING WITH US! WE ARE THE TRUE PREDATOR!]**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**[KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL!]**

**[WE ARE THE HUNTER! THE NIGHT PROWLER! WE ARE THE KING OF THE DARK NIGHTS!]**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**[WE ARE MIDORIYA IZUKU!]**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**[We are TRUE ANCESTOR!]**

**...**

* * *

Izuku opened his mouth, exposing it to the effects of** [Decay]**. It began eating at it, but the vampire was already working towards his goal. Bloody fangs sank into the palm of the hand that held his face, blood flowing into his mouth. Shigaraki's blood was disgusting and fetid, different from anything else that Izuku had tasted. Almost like drinking sewage water, the blood was simply disgusting in his palate. Yet, the hemomancer forced it down his throat.

The hold of the villain on his face slacked in a moment's notice, the hand backing away as the cerulean-haired villain felt the sharp bite of Izuku's decaying fangs. As the villain backed off, his hand slick with both their blood, Izuku pulled on the trigger of **[Coagulation]**, readying his remaining arm for another **[Blood Spear Burst]**. Unfortunate for the vampire, Shigaraki's frame was covered by the wisps of the purple-black mist that made Kurogiri's body, warping the villain away from Izuku.

The vampire's head snapped into the direction of the villain, the metal neckguard being his focus. With nary a though, Izuku pointed his remaining stump of a right arm at the villain.

"EAT THIS!" All the blood that was around the vampire joined at the raw and mangled cut, the inner flesh exposed. The fluid became one single tendril of blood, which shot like a bullet towards the villain.

Kurogiri tried to create a portal to redirect the eldritch abomination, but he was a second too slow. The tip of the tendril hardened into a spearhead, drilling straight through the protection of the villain and connecting Izuku and Kurogiri by blood.** [Coagulation]** paralyzed the villain before he could use his quirk, allowing the hemomancer to begin sucking blood from the villain like one would suck juice from a straw.

Shigaraki had been teleported just a few meters from the conflict, but as he saw the horror show happening, he quickly stood up and rushed to attack Izuku once more.

"**YOU!** I WILL KILL YOU!" The horrible shout was heard alright by the vampire. He turned his bloody and raw face to the villain, dry and crimson eyes staring at the villain as if daring him to attack again.

_BANG!_

The cerulean-haired villain fell on the ground, immediately clutching at his leg. A round and red spot, which began growing. A gun shot, from far away.

"I suppos' a trooper like ye can handle a lil' pain, can't ya?" The accent was heavy, the barrel of his gun smoking; but most important, Sniper had arrived!

Not only him, but the major reinforcements from U.A had finally arrived. Power-Loader, Vlad King, Present Mic, Midnight, Cementoss, Feral Hound, Ectoplasm and even the famous principal of the school.

Shigaraki tried to stand up, only for Snipe to spin his revolver in a sleigh of hand, the barrel already pointed at the villain.

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

Four new holes appeared in the villain, who fell on the ground like a marionette whose strings had been cut. His blood began to pool around him, the villain gritting his teeth in a clear display of anger. Izuku almost smirked at the villain, but phantom pain began to sprout over his arm.

Or the missing arm. The vampire was sure that he wasn't supposed to feel this type of pain, but his focus was shot and he almost screamed. His tendril returned to him and began entering back into his system by the hole of the stump, the teen falling onto his knees and clutching at the wound.

**[Coagulation]** was undone on Kurogiri, who immediately warped close to Shigaraki. Sniper tried to intercept the villain, but found his shots simply phasing through the purple-black mist.

"...T-the mhetall b-brache! S-shooth dhe m-metal neckguard!" Izuku shouted, hoping that the hero had heard him. More shots were fired, but it was too late by them. The vampire rose his head to see the disappearing mist carrying the cerulean-haired villain, both villains boring holes in the frame of the vampire.

"I'll kill you! Even if it is the last thing I do! I will destroy everything you hold dear! I'll turn you into dust!" The derranged eyes of the villain spoke of a promise that he would not forget!

Izuku's gleaming eyes followed the villain tiredly. The vampire lifted his left hand, a middle finger proudly being displayed by the hemomancer. He was going to take a page out of Bakugou's book, only this time.

"Eat shit and die." His mouth healed enough to allow him a clear phrase, the warp gate fading out of existence.

**[XXX]**

* * *

**[XXX]**

The pros began their clean-up, defeating any remaining villain in the facility. Not that Izuku was in the spirit to follow the operation, too busy as he stared at the deflating form of All Might, the steam around him beginning to fade away. The hero had a mix of relief and panic in his face, watching one of his pupils push himself so hard.

Izuku let out a pained sigh, slowly standing up. He could hear a couple of steps coming their way, the heavy steps no doubt belonging to Kirishima. The redhead would be the only one to check up on Izuku, considering the other two either did not care or were shocked by the display.

"OI! Midoriya! Are you alive?!" There was a clear worried tone in the voice of the** [Hardening]**-quirk user, which made Izuku feel conflicted emotions. People cared about him, even when he showed the monster he could be?

He was glad, even if the pain was too bothersome to allow him to express his joy. And there was also the fact that All Might was deflating like a balloon at his side.

The vampire clutched his stump, bringing **[Mesmerize]** up in his eyes. While he was glad to have someone worry about his state, the sentiment was about to open an entirely different can of worms. He supposed it would be nice to have All Might own him one. His eyes gleamed in crimson light, ready to handle his friend. Fortunately, the use of his pseudo-brainwashing was not needed, a wall suddenly being erected between the two.

"Woah!" Izuku heard the redhead exclaim as he smacked dab into the concrete wall.

"Kirishima-kun, leave this to your sensei here. Gather the other students, we need to check for injuries or missing people." Cementoss seemed to be the responsible for the wall. The teacher spoke in a voice that left no ground for discussion. Luckily, Kirishima was a straight guy, understanding the reasoning of the hero.

Safe behind the security of the wall, All Might let go and fully deflated, becoming a skeletal man. The sight was a weird one, not at all something that screamed "Symbol of Peace". He immediately sat on the ground, coughing some blood.

"Thanks for the save, Cementoss. This one was too close." The blond hero said, wiping the blood that was in the corner of his mouth.

"Think nothing of it, All Might. Although, I don't think that we are completely in the green." The other hero said, pointing to the teen. Horror dawned in his face as he saw that Izuku was missing an arm. "We need to get him help immediately!"

Before the teacher could dash for help, Izuku approached the duo waving off. "Sensei, don't worry about it. My quirk gives me a healing factor, I won't be on the deep end just by losing an arm." he said in hopes that the information would calm the teacher.

The answer made both heroes give him serious looks.

"Young Midoriya..."

"Midoriya-san..."

The teen knew those looks. He let his eyes wander the plaza, searching for his missing appendage. He could grow his arm back, but he preferred to simply attach it back. It would hurt like hell as the nerve endings reconnected, but he could bear it. After the damage he bore through today, he wondered if other things could even phase him.

"I'll look for my arm." He stated as if it was a normal thing. The pangs of phantom pain were starting to become greater and greater, and he wished to reattach the limb as soon as possible.

"My boy." All Might called him, Cementoss almost raising another wall to block his way. Their faces seemed to ask something of him.

"Don't worry about it, I guessed something was wrong since you did not show up for our class. You have my word that I won't talk to anyone." Izuku said, walking away from the heroes. He managed to track his cut limb, not too far from the battle.

He calmly walked towards it, having to bite his lip to endure the following pang of phantom pain. Looking at your own severed limb was a different kind of experience that Izuku didn't wish on his worst enemy. He grabbed the arm, walking back to where Cementoss had raised the wall. The teachers waited his return, something about first aid being on their way.

He nodded to them, hiding from plain sight. It would not do for his classmates to see by mistake something so alien.

Izuku got close to the erected wall and sat with his back to it, angling so as to avoid his teachers seeing the severed stump or the cut limb. No need to traumatize them too. He joked in his head, getting his arm close to the stump. The skin around the exposed flesh had already healed over it, so as to avoid infection due to an open wound. He managed to stop his healing at that, else the bone might heal at a wrong angle or some other complication might happen.

A deep breath and a minor tug at his power, Izuku had **[Advanced Hemomancy]** act as a precision knife, slicing open the skin. He hissed, clenching his jaw shut to avoid making sounds. One quick peek at his teachers told him that he failed at that. It took a few seconds for the incisions to be done, small tendrils peeling back the skin and allowing him to see the bone of both arms; he cringed at the wet noise that echoed as more tendrils of blood connected from his stump to his limb, pumping blood into the other limb so as to avoid necrosis.

The two ends connected with a wet _schesh_, another line of life-liquid sewing the limbs together as a quick fix to hold them together while the bone reconnected, the nerve endings also doing the same. The first neurons to do so send a terrible shock into his system, and he avoided screaming thanks to already having his trap shut.

One minute.

During one minute, the time his nerve endings (bones and flesh included) reconnected, Izuku experienced earth-shattering pain.

By the time it ended, he found himself being carried by medical bots to an ambulance, together with All Might. For some, that sentence might have been a god-send. For Izuku, all he felt was a sore body. At least he could cultivate the quirk factors running through his bloodstream in his ride back to U.A's infirmary.

**[XXX]**

* * *

**[XXX]**

Izuku found himself lucky to be in bed, since that way Recovery Girl could not use her cane to beat him over the head for_ "problematic and suicidal behavior"_, whatever she meant with that. Everything he had done today was necessary and within the limits of his abilities, so the earful from the elder heroine felt as if she was punishing him from surviving the whole ordeal.

The olive branch he found was that All Might himself was not safe from the diminutive nurse and her youthful anger. _How about that? _He joked, smile sprouting in his lips as the woman went in between chastising him and the skeletal Symbol of Peace.

He mused the idea of pretending to sleep, wondering if she would catch him. Before he could put the plan into practice, a polite knock sounded on the door.

"You may enter!" The nurse sent the duo a dirty look, almost as if to say _This is far from over! _While she went to fill in their paperwork. The sliding door opened and a known figure of Izuku's middle school showed his face.

"Detective Tsukauchi!" Izuku rose his right hand to greet the police worker, the man taking his fedora hat and dipping his head to the teen, his expression lighting up at seeing the vampire.

"Izuku-kun, how about that? You barely enter U.A and are already causing this sort of chaos!" The detective joked, approaching the two bed-ridden patients. "All Might, how is it going?"

"Wait, how do you know this is All Might?" Izuku furrowed his brow, wondering if the detective was about to try some sort of memory wipe on him.

"The good detective is an old friend of mine! My best friend in fact!" The blond and deflated hero said, holding back a cough.

Izuku felt his fangs twitch as his nose picked the scent of the hero's blood.

"Well, that is certainly one way to introduce me." Tsukauchi rubbed the back of his head. The officer thanked Recovery Girl as the elder brought him a chair. "Sorry to bother you two while you are resting, but I already took testimony from all the other students and teachers involved in the issue. You are the last ones."

"I understand. Before that, can you tell me...how are the students? Eraserhead and Thirteen too." All Might asked, looking sullen.

The detective began to explain the situation to the hero, Izuku finding solace in listening to the officer.

"Well, I must admit. I knew that you were hard to surprise, but most people would be shocked to see All Might like...this." Tsukauchi suddenly brought the topic towards Izuku, the vampire blinking as everyone in the room focused on him.

"Well...I found it weird that All Might wasn't working at the sole class he was under, so I paid extra attention to the teachers. Aizawa-sensei and Thirteen-sensei were busy exchanging codes and hand-signs, so I peek a bit into their conversation. My senses are pretty sharp, so the rest was rather easy to put into place."

That stunned the blond hero and the nurse, while Tsukauchi merely shook his head sideways.

All Might exited his stupor and then coughed, calling attention to himself.

"Young Midoriya, I must apologize to you and make a request. It was my own negligence that endangered the students and put their lives at risk. Had I done so, this would never have happened. I failed my duty as a hero and as a teacher." The pro lowered his head to Izuku, making the vampire widen his eyes. Before he could ask the hero to stop, the blond continued. "No, Young Midoriya, I must do this properly. And while shameless of me to do so, must ask that you keep this form of mine a secret."

"I displayed a shameful front, as caused you great suffering. If there is anything that you wish for, ask away."

It was the vampire's turn to be stunned into silence. The teen mused to himself, tunning out the adults that began talking among each other as Recovery Girl began extracting information from All Might as to what he meant by_ failed_ Izuku.

Before the heroine could hit the blond over the head in an attempt to make him spill the beans, Izuku opened his mouth.

"Sir. There was an incident about two years ago in Dagobah. A slime villain doing some purse snatching, nothing too grand into the scheme of things. I honestly would not fault you if you forgot about such thing. I met you there, but you were in quite a rush; guess I now know why, hehe." He snorted, the words leaving his mouth seemed silly to himself. Yet, he had to ask the hero.

"I lost the opportunity back then, and kind of put things in the backburner. I mean, it is such a silly question." he eyed the hero dead in the eye, emerald staring deep into sapphire. "Can a monster like me really become a hero? I mean, who can escape being beaten into a literal pulp and just come back like that? And my arm? Can someone just do that? Stick their arm into place and _boom_, done! And the fact that I wanted to_ kill_ that thing? Not defeat or subdue, I legit wanted to kill him! What kind of hero does this! I mean, yeah it might happen, it is a dangerous job and all, but I wanted to kill him, full intent!"

"Can I be a hero? Am I allowed to do this?"

"**You already are a hero!**"


	11. Chapter 11

**AU NOTES**

**Nothing much to say.**

**Ohh, wait! There is one warning! SEX! Sex happens, so if you are offended by that you...should not have clicked in this story, nerd!**

**I took this chapter to be a small timer and breather, since the last chapters have been rather battle-centric, so my focus was mostly in character interactions. Hope I did a decent job, since I'm no professional writer!**

**Enjoy it!**

**Also, last warning!**

**THERE WILL BE EXPLICIT CONTENT DEALING WITH ECCHI! Last time we had one for violence, so expect these warning no more, since this is an M-rated story!**

**Later, and stay safe all of you!**

**Chapter 11: [MINE!]**

* * *

"I didn't think that this was possible!" Izuku murmured to himself, looking at his reflection in front of the mirror of the hospital.

He was pretty much unharmed from the confrontation at the USJ, the only procedures he had to run through were a bath (since he was still caked in dry blood when he arrived) and a check-up, which did not last long. It was impressive that U.A had facilities on par with the most advanced hospitals, but the vampire tallied it to the incredibly deep pockets of the principal and his ability to get more sponsors than the other 9 top-hero schools in the country. After his exams told Recovery Girl that he had no damage whatsoever aside from his tiredness, the elder nurse allowed him some free time.

Besides, that talk with All Might had been rather touching for him.

Izuku had that insecurity deep inside his heart, even after all the years that he spent building up himself for U.A, there was always that little cloud of doubt that troubled him. His monstrous quirk.

It felt as if a great weight had been lifted from his back, hearing those words. The vampire excused himself and made his way to the closest bathroom, hoping to avoid crying in front of all those inside the room. About twenty minutes later, he managed to reign in the tears and recompose himself enough to be presentable. And then, he quickly took a peek at the mirror to check his appearance.

All over his face ran tiny white lines. Scarring tissue. They had no specific pattern, running all over his face like white lightning, giving him an even weirder look. They weren't so showy that people would constantly stare at him, but anyone that took the time to look at him would make out the jagged patterns. He was intrigued as to how such thing would happen, considering that **[High-Speed Regeneration]** had him outright stick his arm back in place, but he opted to feel himself lucky that these "scars" were all that remained of his encounter with the villain Shigaraki.

That, and the disgusting feeling of having the villain's blood running inside him.

The vampire continued staring at himself in the mirror, this time focusing more in his life-liquid than his outer fleshy-self. His surroundings darkened as Izuku began mind-diving, tones of crimson being his new _sight_. The feeling of his heart pumping all the blood inside his body, merely waiting for any command that he might give. The rivers inside his vessels, all of it eager and at his beckoning call.

The feeling was intoxicating, but the vampire had business to attend.

Focusing further, the hemomancer wished for the most recent quirk-factors to present themselves to him, calling the consumed blood obey the command of its' superior. Like rusty gears, the foreign blood slowly unwound itself from his life-force, unwilling to be fully decoded. It mattered not what its' wish was, for Izuku's will was imperative here.

His hands grasped the ceramic of the sink, nails lightly running over the smooth material and leaving shallow ridges. He had cultivated some of the factors for enough time, others had to be left in the backburner for a while, letting his body to the work. The decoded quirks were the ones that he acquired from the hulking beast named Nomu. It seemed rather fitting that one of the quirk-factors that the vampire would easily decode was the healing one. **[Hyper Regeneration] **as Izuku dubbed it, was the easiest to present itself to him, as it was something that he understood from his own powers.

The quirk-factor present in Nomu's blood was quickly devoured by Izuku's leucocytes; all of the information phagocytized for his use. The vampire craned his neck to the left, slowly popping his neck to release some tension as he began to feel his body mutating. Two similar quirk-factors would clash and become ineffective, so there had to be a balance. **[True Ancestor]** did not take kind to invaders, much less so to those that threatened the Alpha. So it consumed the invader, feeding on the remains of it and taking its' power for itself.

**[Enemy power is taken; glory be upon the alpha!]**

**[Pain no more! Our flesh can regrow better!]**

**[Our mortal enemy has lost! We have now fully conquered the sun!]**

Izuku ignored the whispers and cheers that rang in his mind, the cage of the **[Inner Beast]** tightly locked once more. His **[Hunter Instincts]** were pleased for the time being, so the vampire merely scoffed at the joy that wished to sprout from his chest. **[Day Walker] **now seemed to be a permanent and passive ability, differently than when he had to fully will his regeneration to focus in his skin, so he allowed some of the joy to sprout.

_I guess I'll call it...__**[True Regeneration]**__. Taking my already enhanced healing and joining it with another powerful healing quirk-factor, it becomes a new aspect of __**[True Ancestor]**__, so I think it fits._

The other quirk-factors were still resisting – foolishly so he might add – and would take a bit more time to crack open. Nothing that would set Izuku back. The vampire finally opened his eyes, returning from the maelstrom that was his mind. As his slit and ruby-colored eyes took in his appearance, they also took in the sight of Detective Tsukauchi leaning on the doorway, waiting for the teen to do something.

Izuku released the sink, making a mental note to apologize to Recovery Girl for damaging school property, and make his way to the officer.

"Having problems with your inner angst?" The detective joked, standing straight and nodding to the vampire.

Izuku massaged the back of his neck with one hand, opening a shy smile. "Something like that. That, and taking in the fact that All Might is somewhat of a cripple. Lots of things to catch up to." He exited the bathroom and followed the way back to the infirmary, wishing to get out of the hospital pants and gown.

The detective rose one brow, the barest smirk present in his face. "_Cripple?_ That's a bit much, don't you think?"

"Three hours of active service, possibly less so after what he has been forced to go through. It is incredible that he is even alive with that old wound in his gut." Izuku countered. Yeah, All Might was his favorite hero; no, Izuku was not delusional. Truths needed to be acknowledged, even if they hurt. It might not be today or tomorrow, but the_ time of the Symbol of Peace was nearing its end_. The vampire found that the bad sensation at the bottom of his stomach did not go away even after he fully recognized that fact.

Tsukauchi had a grim and bitter smile painted across his face. **True,** his quirk exclaimed in his head, declaring that Izuku believed in what he said. The officer sighed, putting one hand over the shoulder of the vampire. At least the teen did not know what the full truth behind the All Might was. Not yet at least, but the detective recognized the look inside the blond Hero's eyes._ He might tell Izuku about that...Or the little vampire might even figure it out by himself, he is smart. Scary smart._

"All the more reason for him to be training the next generation of heroes, right? You all are tomorrow's hope after all."

Izuku glanced at the officer, both their eyes meeting.

"Right." The vampire offered a tiny smile back, eyes focusing on the door of the infirmary. He was hoping to find himself some decent pants.

**[XXX]**

* * *

**[XXX]**

In hindsight, it might not have been the best option to carry his phone in his costume's coat pocket. The fact that he had forgone the heavy piece of his costume and left it back at the bus set several alarms inside Izuku's head. He hadn't had the chance to call his mother and explain (hiding several facts from her of course) the situation, neither had the chance to text Mei.

He did not know which option was worse; His mother and the high possibility that she might bring the entirety of the kitchen's cutlery with her, or Mei and the certain fact that the mechanic girl would possibly achieve the creation of Sky-Net just to find him.

He tried to think possible excuses for both women, wondering if he was about to find the limits of his new **[True Regeneration]** when they rained hell upon the mortal plane in their incessant search for him. If Principal Nezu had already called Midoriya Momma, Izuku feared for the souls of the living and the dead.

So, like the responsible teen and hero-trainee that he was, Izuku took the only morally acceptable course of action.

He delayed even further any contact.

Any excuse to give him some thinking time and breathing room was acceptable right now.

That current train of thought guiding his mind, Izuku walked the hallways of U.A's infirmary, his nose being his guiding light as he followed the scent of his homeroom teacher's blood. He was worried about the man, considering that harsh impact against concrete that his sensei's head had been forced to endure.

His search ended in one of the many doors of the infirmary, the staff only sign being ignored by the vampire as he lightly knocked on the door. No answer was given, at least none that he could hear. Izuku then knelt close to the door, putting his ear on the wood and focusing in his hearing. All he could hear from inside the room was light snoring, the smell of disinfectants overpowering most of his sense of smell. At least the noise indicated that the pro and teacher was alive.

The vampire let out a relieved sigh. Detective Tsukauchi had taken their testimony after Izuku managed to get himself some grey sweatpants (nothing else to wear besides those), soon giving the hero and the vampire time to rest. Not that Izuku had actually taken the time to do so, considering his body was fine. Not back to peak performance, but now he didn't need to worry about his heart stopping.

The vampire stood up and took another whiff of the air, following the second source of scent that he identified as Thirteen. He hoped that the Space Hero was safe too, considering he heard that Kurogiri had sent Thirteen's **[Black Hole]** right back at him, causing severe lacerations on the hero's back. Damage from a quirk that shreds anything to dust was rather dangerous, Izuku himself could attest to that.

The vampire did not have to walk for long, as the door to the hero's room was not much farther form Aizawa's. It seemed to be his lucky moment, as he could hear rustling noises from the room. Izuku proceeded to knock on the door, the force just enough that he would be heard.

Hearing a startled "Eep!" from inside the room, Izuku wondered if the hero already had a visitor. He almost left the door when he heard a rather feminine voice allowing his entrance.

Saying the usual _"Excuse me for the disturbance."_ softly, Izuku entered the room. Plain white and pastel-green greeted him, as expected from a temporary stay, the room only housing the bare necessities in furniture for treatment and cabinets to store the medical supplies. His eyes trailed on the bed that his teacher was occupying, confusion spreading over the vampire's face.

He guessed that the feeling was mutual, since it was all he could identify over his teacher's face as _she_ looked at him. Yes, she._ Thirteen was female...guess all those theories were wrong about her gender._ He mused in amused interest, eyes scanning the entirety of his teacher's frame.

Her skin, or what was exposed since her entire midsection was wrapped in bandages, was a fascinating mix between magenta and deep blue, making it seem as if Izuku was staring at a cosmos-shaped person. The fact that there were countless sprinkles of tiny white dots all over her too, the vampire might as well be staring at a galaxy.

A dainty and small face, eyes of black sclera and blue pupils took in the hemomancer as both teacher and students stared at each other for a few seconds_. Oh, who knew? She blushes purple!_ Izuku took in the detail with entranced eyes, not bothering to register the pillow that smacked dab into his face.

"Ahhh-ahhh-ahhha-ahha-aa-ahhha-aahh-ah-ahahaha!" Senseless mumbling exited the mouth of the hero_ine, _the sound much more pleasant and cute, nothing alike the scratchy and emulated sound of her voice when she had her helmet back on in the USJ.

After Izuku secured the pillow, he saw a small mountain of bedsheets, the woman hiding under then in an attempt to hide from his sight. Izuku smiled at the display, wondering why was his teacher hiding. He waited in place, not wanting to corner her too much. If he was asked if he ended up teasing her in anyway, he would deny it. He could** [Mesmerize] **himself to make himself believe so! No, he was not smirking!

After a few minutes waiting, the vampire got his answer as Thirteen poked her head out of her impenetrable fortress.

"H-h-h-hello, M-m-midoriya-s-s-san!" The woman asked, her voice trembling continuously. The teen wondered why his teacher was so shy, her purple blush still painting her..._cosmic_ features. He decided to try a whim out.

Closing his eyes, the vampire offered the pillow back to the injured teacher.

"Hey there, Thirteen-sensei. How are you doing?" He asked, maintaining his eyes closed. It seemed to have some effect as his teacher quickly grabbed the pillow, her voice somewhat stabilizing.

"I-I am recuperating well enough. M-my back was hit pretty hard-d, but that was mostly the effects of my own quirk. That m-mist-villain turned it back on me in a move I was not exactly capable of foreseeing." There was still some tension in Thirteen's voice, but the vampire took that as normal. She was talking about how a villain countered her quirk, causing a nasty wound. "Recovery Girl said that I won't have any lasting effects. B-but the important thing here is why are you here, Izuku-san!?"

The vampire almost opened one of his eyes, making another "_mep!_" escape from his teacher, followed by the quick rustle of the bedsheets. He curbed another grin from forming on his lips, taking on a more serious tone.

"I was checking on the teachers. I tried to help everyone I could back in the USJ, but I couldn't manage to help you when the mist villain – Kurogiri – warped us away from you and the rest of the students. Sorry, sensei!" Izuku bowed and apologized. If he had been faster, or more perceptive, things might not have played the way they did. As things stood now, the only options the vampire had were apologizing and becoming better. He would work the easier one right now, and then work harder than ever on becoming better.

"T-t-there is n-no n-need to a-apologize for that, M-midoriya-san! It is our job as both pros and teachers to ensure the safety of our students. That attack on the USJ showed that we still can improve our skills. It was not your fault, only the villains are to blame for that!" As she spoke, Thirteen seemed to become bolder an firmer, her pro-heroine side showing up.

Izuku nodded to his teacher, eyes still closed. Before he could raise his face, he felt a small hand set over his head, the touch rather comforting for the vampire. Thirteen was head-patting him. It almost made him open his ways, but he would spoil that moment.

Recovery Girl would though.

And so she did, whacking the hemomancer on his shins with her syringe-cane.

"Midoriya! What the hell are you doing here, inside Staff Quarters? I swear, everyone that comes into contact with Toshi becomes like this!" Each sentence was followed by another whack on the vampire, making him open his eyes in surprise. Old people were not supposed to be that stealthy!

"_**BOY**_, did you think something about my age!?"

"Nooooooooo!"

Izuku could not** [Flash-Step] **fast enough to flee the anger of the elder nurse.

**[XXX]**

* * *

**[XXX]**

The dreaded time to talk with his mother came to be delivered to Izuku by his own hands. Or feet, since he had returned home with those.

The check-up and the other procedures took the majority of the day, hence why U.A had him dropped in front of his apartment, courtesy of one angery nurse. Not angry,_ angery!_

Now that Izuku pieced the puzzle, Detective Tsukauchi had probably fled the school premises with the idea of escaping the wrath of the tiny heroine in his **[Lie Detection]**-mind. The blood-sucker's revenge would be legendary upon the officer.

For now, he had to contend with what he had. And what he had was 15 minutes wasted staring at his door, wondering what kind of reaction his mother would have. He still had time to try the window. Or the back-alley rain-drain pipe.

Or he could face the Midoriya Inko staring at him from the open door. That was an option too.

"Inside." Her puffy-red eyes held more power than anything he could ever have. He did not have the gall to question her order, merely stepping in the apartment. She closed the door behind him, proceeding to help him shed his outer layers of school uniform. Backpack and jacket gone, his red sneakers by the door, Izuku was guided to the kitchen.

**(Recommendation for soundtrack: Heavens Divide, Peacewalker)**

Warm Katsudon waited him at his usual place at the table, a few bloodbags also spread on the table for his consumption. He glanced back at his mother, wondering at what moment the verbal smackdown would begin; He hadn't received one in years. Before he could try to open his mouth, his mother merely hugged him from behind, throwing her full weight on him. That was the moment it hit him. He had almost died.

Midoriya Izuku had faced death today at the hands of an uncaring monster, a raging lunatic and a baritone warper.

His body broken almost beyond repair.

His will pushed to the very limits.

_He, Midoriya Izuku, almost died!_

_..._

_..._

_.._

_._

**[Comfort mother!]**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**[Matriarch is in pain! Protect! COMFORT!]**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**[SAFE! OUR DEN!]**

**...**

**...**

**..**

All the relaxing moments from today were forgotten as Izuku pictured himself not being able to stand from the crater where he was almost turned into bloody mashed potato. **[Hunter Instincts]** called for an act of kindness, the action born out of his most primal feeling. His love for his mother.

He turned around and hugged her tightly. Inko was much too quick to respond. His strong arms wrapped around her thin frame, the vampire let his mother cry into his chest as both slowly went on the ground, legs unable to support themselves.

It took the better part of two hours to calm the nerves of his mother, the woman refusing to leave his side. No words were said, there was no need for them right now. All that his mother wanted was to be sure of his presence here, his warmth. The vampire was all too glad to provide his mother the comfort she needed. His favorite meals on table no doubt a reminder that she wanted him to stay, and if she could keep him forever, she would. Eventually, they reheated and ate the food.

The tv was white noise, neither worried or bothered with whatever was going in the channels. No doubt they were crazy about the news on the attack, just like when they found out that All Might would be a teacher at U.A; Izuku could already picture the bothersome reporters trying to question students at the entry gates of the school.

It was about midnight when Izuku took his mother to her bed, the woman ended up sleeping on the couch where they had been together, merely appreciating each-other's presence. He closed the door of her room after delivering a kiss to his mother's forehead, tears threatening to fall from his eyes as he took in her puffy face, no doubt from crying when she received the call from the school.

The vampire headed back to the kitchen and began cleaning the dishes. The activity was calming, the monotonous task serving as a distraction for him to ease his mind from the stress. He was half-way done when there were a few knocks at his door, making the vampire leave the sink and head to the front door. He barely opened the door, the person entering the apartment doing the job for him by rushing through it.

He quickly caught the pink-missile that just short of slammed into his gut, the door closing with the aid of a rapidly formed blood tendril.

"Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" If Izuku didn't know any better, he would swear that Mei was doing her best impression of a Tsundere. Her arms squeezed at his sides with impressive force, the vampire running his hand over her back in soothing circles as she lightly headbutted his chest with each repeated word. He eventually found himself back on the couch, doing the same thing as previously with his mother, except it was Hatsune.

She smelled cleaner than ever. In fact, he could not spot one speck of grime or oily stain in her person.

It was._..nice_. A different, but much appreciated, choice. He buried his nose in her pink locks, hugging her as they laid on the couch and stayed there. Mei seemed hell-bent on sticking to him as much as possible, gluing her chest against Izuku's, their legs entangled into a mess of limbs. He did not try to make sense of her current mumbling; it would be impossible to do so, even with his enhanced hearing. She jumped from subject to subject, trying to distract both of them from inevitable talk.

The vampire nudged her with his chin, making the crosshair pupils focus in his green eyes.

"Shhh...why don't you try again?" He asked, his eyes relaxed as he looked at her.

She punched him in the abdomen, soon following by burying her face against the crook of his neck. "I tried to contact you, but your phone would not pick up. I tried everything, but you still did not answer me. Then, Majiima-sensei suddenly rushed away from class and told us to stay in lockdown. I tried hacking into the school's archives, but the info was cut short. I only found that your class had been attacked by villains, and the you still did not answer you phone and I was worried! I was worried that you had died! I know you are strong, but you have never failed to answer my texts, so I was worried about you, idiot!" Izuku had never seen Mei like this, her voice sounding so fragile. He tightened his hold on her, making the girl also increase her hold over his uniform.

He continued running his hand over her hair, coaxing her into a relaxed state. For the rest of the night, Mei continued to cling to him as if he would disappear. Her grip over his uniform was unyielding, her face still buried into his neck. The vampire hummed, the tone slow as to assure the girl that he would not fade away or die if she relented her grip over him. Now that he had time to take her image in, he noticed that she was not in her usual attire.

Her jeans were loose, the beige sweater also about two sizes bigger than what would normally fit her. No tool or trinket in her person, Mei was looking like your average girl. The hemomancer appreciated the change, something that did not happen often.

Mei absolutely refused to let him go for the entirety of the night. He decided that he would indulge in her wish.

"Izuku?" She called him, eyes still closed as she took in the heat that emanated from his form.

"Yes?"

"Please, don't ever leave me." Her voice pleaded with some desperation, hands holding ever so tightly. "I'll do anything you want, just don't leave me. I'll design better gear, I'll work for you anytime, anything that you want from me is yours, just don't leave me." Mei was sounding more and more desperate with each word. Suddenly, she released her hold on his uniform, gripping the neck of her sweater and tugging it down to reveal her neck and part of her shoulder.

"You can drink my blood anytime you want. I'll be your personal bloodbag; I just want you to never leave me! Please, don't die!"

Izuku could feel all the desperation in her voice, his heart twisting and tugging**. [Hunter Instincts]** were quiet, leaving the vampire to deal with the feelings in his lonesome. It was his duty to settle the unrest in Mei's heart, for he had been the cause of her grief.

He rested his face against her, his forehead glued to her.

"I promise that I'll never die Mei. I'm immortal!" He hoped that the words settled some of the unrest in her. The girl slowly nodded to his words, but her hands still tugged the sweater down to free a space for his feeding.

"Then drink from me. Please!"

He gave her a small nod, slowly approaching the exposed skin of her neck. The vampire gave the area a few licks, his saliva containing the usual dose of numbing agent as well as a tiny deal of aphrodisiacs mixed into it. The girl shivered as his rough tongue ran its course over her skin, the feeling only increasing when his fangs lightly pierced her skin.

Mei hugged his head, her legs wrapping around his waist as she effectively glued herself once more to him. A smile ghosted over her lips, all the tension and stress vanishing slowly as her bloodsucker slowly took sips of her life-force. Izuku would never harm her, of that Mei was sure. That being the case, she wasn't worried about leaving herself to him like this.

He had been the only one in a long while that had taken the time to talk with her, to indulge in her selfish requests as well as encourage her to follow her dream. Her father and mother did their best, but they were much busy with their work, and she would admit that she wasn't the best person in the matter of expressing her feelings. All the others took their distance, watching her work from a distance and occasionally expressing amazement at some of her works. Nobody noticed Hatsume Mei, they noticed her works.

Izuku had been the first to focus entirely on her, checking up on her and her work, never complaining or thinking of her as weird. She knew she could be overbearing, but bothering over tiny details wasn't something she wanted to do. Why couldn't things be simple like her babies? Izuku understood her without the need to overly express himself. He was...Izuku.

That was enough for her. That was enough to make her do her best, and do anything for him.

Thus, she left herself in his care, allowing the accumulated stress and tiredness fade away, just like she did into the dreamland. His warm and pleasant touch, it melted her like modelling clay.

**(End of Heavens Divide)**

**[XXX]**

* * *

**[XXX]**

The next morning had Izuku waking up late for the first time in years. He took the time to lazy on the sofa, relishing the weight of the Mei lying on him. At some time in their sleep, they shifted positions and ended up like this.

The vampire did not worry himself with the time, U.A had given the day off for the students, and he was mostly sure that classes would only restart next Monday, which gave him plenty of time for rest. He spent most of the morning lazing around the couch, lightly nipping at Mei's neck as a teasing play.

Even after his mother woke up and checked on him, he still just laid there and relaxed, the matriarch of the house smiling at her son. Past ten was when Izuku decided to get up, stretching and making his way to his room. He picked a clean set of clothes and made his way to the bathroom, beginning the process of removing his uniform as he walked through the apartment.

Finally in the bathroom, Izuku shed the last of his clothing and turned the tub to fill as he showered. Slowly cleaning himself, the vampire enjoyed the time at the safety of his home. After he thoroughly cleaned himself, Izuku entered the hot water in the tub.

The vampire looked over his right hand, clenching and relaxing the limb. It would be hard to imagine that this was the limb that had been chopped off, considering no scar tissue was left, different from his face. He tried to take pride in the marks, _scars are the proof of your resolve to protect someone_, or so he remembered the phrase said from one hero.

He enjoyed his time in the tub, the warm water relaxing all his body. After what he guessed were ten minutes, the door to the bathroom was opened. His ears picked the sound of the footsteps, recognizing them as belonging to Mei.

It took a few extra seconds for him to realize the fact that Mei had entered the bathroom, the rustling of clothing telling him what the girl was probably trying to do. He quickly stood up, water splashing as he made his way to the slide door.

"Hey, Izuku, good morning!" Hatsume opened the door as if doing the most natural thing in the world, stunning the vampire as his eyes took her entirely.

He was used to plenty of Mei's eccentricities, but this was a new experience for the vampire. He swallowed the dry lump in his throat, his heart suddenly pumping much faster than normal as he burned the sight of Hatsume's body into his brain and retina. She was plump, that much was obvious to anyone with two working eyes.

However, seeing her in the flesh, it was much different. Her breasts were big and perky, pink and puffy nipples capturing his attention. Her midriff was slim, a perfect middle ground between muscular and soft. Her wide hips and legs were supple and demanded his focus. Her plump lips and the small patch of pink were the final blow upon the vampire's self-control. He slowly made his way towards the girl, eyes gleaming with a crimson glow as he licked his fangs.

...

**[Mate!]**

**...**

**..**

**[Suitable for us! Take her!]**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**[Ours!]**

**...**

**...**

It was becoming a rather common occurrence for Izuku to agree with** [Hunter Instincts]** on some matters. This was one of them.

Mei wondered why Izuku was so slow in greeting her, or why his eyes were suddenly red with his power. Or why was his penis growing. And growing. And growing. It did grow quite a lot, she noticed, as his eyes never left her body. Was she causing him to become like that? She would be happy if he was happy, so she herself approached him.

"Ne, Izuku, answe–…" her mouth was blocked by him, his lips sealing atop hers with a heat that almost seared her. It was pleasant, like really pleasant. Mei never imagined that having her mouth invaded like that would feel that good, and she had kissed Izuku before. The previous times he was gentle, his ministrations would match with his usual behavior. Now?

She felt as if a beast had taken his place, the kissing now more carnal and needful. His hands grabbed her hips and brought her close, until she could feel his member sliding between her thighs and touching her and _Wow, that feels really nice! _

Mei released a moan – a heated one at that – and she felt his length begin rocking back and forth between her legs, a groan exiting his mouth, but being deafened as he continued to kiss her.

"I-Izu-_ahh!_" She tried to ask what he wanted to do, but a shock of pleasure cut her as his right hand cupped her breast, pinching her nipple between his thumb and pointer fingers. Another moan left her, his sliding action increasing in pace aided by a sudden wetness than began to leak out from her. _Why I am leaking down here?_ Her legs began to give up, strength leaving her as the coil in her began tightening. It only happened with Izuku, when he began doing these things to her, but It felt good, too good!

Her hands had long found perch around his shoulders, her breasts pressing against his chest. He interrupted the kissing, allowing Mei to have some breathing room. Or so she imagined, only to have the coil suddenly snap as Izuku bit her neck with a wet bite. She knew her mouth was open, yet it refused to make any noise as she rode the waves of a strong orgasm. Her mind turned into mush, a blankness that left her devoid of any strength.

He slowly guided them both on the wet floor, his length still nestled between her and pulsating, adding to the static that rang her mind floozy. Mei's mind was full of one thing only. _Izuku!_

Speaking of the vampire, it seemed that his hunger had only increased. His gleaming eyes never lost their shine, the eldritch power behind them only growing stronger as he took in the image of Hatsume. _**Hi**__s__** H**__ats__**u**__m__**e!**_

The blood pumping in his ears dulled Izuku to his senses, anything that was not the two of them at the moment was ignored, and Izuku was more than willing this time to follow his red haze. His eyes found Mei's, the silent question answered by the smile on her lips.

The vampire laid the girl on the floor and once more kissed her, his member poking her belly and adding fire to his lust.

Leaving her lips, Izuku began a slow trail of kisses down Mei's body, each earning him heated sighs and small moans from the girl. He grinned, adding a few nips as he went lower. A few kisses on her neck, jaw and then between the plentiful valley of her breasts. He began teasing Mei, his hands playing and massaging the girl's breasts and filling the bathroom with lewd noises.

The vampire was happy to play over and over with the tender flesh of his partner, her moans the best reward he could gain from the action. He mixed pinching and careful touches, his fangs only lightly nipping at Mei's flesh.

The girl felt as if she was floating. The wet floor was just short of forgotten, the ministrations of Izuku making the coil tighten again deep in her, a heat building up and a longing for him. Her insides felt lonely, making Mei rub her legs as more and more of her wetness flowed freely, her chest bringing her constant sensations that she found enjoyable. But then, Izuku stopped playing with her breasts and made couldn't help the whine that left her.

She opened her eyes, never realizing the moment she had closed them, finding Izuku going lower and lower, resuming his trail of kisses that left Mei wanting for more and more. He followed no pattern, kisses going from her belly and midriff to her hips, then her thighs. Then, the vampire's mouth hovered over her womanhood, the honeypot overflowing with other kind of nectar, one that the vampire was all too willing to drink from.

Mei clamped her legs around his head as Izuku stuck his tongue inside her, the sensation of the foreign body inside her much different from anything Mei was used to. He began slowly lapping her, the hands that were still on her side coming to grasp at his hair as her back arched and Mei was left breathless as the vampire continued playing with her.

Izuku wasn't an expert at any of this, merely following gut instincts and trying what felt best for the girl. The more he licked he was rewarded with more of her nectar. Mei's taste was mostly neutral, with a light citric taste that made Izuku use his tongue to dig deeper and deeper inside the girl. He also tried playing with the little pink nub just above her tight entrance, lightly nipping around her until he touched the hooded nub.

Mei wrapped her legs tighter than ever around his head, his mouth being flooded with her taste as more honey flowed from her pot.

The vampire was free to go after a few seconds, the girl limp over the floor, a silly grin fixed on her face, her crosshair pupils going cross-eyed, completely out of focus.

"I-Izu-ahhmm.._.mmmhhmm_..I-I_zu...ah_h..ahhhhh._ahhhh..._mm_mm_..." Mei could not form a complete word, there was not an ounce of strength left in her body to do anything. She tried to focus on Izuku, his gleaming eyes betraying the hunger that he was feeling, yet he held it until she could see him. His hot breath as he got closer to her, robbing another kiss from her lips. Mei was on cloud nine already.

_What can be better than this? Izuku! I can't...Izuku!_

"Mei..." The vampire got her attention, covering her with his body and running his hands over her side. She felt his rod touching her inner thigh, the thick pole twitching and leaking at the tip as it displayed that he was feeling good with her_. I want it! Give it to me, Izuku! _Her body was flush and heated to an almost unbearable degree. Her insides begged to be filled, their loneliness bothering her too much.

"Izu..." her legs managed to wrap around his waist, the answer to his silent question more than clear. The hemomancer used his right hand to align the tip of his member against her wet slit, shivering at the heat of her honeypot. Slowly, instincts guiding him so, Izuku began piercing Mei. Her breath hitched as his pole began making its way inside, the girl feeling every inch that dug into her. Mei didn't know if it was supposed to hurt or not, but right now the feeling could not come fast enough. She wanted it, _all of it. _

Hatsume rose her arms and hugged the vampire, aiding him into burying his length into her. She released a passionate sigh by his ear, stimulating Izuku even more. He kissed her again, hands grabbing her hips and finally he fully sheathed himself inside her. Mei was full of his meat, the steam of the bath settling over their frames to make them gleam as the light of the bathroom reflected over the moisture.

He slowly began to exit her wet slit, mellow and lovely moans being his reward as Mei's insides tightly coiled around his shaft. The vampire grunted lowly, only the tip of his member still inside Mei, only for him to once more make his way inside her.

The girl leaned her head back, going cross-eyed as Izuku hit her deepest parts. He began to move at a sedate pace, letting her insides get used to his size. Mei took the initiative this time, kissing him and trying to match the movement of his hips. The wet noise of flesh impacting flesh happened, her overflowing honey aiding Izuku to increase the speed of his thrusts. A lewd scent emanated from the two, itching the vampire into action.

The noise of their flesh meeting became more frequent as Izuku quickened his pace, pleasure building up as a crescendo inside the two teens, the frantic moans of Hatsume being silenced by their rough kissing. The vampire kept increasing his pace, rubbing all the sweet spots inside the mechanic as she blushed and moaned under him.

"Izhuuu..._ahahhhhh..mhhhhh_...Ishuu...khu_uuahhhhh...h_mmm_h...t-theer_ree...n_oo-oo_, Iz_hhuuuuu...hhhhmmm_mm..." It seemed that the pleasure had short-circuited her brain, nothing that Mei tried to speak was coherent. Not that Izuku himself was better, resembling an animal as he grunted in pleasure.

The girl felt the spring inside her coil much too tight, this time incomparable to the earlier ones. Mei simply let her body feel all the pleasure, every centimeter of Izuku's length rubbing her insides with all the passion only he could make her feel. He kept hitting her deepest part, making Mei have a silly smile on her face, her tongue lolling out as a rolling wave took over and her back arched, releasing herself all over Izuku's length.

As the tightness of her honeypot increased to the maximum, the vampire hissed through his teeth, managing to pull his member out of Mei before he exploded, covering her abdomen and breasts with his thick seed. His member pumped the last stands of semen, the vampire huffing as he calmed down from his haze of lust. The sight of Mei, covered in his colors, made the task rather challenging.

He managed to control his urges, observing Mei slowly come around to herself. She propped herself back on her elbows, left hand swiping a string of his ejaculation that was staining her breasts. Her fingers spread open, the girl observing the thick fluid with baited breath, her face flushed.

The vampire gulped loudly, seeing Mei bring the seed to her mouth, tasting it due to her curiosity.

"Bitter...Izuku's taste..." Hatsume said, eyeing the remaining fluid on her chest and belly.

Izuku would be lying if he said that the sight did not make him raring to go again.

***Knock knock***

"Honey, have you seen Hatsume-san?"

The hemomancer's head snapped towards the door, the speed of which may or may not have cracked a vertebra.

"Ahhh...No?" He answered, the corner of his eyes seeing the girl about to respond to his mother. He was thanked the heavens that he trained **[Advanced Hemomancy**] to be precise, a thick tendril of blood emerging from his right arm and blocking the mechanic girl's mouth before she answered and got them into an awkward situation.

"Oh, then I guess she must have gone home! Please, don't take too much time in the bath, sweetie!" He heard his mother say, hoping that his lackluster performance had fooled her.

He retracted the tendril of blood, bringing Mei closer with it. He leaned his back against the tub, releasing a nervous chuckle.

"Why didn't you say I was in here?" Her question was genuine.

"Mei, let's not give any more blackmail material to mom, alright?" He answered, bringing her to rest against him, most of his excitement gone.

"If you say so!" She nuzzled into his chest, following him as he turned the drain of his tub and turned the shower on again.

…

…

…

…

In her room, Midoriya Inko laid in her bed, reading a book.

"Wait, Hatsume-san's shoes are still by the entrance..." The matriarch's face slowly became crimson as she realized the reason for Izuku's tardiness in the bathroom.

**[XXX]**

* * *

**[XXX]**

The return to school was normal, nothing out of ordinary happening. There was the odd reporter crew in front of the school gates, wishing to interview any student they could, especially if they belonged to 1-A.

Izuku blended in with the crowd, wishing to avoid any media recognition. He was more interested in in the training grounds of the school and the chance to develop the remaining powers he had cracked open. The weekend was rather productive, allowing Izuku to focus on cultivation. And Mei.

Most of it was in Mei.

He snorted at the _in_side joke, aware of the blush that dusted his cheeks. The way towards his class was a quiet one, Izuku taking his time to work the courage to face his classmates. He hoped that no one had seen the display back at the USJ, but considering that back then Bakugou, Kirishima and Todoroki were close by, he had no idea of what to expect.

He felt more confident in himself, but he wondered what would be the reaction of people when they became aware that he could attach himself back in place like some sort of hell-doll. _Cross that road when the time comes, Izuku,_ he repeated the mantra in his mind as he finally entered his class.

Immediately, many glances were sent his way. Izuku walked to his place with his head held high; he did not regret any of his actions, and if the need rose once more, he would do it all over.

Uraraka and Iida were quickly upon his table, worry clearly painted on their faces.

"Midoriya! We were deeply worried about your well-being! Cementoss-sensei said that you required medical attention! Please, how do you fare?!" Iida's speech was extremely stiff, but it made Izuku crack a lazy smile, thankful for the sentiment.

"Izuku-kun, how are you?! We heard that you needed to be brought to the infirmary and that you were injured!" The bubbly brunette was quick to cut the taller teen and his robotic motion; not that she was any better, her hands swinging in wide arcs as she fussed over him. "I even tried contacting your number a bunch of times, but you weren't picking up!"

_Oh yeah, I need to pick my phone! _Izuku scratched the back of his neck, awkward smile in place. "I'm alright, just needed to rest for a few minutes back then! And I sort of forgot my phone in my costume back at the bus, thanks for reminding me of that!"

Iida did a vigorous head nod, his glasses almost slipping off. "I see! It would explain your lack of response! Very well, Midoriya-kun, we shall help you retrieve your cellphone!" he pushed his lenses back in place, satisfied that he could help a friend.

Uraraka sighed in relief. "Thank god you just forgot you phone back at the bus. Then, it will easy to take it back." She smiled to him, tilting her head to the side. _Thank god he did not block me on the SNC!_, she whispered to herself; her tone low enough that only she could hear. Or so she believed.

He would keep that tid-bit of information to himself.

The group was soon joined by Tokoyami, the raven-headed teen greeting the other two with a simple nod before he faced Izuku.

"Greetings, fellow dark dweller! **[Dark Shadow]** is insistent that you managed to get stronger over our past tribulations with the villainous evil-doers that dared to invade our training facility. I must ask you, my friend, if the statement is true!" Tokoyami sat on a nearby chair, ignoring the face that Iida made at his misconduct.

Izuku gave the raven-teen a pensive smile before he answered. "I take that everyone learned something from the invasion of the USJ. I managed to learn quite a bit from that." The vampire answered. Tokoyami also took a pensive pose, his resolve gathered; the dark teen followed through.

"I take that the scars are also a lesson?" As he mentioned it, the other two got confused as to what he was implying. Izuku simply pointed to his face, finger tracing along one of the random lines that ran across his face.

Iida's and Uraraka's widened as they finally noticed the damaged tissue. It was somewhat comical, since Izuku himself forgot most of the time that the faint lines were there in the first place.

"Friend, I wish to request something from you! If possible, could you help me train? I have met a few barriers when dealing with **[Dark Shadow]** and I wish for your help! The theory notes that you showed me back then were also very interesting. Would you aid me?" Tokoyami asked, the request drawing the curious eyes of a few other classmates. Izuku managed to sense Yaoyozoru, Kyouka, Kirishima and Todoroki's gaze wash over him, making the vampire wonder if they also wanted to ask him something.

The hemomancer opened his backpack and took out the notebook he wrote about the class, 1-A's Quirk Theory and Uses. He passed a few pages, stopping when he reached the ones dedicated to Tokoyami and his quirk. If Izuku could work and develop **[True Ancestor]**, he could help out his classmate; besides...

"Sure, I can help you with that. I'll only require a few pints of your blood." Izuku passed the notebook to his raven-headed friend. The teen glanced over the notes, **[Dark Shadow]** popping out from his stomach and also reading over the work of the vampire.

"Only a few pints? As long as you don't make any blood rituals, I find it reasonable." Tokoyami responded, shocking all the closeby students. He was_ fine _with Izuku taking** blood** from him? _Why?_ That was the question running through the head of many of the teens.

Not that Izuku or Tokoyami cared.

"HOW DO YOU TWO FIND THIS EXCHANGE NORMAL?!" Iida shouted at the duo, making the teens turn their heads in synchrony to stare at him.

"I am a vampire."

"We are shadow dwellers!"

"THAT EXPLAINS NOTHING!"

"Sit down already!" The annoyed voice of 1-A's teacher tiredly echoed in the room. Even Izuku was startled to see Aizawa already back.

Or most of him. The teacher was wrapped into a ton of medical tape, only his right arm had escaped intact. Iida bowed and apologized, rushing to return to his place. Izuku allowed Tokoyami to take his notebook, ignoring the lingering gazes of five of his peers burning into his back.

Iida and Uraraka were the most obvious ones, not even trying to hide their worry and surprise about everything. The others he did not trace back, since Aizawa was currently looking at him and analyzing something. Maybe he noticed the scars too. The vampire gave the teacher a firm nod.

_I am fine, I choose this. Mere risks of the hero-profession._

The teacher merely furrowed his brow.

"You all did very well surviving your encounter against real villains! No matter if anyone else says otherwise, you did a great job." Encouraging words coming from Aizawa were rare, so the students were excited for whatever was to come from him. "However, don't let that get to your heads. There is still much that you can learn, and the challenges to come are difficult. Remember the motto of our school and improve yourselves. The school's sport festival is a month away, plenty of time for you all to prepare yourselves."

The class took in the words of their homeroom teacher, remembering that U.A was still a school. A hero school, but a school nonetheless.

The challenges were only beginning. At least now Izuku had a sparring partner as well as a new possible power to unlock. He grinned; his fangs itchy.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: [Growing Thirst II]**

The afternoon was settling down, the sun painting the horizon in beautiful tones of orange. At the area of Dagobah beach, there were some people who began revisiting the beach. It had been recently been put under a private watch, but still open for the public to visit; which they did, since it had become a rather nice spot since it was anonymously been cleaned of most of the garbage that used to pollute it.

There was still the odd fridge or car wreck, but those seemed to be disappearing permanently. That the police had been doing more frequent patrols over the area seemed to help too. The heroes weren't much help, many other things could bring in much more revenue and cash than the voluntary clean-up of the place.

Not that Izuku minded doing the occasional clean-up routine. It was_ his_ property after all. Checking on the spacious piece of land was one of the reasons why he was currently here, but most importantly, it was his training spot. Since it was private property, he could make use of his powers without being admonished by it. The vampire had a few shipping containers stationed; equipment he had bought from I-Island to help develop the place.

From the current five 20-foot containers there, only one was important for him right now. The one containing a great deal of training equipment, which Izuku had many plans for. The doors of the metal box were opened, allowing Izuku to store his school supplies and change his attire to something more "exercise friendly".

After classes ended, the vampire had decided that if he was to help his raven-headed friend, they would need to start immediately so as to have the best results possible. UA's sports festival was an event that could not be under estimated; it had surpassed the Olympics for a reason! Hence, the hemomancer decided it would be the best for him to learn early on what he was working with.

Izuku checked the time in his phone (glad to have it back), waiting for the confirmation that his friend had gotten permission from his parents to arrive home somewhat later than his usual. Inko-mama was also warned in time, else the vampire would suffer the wrath of the heavens.

The green-headed teen began stretching, slowly checking over all the life-liquid inside his body. He had been slowly chipping away at the resistances of the other quirk-factors inside his bloodstream, two more already submitting to his will.

**[Shock Absorption] **from the Nomu and **[Warp]** from the villain named Kurogiri had been cracked, his blood finally decoding their factors and allowing Izuku to understand their inner workings. As he proceeded to do push-ups, the vampire closed his eyes and allowed his mind to drift deep inside himself. Crimson slowly dyed his vision, before everything around him was a murky darkness; he was inside the deepest layers of his mind, the place where he caged the **[Inner Beast]**. Two rubies stared at him from inside the black nothingness, the knowledge that he'd acquired from the two quirk-factors.

The shining spheres of red then began to mix with their noir background, slowly dyeing the place crimson. As the insides of his mind began to paint themselves, Izuku began to have the secrets unveiled to him.

The simplistic **[Shock Absorption] **was just that. Its effects were easily simulated within his body, his muscles beginning to mutate to adapt to their new improvement. The full assimilation of the effects would need a few more days, but Izuku could say that he had mastered the acquired effects of this power.

_This one though.._.He mused in his head as he tried to make sense of what composed** [Warp]**. A simplistic look at the quirk would only mean that, a power to warp to different locations. The quirk-factor running in his bloodstream, however, was much more than that. It seemed manufactured, almost as if one had taken the original quirk apart and then modified it to an obscene amount, forcefully stitching it back and calling it a day. The vampire's body was trying to find a way to simulate the effects, but there still seemed to be something mission from the equation. Almost as if Izuku needed another quirk-factor to stimulate **[Warp]** into full submission._ Even when fully cultivated like this, you still want to resist, huh?!_

The deal when cultivating complex quirks was time, patience and simpler quirk-factors to throw at it. Almost like leveling up a character in an RPG. _Hah, quite the comparison, right?!_ He snorted in his mind, resurfacing from his mind.

The vampire finished his warm up, clapping his hands together to rid them of the sand of the beach. He once more checked his phone, finding a message from Tokoyami that said the teen was close by. Not much time had passed since Izuku had been in his head, so the vampire replied that he was waiting. Pocketing his device, the green-headed teen began pulling at the available strings of **[Warp]**.

The cogs inside his blood began to work, allowing Izuku to feel his power fulling the quirk-factor. The vampire shivered as he began to feel something tiny exit every pore of his skin, his eyes catching the smoke-like mist that began to manifest around him. _Isn't this interesting?! _He grinned, eyes glancing at the top of the open container in front of him. Izuku tugged carefully at the new active power, feeling it bend to his will.

"Now, how do we do this..." He fixed his stance, not knowing what to expect. Contrary to his active mind, **[Hunter Instincts] **seemed to have a good idea of what to do, since he felt the answer float to his mind with the ghost of a whisper.

_**[Flash-Step]**_

A flex of his legs and Izuku met the right door of the container, a dull noise emitting as he hit it full force. After a few seconds, he fell on the sandy ground, annoyed at his now broken nose.

"...Ookay, not what I was expecting...Could be worse, I guess." He muttered to himself, thankful that he had merely crashed into the metal door. It would be rather bad if he were to, say, teleport inside the metal. As things stood, he would not be teleporting anywhere anytime soon. At most, it was an upgrade to his original technique, since he felt he had gone several times faster than his previously fastest speed; and there was no strain in his leg muscles.

_It was faster and less energy consuming than __**[Flash-Step]**__. I also felt a bit lighter, but I guess it has to do with the fact that the original power was something of a teleportation. Since it is an upgrade to another one of my skills, I guess another new name for it is a must. I guess__** [Blink]**__ will be a good name for it. I was faster than even my eyes, a breaching move faster than eyesight._

Before he had any more time for testing, the vampire's ears picked the sound of shifting sand, the steps of his friend alerting Izuku of his approaching presence. Not that it dissuaded the vampire from his current train of thought, even with his back onto the sand, arms crossed into a pensive form.

"That is a rather interesting pose for musing thoughts, my comrade, but as a fellow Abyss watcher, it is my duty to warn thee that thy appearance can be considered weird for those not initiated among our group." The deep voice of his friend made Izuku look into his direction, finding one Tokoyami Fumikage walking his way towards him, dressed into a tracker suit.

Izuku lifted himself with a quick flip, craning his neck sideways as he rose a hand to greet his friend. "Hey Tokoyami." Needless to say, the raven-headed teen was curious as to the method of training his blood-consuming friend would introduce to him.

"**[Dark Shadow]** has been rather incessant in its pursuit of betterment, so convincing my parental figures of my training has flowed smoothly, my friend. We can start right now if it would please you." The teen's quirk manifested from his midsection, giving a thumbs up to the vampire. **"Aye, sir!"**.

Izuku smiled at the sight, comfortable enough to fully show the pearly white fangs in his mouth.

"Well, let's not disappoint it then, right?!" He exclaimed, closing his right fist in enthusiasm. "I remember your physical parameters from the quirk testing with Aizawa-sensei; did those change?" Receiving a negative headshake from Fumikage, Izuku pulled his phone and began typing. "I need you to tell me exactly what you can do right now. Anything and everything that comes to your mind will be helpful, since with those I can figure out a training schedule that won't hinder your day-to-day in school, neither will leave you sore for the day of the festival." The vampire explained his reasoning to the raven teen, making him nod in comprehension.

"I see. Well, I am somewhat lacking in the physical department. Since **[Dark Shadow] **can act as my strength, I leave most of the heavy lifting for him. Its power increases in proportion to the shadows around us, while our strength decreases while exposed to light." Tokoyami continued explaining his power as Izuku instructed him to do some stretches.

The vampire noted everything down and began analyzing it, while he helped the raven-headed teen with his exercise. Nothing too straining, just a few calisthenics to start with. The sun completely dipped down and the lights around the beach lit up, the twilight a beautiful sight.

It also seemed to have an effect on Fumikage, seeing as he seemed to receive a second wind.

"I almost forgot to mention, but as **[Dark Shadow] **gets stronger, it also becomes more disobedient. It can be quite hard to find the balance among our intoxicating strength and savagery." Almost as if to accentuate that very fact, the sentient mass of shadows formed itself behind the teen, crossing its arms and scoffing at the duo**. "What do you punks know about power, huh? Buzz off!"**

Izuku had an awkward smile as he watched the rebellious quirk look down on them. It was not something he was expecting, the shift in mood for the normally pleasant living shadow to become this hostile.

"Right! Tokoyami, do you know any martial arts or have practiced some sort of self-defense?" Izuku had a few ideas that he wanted to test out, but first he needed to be sure of a few things.

The other teen shook his head. "An oversight in my judgement, my friend, I know not the ways of the warrior. Since I'm most reliant in **[Dark Shadow**], fighting is outside of my expertise." Fumikage admitted, a bit ashamed of himself.

Izuku shook his head, waving at the teen. "It's not a problem, it means we can start you properly into something without any bad habits." Izuku pointed out, bringing a tendril of blood out from his palm in the shape of a mannequin. "It would be ideal for you to have something extra in case you can't use your quirk for whatever reason. I'm not saying it is bad to specialize in quirked combat, but you don't know what you will encounter out there; an ace in the hole is never a bad idea!" The vampire rubbed his left shoulder as if massaging an old wound.

Tokoyami nodded to his statement, aware of his bad habit of overreliance in his quirk.

"That said, we can't exactly overhaul the way you are accustomed to use your quirk in such a short period of time. But let's leave that for a while; let me see how you fight!" Izuku said, bringing out his blood gauntlets into action. The life-liquid covered the arms of the hemomancer, who fixed his stance for their fight.

Tokoyami tilted his head to the side. "My friend?" Confusion was clear on the teen's face.

"Seeing you fight will let me see the exiting flaws in your fighting style, as well as letting you practice control over** [Dark Shadow] **while in its empowered state. Even if it is disobedient, I don't see it wishing to lose a fight, or am I wrong?" Izuku asked both the teen and his quirk, the shadowy monster flexing its claws and extending to attack the vampire.

"_**Damn right I won't lose! Come already, Fumi! We need to beat his ass!"**_The quirk dragged its user into the fight, the teen not being able to do much besides follow his quirk.

Izuku ducked under the two-handed claw swipe, countering by delivering a low gut-punch into Tokoyami. The raven-teen backed off, the living shadow attached to him snarling at the weakness of his host. Not that Izuku allowed them to retreat, pursuing the duo and delivering a rising uppercut into the shadow monster.

The quirk stunned, Izuku quickly got close to the host, armored right hand into a flat shape ready to strike at Tokoyami. The vampire stopped just short of touching the neck of his friend, his other protected hand going up to protect Izuku from the hammer-blow that came from the shadow quirk. It seemed that Izuku was unaffected by the strength of the hit, the vampire looking no worse for wear.

"My win. If I were a villain, your neck would be open already." Izuku stated, the barest hints of a dim glow in his eyes.** [Dark Shadow] **backed off, clearly not pleased by the capture of its host. If the human could keep up with its amazing power, it would not need to hold itself back so much.

Fumikage himself had some sweat running down the side of his head, aware that his defeat had been much too quicker than what he expected. That he could not control his quirk as he wanted might have an effect too, since the sun had been gone and **[Dark Shadow]** had gotten an exponential boost in power.

The vampire made his gauntlets fluid, the life-liquid becoming an amalgamation of tendrils that captured the shadow mass and brought it down to the sand. More unearthly light flowed from the eyes of the hemomancer, the crimson eyes of Izuku staring at the yellow spots of the sentient quirk.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, shadow being. You and your host must be in synchrony, otherwise the result of these bouts will never change; your increase in power thanks to the night is not a reason for arrogance." Izuku's voice deepened as he stared at the living mass of darkness, the quirk staring back at him. Growling began building up at the back of the vampire's throat, the low hum akin to that of a feral beast.

The sentient quirk tried to wiggle out of its blood-bounds, finding the increasing intensity of the crimson eyes to be unsettling. How ironic, for the quirk that gave life to the shadows to be afraid of an inhabitant of it. Whatever the case, **[Dark Shadow] **nodded to the vampire, not wishing to upset him any longer. That ghostly hands seemed to be invading its mind had nothing to do with it, Dark Shadow was not afraid of no mind-manipulators.

Although, it did not wish for one to try his tricks in itself.

"_**A-aye sir...but, it is not over...**_**"**

Fumikage finally had greater control over the shadow powers inside his body,** [Dark Shadow]** relenting its control to the host. The teen thanked his friend for the intervention, Izuku waving it off.

"Thank you, my friend. Sometimes it becomes too difficult to tame my darkness, its power too much amplified."

Izuku shook his head to his raven-headed friend. "No, that's not all of it." The vampire went to the open container and fetched three water bottles, offering his classmate and his quirk the refreshments. "I know that sometimes your quirk can have a great influence over you; I had my fair share of moments with** [True Ancestor]**, but something seems to be amiss between you two."

Fumikage looked to the side, finding his water bottle to be suddenly much too interesting. The living darkness that was over him opened its own bottle, dumping the contents over itself and then shaking the water off much like a bird when bathing.

"**Fumi is a wimp!"**

"Dark Shadow!"

"**Don't **_**'Dark Shadow' **_**me, Fumi! Shadow Dweller saw straight through you, and he did not need to have a psycho-whatever degree-thingy! Shadow Dweller, Fumi minds too much what others say about us. He says he doesn't mind, but he won't let go when we become powerful!**" The quirk ranted, increasing in size as time went by. Aggression started seeping into its voice, the living shadow then pointing one finger into the chest of the raven-teen. **"If only you let go, we could rampage freely! Have them fear our power!"**

"Such behavior is not heroic! We don't need to become monsters, like they want us to be! I cannot give in to the whispers of darkness!" Tokoyami surprised Izuku as the teen and his quirk seemed to be on the edge due to something. Not that Izuku couldn't understand the reasons of their conflict.

**[Dark]**-related quirks usually brought their fair share of troubles for their users, considering the societal view on the powers. Added upon that was the fact that the brain chemistry of the individuals with such powers usually was one that pushed for aggression and scheming, Izuku himself being the proof of that.

Izuku could relate and understand what Tokoyami might be going through, seeing as he also had tight restrains over his powers. If he were to explain the nature of his powers to someone who wasn't fooled by the novelty of his **[Vampirism]**-quirk, such person might immediately associate him with a monster. The vampire did not deny that fact. In all honesty, Izuku had already embraced that nature of his quirk. He acknowledged the existence of the** [Inner Beast]**, and locked it behind bars of willpower. It was a part of him, and the quirk itself might be aware that it was dangerous. Izuku released it from time to time, tending to its needs.

No, tending to _his _dark needs.

But enough about him, he wanted to help his friend out.

"Tokoyami." The vampire called the attention of his classmate. "You remember what I said back on the trip to the USJ?"

Fumikage and his quirk became pensive, the living mass of shadow slowly diminishing in size. The teen looked to Izuku. "I remember it, which is why I wanted to ask your assistance. You, my friend, seem to have a grasp in how to deal with your darkness better than I do. I just...it is hard to speak about it." The raven-teen lowered his head, making his quirk scoff at him.

Izuku glared at the living darkness, the quirk looking to the other side to avoid the eyes of the vampire.

"I won't say that what works for me might work for you, each person has their own challenges and their struggles. I will say this though; your quirk is wonderful! I understand the challenge with violent thoughts and dark desires, but you resisting that or using them in productive ways is proof of your worth, Tokoyami!" The vampire said, offering his hand to the teen. "When I was feeling down and wondering if I was really deserving of all I had, someone told me this: You already are a hero!"

"Unleashing your darkness is fine. Accept those emotions is one the steps into controlling them. Never neglect yourself. I know you will be an amazing hero, Tokoyami."

"Midoriya...But my inner desires are of destruction...I don't want to become a monster..." Fumikage said, staring at his hand. **[Dark Shadow]** was right behind him, almost as if the quirk was judging what words would leave the teen.

"What is wrong is for you to become _their_ monster! I don't know who said what to you, Tokoyami, but those words only define you as much as you allow them too. Become what you want to be. Sometimes, a monster is just what is needed to save the day." Izuku said with a light tone, fangs reflecting the light of the nearby reflectors.

The raven-teen looked as if struck. He slowly let a smile settle on his beak.

"How pathetic of me, spilling my secrets and issues on a friend like this...Thank you, Midoriya." Fumikage lowered his head to the vampire. **[Dark Shadow] **still looked like it wanted to rampage, but it held back for now.

Izuku smiled at his friend. "Things have gotten quite sappy, haven't they? Come on, let's keep training." The face of betrayal on the raven-teen's face was quite a treat for the hemomancer. "You did not think that we were done for the day, did you?"

The living darkness laughed heartily, readying itself for another round. **"Fumi was totally having an emotional moment there, Shadow Dweller!"**

"Dark Shadow!

**[XXX]**

* * *

**[XXX]**

For all the students of UA, classes continued at their normal rate. Needless to say, all who wanted to participate in the festival were preparing themselves, working on their specialties. Tensions were still low, two weeks still remaining until the fabled day.

At the Heroics class 1-A, this tension could be felt rather early. They were the hot topic of the school, the students who had survived a villain attack. Expectations were high for the class, and the students displayed that they understood that fact. The serious mood was obvious on the heavy hitters for the class.

There was also something that was calling the attention of the class. Midoriya Izuku, the class vice-president, seemed to be a mystery that none could understand. He was a quiet teen, but his presence could not be ignored, at least for his classmates such possibility was not available.

The teen's quirk wasn't exactly known, but it had to deal with blood. His blood to be necessary. He had called himself a vampire, and many thought it was a joke, something to light the mood around him. Now, the cloud of doubt spread among some of the teens in the class. The resident vampire was powerful, that went without question.

After the events of the USJ, a few of his classmates wished to know more about him. Or at least she wished too.

Yaoyorozu Momo wanted to thank the teen for his efforts. He had personally saved her and Kyouka, jumped to aid Aizawa-sensei without anyone asking and even after his brutal beatdown at the hands of an enormous villain, the vampire refused to be still, helping All Might before the other pro-heroes arrived. She had seen it all from the safety of her binoculars, yet the sight still managed to make her sick to her stomach.

No normal person could return after that. Yet, like a contradiction to normal sense, Izuku had done so, performing like the perfect hero all of them should strive to become. His actions were heroic and proper.

So why could Momo not stop shivering when she glanced his way? She had even tried talking with Jirou about it, hoping that talking about it would help her settle her feelings and talk with the teen. Her friend had suggested simply doing that, going straight to the vampire and talking to him.

It was a simplistic idea. Ripping the band-aid at once, so that she could put everything past her and return things to the usual. The daughter of the Yaoyorozu would not be intimidated simply by a boy.

Thus, after the end of today's classes, she and Kyouka would talk with him and thank the resident vampire for his efforts in rescuing them.

After the last bell sounded, she glanced at her rocker friend, Jirou rolling her eyes and nodding to her. The duo turned to search for Izuku, but he was no longer in class. That was another thing about him; at the least expected moment, he seemed to simply vanish out of sight.

"He was here a moment ago!" Momo exclaimed, looking at the remaining classmates and hoping for an answer to her silent question.

"Izuku-kun? Yeah, he does that! I think he might be at Dagobah Beach, that's where he said that he was training at." Uraraka Ochako, one of her classmates, answered.

"Why is he training there?" Jirou asked, seemingly more interested in her phone than the answer to her question.

Uraraka searched her school bag for a few moments, fishing her phone out. "He said that he had permission for quirk training there, something about private property. I visited there once, it is super neat! The beach is beautiful!"

That only rose more questions inside Momo's head. How could Izuku have permission to train his quirk on the beach? Private ground? A person could no simply own a beach! Could they?

"If I'm not mistaken, he is also helping out Tokoyami-kun with his training. I asked If I could go too, but I have been a bit busy." Ochako explained with a kind smile.

Yaoyorozu released a disappointed sigh. Her punk-friend shook her head sideways, lightly touching the taller girl on the shoulder.

"Come on, Yaomomo, we just have to hit the beach then!" Kyouka said, pointing to the slinding door of their class.

Momo nodded, searching her school bag for her phone. She typed on it and then tucked her phone back on her bag.

"Right away then, I have called for our ride." The girl spoke normally, making Kyoka look questioningly at Momo. Said girl just smiled as the duo made their way to the front gates of the school. Needless to say, the rocker-girl was speechless when a black limousine was waiting for them to come. She felt the stares of some of the other students, their murmurs making the girl blush in shame.

"Yaomomo, could you not have warned me first about the limo?!" Jirou whisper/shouted at her friend, raising her bag to her face with one hand, the other twirling one of her ear jacks nervously.

Yaoyorozu looked at her friend and found the reaction of the rocker to be weird. She then looked as if realization hit her.

"Is this not suitable enough for us to visit a classmate? I asked father for the least exposing car, I should have known better!" She shook her head, disappointed at her lack of forethought.

Jirou, on the other hand, had her mouth hanging low. _This is the least exposing car?_ Rapidly, the punk dissuaded her friend of her idea. "No way! This is fine! It is really okay! Don't call for another one!"

Momo looked curiously at the girl at her side. "Are you sure? I can call for another vehicle; it won't take long to reach here." the rich girl asked innocently, but relented to her friend as they entered the car and left the school building behind.

The ride took about thirty minutes, the beach coming into view and making the girls take in the wonderful sight that it was during sunset. Soon, they reached what they could identify as training grounds.

The area was no different from the majority of its surroundings, with the exception of the red metal containers that dotted the scape. Yaoyorozu recognized the logo of _SHIELD Industries _on them, aware that whatever was inside those containers was considerably expensive, even by her standards. Kyouka was impressed by it, but her lack of knowledge on the subject of technological advancement that the Shield Family had brought about was the reason she had not freaked out.

Now Momo wished further to know who Midoriya Izuku was, that he had the connections to have such equipment.

"Young Miss, we have reached your desired location." The voice of the driver made the girls glance at him. The driver's glass was tinted, not allowing a look at the driver, but Yaoyorozu smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Kageyama-san. My friend and I will walk from here, and I'll text you to pick us up." Momo said in a polite tone.

"Right. Do not hesitate to call upon me, should you ever need it." Kyoka could picture the kind of man that was behind that black tinted glass; Seriously, how can someone be this loaded in cash? She wondered, following Yaoyorozu as the duo exited the car and began walking closer to the shipment containers.

As they approached, the girls managed to spot a few other civilians gathered, seemingly overlooking something. The girls glanced at each other before they moved closer. Kyouka was the first to hear the sounds of what seemed to be a battle. _It must be Midoriya and Tokoyami, Uraraka said they were training together. _The rocker girl was hearing rather strong blows and loud wind rushing, increasing her pace somewhat as curiosity got a hold of her.

_What are they doing? What is going on there?!_ The punk and the taller girl quickly closed in on the scene, their eyes capturing the sight of their classmates.

The scene looked not unlike something from a mythological tale or painting; Midoriya was dressed in workout attire, his arms and legs clad with his quirk making him resemble some sort of bloody knight or monster of the underworld, the sinister gleam that emanated from his eyes made shivers run down the spines of these two girls. His face was also covered up with a solid mask that resembled a dragon's maw, making the vampire truly seem like some sort of hellspawn.

Tokoyami also had his quirk out, the raven-headed teen working together with the living mass of darkness as they tried to strike Izuku with a flurry of blows. The teen himself merely moved to follow his quirk, trying the odd punch or kick in efforts of hitting the green-headed teen. Less monstrous a sight, but he still made for an intimidating image with his sharp gaze and the literal monster of darkness that followed his command.

"The Clash of Monsters" was how Yaoyorozu pictured this scene. The teens seemed to be immersed in their combat, not paying any attention to the civilians looking at their training. It struck her as rather odd that none were trying to take pictures or record the happening, but she herslef could not take her eyes off the event.

The fight continued. Izuku was obviously the more experienced fighter, dodging blows and rushing to strike with precise strength. Enough to hurt, not enough to surpass the threshold of Tokoyami, but to alert the teen to his mistakes. About ten minutes passed with their continuous exchange, when it seemed that the vampire wanted to settle for the day.

Momo found herself shocked when she failed to notice the blanket of spreading darkness that was coming from the horizon. The fight had been that absorbing!

Izuku fixed his stance, exhaling a deep breath. He stared at his friend, seeing the other teen also get ready for the last move of their training for today. The vampire nodded, immediately rushing to meet the **[Dark Shadow]**-quirk user. The raven-head guided his quirk to do an overhead strike, while he also fixed himself into a fighter's stance, ready to throw a punch.

The vampire accepted the challenge, the big claws of the living being of darkness descending with the force of a sledgehammer. The blow was sure to hit Izuku and hammer him in the sandy ground like he was a nail. Then, Izuku simply stopped, a few centimeters shy of kissing the mass of darkness. The hit rose many clumps of sand, blocking the Fumikage's sight and making him groan in frustration.

Then, a hand tapped his shoulder and he spun around with his best at a backhand blow. His fist flew over air, only for his head to snap back as he received a full counter straight to his chin, the blow crumbling any resistance Tokoyami could offer as he fell backwards like a wood board. **[Dark Shadow]** tried to resist, but with the host weakened, it could only follow suit.

"Ouhhh...that was a mean one, friend." Tokoyami slurred a bit, massaging the underside of his beak. Izuku could only grimace; he dismissed his power and called back his blood, offering a hand to aid the other teen to stand up.

"Expect the unexpected." The vampire offered advice as he made sure that his classmate would not keel over. The duo of teens made their way to one of the metal containers, the only one opened.

That made the girls awake from their daze.

"That was...something." Kyouka said, eyes still fixed on the spot where Tokoyami had hammered a hit.

Momo had no idea what to say about that. She did not have many instances where he had seen live combat like this. She practiced, of course, and was very much diligent in her training. However, this was completely different from what she expected. The heiress had heard much talk about the entrance exam and the combat robots, but to see two of her classmates capable of such show of skill and power, it made her mind question if it truly was fair for her to be a recommendation.

She let that doubt aside, coughing lightly to gather the attention of Kyouka.

"..._Ahem_...that certainly was impressive. We still need to talk to Midoriya-san." The taller girl began to make her way down the steps of the stone stairs, towards the metal containers. The civilian crowd that got to watch the event began to disperse, a few signs around put that area as off-limits to regular folk.

"Wait up, Yaomomo!" The punk girl began following her friend. They approached the big metal box, wisps of conversation between the two teens reaching them. Their footsteps were not quit, shifting the sand under then with each step. Yet, it seemed to not be heard by the duo, or they cared not for who was approaching.

Yaoyorozu and Kyouka reached the container, going around it to meet their classmates. As they turned the corner, they picked on a rather disturbing sight. They had seen it happen once in class, the first combat trial when Izuku latched on Kirishima's neck. Yet, seeing it up close was much different from what any of them expected.

The young heiress was stunned into silence as she saw Izuku biting down on Tokoyami's offered right arm, drinking blood directly from the limb as the raven-head wiped his head off the sweat. Kyouka was by her said, and she herself was stunned by the sight. It was something unusual, the image of the usually quiet green-head looking like a voracious predator feeding his eternal thirst on one of their classmates made for something unsettling.

The four stayed in silence, the two males deeply invested in their conversation and circumstances and the girls stunned by the sight. A few seconds passed by and Izuku immediately let go of Tokoyami's arm, quickly wiping his mouth and clamping his mouth shut. He gulped down the blood already in his gullet, the sweet sensation of live-feeding suppressed as his classmates had caught him. Drinking packaged blood in front of others was fine, but someone seeing him at his most vulnerable and arguably dangerous state messed with him.

The silence grew uncomfortable, the tension thick enough to be cut with a knife. The four teenagers stayed there, not uttering a single sound, the background noise of the waves not serving its usual purpose of being relaxing. The girls looked around awkwardly, trying to form a coherent sentence as the males kept their silent and avoided their eyes.

"So...drinking blood...that's pretty metal." Kyouka was the first to interject at the situation. She would admit that she was not the social butterfly type, but it seemed that everyone else had decided to clam up. So fuck it, she took a shot.

Tokoyami met her gaze, mind slowly piecing what he would say. The raven-head nodded, courage building up.

"W-we...were training for the school festival...It was merely a payment for the aid of a friend..." Fumikage glanced at Izuku, gauging the reactions of the vampire.

The green-headed vampire took a deep breath, hiding his hands behind his back and pushing the **[Inner Beast] **back into its cage. His mind howled at him, demanding the blood of the harlots that dared interrupt a most sacred time. He would drain them until the limit, keeping them alive only to serve as mere bloodbags to amuse his **[Thirst]** and satisfy his curiosity as per the effects of long-term exposure to **[Mesmerize]** and …

_NO! Calm Down, Midoriya Izuku! _

_Mind over matter! Control yourself! You are yourself!_

_ Cage the beast!_

Izuku awkwardly smiled at the two gals, doing his best to not growl.

"H-hello t-there! I did not know you two were coming over." He knew his smile was forced; his expression plastered with fake politeness that he barely could hold up.

"Hey Midoriya." Kyouka managed to give him a wave, her eyes did not seem to hold judgment in them. Izuku could not smell fear coming from her, her entire body expression seemed to show only surprise and curiosity. His** [Inner Beast]** still growled, this time more interested in tasting her blood rather than enslave her mind. "We tried texting you, but you did not answer the phone. We wanted to talk with you."

Izuku nodded to her words, eyes focusing on the taller girl by Kyouka's side. Yaoyorozu avoided his gaze, her complexion pale and she seemed to be trying her very best to not tremble in front of him. Her eyes wandered all over, trying hard to not catch his gaze. However, it eventually happened. Her black pupils drank in the sight of his green orbs, the faint hints of crimson over them

Yaoyorozu would apologize later to all those that were here at Dagobah Beach. Howevr, now she only managed to flee from the sight, shivers and tremors running all over her.

"Yaomomo!" Kyouka tried to rush to her friend, yet something soft wrapped around her wrist and stopped her. Her eyes turned to see the crimson tentacle hold her in place, the vampire shaking his head sideways.

"Yaoyorozu-san has seen something that I would rather not show anyone. The sight can be...disturbing. I understand her fear, and I recommend that you let her heal first. Let her wrap her mind around this issue, right now she might be prone to lashing out in fear." Cold logic washed over Izuku, the cries and howls of the **[Inner Beast] **being shut down.

Kyouka tried to put a valid argument, that such things did not matter right now. That the girl needed a friend to help her understand what happened. Yet, she could not do that. The rocker girl glanced at Tokoyami for a helping hand, yet the raven-head sided with the vampire.

"Gazing at the abyss when one is not ready is something that can overwhelm the mind of those weak of spirit. Letting her experience this on her lonesome will help build her mind for future events. We are meant to be heroes, overly coddling is not something we should allow ourselves to fall into. We shall help when necessary; such time is still not upon her."

Kyouka stared at the two males and processed their words in her head. They weren't wrong, but their approach felt callous. Or rather...of people that had seen such sight countless times. Kyouka let that simmer in her thoughts for a while.

Even she had went by the phase of name-calling back in junior-school. Quirks that modified body (mutant-types) parts were quite the target for those. She did not have that much of a problem, first because she could not care less of what people said about her, and her **[Ear Jacks]** weren't the weirdest thing out in the block.

However, when the rocker took in mind what these two looked like and what they could apparently do, it made a lot of sense.

+Izuku was an honest to god vampire that could control his blood in any way he so pleased, and that was what he had shown so far to the class. Coupled with his appearance, and needless of height, Midoriya was a head-turner.

+Tokoyami had a raven-head and could control an amalgamation of sentient darkness that answered to his beckoning call. He had an intense expression, even when quiet, and his deep voice was something that could make you shake in your boots if you met him in an alley at night.

The punk-girl relented to their points, nodding to them.

"Fine fine, you win. I'll text her later or something." Kyouka said in exhaustion. "Don't take it personal, Midoriya; we came here specially to thank you for the save back in the USJ, but I guess that is out of the fray right now. Yaomomo was...well, I don't know, maybe triggered by you drinking blood from Tokoyami." She pointed at the males, stirring some sand with her boots and fiddling with one of her jacks. Damn habit from whenever she is nervous.

Izuku hummed an agreement, fishing out a few water bottles from the inside of the container. "I don't mind it." He simply said, offering the drinks to his two classmates. Kyouka took a peek inside the big metal box, seeing all kinds of equipment for workout, as well as a mini fridge. She whistled, making Izuku chuckle a bit.

"Since you are already here, and we are done for the day, care to join us?" Izuku politely invited Kyouka, bringing three foldable chairs from the container. "After an intense workout, its good to slowly stretch to avoid cramps. Since I heal quickly, only Tokoyami is left. We can sit and talk, while he finishes with his stretches."

Kyouka fiddled with her ear lobe, wondering about the idea. She had come here to thank him, and the two did not seem like bad company. She still wanted to message Yaomomo and talk with the girl, but the words of the two began playing back in her mind.

"I feel like you are finding joy in my physical suffering, friend!" Tokoyami complained, even as he began to do the calisthenics Izuku had taught him.

"Nonsense! You can talk with any of our teachers about this, I guarantee that they will tell you the same answer." Izuku brushed the complaints of the raven-head aside. "Here, I'll even give you an aiding hand. Choose you music." The vampire went once more inside the big metal box, bringing out a small wireless music box. The device was styled after old vinyl players, the sight making Kyouka lean more on staying here.

"Anything that can instill hope into this abyss watcher for him to withstand this torture called stretching?" Tokoyami complained, making the rocker girl and the vampire glance at each other. Izuku motioned to her with his phone, but the girl shook her head.

Izuku tapped his phone a few times, connecting his phone to the music box and choosing a music. Immediately, the box burst into life, the sound of bass starting the music that made the punk girl stare at the vampire as if he had grown a second head. The bass started the song strong, followed by the drums and then a high note from a guitar. It was foreign, the English words loud and clear.

_OHH LET'S GO!_

_STEVE WALKS DOWN THE STREET, _

_WITH HIS BRIM PULLED WAY DOWN LOW;_

_._

Kyouka blinked, wondering if this was some sort of elaborate ruse or if someone was pulling her leg. Tokoyami began bobbing his head to the jamming song, Izuku sitting down on his chair and closing his eyes for a few seconds, allowing him sight to properly watch his friend's exercises.

The rocker was still in place, outright staring at the vampire and the raven.

.

_ANOTHER ONE BITES THE DUST,_

_AND ANOTHER ONE DOES, ANOTHER ONE DOES,_

_ANOTHER ONE BITES THE DUST!_

.

The girl grinned like mad, texting her mother and father about staying out a bit more.

**[XXX]**

* * *

**[XXX]**

The following week continued much like the previous one, however, now the pressure was being felt around the entirety of the school as everyone became aware that the festival was just around the corner.

Izuku gathered his things for lunch, grabbing his thermos flask and standing up to exit his class. Or so he would normally do, but instead he began approaching the windows.

"Izuku-kun?" Uraraka looked at the vampire, wondering what he was trying to do.

"Fuck off Round Face, fucking Bloodsucker is probably scared of those pissants by the door. Fucking coward!" Bakugou said in surprisingly civil tone, making his way to the sliding door and revealing it to be blocked by a multitude of other students. The blond narrowed his eyes, hands inside the pockets of his pants.

The class 1-A began to talk among themselves why the sudden visit of the other students, but Katsuki scoffed and loudly complained.

"You bootlickers still haven't figured this shit out?! I expected them to be sulking around sooner than this, but I guess bottom-feeders will still find a way to disappoint, even though I had no expectations for them." The blond seemed to be extra abrasive to the new arrivals, making the mood immediately shift to one of aggression.

"Who does he think he is?!"

"Bastard!"

"Don't think you are hot stuff just because you faced some villains! They must have been really weak!"

"I bet you haven't even fought them!"

Complaints, jeers and the like began raining down upon the heroics class, many wondering why had the blond had done such thing. Not that the bomber seemed to care for the angry mob of students just outside.

"I doesn't fucking matter what a bunch of losers think or say about me! At the top, all that garbage doesn't affect the winner. I'll reach the top and I'll be the best! That is all there is to it." Like a declaration of war, Bakugou sparked the flames of conflict and threw gasoline atop it. Some were stunned by his speech, others completely upset.

"If you garbage think you amount to anything, then try me! Reach my fucking level before you can talk smack. When you sacks of shit do that, then I'll consider wasting my time with your empty words."

The last statement almost caused pandemonium among the students, yet someone stood out. Clapping sounds followed as said person parted the sea of students that cluttered the doors of 1-A. Purple hair, tired bags under his eyelids and a vicious smirk, Hitoshi Shinso fearlessly walked right up to the bomber.

"I wanted to see the so called _special powerhouses_ of UA, but if this is the best they have to offer, I guess I will be pretty easy." Sarcasm almost dripping from his voice, the purple haired teen smirked at the entire class indoors. "Rumor down the grape-vine is that those that stand out in the festival will be moved up from regular classes up to heroics. And there is also a chance that those from heroics that don't make the cut will be downgraded...I guess my work will be rather easy, if this is what they call _hero material._"

As tensions rose higher and higher, Izuku decided to get the fuck out. Yet the voice that was speaking at the door was rather familiar.

**[Mind robber! Will Taker]**

**[Source of power. Delightful blood!]**

Cold logic and raw instinct were raised to the maximum inside the vampire's mind as he recalled the events that led to the developing of one of his most powerful abilities. The cage in his mind strained to the maximum, the** [Inner Beast]** howled in absolute joy that the Mind Taker had presented himself. _Such honor! It had to have at least one sip, for old times sake!_

Izuku could not stop the killing intent that flowed from his body. Shivers ran down the spines of countless students all around, the source of the unsettling feeling unidentifiable for the majority of the students.

Bakugou's head snapped right onto Izuku, the blond's face a mix of ravenous rage and increased excitement, the bomber raring for a fight. _Do it, you fucking bastard! Give me the excuse!_

Todoroki stood from his chair, a light frosty mist enveloping his right arm as he looked at the vampire. _What th–...such intent...just like__** him!**_

Yaoyorozu seemed on the verge of vomiting anything that was in her stomach_. I-I-I c-can't!_

Izuku continued making his way out of his class from the window, but instead of dropping, he began climbing high. He reached the rooftop in a matter of seconds, his mouth harshly salivating as his fangs itched like crazy.

He clenched his mouth shut with such strength that he feared having broken his teeth. The hemomancer immediately opened his thermos and dumped the contents in his gullet, drinking the entirety of the one-liter flask in seconds.

_Not enough! _

_MORE!_

His fingers almost cracked the screen of his phone, a message typed furiously fast.

Izuku could feel another quirk-factor unraveling, bending to his might. Yet, it required fuel to continue doing so. Seeing that familiar face, the one that started his hunt for new powers, the **[Thirst**] hit with the force of a speeding truck!

_Such a lust for power! Blood! The proof of life, that which flows through us all. I want it! _

_I WANT IT!_

An answer came, which he ignored completely. Not too long after, he managed to catch sight of one drone circling around him. He tried taming his** [Inner Beast]**, the cage in his mind breaking under the sudden powerful strain.

The vampire heard the access door to the rooftop open up, Kyouka being the one that entered his sight instead of the person he had for.

_No! Don't! Not Now!_

Growling left his throat as Izuku** [Blink]'**ed at the girl, not even allowing her the chance to help him. He was upon her, grabbing both her wrists with one hand and raising them over her head as they almost slammed into the wall of the access point. He was in a high,** [Hunter Instincts]** going into overdrive at the sight of his first embraced blood-giver.

He stared deep into Jirou's eyes, stroking the gates of her mind in his haze with **[Mesmerize]**. Her ear jacks got up to attack, but small tendrils of blood exited his neck and entangled with her attacking lobes. The vampire got closer, nose catching a good whiff of her scent as he smelled her neck.

_Ove__**rfl**__owing with vi__**t**__ality! She__** is**__ such a__** g**__ood girl! Fo__**ll**__owe__**d**__ us by__** he**__ar__**in**__g __**a**__lone! __**[Others are bound to come!] **_

_**[Rapid Embrace?]**_

_**No**__t an ou__**n**__ce of __**p**__ain for he__**r!**_

Aphrodisiac and numbing agents flooded his saliva as Izuku approached the exposed neck of the rocker girl, steam exiting his mouth as he opened up to bite, a chorus akin to an orquestra began blasting in his mind as Izuku approached the artery filled with oxygen-rich blood.

His fangs lightly pierced the exposed neck before Izuku retreated, releasing Kyouka and turning his back on her, wishing he could claw his throat out.

He almost reached for that very action, his nails growing as per his will. He would heal, he merely needed pain to distract from the **[Thirst]**.

**[Return! Feast on her blood! It was ours! OURS!]**

_No, it fucking wasn't!_

Another person entered through the door, this time the very help that he needed. Mei rushed his side, not even wasting time with words. She merely put her back against his chest, his hands naturally rushing to secure her in place as he pierced her neck with the same combination of chemicals in his mouth as he had almost done to Kyouka.

Fresh blood soon filled his mouth, immediately soothing the raging storm that was happening in his mind. The punk rocker still approached him, surely to call him out for the monster he was. She could do so, it was her right. He could not meet her gaze, eyes buried into the pink locks of Mei.

A hand settled over his shoulder, grabbing it as two jacks touched his neck and chest, vibrations being emitted directly at him.

It is okay.

Take it easy.

All is good.

_I do not deserve such good people,_ he mused in his head as he drank from Mei and was comforted by her and Kyouka. _How pathetic, right? Such monster you are!_


	13. SideChapter 01

**You thought it was another chapter of Blood for the Blood God, but it was I!**

**Character sheet!**

* * *

Student: Midoriya Izuku

Age: 16

Quirk: **[True Ancestor]**

Blood type: O-

Food Preferences: Pork Katsudon, fresh blood and coffee.

Izuku has a mutated quirk completely different from his progenitors. While his mother has **[Attraction of Small Objects]** and his father has** [Fire Breath]**, the teen's quirk has mutated to become something much more. A vampire capable of complete control over his blood, Midoriya Izuku constantly struggles with the innate instincts that he was born with.

Recently, the teen has discovered that his body can also cultivate and emulate different quirk-factors that need to be acquired via consumption of fresh blood. The effects of the quirk-factors Izuku consumes will never be stronger than their original counterparts, but they affect the vampire differently, mutating in order to be of the most benefit to the young predator. Thus, the quirk-factors Izuku consumes aren't assured to be equal in effect to their origins.

Recent developments lead Izuku to believe his quirk is somewhat sentient, or has the spark of consciousness, as it feeds the hemomancer his darkest desires, always in search of control over the rational teen. This is what Izuku refers to the **[Inner Beast]** or the **[Beast Within]**; it is what the vampire buries deep in his mind behind the cage of iron will that is his mind.

External factors can influence in the mutation of these quirk-factors, and they are all fueled by the original primary quirk, **[True Ancestor]**. The more Izuku takes in and mutates, the stronger he becomes, but it also aids in the strengthening of his **[Hunter Insticts]**.

* * *

Current Cultivated quirk-factors:

**[True Ancestor]** \- _Midoriya Izuku_

-Hemomancy - Advanced Hemomancy.

-Regeneration - High-speed Regeneration - True Regeneration*.

-Hunter Instincts (enhanced senses).

-Vampiric Genetic Disassembly (quirk-factor identification/extractor/emulator).

**[Zoom] -**_ Hatsune Mei._

-Further Improved Eyesight (Up to 500 meters). Fully developed.

**[Brainwashing] - **_Hitoshi Shinsou._

-Mesmerize, currently at max progress in cultivation. Extremely complicated quirk-factor, requires other quirk-factors to be fully optimal.

**[Blood Clothing] -** _Hero Killer Stain/ Chizome Akaguro_

-Coagulation. Fully developed. Quirk-factor available for body mutation/experimentation.

**[Erasure] - **_ProHero Eraserhead/ Aizawa Shouta_

-? In cultivation, quirk-factor not available for use yet. Extremely complicated quirk-factor.

**[Dark Shadow] - **_Tokoyami Fumikage_

-? In cultivation, being developed at rapid pace due to constant feeding of same genetic material.

**[Shock Absorption + Hyper Regeneration] -**_ Anti-AllMight Noumu_

-Shock Mitigation, fully developed. Quirk-factor available for body mutation/experimentation.

-True regeneration, fully developed. Used for improvement of natural regeneration.

**[Electricity charge] -** _Electric Villain in USJ attack._

-? In cultivation, slow development due to small sample.

**[Warp] - **_Kurogiri_

-Blink, currently at max progress in cultivation. Extremely complicated quirk-factor, requires other quirk-factors to be fully optimal.

**[Decay] - **_Shigaraki Tomura._

-? In cultivation, requires more time for maturation of quirk-factor. Extremely complicated quirk-factor.

**[Attraction of Small Objects]** \- _Midoriya Inko._

-?, requires only another small sample due to old genetic memoir. Previous feedings on fresh blood were used for nutrient requirements.

**[Hardening] - **_Kirishima Eijirou._

-Blood Hardened Shield, fully developed. Quirk-factor available for body mutation/experimentation.

**[Ear Jacks] -** _Kyouka Jirou._

-?, In cultivation, slow development due to small sample. Quirk-factor not available for use yet.


	14. Chapter 13

**AUTHOR NOTES.**

**I don't exactly hope to give shitty excuses for the tardiness in the chapter, but if you will excuse this poor sod of an human being, allow me to apologize. My father has passed away due to COVID-19 and I was in no mood to pump out any chapters for either Blood God or Shield Hero. It has been a month and some days since his death, and I'm learning to move on. It feels weird to lose someone that close to you, but life goes like this. You have to continue living on, as that person also lives in you. No one truly dies as long as someone remembers them, right?**

**I tried some games to see if I had a better mood, since alcohol only did so much for my state. Yakuza 0 is awesome, fully recommend it.**

**Enough of my whining, you all are here for the chapter! Enjoy it!**

**And it truly is a chapter.**

**No, it is not Dio. Nor a second character sheet. **

**You would hate me if I did pull the same trick twice in a row.**

**Do you boys think it is Eri time soon? I still have many spins to put in the story. As per the harem thing...well...I planned it from the beginning to go like that, but I won't just drop a harem on Izuku's lap anytime soon. I hope to do romance and ecchi right, so if anything feels off just say the word. I'm still learning.**

**I mean, aren't we all?**

**Unto the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: [Shall I Paint this Darkness in Crimson?]**

* * *

It did not take long for Izuku to regain his senses after he drank Mei's blood, but the vampire still kept hugging the mechanic girl, eyes still avoiding the other rocker girl just behind him. He was feeling as if an eternity had passed, but his mind told him that only a few minutes had gone by. There was still plenty of time left for lunch break, much more so for the hemomancer to try to explain his fuck-up to his classmate. However, the million-yen question was just that; how was he supposed to explain to someone else the innate **[Thirst]** that he felt!

His arms tightened a bit around his mechanic friend, the vampire taking another whiff of her scent to calm down, the thick motor oil that clung to her skin did wonders to appease him. That and her feminine scent was something he was used to, akin to a safe port in the raging waters of his mind.

"Sooo...I mean...that sure was something else..." He heard the awkward attempts at conversation from Kyouka, her two jacks withdrawing their contact from his skin, the vampire instantly missing their soft and soothing vibration. The girl took few steps away from him, just enough to jump back in case he did anything, yet close enough that he could easily sense her. "I guess you are fine now, right, Midoriya?"

He opened his mouth to answer her, his voice coming deeper than the usual. "I'm sorry about that...It was..._not_ supposed to have happened." Even now, after having calmed down, Izuku could still feel the whispers of the** [Beast Within]**, the low and rasping touch that egged him to attack the rocker one more time. He chained the thoughts with cold steel, the voice in his mind dying down. For now.

"Yeah, I guessed so." Kyouka let one of her arms hung limp while the other held it, the awkward mood still reigning among them.

The scent of freshly drawn blood called for the vampire's attention, his eyes turning to glance down at Mei, who was still oddly quiet in his embrace. That made some color show in his face, the barest hints of a blush betraying his feelings as his mind finally caught up to their current position. He gave the mechanic girl's neck one last lick, his saliva full of blood clothing agents to aid in stopping the bleeding of the two tiny perforations that adorned her tender flesh.

It surely made him look like some sort of pervert, but he would deal with that later. Very much later. Preferably when he could come with some believable excuse.

He slowly separated himself from Hatsume, almost whining when his body could not feel her body heat close to itself. When had he become this pathetic? The hemomancer questioned himself as he rose to his full height. He turned and tried to meet his classmate's eyes, wondering if she would listen to anything he say; she had not fled the area running away in horror, so he chalked one up to his chances, as minimalistic as they were.

"I owe you an explanation for what happened." He said in what he hopped to be a good tone; his voice still deeper than usual. The girl rose one hand to stop him, her face still settled with an awkward expression as she had no idea what to expect in such a situation.

"Nahh, you don't owe me anything. Things happen, it is okay." Kyouka tried to be casual about it, even if she sounded rather stiff. Izuku shook his head, drawing a deep breath and exhaling it in an exhausted manner.

"No, things like this don't just happen. Please, at least let me apologize." He sucked in the social department of things, but he knew some things had to be done. He bowed his head and torso together, hoping that even if she did not forgive him, she at least listened to his apology. "Please, forgive my blunder in my control over my instincts and attacking you, Kyouka-san! If there is anything that I can do to make up for this, please say so."

The punk girl tried to say something to make the vampire stop, but she guessed he would still keep at it. She began fumbling with one of her jacks, wondering what she was supposed to do in such a situation.

"Yeah yeah, I guess. Jeez, why do you have to be so stiff...Arhh are you cosplaying as Iida?" She complained, getting close to him and touching his shoulder. "Come on, stop that already! If someone saw this, they might get the wrong impression about us." There was a blush staining the rocker's face, her right hand constantly spinning her ear jack as she tried to pick her way through her words. "Let's just settle with you owning me a favor, okay?" She quickly reached a compromise, making Izuku finally stop with his bow.

The vampire rose his face and met her amethyst purple orbs, the duo staring at each other in a silent contemplation. Then, the vampire almost buckled on the ground as the girl from earlier jumped on his back.

"I-Z-U-K-U! Tell me in details how this happened! Come on, details! I need the info, I might have another baby ready for you!" The seriousness of the situation plummeted as both Izuku and Kyouka did a double take as to what they had heard. The vampire knew what Mei meant, he had been together with her for quite a while; his classmate, however, was left in the dark about the issue.

"Mei! What did I told you about phrasing!"

"B-B-Baby?!"

The grease monkey hanging on the vampire's back tilted her head to the side, her cross-sight pupils adjusting to take the sight of the other girl in, wondering if she said anything weird. _Right, Izuku mentioned that talking about babies made people feel awkward because they misunderstand easily_. The blooming smile in Hatsume's face grew even more – if such thing was possible – and she nodded rapidly.

"Yeah I got it! I have an idea for a support item for you! There, it's fine like that, right?!" Hatsume was so static she almost vibrated on her perch on the vampire's back. "And for her too! Do you know how her quirk works? Hey, you! How does your quirk work? What can it do?" And just like that, Mei slid off his back to invade the personal space of the rocker.

The mood shift was quite drastic, but it was a relief for the vampire as Mei began hounding over Kyouka, throwing question after question at the girl, not waiting for answers as she shot another barrage of questions over. Kyouka turned to look at him, eyes pleading for help of some sort from the vampire.

He nodded, coming closer to the two girls. His hands scooped Mei, throwing the girl over his right shoulder as one would when carrying a bag.

"Enough, Mei. Let Kyouka-san breath before you question her like that." He said, easily carrying the mechanic. She squirmed in his grasp, doing her best to reach the ground to once more hound the punk-rocker with a million questions.

Kyouka exhaled a tired sigh, thanking the hemomancer with a head nod. He responded with the same gesture, right hand firmly holding Hatsume by her waist. Now that the mood was somewhat lighter, Izuku figured he could explain what happened and introduce Mei to his classmate. Who knew, maybe they would hit off and become friends!

"Kyouka-san, this his Hatsume Mei, a friend of mine from the Support Course. She is quite enthusiastic about building and creating support items, so please bear with her if she starts to get overly excited." He introduced them, the mechanic girl looking back at Jirou with her almost maniac grin. "Mei, this is Kyouka Jirou-san, a classmate of mine from 1-A." His introduction for Kyouka was simple and short, considering he did not know much about her besides that her ears were sensitive and that she enjoyed old-school music.

"Errh, nice to meet you?" The rocker was still a bit out of it with these two, considering the events that happened so far. And it was only lunch!

**[XXX]**

* * *

**[XXX]**

After introducing his friend to his classmate, the trio spend the rest of lunch break over on the roof, slowly talking. It still was a somewhat awkward affair, but it was much more tolerable. As the school bell sang the end of their break, the students went to their respective classes. As Izuku and Kyouka slowly returned to their classroom, the duo proceeded in silence.

They almost entered together, when the rocker realized something. The entirety of their classmates had seen Izuku exiting through the window, and most probably they noticed that she had rushed to check on his state. It was an act out of worry, her enhanced hearing allowing her to pick up on the finer details of his state. That, however, was not the case for most of their classmates, and considering this was a high school – even if one for hero trainees – she could already hear the whispering of some of her classmates should they enter together.

Ashido Mina was probably the easiest one for Kyouka to guess that she would be the type to enjoy "girl gossip", and that meant ridiculous teasing as the pink girl would bother her constantly with the "boyfriend" type of teasing.

Hence, to avoid such trouble, Kyouka stopped in front of the door, since she was the one leading their way back. She turned around to meet her classmate, wondering if he would get the message. Her eyes glanced at his orbs, trying to convey the message wordlessly. He looked at with curiosity written all over his face, wondering why she had stopped.

_Of course, the vampire would not get social cues! _She joked within her mind, glancing at the door and back at him. It took a few seconds, but eventually he seemed to have figured out her message. Kyouka felt a bit bad, as it looked almost as if she did not want to be associated with him, but this was for the benefit of both. Never underestimate the power of gossip among high schoolers, middle school had taught her such lesson, and maybe to him too.

Izuku nodded to her, taking a few steps back. She opened the door and entered, closing it and wandering to her seat. Yaoyozrozu already on her seat, her face full of worry for her as Kyouka approached.

"Where have you been, Jirou-san?! I was beginning to get worried for you!" Momo said, almost like a mother hen fussily worrying about her chicks. Kyouka waved her hand without worry, sitting on her chair with a passive face.

"What has gotten you like that, Yaomomo?" The rocker asked, hearing the door open and Izuku walk in. His friends greeted him, a few of the others in class sending curious glances at the vampire. _No wonder, he fled by climbing out of the damn window,_ she justified their curiosity.

"What!? You felt that, right?" Momo squeaked, trying her best to whisper and glance discreetly at the vampire. "You saw what M-M-Midoriya-san did back on the beach to Tokoyami-san!"

Yes, she had seen it. It was surprising for sure, but the two had already explained the situation to her. Kyouka did try to explain it to Momo, but the taller girl had effectively avoided the conversation altogether. It frustrated the rocker a bit, but she could not force the rich girl to become friends with the resident vampire of the class. Jirou was about to bring the same point across again – that the two had agreed to the act of blood drinking – but Cementoss-sensei entered the classroom, the majority of the class quieting down for the lesson to begin.

What she did not notice, however, was the wide-eyed expression that Yaoyorozu sent her way, as the rich girl noticed a tiny tint of crimson red lightly staining the rocker's neck, two round holes being the source of the insignificant bleeding.

**[XXX]**

* * *

**[XXX]**

The last week of before the school festival was somewhat hectic in the school as everyone's tension rose, those that left things for the last hours rushed their preparations as best as they could. The major focus of the festival were the physical activities, but that did not mean that the other courses were neglected. UA was the best hero school in Japan, any of their courses were great chances.

The vampire was aware of this fact now more than ever, having to be the one responsible for Mei's sleeping schedule. He had already given Tokoyami his last instructions, giving the raven-headed teen some privacy for him to work on anything that he wanted to keep hidden until the festival. Their training, while productive, also exposed them quite a bit since Izuku hadn't had the opportunity modify his property on Dagobah beach. He kept it clean and mostly free of trash, but every once in a while, you could spot the occasional washed up litter.

He couldn't exactly try his hand at amateur building, he was no constructor after all. Trying to be cheap about something that he would constantly be using would be extremely detrimental, even dangerous should he invite someone over. The vampire had been looking for a few construction companies, but the majority of the ones he found were overly expensive.

There would be plenty of time for him to work on that, so the hemomancer left the issue aside, focusing on more important matters. That meant that Izuku was home. More specifically, he was in his room, examining his right hand as if it held the key to the mysteries of the universe.

The limb was perfectly fine, if one were to ignore the shifting black marks that were slowly spreading all over it, nonsensical patterns being drawn up on the length of his arm and hand. He was lucky that Mei was currently in the kitchen, eating as per his orders. The girl was a handful, having had spent the last 12 hours running with nothing in her stomach except coffee as she worked on last minute adjustments for her approved support gear. He had had to exercise a moderate use of **[Mesmerize]** upon her, the specific orders assured him that she would spend at least one hour before she was allowed to leave the dinner table.

"_Leave the premises of this habitation and direct thyself to the kitchen! Leave there not until thee have eaten enough to compensate for thy horrendous habit of overwork, young lady!"_

A bit of a hand-strong method, but unless one as willing to do so, Mei would try her hardest to continue obsessing over work until she passed out of either exhaustion or from lack of nutrients. She was_ that _dedicated about her work. It wasn't as if he could exactly admonish her too much, since Izuku himself was guilty of this type of behavior, so he would let her leash go slack for a bit.

Returning to the matter at_ hand,_ he chuckled to himself at the pun, Izuku continue observing the shadows that were moving over his limb. They felt weirdly material, their consistency over his skin assuring him that they were solid and not merely a trick of sight. He did a little experiment, allowing blood to exit his skin at the same spots that the shadows were mingling about, the two intertwining to become a strange mix of crimson and black, almost resembling murky ink. Exerting more of his power, the vampire made the unusual mix to shape itself as a tentacle, having no trouble in controlling his creation. The black shadows were tangible enough to be manipulated as such.

_**[The gift from the Shadow Beast Master! His power is also ours now!] **_

_**[The shadows are ours to command!] [Such power is only expected from us!] **_

_**[Worthy! We are worthy of this!]**_

The whispers in his mind became much clearer too.** [Hunter Instincts] **were mostly a sense, something just like his sight or his hearing. At most they would be considered a feeling, the darkest aspects of **[True Ancestor]**; the rare time that they were clear and direct to him were in moments that Izuku was either in great emotional stress or riding a high of hormones. To have his own quirk explain itself this clear, it was a bit weird and frightening. That the **[Inner Beast]** was now had this much sentience, it made the vampire worry.

Izuku recalled his blood, leaving only the shadowy tendril running about the length of his arm. He stared deeply at the tendril, emerald eyes tinted in crimson gazing into the black energy/matter that was constantly shifting, yet stayed still. And then, for a fraction of a second, the vampire felt as if something had stared back at him.

**[…]**

The teen with green hair dispersed the shadow over his arm, the sensation of the black matter running all over his body was weird. It quickly ran up his arm, sliding down his torso and legs until it pooled over his shadow. The black matter quickly pooled and merged with his shadow until it looked no different from usual.

"What have I developed this time?" Izuku asked himself, leaning back on his chair and staring at the ceiling for answers. None came to vampire this time, the mere hum of the power that run under his skin the only thing he could feel.

As he sat there, contemplating what he would do with his newly developed power, the teen felt the door of his room be opened, Hatsume slowly entering it in a futile attempt to sneak in and do some work behind his back. He rose one eye brow, pretending to not have noticed her hand reaching over his desk as she crawled on all fours in hopes of him not catching her up. Her hand slowly stretched over towards the desk, getting closer and closer to grab the boots she had been working on before he interrupted her.

Her fingers brushed against the metallic surface of the footwear before they stopped completely, a crimson tentacle wrapped around her wrist. Mei's head slowly turned to check the captured limb before she came with a last attempt to grab her work.

"It's all or nothing!" The mechanic girl shouted, rapidly getting up and jumping to her goal. Unlucky for her, all that she managed to do was wiggle uselessly suspended in the air as another three thick tendrils of blood snatched her up. She turned her head around to look at Izuku, a sauce stain on the corner of her mouth indicated that she at least had eaten before rushing back to try and work on something else.

"Mei." He said with no discernible emotion behind his voice, merely staring at the girl.

"Zuku." She responded, her usual grin still fixed over.

The vampire sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his left hand, right one busy holding her up with his power. "What were you trying to do?" He asked, slowly lowering her to the floor.

"Work." Mei answered with the cleanest, most straight face possible. Even now that he had his full attention on her, she looked like she wanted to dash and grab the boots.

"What did we agree upon?" He asked, coming closer to her until he reached the distance of an arm's length.

Mei looked ready to whine, throwing her arms up in exasperation before crossing them under her chest. "That I was not supposed to overwork! But I'm so close to perfecting the booster mechanism of my boots! They will allow me to jump for ten meters longer! Besides, the kinetic absorber gel needs some testing, since I was hoping to put some on your next costume upgrade, I figured what better way to test it than when during the School Festival?! Besides, all those support companies will be dying to get a taste of my babies!" Allowing Mei to flesh out her ideas would only lead you into accepting whatever ridiculous request she would manage to get out of you, something she was rather good simply by the fact that she would pester you until you promised to do so.

Hence, when Izuku noticed that the girl began slowly scotching over the desk, he also kept closing the distance. Even if she grabbed her boots, he would not allow her to run away! Even now, she was planning on tricking him to work on a finished product. Thus, the duo eventually ended up reaching the desk.

Mei had her backside glued to the wooden desk, Izuku having had completely closing the distance between them as she kept spitting out ideas and projects at a pace even a Kriss Vector .45 ACP would be jealous off. He only nodded and listened to her, his hands ready to catch her the moment she tried her stunt.

It wasn't much later until she tried to do so, failing immediately as the moment her hands once again touched the boots, the items were knocked off by his blood tendrils, the vampire's hands grasping at the girl's sides. Izuku then noticed that they were much too close, her breasts lightly brushing against his chest.

The sight was enticing, now that he wasn't worried about Mei fleeing to do some work. She was clean from any dirt, grease or motor oil that was so usual, and aside from the sauce stain at the corner of her mouth, she smelled as clean as the day they had their first time. Well, give or take a few hours of sweat as she had been tinkering with her equipment, but the scent was so naturally inviting – full of her pheromones – that it was a wonder he had not noticed sooner.

Mei then closed the last of the distance between them, leaning against his chest even with her two hands seized by his blood tendrils. The sight began flaring heat within the vampire. It seemed that he wasn't the only one feeling like this, since Mei's face was now sporting a flushed blush that tickled his every nerve, sending lightning coursing through them.

"To be honest, I wasn't thinking of work at all. Since when you drank from me on the school's rooftop, I have been feeling like this." Her breath was baited, coming out in pants as she squirmed her body against his, taunting Izuku with her womanly assets. He recalled that at that moment, his mouth had been filled with aphrodisiac-laced saliva, as his target had been Kyouka, before he cleared his mind.

Now, the pink haze of lust was calling, and its name was Hatsume Mei.

"I tried to focus on work, but then you would pop in my head and I couldn't focus anymore. Can we..." Mei did not finish her question, but then again she did not need to. Izuku had been putting the issue of their first time having sex aside for a while, considering Mei herself never had brought it up or made a fuss about it. It was an intimate act for sure, yet they had not had had firm boundaries on their relationship for a while. Hence why Izuku hadn't had tried to have intercourse with Mei again, his mind wondering what they were supposed to be.

**[Must you complicate this for any longer? Our mate wishes for intimacy! Embrace her!]**

The **[Inner Beast]** complained from the depths of his mind, flaring further his lust for Mei. The sight of her practically begging for him, hands tied and at his will brought about a rather sadistic joy to the hemomancer. He let the complicated thoughts that filled his head be filed away for now, nodding to her request as he took her lips, the kiss making the girl release a heated and satisfied moan.

His tendrils slacked their hold on Mei's wrists, allowing her to undo the buttons of her jumpsuit, letting the clothing fall on the floor. As it happened, she began running her hands under his shirt, massaging the muscles of his torso.

One of the vampire's hands went for his desk, opening one of the drawers and rummaging through it for a few moments before he found the item he was looking for. Last time he had been foolishly heated and rushed, risking them both in his lust-filled haze. This time, however, Izuku had been prepared. It was only ever so embarrassing when the clerk from the convenience store kept glancing questioningly between him and the box of condoms.

**[Forget that ridiculous contraption! Let us feel her raw flesh! Get rid of that useless rubber!]**

It took colossal amounts of effort for him to not listen to the idea, opening the box and pulling out one of the many packets.

_(No ecchi this time, sorry for that lads!)_

**[XXX]**

* * *

**[XXX]**

When the next morning came, Izuku woke up feeling amazingly refreshed. He exited his bed slowly, the light of the morning lazily filling his room as if sensing the mood of the hemomancer. There was a whining sound that echoed inside his room, the husky scent putting ideas in his mind; he shook his head, hoping to clear the lewd thoughts away. He made his way to his window, opening it to air his room and hopefully dissuade himself from any other funny ideas.

The vampire glanced at the carelessly thrown aside box that littered the floor of his room, finding it empty of any of its previous contents. Leaving that for later, he returned to his bed, the sight of the naked girl almost sparking his lust again.

_We have the festival to attend to. Later, calm yourself Izuku!_ shook his head, touching the girl sleeping on his bed.

"Mei, wake up!" He called her out, the girl complaining and turning her back to him. Izuku raised one of his brows questioningly, wondering if she was being lazy or if she was truly tired from their _nightly activities_. He glanced at his alarm clock, seeing that they still had plenty of time before they had to head out for school, the vampire let the girl have her rest.

He took his towel and sneakily headed to the bathroom, hoping his mother would still be asleep. She had promised to be watch his performance, even when she would still be at work.

The vampire made sure to set the shower to cold, enjoying the sensation of the cold water running over his body. It doubled as a bonus that it mostly settled the morning heat from earlier. Izuku took his time with his shower, exiting it with his towel wrapped around his waist, the teen made his way to the kitchen to start working on his breakfast. The hemomancer opted for something simple, opening his fridge to grab a few eggs to work with. He set the eggs on the counter as he searched around for the remaining items. Bread buttered and, in the toaster, eggs currently frying and coffee brewed, Izuku craned his neck to the side, releasing a popping sound and working his pan as Mei's arms wrapped around his frame, pressing herself against him.

"Damn, that smells good, 'Zuku!" The mechanic rested her chin on his right shoulder, standing at the tip of her toes to get a view of his cuisine. It wasn't fancy, but he took pride at least on being able to cook a good breakfast.

"Thanks." He said, slowly turning and bringing the frying pan with him. Mei continued to cling to his frame, lazily following his steps as he approached the kitchen table, the dishes already set out for the three. He poured each plate a portion, going next for the toaster that had just finished doing its job. The meal fully prepared, Izuku tried to head to his room. "You know I can't exactly move around with you glued to my back."

The girl ignored him, nuzzling her cheek against his back. "You can always do that tentacle-thingy that you did last night." Her comment made the hemomancer blush a bit, the memory of that particular act coming to surface.

"At least eat something before we head out. I just need a quick change." He groaned a bit, trying to appeal to the mechanic girl's stomach. It seemed to work fine as Mei slid off his back and sat down to eat. Izuku turned to see that she was properly eating, taking in her image. She was only dressed in one of his t-shirts, the clothing a few sizes bigger than her made the sight _interesting_ for sure. His fangs itched a bit, but he controlled himself and made his way back to his room. A few minutes later, the vampire was back to the kitchen, dressed in his UA uniform.

Mei had finished her food, and now was lazing about on the couch of the living room, messing with her phone. Izuku shook his head at her, going to the mini-fridge and picking a few blood bags to drink along his food. He quickly ate his meal, also taking his phone and scrolling through a few media posts. It seemed that everyone was excited for the event, considering that his social feed was all about it. The vampire would continue doing so until it was close to his departure time, but his eyes glanced at Mei back on the couch.

She was still in the same position as before, sprawled all over it. Only a small detail hat caught his attention. His t-shirt rode up to her hips, revealing that she was wearing nothing under it. He huffed, reigning in his lust.

"Mei, how about you get ready for us to go?!" He suggested, a hint of annoyance dipped in his voice. She whined, but still followed with it, slowly dragging herself to his room. "Don't _forget_ to take a shower too."

"Yes, daddy!"

…

…

…

"I'll pretend I did not hear that..." Izuku said, hands over his mouth, his mug forgotten over the table.

Mei had the decency to look ashamed. "I'll pretend I never said that..."

"I won't!" The voice made the two whip their heads to look at the source, Midoriya Inko. Dressed in her work attire for the accounting company she worked for, the woman had a mischievous grin fixed on her face. And a phone that just flashed, signaling that she had taken a picture of their current frozen faces.

**[XXX]**

* * *

**[XXX]**

Making their way to UA was, at least, less embarrassing for the vampire and the mechanic. A few people greeted them on their train ride, wishing them good work and the such as they caught sight of the UA uniforms. At least that was the case for Izuku, as Mei went with her usual jumpsuit attire. He tried convincing her to use the girl's uniform, but the following teasing by his mom made the task unbearable.

Izuku was sure that when he reached home, the picture mama Midoriya took from their faces would be printed and framed to be proudly displayed to any and every visiting guest that stepped foot inside the Midoriya household.

A few preschooler kids had even come closer to him and had wished the vampire good luck on the event, before they returned to their caretaker. The lady waved too, even if a bit intimidated by his face.

As they reached the campus, the duo hugged.

"I hope that you do well out there, 'Zuku! When you become a high-tier hero, many businesses will have their eyes on you, and any support item that you might be wearing, and then they will come to me!" Mei exclaimed, taking her phone out as she side-hugged him, taking a picture. She quickly messed a bit with her phone, forwarding the picture to him. The vampire managed to catch a few whispers and comments about them, but he ignored them in favor of getting his phone.

_\1 unread message from: Mei-Mei.\_

He was about to open it, but Hatsume took his phone from his grasp. He allowed it, considering that he would get the bigger surprise later when he displayed his new ability.

"Not yet! You can only open it when you are alone." That said, Mei quickly looked to the sides. Noticing that no one was currently looking at them, the girl gave the vampire a quick peck on his lips. "If you win first place, I'll give you even _more_." She whispered on his right ear before quickly skipping her way to Support Studies.

Izuku stayed still for a few moments, processing whatever had just happened. Then, he clenched his right hand, eyes beginning to gleam with eldritch power.

"I'll win!"

His feet were fast to make way to the Heroics building, faster to reach his class. His classmates were in various states of excitement, a few greeting him. The intercom sounded and gave instructions for the students, and they followed with it.

Inside the locker room, Izuku quickly shed his blazer and shirt in favor of UA's blue gym outfit. He managed to get his pants before someone called out to him.

"Midoriya."

The pockets of conversation that were happening inside the room died down as all eyes were gathered to the vampire in question. The green-haired teen wondered whatever Todoroki Shoto would want with him, considering that the duo-haired teen had gone quite long only speaking the absolute necessary with his classmates. It was odd, so the hemomancer turned to meet his usually-silent classmate.

The scarred teen had a serious expression fixed in place, analytical eyes looking straight at the vampire.

"I think that from a technical standpoint, I am stronger than you." The declaration was not something Izuku was waiting to hear from the Todoroki. Maybe from someone like Bakugou, however, the words clearly left Shoto's mouth. "My quirk is better suited for a multitude of tasks, and I have been training harshly since my younger years. Yet, something is different about you. Since the incident at the USJ, I have been trying to figure this out, but have yet to succeed."

The mood of the boys inside the locker room because filled with tension, some of the more excited teens displaying their fervor. Bakugou's grinding teeth could clearly be heard by everyone, yet the ash-blonde stayed his hand, realizing that Shoto still had something to say.

"My quirk is no secret, but as you have seen I only use one side of it. I plan on doing just that to win this competition, since the other side of this power is cursed. I wanted to say that I'll be sure to win this and figure out what makes you special." Todoroki finished his piece by staring at his left hand, eyes then going up to meet the vampire's.

It was not a _smart_ decision.

Izuku's eyes – usually a calm emerald green – were crimson slits that shone with malicious light. The vampire had his lips fixed into a savage sneer that promised the most overwhelming pain, the whole visage of the hemomancer not unlike something out of a horror movie. The teen fixed his shirt in place, hiding the visage of his lean abdominal muscles and slowly walked closer to the boy with duo-colored hair. Each step seemed to resonate with the ambient noise, the silence in the locker room just short of deafening. The vampire finally stopped his steps, face to face with Shoto.

"_**Is that so?**__ Your power is __**cursed**__?_" The words left Izuku's mouth almost as if the teen was spitting them out, disgusted by what he had just heard. To everyone's surprise, Izuku jabbed Todoroki into his chest with his right-hand pointer. "_Is that how you plan to save people when the time comes? Half-assing things enough just to get by, as if some second-rate paper-pusher? Tell me, Todoroki, what happens when the day comes and your ice is useless? _" The vampire's sneer allowed the boys of his class to have a full look at his pearly white fangs, some cringing away from the sight.

"_I'll show you, foolish little Todoroki, __**a true cursed power**__!_" The vampire declared, maintaining his crimson pupils as he left the locker room, his steps echoing in the minds of all present.

"What the hell?! That was so scary and so manly!" Kirishima excitedly exclaimed, making a show of displaying his biceps. "I can't let you guys get so ahead of me like this! I also challenge you, Todoroki!"

Bakugou, seeing that the entirety of this little fiasco had finished, scoffed loud enough to call attention to himself. "Fucking bloodsucker thinks he is some hot-shot. And you too, shitty icy-hot! What, are you too good for the mortals of the world that we aren't worth your best? I fucking hope that have some soothing cream, because you are talking too much shit from that ass you call a mouth. You must be blind, 'cause you declared war on the wrong motherfucker! Watch me, since that will be the only thing you will be doing when I finish this shit first!" The ash-blonde turned and made his way out of the room, making sure to flip the bird to the remaining people inside the room, most specifically to the shocked Todoroki.

"Heck, since when did we enter a battlefield?" Sero asked to Kaminari, fixing his gym uniform.

The blond shocker shrugged his shoulders. "I know, right!? Midoriya always has this aura of '_closet monster'_ about him, but today he was at his creepiest! I felt as if he was staring at my soul!" Denki explained, no true heat in his words.

Tokoyami shook his head at the shenanigans happening inside the male locker room, **[Dark Shadow]** popping his head from the raven-head's torso to whisper at his master's ear. As his quirk finished the task, it returned to its place, leaving Fumikage with a pensive expression.

A hand touched the teen on his shoulder, the focused eyes turning to find Mashirao Ojiro. The **[Tail]** quirk user had a firm expression. "Tokoyami-san, since you were the one to spend the most time with Midoriya-sa, I was hoping you could share some knowledge with us? We don't exactly know much what to expect, and you have been training with him." The martial artist's words seemed to be true, as the remaining boys all turned their attention upon the raven-headed teen.

Fumikage closed his eyes for a few seconds, wondering about this conundrum he had found himself in. He crossed his arms, the sight hopefully making him seem a bit sage-like, and hummed a low tune. "I must apologize, as I lack the knowledge you seek. Midoriya-san truly has no fixed style of combat or a strategy he sticks with. In our personal combat training, he seemed to develop plans of the fly, most of which were very successful against myself. Taking in consideration the amount of time that Midoriya-san has had to plan, I wish all of you the very best of luck, for you shall need it against the freight train known as Midoriya Izuku."

That sentence seems ominous, Ojiro thought to himself as he bowed and thanked Tokoyami for his..._advice_. Ojiro knew that out of everyone in his class, he was one of the blandest and most forgettable. He was hoping to use the opportunity of this event to make himself better known to the hero agencies of Japan and hopefully get scouted by one of his favorite heroes. He had been over the moon when he managed to pass for UA's A-1 class of heroics.

His happiness was short lived, as he soon discovered the type of competition he was faced with in his class. Overwhelming powerhouses such as Midoriya and Bakugou, resourceful people such as Jirou, Yaoyarozu and Sero, or strong stablished household names such as Todoroki and Iida. Standing out from such a crowd would be tough, so the teen was willing to take any advantage he could manage.

Considering now that the only helping hand he hoped to have had come short, Ojiro prayed that his skills could match up to that of his classmates. Call Midoriya a monster all you want, A-1 had plenty of_ "monsters"_ in itself.

**[XXX]**

* * *

**[XXX]**

Izuku was at the front of his class, sandwiched between his now so called "rivals". Bakugou stayed surprisingly quiet at his place, fully focused into the tunnel ahead where the booming noise of the audience echoed. Todoroki had clammed up, maintaining a passive face as he stared ahead and effectively ignored the others around him. It was quite unofficial, but the three had sort of become the spearhead that directed the class.

The class was beginning to grow impassive from the waiting, their tension becoming even greater as time trickled down. Luckily for them, Present Mic was not a patient man.

"**I HOPE THAT YOU ALL ARE READY TO RUUUUMMMMMBLEEEEEE!?**" The already highly loud voice of the hero was further amplified by the various speakers around the stadium, the hero trainees feeling their very bones vibrate in resonance with the rumbling voice. The following answer of the audience present in the stadium made many nervous, the raw energy of the spectators was able to be felt in the very core of the students.

"**THAT IS WHAT I LIKE TO HEAR, MY LISTENERS! HOWEVER, DO NOT STRAIN YOUR VOICES YET, SINCE YOU STILL NEED TO SHOUT FOR ALL THESE EXCELENT STUDENTS!**" The Voice Hero amped his audience to their maximum, the students swallowing dry as they sensed the incoming call. "**SURVIVING A VILLAIN ATTACK THIS SOON IN THEIR CAREERS, AND THEN COMING OUT ON TOP OF SUCH SITUATION, THE GOLDEN CHILDREN OF UA, GIVE IT YOUR ALL FOR CLASS A-1!**"

Izuku took that as a cue for him to move. The vampire took a deep breath before beginning to walk, Bakugou bumping shoulders with the teen so as to not be behind the hemomancer. Todoroki followed both, a few steps behind the duo, the class following them. As they exited the tunnel, the true scope of their situation settled in for the teens.

The vampire tuned out the external stimuli, else he would have a migraine, so great was the noise that boomed from the audience stands. Present Mic continued his presentation of the following classes, and the vampire found that many of the following classes were sending heated glares to the heroic students from A-1. It was understandable, considering the following introductions were rather lackluster from a mediatic view.

Not that the hemomancer cared for the media show. The event – to him – was a challenge of his skills. The reward Mei promised was a bonus (a very welcomed bonus), but Izuku's focus was getting better to both be a great hero as well as to have greater control over **[True Ancestor]**. He understood the fact that being a hero was also a job, hence there would be those that were aiming for the "big paycheck"; not everyone had a bank account like him. _To each their own_, he mused in his mind, not bothered by the gazes of the other students.

He had already survived from a life-or-death situation, some school kids getting pissy would not be a bother to him.

Izuku was brought out of his musings due to the loud cracking of a whip, making him close one eye in amusement as his Modern History teacher appeared on the concrete stage build on the middle of the stadium. The R-rated Hero, Midnight did the seemingly impossible and further hyped the already excited crowd present. As the heroine proceeded to explain a few details and rules of the event, Izuku searched the sea of students for the one grease monkey that was so boastful of her inventions for the Festival.

However, before Izuku could find the mechanic girl, Midnight's announcement surprised him.

"And now, to represent the freshmen students, we shall have the first-placer of the entrance exam do the Student's Pledge! Give it your applause for A-1's Midoriya Izuku!" Midnight announced, clapping sounds thundering as still-shots of his performance at the entrance exam were displayed among the extra-large screens spread all over the stadium, as well as being broad-casted by media.

Izuku was taken back by this development, a very fake and very stiff smile settling over his lips. There was no way for him to run from this, considering all eyes were upon him. He was rather stiff as he walked to the podium, Midnight handing him the mic she had as silence settled upon the stadium, many eager to hear what the first-place had to say.

The gleam of his crimson eyes diminished as Izuku closed them, taking another deep breath.

"**Plus Ultra.**" Izuku said calmly, the phrase one would expect only after his supposed grandiose speech. He laughed internally, slowly raising his head and opening his eyes, still portraying their animalistic characteristics. "Such is the most inspirational phrase many of us have heard. It has many meanings, and yet also only has one. UA is the school that most applies this motto; a simple combination of words that can inspire hope into anyone that hears them. From one generation to the next; past, present and future, this hope had been carried and developed to such highs that even the heroes of the Golden Age could never have imagined."

Izuku took a moment to quickly glance at all the students looking at him, waiting for him to finish his speech. If only they knew that he was truly winging it.

"We are young and still immature. However, world, continue giving us our support and watch us! As we become the next generation of heroes, those that carry the meaning of these words on our backs and inspire the next generations to follow in those steps. That is UA," Izuku followed by pointing to the skies, before he left the podium and pointed his open hand to the ocean of students, presenting them to the stage of the world. "This is **PLUS ULTRA**!" The vampire finished his speech, giving the mic back to Midnight, who looked impressed with his improvised speech. An idea quickly sprouted at the top of his mind, and the vampire decided to indulge the whim.

Right hand over his chest, left hand behind his back, Izuku did a perfect bow to the students, the thunderous applause of the spectators reaching a new high as the hemomancer righted himself. He left the stage as Midnight continued the last explanations, walking straight into the way of the youngest Todoroki.

"Can you do that, _Shoto_?!" The anger almost dripped from the words of the vampire, and somehow the **[Half-hot, Half-cold]** quirk user knew that the green-head was not talking about hyping the crowd. "Can you inspire hope upon the world and the generations to come, when you are only giving half of your best? Plus Ultra, am I right?!"

Todoroki managed to maintain his neutral face, but anger began simmering at the bottom of his stomach._ As if you know what I have been through! You have no idea what that man did! I refuse to have anything to associate myself with his legacy! _

"Don't talk about what you don't know, Midoriya." As cold as his ice, Shoto shot a barb back at the blood drinker.

Izuku side-glanced at the other teen, the temptation of a quick use of **[Mesmerize]** almost too good to pass up. The vampire managed to resist, moving to mingle among his classmates as they were headed into where the first event of the festival was going to begin. Many students were jam-packed at the corridor that was narrowing as it went about, the exit only able to allow the passage of three people maximum. That was, if they planned to ran on the ground.

The vampire's eyes had another target completely. And that target had a raven-head.

"Tokoyami."

"Midoriya."

The two exchanged looks, the students around them wondering what was the deal with the scary looking teens.

"I take that thee has most wonderful plot already schemed for our current situation." The raven-head stated, as they waited for the signal from Present Mic. Midnight had already explained the rules of the current event, a race with a multitude of obstacles for the trainees to surpass.

"I have some ideas running up here." Izuku tapped his right temple, a tiny black tendril wrapped around his finger. Tokoyami widened his eyes as he took in the sight of the power that was much too similar to his own.

"Y-you can..." The teen shut his beak as Izuku displayed a toothy smile, fangs in full display.

"Wanna team up?" Izuku offered his right hand for a handshake, the limb covered in dark matter as Present Mic did a countdown on the background that was quickly reaching its end. Fumikage looked at the shadow covered limb for all but one second before he grasped it with his hand, a firm handshake.

"Was there even a need to ask, Abyss Watcher?!"

"**AND GOOOOOOOOOO!"** The mess that happened at the exit gate was impressive and surprising for many of the students, but the following frosty wind was an even greater surprise for those around the gate.

Izuku smirked, his fangs itchy.

_(Ending: The Only Thing They Fear is You (Mick Gordon – Doom Eternal OST)_


	15. Chapter 14

**AUTHOR NOTES.**

**Hello There!**

**Would you fellows enjoy another chapter of Blood God?**

**I hope so, as this one as a bit harder to write, since I want to deviate from cannon school festival, but some activities just feel right for it. Besides, those events aren't what will display most of the Characters, that will be due in the combat matches. I just needed to get this one out, otherwise my creativity would dry as I wold be stuck trying to make this "overly unique".**

**We are reaching a few important points in the story, as Izuku has began displaying more and more of his recently acquired abilities, which will begin to raise some issues, but that is future talk!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: [Displaying the Fangs of a Predator II]**

* * *

The slight layer of frost that covered his right side did little to deter his movements, the youngest Todoroki immediately sprinting from his position at the front of the corridor to put distance between himself and the competitors behind him. Shoto was determined to win the school festival only using his ice power, since he hated his dreaded left side. The flames were a curse and nothing else, which was why he was furious when Midoriya began spouting his spiel. The vampire knew nothing of his struggles, of the abuse his mother suffered, the pains that he went through as a kid.

The vampire had no right to talk as he did, of that Shoto was sure.

The dual-colored teen would be sure to win the events his way, nullifying any glory that could be associated to the use of Endeavor's odious fire. His mother's ice was enough to win this competition, considering all the time he had trained with it. He was precise with his ice, creating just enough to trap the surrounding competitors, freezing their ground and assuring himself a good head start. Or so he thought, but people from his class managed to read his move, much to his surprise.

Plenty of his classmates – and many from their sister class 1-B – evaded having their feet frozen, everyone using their unique ways to advance against his icy setback. The rules of the event stated that direct harmful intent was prohibited, but getting in the way of the competition was fair enough, as long as nobody got seriously hurt. You couldn't hope that hero-hopefuls did not get a bit physical, especially teens.

Shoto, however, did not let his surprise get in his way. He continued his sprint, his physical condition among the top of his class. He did find weird that Izuku was not close by, but that only did prove his point about beating the vampire at this. A good few meters after the starting line that bottled many into a mess, Shoto found his first true "obstacle". One of the teachers (Present Mic) was shouting excitedly to the crowd of spectators about the might of the Zero-pointers that were used in the entrance exams, only this time there were a bunch of them together instead of the one-per-zone deal. Nothing that would hinder him; after all, Shoto had a point to prove.

"Since the school went this far, I expected them to provide something more challenging." The teen murmured to himself, tapping into the cold power that housed in his right side. Frost and ice began to build up, a cold wind suddenly following the movement of his right hand as he lazily swiped at the 20-meter tall robots. "Since my shitty old man is here, this is the least they could do." He said, uncaring eyes glancing at his work.

The folk behind him began gawking at him, surprised voices and unbelieving shouts from both competitors and spectators as they marveled at such simple action. Shoto once more resumed his sprint, going under one of the metallic menaces. He heard some students talk about following behind him, so he gave out an alert.

"I would not do that if I were you, since they are so tilted." True to his words, the robots half-covered in ice were tilting, their inclination indicating that they could and would fall down at any moment. Like spell, his warning was soon a reality as gravity did its work and began dropping down the behemoths of metal. He paid one last glance backwards, wondering if anyone would be crazy enough to dive under the falling metal. Todoroki's eyes widened as Izuku and Tokoyami seemed to almost spawn at the location, making their way without hindrances as they used their quirks to batter aside the falling fragments of ice and metal as if they were inconveniences.

Gleaming rubies stared back at him, Izuku's declaration annoyingly ringing at the back of Shoto's mind. _"Plus Ultra, am I right?" _Todoroki pictured the vampire's serious face in his head, the image pissing him off. _Endeavor will not have his wishes granted, I won't use his fire!_

**[XXX]**

* * *

**[XXX]**

Izuku was aware that rushing to the front of the lines was useless, considering the narrowing corridor that the students were at, which also meant that the usual "run faster than your competition" tactic would render little results for this segment. That, however, did not apply to the more aerial means of locomotion; a path that few people seemed to be considering, as they were more worried about shoving each other in hopes of getting a little closer to the exit of the "bottle".

As Present Mic shouted an overly loud "Go!" in his microphone, the vampire grabbed his raven-headed friend's arm and made use of his **[Blink]** upwards, effectively skipping over the majority of the competition as they were launched mid-air thanks to the vampire's powerful legs. Tokoyami was quick to follow up, calling upon **[Dark Shadow]** and manipulating the mass of sentient darkness to assume a more aerodynamic form, the duo gliding over their competition and earning themselves many surprised yelps and one angry shout from a particular ash-blond.

Todoroki had taken the lead with his flash-freeze stunt, but class 1-A had not survived their encounter against villains merely by luck. One quick peek backwards and Izuku caught several of his classmates advancing the obstacle the **[Half-cold, Half-hot] **user had left behind; that was without mentioning the many students from other courses, including the neighbor class 1-B.

Izuku had a grin painted in his lips as he held Fumikage's arm, the duo finally descending from their improvised "flight" and meeting solid ground, immediately beginning their sprint to continue advancing.

"_AND WE ALREADY HAVE A PECKING ORDER BEING ESTABLISHED THIS SOON INTO THE RACE, AS TODOROKI SHOTO LITERALLY FREEZES HIS OPONENTS IN PLACE! YET, MY DEAR LISTENERS, THE SURPRISES ARE ONLY BEGINNING! AS MIDORIYA IZUKU AND TOKOYAMI FUMIKAGE TAKE TO THE SKIES TO AVOID GETTING COLD FEET, THE REST OF CLASS 1-A IS QUICK TO DISPLAY THEIR SKILL; WATCH OUT FOLKS, THESE KIDS ARE NOT PLAYING ABOUT!_" One could not hear their own thoughts under the blasting voice of the hero, but the added voices of the excited spectators managed to convey their current feelings about the first moves of the race. There was a bit of a spotlight being cast over the Heroics Course students, but considering the still recent villain attack and subsequent repelling by the kids, it was only expected.

Izuku and his friend advanced a bit more before they having their way blocked by the behemoths Zero-pointers, their increased number proving to Izuku that the hero school had too much money and mechanical engineers in hand. The vampire sent a questioning glance to Tokoyami, the raven-headed teen returning the look as he wondered their next plan of action.

Luckily, it seemed that Todoroki was willing to fill in that part for them, making extensive use of his power to create another frozen scape, this time the surprise factor hitting that much harder as he froze the seven zero-pointers with one wave of his hand. The sheer power of the act had Izuku taken back for a few moments, enough time for the faster competitors to reach them, only to stop and marvel too at the frozen titans.

"You fucks better get the fuck out of my way!" Blasting sounds revealed a very angry Bakugou approaching at high speed, only for him to change directions and begin going upwards; using the same strategy Izuku had done earlier, and fuck you he had not copied that from the fucking bloodsucker!

The vampire glanced back at his friend, already grabbing at his arm. "Ready for another jump?" Izuku asked Tokoyami, wondering if the raven-head's stomach could handle another burst of high-speed**. [Blink]** was not even close to be compared to its power of origin, but small victories stacked. The bloodsucker also covered his hands in a thin layer of blood, only enough to make a "glove". He couldn't just jump to using Blood Gauntlets, as they would eat away too quickly at his reserves, but this was currently enough to reinforce his fingers and claws, enough to shear metal if need be.

Fumikage nodded to Izuku, taking a deep breath before they appeared to "teleport" from their current position to just under a zero-pointer, ice chunks falling off the machine as they began falling off due to their tilted position. Releasing the arm of his avian-headed friend, Izuku clawed at an ice chunk, Tokoyami commanding his quirk to do the same, even as his complexion looked a bit strained.

Izuku counted himself lucky to not be affected by the high speeds he could reach, his friend not having the same lucky draw. The vampire continued running, batting aside the odd chunk of ice that got in his way. He could see Todoroki a few meters ahead, running with a determined expression and never looking back to his competition. The blood sucker wondered why the other teen seemed so hell bent on winning the events without fully using his quirk, but Izuku opted to leave those thoughts aside. Distractions were not what he was looking for at the moment.

The following meters had the vampire stay a few meters behind Todoroki, saving energy for what would probably come. Soon, another obstacle presented itself to the teens, an enormous pitfall that was dotted with some platforms connected by ropes. Izuku did not stop his feet, rushing at full speed ahead almost as if he was willing to drop down the chasm. A few shouts were sent his way by the spectators, the people wondering what he was doing.

And then, the vampire used **[Blink]**, appearing at another platform, still a few meters behind Shoto, who was simply running over the ropes by freezing them solid, giving himself a stable foothold to cross the pitfall, but that would crumble just as he cleared the run. It impressed the vampire, that kind of control and focus was something praise worthy; besides, Izuku didn't see any way for the young Todoroki to use the other half of his quirk.

The vampire glanced backwards as he "appeared" on one of the last platforms, seeing Fumikage doing a great job at using his quirk to haul himself over the chasm, the living darkness grabbing the ropes with ease. Tokoyami saw that Izuku was looking at him and gave the pale teen thumbs up. That the vampire had helped him clear the first and considerably most bothersome obstacle was enough help for the raven-headed teen.

Izuku nodded as thanks to his friend, returning his focus ahead of him just in time for his **[Hunter Instincts]** to blare a warning. **Incoming from above!** Not that Izuku would have missed the periodic explosions or the continuous growling, Bakugou blasting at the position Izuku was previously at.

"You fuck, don't dodge!" The ash-blonde shouted, stabilizing himself midair before running ahead of the vampire. Izuku felt his fangs itch as he looked at Bakugou's back, the wish to drink blood from the aggressive teen quelled by force as the vampire took a deep breath and **[Blink]**'ed the last platform, keeping the same running speed from before._ Knowing Katsuki, he is probably going to be butting heads with Todoroki, who won't back down from the challenge. They will probably keep at it until either one pulls ahead or someone passes them. Let them tire each other out._

Present Mic hyped the crowd as the development occurred, the vampire happy with his current position. As he accurately predicted, as soon as the ash-blonde reached the young Todoroki, he dropped from his impromptu flight and began a battle of attrition with the other teen, each trying to get in the way of the other. The vampire slowed a bit his pace, letting the duo rush ahead and give him a better idea of what the next obstacle of the race would be, soon enough being rewarded as the duo immediately slowed down their rushed steps, yet still continued their harassment of each other.

Some of the faster competitors managed to catch up to Izuku, those that did wondering if the vampire had run out of steam as he seemed to slow down.

Which could not be farther from the truth; as things stood, Izuku had barely warmed up or used his abilities. The hemomancer wondered if the people passing him by had any notion of this. Not that he would lose on purpose, but until he could properly plan for what lay ahead it would be foolish to exhaust himself or show his aces. His patience paid off, a boosted Iida rushing ahead like a maniac, only for the teen to be literally blown off back to the start of the line by the force of a landmine, a remaining pink cloud putting apprehension on the hearts of the competitors.

Izuku almost grinned like a maniac at the sight. He did not have anything against Iida; if he was completely honest he could thank the taller teen for his splendid sacrifice of stamina and health so unveil the hidden obstacle.

"_FINALLY, SOMEONE TRIGGERED THEM! WATCH OUT PARTICIPANTS, OUR LAST OBSTACLE HAS BEEN REVEALED! A MINEFIELD THAT WILL MAKE YOU CRAP YOUR PANTS! HOWEVER, WORRY NOT, AS THE MINES AREN'T LETHAL! THEY STILL WILL KILL YOUR DIGNITY IF YOU CRAPP YOUR PANTS, THOUGH_!" Forever the hype beast, Present Mic's voice echoed all over the stadium, informing all the spectators of the final obstacle. A few more mines were triggered, those responsible for their activation being knocked all over the place as more pink mushroom-like clouds emerged on the field.

As the dust began to settle down and more students began reaching the minefield, Izuku began working on a plan. His eyes scanned the minefield ahead, mind hard at work in hopes of memorizing the placement of the mines. Such endeavor proved to be a waste of time, as the mines had no discernible placement pattern, seemingly randomly placed wherever they could, with the space between them just enough for the participants to place their feet without triggering them.

As he had paused at the beginning of the minefield, a few of his classmates passed by, wondering if Izuku had given up on the event.

The hemomancer, however, changed gears. _If I can't traverse the normal way, why not make my own way?_ Izuku thought as he crouched down, mist beginning to exit his pores once more as he eyed the field ahead, many participants dotting the grounds in various parts of the obstacle. _Since you all are providing such stable platforms, please let me thank you in advance for being such selfless people_. The vampire joked in his head.

He was aiming for first place. Izuku wasn't the most competitive person out there, and most of the time he preferred to remain away from any sort of spotlight, but he was a red-blooded male. Such a challenge directed at his person would not be ignored or left without an answer. Tokoyami, Bakugou and many others in his class were trying their absolute best out here, and while Izuku did not like some, he could respect both their will and drive for self-improvement.

Thus, Izuku **[Blink]**'ed. Right atop the shoulders of a beast-like teen, whose face was colored in surprise to find the sudden extra weight of his unexpected passenger. Muttering _"Sorry for the inconvenience!", _Izuku used the teen as a springboard, eyes rapidly scanning the field for another able-bodied student to aid his movement. This time the vampire found Shoji, the mask-wearing teen fully focused on the ground, thus unaware of the high-speed vampiric projectile that flung itself at him.

Skipping the apology, Izuku used his classmate's back to advance further over the field, completely ignoring the yelps and exasperated voices of the competition as he effectively jumped from student to student. A few almost fell down due either to the bleeding momentum or the sudden weight, releasing undignified complaints to the vampire.

"WHAT IS THAT? USING THE COMPETITION LIKE STEPPING STONES, THE OVERLORD OF THE NIGHT OF 1-A, MIDORIYA IZUKU SKIPS AHEAD OF THE COMPETITION LIKE A RAVENOUS BEAST EAGER FOR THE VICTORY! WHO COULD PREDICT THIS SORT OF OUTCOME?!"

Izuku released an annoyed grunt at his teacher, focusing on the path ahead. He executed another jump, finding himself much closer to the leaders of the race, Bakugou and Todoroki glancing backwards, only to find Izuku just a few meters shy from them, high in the air.

The vampire smiled at his opponents, his hands being covered in crimson fluid as his blood seeped from the inside of his skin, becoming tendrils. Such tendrils lashed out to grab the duo of teens, immediately pulling Izuku towards them. Bakugou managed to blast the blood tentacle clinging to his right arm, scorching his shirt in the process. Todoroki froze the crimson tendril before it could slow him down, but they had already provided Izuku with the necessary boost.

The vampire flew above them, summersaulting as they tried to reach and stop the vampire. Frost and sparking hands were a few centimeters short of reaching the hemomancer, and thus, Izuku took the lead while in the air, the remaining blood that was around his hands spiking and ejecting like the burst of a shotgun shell. The needle-like fragments of hardened blood did not reach the teens, and instead was aimed at the ground beneath them.

Exactly where a couple of mines laid at.

Bakugou's eyes widened as he tried to take flight and avoid the impact of the mines. _Fucking bloodsucker!_

Time seemed to slow down for the ravenous ash-blonde, the mini-explosions sparking in his hands not enough for Bakugou to rise up in time. He was engulfed in a pink cloud, Izuku having cleared the minefield without having to set a single foot on the ground.

"FUCKING BLOODSU–.." the explosion of the mine cut short whatever curse the bomber tried to shout out.

Izuku barely touched the ground after his last move before he used **[Blink] **once more, immediately gaining a lead over his adversaries, who did not seem to be bothered much by the explosions that he set upon them. Bakugou emerged from the pink cloud with a furious expression, his arms behind him as explosions began propelling him ahead. Shoto, on the other hand, barely seemed fazed, parting the cloud and continuing his run. Only this time, the Todoroki was clearly frustrated, his expression becoming fierce as he pushed himself forward.

Their efforts were clear for all the spectators to see. However, in front of Izuku – who seemed to be extremely found of this sudden ability to rush ahead – they couldn't help but come short.

**[XXX]**

* * *

**[XXX]**

The cheering inside the stadium reached a peak climax as the noise of the rushing steps (or in Katsuki's case, propelling explosions) became louder and louder, people sitting at the very edge of their seats so as to witness who would cross the finish line first.

"_DEAR LISTENERS, PAY ATTENTION! THE COMPETITION THAT SEEMED SO CERTAIN AT THE BEGINNING HAS NOW SHIFTED TO A FREE-FOR-ALL AS SURPRISES BEGAN PILLING UP. THE FAVORITES OF OUR RACE ARE NOW SCRAMBLING TO REACH THE SUDDEN FIRST PLACE. WHO COULD PREDICT THIS OUTCOME?! NOW, LET'S SEE! THE MAN WHO FIRST EXITS THAT TUNNEL AND SNAGS FIRST PLACE IS…" _The announcement had brought about the loudest screams of the day so far as civilians, heroes and VIPs had their eyes glued to sear in their brain who would be the winner of this race.

The tunnel echoed the noises of the three lead students, when the concrete was suddenly grabbed by a multitude of crimson red tendrils, a smoke-like mist leaving a trail behind as a body rocketed away from the tunnel and past the finish line with blurring speed.

The large screens around the stadium displayed the captured video evidence, slowing the video so as to allow the spectators to comprehend what happened. The video slowed down and replayed, displaying a green mop of hair with red gleaming eyes crossing the finish line.

"_OUR RESIDENT VAMPIRE CROSSES THE FINISHING LINE BEFORE HIS COMPETITION, BLOWING HIS OPPONENTS OUT OF THE WATER! IS HE A TENTACLE MONSTER OR WHAT? RUNNING AND JUMPING OVER HIS PROBLEMS LIKE A TRUE CREATURE OF THE NIGHT, 1-A'S MIDORIYA IZUKU IS THE WINNER!_" The noise of the stadium was nothing short of deafening, their raw emotion pressing down like a physical force over the vampire, his classmates passing the finishing line as he took in the sight of all the people that had come over to the school to watch their performance.

He heard the growling of the ash-blonde behind him, as well as the short pants that the dual-color haired teen released before he got his breathing under control.

Izuku knew it was poor sportsmanship. He knew he should not be doing such childish provocations; they were not of his nature. Yet, he could not stop the smirk that painted his face as he turned around to face his "rivals". Bakugou's red eyes and Todoroki's dichromatic ones settled over the dull emeralds that glinted with red, eldritch power. As the three males sized each other, the vampire could not resist the words that left his mouth.

They barely made noise and one could argue that Izuku had mouthed them more than made said them, but the two other teens had heard them loud and clear, almost as if the vampire had shouted them close to their ears.

The second-placer, Todoroki Shoto, had such serious eyes that it was a wonder he had not frozen everything in his field of vision.

Bakugou began grinding his teeth so hard, one could wonder if he was about to break them. His hands began smoking profusely, the sharp and sweet smell of the nitroglycerin increasing two-fold as the ash-blonde stared at both Izuku and Todoroki.

"_Plus Ultra, eh?"_

**[XXX]**

* * *

**[XXX]**

After all the fanfare that proceed after his victory, Izuku found himself a shaded spot to rest for a while, waiting the remaining participants to finish crossing the line. He remembered Midnight mentioning that only 42 students would be allowed to continue, the vampire wondering what sort of events the school had prepared for them. Present Mic was still doing his hype man job, but Izuku was tuning out the "passionate" speech that he spoke, focusing on more important matters.

Those matters were reconnaissance and information gathering. The vampire began observing the students that crossed the finishing line, eyes capturing every detail: appearance, current breathing rate, heartbeat rate, and apparent quirk use. Such information was crucial for the hemomancer, as he began the methodical process of dissecting the classified students for intel.

It also gave him some time to calm down, the testosterone flowing in his veins enticing **[Hunter Instincts]** to whisper its call in his mind. The **[Inner Beast]** was silent for now, content with merely lying inside its cage. Reigning in his more wild side, the vampire kept at his task until the last student passed the finishing line, the vampire raising one brow in surprise as he found the diminutive shape of Mineta Minoru tiredly finishing his run and throwing himself on the grass of the stadium.

Izuku was having a hard time believing that the purple-headed teen was still enrolled in UA, but he let the fleeting curiosity die down as he found Mei among the people that passed the first event. A smile (many around him confusing it with a smirk due to how evil it looked painted across the vampire's lips) ghosted his lips, the vampire standing up from his spot close to the walls to approach the mechanic girl, her usual scent mixed in with a salty aftertaste of sweat serving as a trail that Izuku followed like a dog.

He got close to hear, but before the vampire could call her out, Midnight began explanations about the following event.

Izuku grumbled a bit to himself, but paid attention to the explanations of the heroine, already switching gears. The Cavalry Match was quite simple, something along the lines of a "protect the VIP/Capture the hostage" scenario, except they would be more mobile and there would be plenty of "VIPs", as they had to snatch the headbands and score high. Their time limit being fifteen minutes, it was plenty to display their skills with coordination and improvisation among the participants.

The R-rated heroine kept explaining the point system they would be working with, the details of it registering at the back of the vampire's mind as he ran through optimal candidates for his team. Mei was an absolute given, not due to their intimate relationship, but taking in consideration her skills and current equipment, Mei was a walking storehouse of support items. How did she manage to convince the school board to allow her to carry all of her current gadgets was beyond him. The important part was that she was essentially the perfect spotter/support role.

And then, the entireties of his plans were put to a screeching halt as he heard Midnight.

"…the exception will be the first placer, who shall be awarded with **ONE BILLION POINTS!**"

**[Oh? What a predicament we find ourselves at, right?]**

The **[Inner Beast]** joked in his head. The vampire, however, found the situation lacking any type of humor. He could not help the cold sweat that ran down his spine when faced with the multitude of hungering eyes that settled upon his frame, gazing at him as if finding a tasty meal.

Amused laughter ran in his head, the teen barely managing to suppress a snarling groan from leaving his throat. What a time for his quirk to begin growing its sentience.

**[Does banter not uplift the spirits of the weary ones, master?]**

_How about you help me work out a plan? That would be much more appreciated now than poor commentary._ Izuku answered back, wondering if he was growing crazy to be talking back to his own mind. Or a part of it, it was difficult to pin down what exactly **[True Ancestor]** was or could be.

**[Dully noted, master. However, your original plan is enough to deal with them, is it not?]**

_Who knows? _Izuku shot back_. At this point, the target has been painted on my back, covered in neon lighting and fixed with a blaring air horn._ The vampire sighed a bit, eyes beginning to return the stares back. The teens surrounding him backed off, especially when his eyes gained their infamous red gleam.

"Now, gather your teams, my cute kittens! You have ten minutes to choose; please, don't disappoint me now, dears!" The R-rated heroine did her spiel, allowing the participants to begin discussing their plans and teams.

As that happened, Izuku turned his head back to the direction of the scent he was tracking. Only to the person to jump on him, making the vampire brace to grab her body, the added weight of her equipment not bothering the hemomancer.

"Zuku! I finally found you! Since you shot ahead at the beginning I didn't manage to catch up and was worried, but then I thought it would be better this way since I could display my babies in their full glory. This competition will be in our hands right away; I've brought everything that could possibly be of use, and anything else is just a few screws away from that." Being her usual chatterbox self, Mei began barraging Izuku with words, frantically presenting support items and the like to the vampire, almost as if she was hosting a commercial.

Izuku smiled at the display, patting her head in hope that the action would calm the energetic girl. It managed to do so, earning him the mechanic's full attention.

"Yeah, there was no way I would put up a team and not include you. Don't worry about it." He spoke in a quiet tone, hands still running over the top of her head as he continued to headpat her. Hatsume had a dusting blush over her face for a few moments, before she frantically nodded in affirmation. "I just need to gather the rest of our team."

Mei's crosshair pupils focused on him, wondering if they even needed a team to beat the rest of the competition. It wasn't Mei being arrogant; she was merely acknowledging the facts. Using her support equipment, added upon the versatility of Izuku's quirk, Mei had guarantee that they could face down almost anything. In the end, she opted to trust the vampire, as his choices had yet to fail her.

The vampire was quick to approach his target, the lone raven-headed teen that seemed busy being by himself. The teen sensed the approach of the vampire and raised his head to meet the gaze of his fellow abyss walker, a knowing look settled upon his face.

"Has the time come already for the darkness to encompass the skies and display its might to the fools of the light world?" Even the dramatic speaker, Tokoyami closed his eyes as he nodded his head to Izuku in a knowing manner. The vampire scoffed with mirth in his tone, closing one eye to glance at his edgy friend with an eye-smile.

"Would you have it any other way?" Izuku answered, expending one hand already wrapped up in shadowy matter for a handshake.

Fumikage responded in kind, his quirk popping out giving a friendly greeting to the hemomancer before it settled one of its paws over its host's hand, imitating the manner which Izuku could wrap his limb in darkness. "You know me well, Midoriya." **"Hey, Shadow Dweller!"**

"Hello there!" Izuku kindly greeted the quirk, eyes already searching for the fourth member of his team. He also gave the quirk a few headpats, seeing the materialized shadow being ruffle its _feathers_. "Have either of you seen Kyouka-san or Yaoyorozu-san? They would be essential to the formation I have in mind."

The raven-headed teen shook his head, pointing in a general direction. As the vampire followed the finger, he found that both girls already had teams. Much to his disappointment, Kyouka was in together in a team, the same could be said for Yaoyorozu. He'd hoped that his vice-president wanted to partner up, so It stung Izuku a bit that the sheer versatility factor that Momo brought had been taken by Todoroki, who seemed to have chosen a team specifically made to counter Izuku in mind.

The vampire analyzed his adversaries: Iida being the super mobile factor to counter Izuku's speed and **[Blink]**, Kaminari to counter any attempts at getting closer, Yaoyorozu for the before-mentioned versatility factor where she could make anything, and the leader himself with overwhelming power to counter any ranged attacks, while dishing out his own.

That was without mentioning Bakugou and his aerial maneuverability. Izuku could already see the bomber exploiting the hell out of the rule that so long as the rider did not touch the ground, they were good to go.

That was all troublesome enough, but the vampire wished to have four members in his team, else his firepower would fall and his strategies would shorten dramatically. Then, Izuku spotted the desperate short teen with purple balls for hair. It mattered not for the vampire why or how he still was here, so long as he could properly be a team player, Izuku would have him.

Mobility was good and all, but trapping was much more the vampire's alley. Escaping would only work so much, while a properly laid trap would spell doom for whoever got caught in it; meaning that Izuku had some working counters for the heavy powers of team Todoroki. His strategy worked out, Izuku approached the diminutive teen, who was frantic and desperate, as few to none seemed to be willing to give him a chance.

Just when Mineta felt like giving up, a shadow appeared behind him. Slowly turning around, the short teen found himself staring at dull emeralds, the resident vampire of 1-A had come to his aid; yet Mineta felt intimidated, like he was staring at a predator ready to end his life.

"Hello there, it seems that you find yourself without a proper team." Lackadaisical and soft-spoken, it seemed almost as if Izuku become a shady business man offering him a shady deal. Mineta gulped hard the sudden lump that was in his throat. His salvation seemed to be coming in the form of a deal with the devil. Yet, Mineta did not seem to mind. He was intimidated and worried, yes; the proposition of the Principal Nezu adding much to his predicament, but much more so, this was a chance for him to prove himself much more than a fool that had gotten lucky when he landed in 1-A at the first day.

He had passed the combat entrance exam and his grades were good, dammit! Sure, he knew he had to work on his attitude, but what was wrong with being true to his wishes? He'd partner up with this vampire and win his place back in 1-A, he knew he could do this!

"Mineta-san, would you wish to be a part of my team?" There it was again, the almost devilish way that Izuku could speak that seemed to strike both fear and respect in Mineta's heart.

"Y-yes, I want!" Mineta wanted to curse himself for flinching, but he kept that to himself as he followed the vampire back to where his team waited for them. He expected a few side glances, considering he had a bit of a reputation in the General Studies, but the team of the vampire did not push him about or was mean to him.

In fact, the short teen found himself a bit flattered when Izuku mentioned that the cornerstone of their plan depended on Mineta and his quirk. Damn, this Midoriya guy was quickly climbing the ladder of respect in Mineta's mind. That the chick in his team was quite busty too uplifted his mood, but to first try his luck with the ladies, Minoru first had to climb back to his glory.

**[XXX]**

* * *

**[XXX]**

"Time has passed, adorable kittens! I hope you won't disappoint me! Put up a beautiful show, alright?" Midnight announced with a crack of her whip, eyes glancing at all the teams ready to fight. She wasted no time giving them green lights with another air-splitting sound.

"**GO!"**

The very second the signal was given, many teams rushed to meet the supposed team Midoriya, except he was not the rider of his team. That was the very short Mineta Minoru, taking many of 1-A by surprise, as they were sure that the teen had been expelled.

Izuku's fangs itched as he saw his classmates in awe, licking his sharp canines to try and dispel some of the excitement that began building up. He was the base of the horse, with Tokoyami and Mei being the rear and Mineta the rider; the setup giving Izuku many advantages to work. Said advantages which he was immediately exploiting; as some teams were confused as to why the vampire was not at the lead, Izuku brought his team to rush at the nearest attacker, a group of students from class 1-B.

Blood began seeping from Izuku's neck and back, turning into a multitude of tentacles which shot at the headband of the enemy rider, relieving them of their points and startling the team.

Izuku's plan of attack made use of a few lopholes in the rules. It was never stated by Midnight that the horses couldn't attack or aid the attacker, as well as it also was never stated that the rider had to attack. As such, Mineta made for the perfect rider as his short status meant that to attack him, people would need to get much closer to him, opening their guards for an attack. The vampire could attack as a mixed attacker/defender, with the support from Tokoyami and **[Dark Shadow] **to cover any spots the vampire missed. Hatsume aided them with her equipment, providing boots that could boost them away in a rush and a few other gadgets that the vampire opted to hold back for now; that was without mentioning her eyes, as she could spot the machinations of any team before they could reach close to perform it.

Finally, Mineta could also aid them with the use of his quirk. His **[Pop-off]** balls were the perfect trap, considering that even if people dodged them, they would still remain effective on the field, denying roaming area to other teams and allowing Team Midoriya/Mineta to deal with enemies at their very leisure.

Izuku passed the headband to the rider, craning his neck to the side to pop the bone with a satisfying noise. As he did this, the crimson tentacles around his neck area wiggled and moved like snakes, ready to strike at whoever was willing to get too close. The addition of **[Dark Shadow] **covering the rear made the prospect of attacking the Billion-point team lose much of its charm.

The only team to be actively looking for a fight against the vampire was Team Todoroki, the cold and calculative eyes of Shoto told of a clear message. _I'll beat you!_

Izuku glanced back at the dichromatic teen, staring deep into his eyes._ Good luck with that, I'd like to see you try! _Then, Todoroki's mind was assaulted by crimson light, almost as if something was trying to forcefully open his mind and lay it bare. Shoto almost ripped his headband off, were it not for the sudden jolt he received from the staff that smacked against his face, courtesy of Yaoyorozu and her **[Creation]** quirk.

"What the hell was that, Todoroki-san?" The girl asked, clearly worried about her classmate almost throwing the game for them.

Shoto warned his team before he created ice all around them, pushing back those that tried to take advantage of his momentary lapse. "…I don't know. It just…Midoriya! He must have some trick that works with eyesight! As soon as I looked into his eyes, it felt weird!"

"Then, we must avoid him for now." The girl suggested, glancing to Iida in a questioning manner. "You speak with him in a regular basis, has he ever mentioned something like this?"

"Midoriya-san doesn't talk much about his quirk, so I'm sorry to inform I lack the information you seek!" Iida answered, pushing his team away from the attackers nearby, dodging a shot of glue and the circle of ice that suddenly began to soften under them.

While Team Todoroki dealt with that, Izuku and his group were busy with dodging the other team. Since they had the grand prize with them, various attacks also rained down over as the group did its best to either dodge or block the incoming attacks.

Izuku was the first to hear the sound of crackling explosions coming their way, thus he immediately acted. Expertly weaving his blood tendrils into a dome, Izuku hardened the shape solid enough for it to resemble an iron shield, the barrier protecting his diminutive rider from being blasted or having the prized head band taken away; Bakugou not being a happy boy for having his attack defended.

"FUCK YOU, you Dracula-looking ass bitch! Don't block my attacks!" His shouting pissed the vampire off, his shield construct wavering until it became fluid again. Bakugou tried for another attack, but had to stop at the last second to dodge something that came from underneath him.

As the ash-blond used his explosions to retreat, he saw a dark spike emerge from Izuku's shadow, the dark matter quickly retreating back to its master's shadow; which confused and stunned the bomber. Since when could Izuku control his shadow like that? The only one that had such power was Bird Head, but he was busy, so how?

The answer came as Bakugou saw the white gleam of the fangs inside Izuku's mouth. _Shitty vampire can gain other quirks from the people he drinks blood?! Hah, what a fucking joke! A shitty power to compliment a shitty monster!_

The hemomancer saw his childhood bully back off to attack other target, surely planning to come back once he got a better idea of what Izuku could do. The vampire made his blood return to the many tendrils from before, one touching Mineta to call the attention of the rider.

"Ready to be the spotlight of the battle?" The question was answered enthusiastically by Mineta, who had been mostly defensive for the last 8 minutes that group had been going around, only chucking a few of his hair balls at those that tried to get too close. Most of the time, people were impeded by Fumakage and his quirk, so he had been only holding on to their headbands and a few extras that Izuku had snatched up.

"I have been training this move since I got kicked out of Heroics, dammit! Let's go, Midoriya!" Prompted by the vampire, the group moved to allow Mineta to get the most out of his technique. That meant that the group moved right to the middle of the arena, surrounded by all the other teams. With about five minutes remaining for the Cavalry Battle, Mineta was allowed to use the move that threw everything into chaos.

"TAKE THIS! ORAHHH, **GRAPE RUSH!**" Furiously taking off the hair balls off his head and chucking them in random directions, Mineta began limiting the space that the other teams head, making many bump into each other as they desperately began to avoiding the sticky balls. The attack only stopped 25 seconds later, when Mineta's scald began bleeding off. Even when hurt, the diminutive teen would still have continued to attack, where it not for Izuku's call out.

"Mei, kick the air boots into maximum power! Tokoyami, have **[Dark Shadow]** be our platform! Mineta, get ready! We are taking flight!" The orders were called, surprising everyone with how loud Izuku had shouted it. Why was he simply giving away his strategy?

The answer couldn't be simpler.

It mattered not if they knew, they would be powerless to stop it.

Izuku smirked, his fangs into full display as he felt **[Dark Shadow]** extend and become the foothold of the team. As Mei's gear began to furiously work, giving them a decent trust, Izuku used his tendrils to firmly hold his team, the tentacles wrapping around the teens akin to living ropes. Mineta made some commentary that Izuku decided to ignore, as he focused.

And then, he **[Blink]**'ed, right atop Team Todoroki.

"!"

"_Hello there!_"


	16. Chapter 15

**AU NOTES**

**Ryujin Maou, another chapter, mind the adult parts, enjoy the work and leave your thoughts.**

**PS: do you enjoy Rock music? Cause I left a hint in the chapter at how Izuku be able to defeat Shoto. While the Todoroki teen is limiting himself, his ice is plenty powerful on its own. Yet, when the fire comes into the equation it is just like soving a puzzle. Hate or love Endeavor, we have to agree the dude is tenacious.**

**PSS: would you guys mind if I were to create a P/atreon account? I love writing fanfiction and will do this regardless if I get paid or not, it is a hobby for me. However, sometimes an incetive is good once in a while, besides I could just use the money from the *insert undefined name of group* to comission stuff that all of us want. Like a new art cover for Blood for the Blood God, or lewd stuff to fill in the details of the written work. Do you guys know Seth and the [Merchants' Guild]? Kinda like that, but since I use my profile of a dragon and one of my first less trashy stories is [Welcome to the Dragon's Den (no, I haven't forgotten about it, just felt without inspiration for a while to continue)] I was thinking something along the lines of [Dragon's Den] or [Demon Lord's Treasury]. Give it yours thoughts!**

**See ya!**

**[XXX]**

* * *

**Chapter 15: [Crimson Combat Experience : Tournament Arc]**

* * *

The moment Izuku and his team appeared right in front of him, Todoroki knew he was extremely short of reliable options to deter the vampire. Blasting ice at the air-born team would get his on team caught in the crossfire, possibly disqualifying them from the competition. Right now, Shoto was seeing the world slow to a crawl as Izuku's clawed hand approached him, the aim could not be more obvious. It was exactly as the vampire had said before. He didn't need to hide his intent or try any fancy trick, nobody would be able to stop the green-haired vampire from achieving his wish for victory. It was at this point that Shoto felt something inside him shift. It was instinctual, an act of desperation born out of his desire to not be prey to this predator; it could be called **[survival instinct]**, as nothing else would fit the description better.

As the sharp claws got closer to his forehead, Shoto unconsciously called upon the other side of his quirk. Fire burst from his left side, the crescendo of fiery flames spreading almost like a living being, dedicated to the sole goal of protecting Todoroki. The flames licked the hand of the attacker, making the vampire recoil his limb in sudden pain, the precious seconds giving Todoroki and his team enough time to skid to the side and barely dodge the train that was Team Mineta (Midoriya), said group almost falling to the ground as their shadowy platform was suddenly diminished.

Izuku hissed in pain, yet still managed to hold his team together with his blood tendrils, managing to save them from losing the competition. As they stumbled to try and get their bearing, the vampire did his best to expand his shadow and summon many shadow spikes to dissuade the advance of the other teams that tried to use the moment and capitalize on it. It had the intended effect, the various groups suddenly having to swerve and dodge out of the way of the dark matter weaponry.

"Damnit, I wasn't expecting him to really use it!" Izuku complained to himself, the skin of his arm presenting many first-degree burn bubbles. Nothing too troublesome, since it only affected him. It wasn't even bothering him anymore, as the burns healed quickly enough for it to look like he was merely licked by the flames instead of burnt. That, however, did not stop the vampire from openly frowning at Todoroki and his team. "Not going to use your left side, Todoroki? I hate to break bad news to you, but you suck at promises!" Izuku prickled the barb at the other teen. He wanted to provoke Todoroki, he was just surprised that it took only this much for the teen to break.

"_HERE COMES THE FIRE! TEAM MINETA WAS AT A FULL-OUT ATTACK, BUT TEAM TODOROKI IS BRINGING OUT THE BIG GUNS! THE TACTIC FROM THE VAMPIRE FALLS IN FRONT OF THE FLAMES OF TODOROKI! HOW IMPRESSIVE, THE EFFORTS OF OUR TWO TEAMS!_" Present Mic hyped the crowd, many spectators shouting at the sudden flames that emerged from the yougest Todoroki. It must have been a great surprise for the crowd, seeing Shoto being capable of using two powers.

Shoto was already aware of the fact that his fire had saved him. The fact brought about a multitude of unpleasant feelings, considering that the odious flames that belonged to his father had, ironically, saved Shoto from one of the most challenging opponents in his class. A pit formed at the bottom of his stomach, the heavy sensation something that he was not used to. He glanced at Midoriya, fully aware that the vampire had just mocked him for his lack of commitment to his promise of never using his left side in battle. That stung just as equal as the fact that he was relieved that Midoriya had not managed to steal his headbands.

"Izuku! Are you alright?" Mei's worried shout echoed, making the vampire wave his hand at his team, the blood tendrils shifting so as to not hold to one place for too long and cut the circulation of his friends. The girl would be the one to see that he had been hurt by the burst of flames, nothing truly being able to escape her eyesight.

"Just a light burn, it's already gone." He replied, recalling his shadows and focusing in his own blood. As the dark spikes retreated and merged back to his own shadows, Izuku tried to cover his hands with his blood gauntlets, but he only managed to cover them with a thin layer instead of the usually bulky armor pieces._ I have too much blood out of my body right now; I'm feeling a bit hungry._

Using so many of his abilities in succession like this was a new experience for the vampire, so his tuned **[Advanced Hemomancy] **was working in overdrive to both support the use of his life liquid as well as work on the other quirk factors currently locked. He had to choose between bulking his personal defenses or the safety of his team. The crimson glow of his pupils became akin to those of floodlights as he gave up on equipping the bloody armor pieces and focused on holding his team in place.

The light emanating from his eyes made Todoroki and his team very apprehensive to be facing the vampire right now.

"Todoroki-san, we need to act now. Since you decided to use your fire, please lay suppressive support while we rush Midoriya-san! He doesn't have many ranged options to counter it; I noticed that he has strengthened his hold over his team members, so we might even be able to defeat him completely!" Yaoyorozu seemed rather overly willing to exploit the momentary weakness of Izuku, going so far as to suggest they break the vampire's team formation and disqualify him from the competition. It seemed that vampire had done something to offend the girl.

However, Todoroki seemed out of his game. He stared at his own hand for a few moments, still unbelieving that Midoriya had drawn fire out him. It took another joust from Yaoyorozu for him to snap back to reality, eyes hardening with cold determination.

"Iida! You were telling us about a special move?"

**[XXX]**

* * *

**[XXX]**

_They seem to be getting ready for something. Damnit, I should have managed my blood use better._ The vampire complained to himself, his focus split between having to hold his blood tendrils around his team and using his shadow powers to defend against the sudden influx of attacks that were being flung at them. Considering the final minutes were ticking down, it made sense for the remaining teams that didn't have enough points to try their last chance at the high-value target that was around Mineta's forehead.

That meant a lot of dodging and running away from the other teams and being pressured by the persistence of Team Todoroki. It was good that Izuku had a snippet of information, thankfully due to his enhanced hearing, that being that they had one last technique they were willing to try against him, which relied heavily upon Iida's quirk.

Having already developed a few ultimate moves of his own, Izuku was constantly in the lookout for any suspicious act that the Tenya youngest might try. His diligence in watching the stiff teen paid off; he noticed that the team stopped their relentless pursue for a few moments, the time being of extreme essence in these last moments. That sudden stop though allowed Iida to rev up his **[Engine]** quirk, the exploding noises that roared in the teen's legs made Izuku's hairs stand up, his crimson eyes widening as Team Todoroki shoot at them with absurd speed.

If Izuku wasn't so busy with that, he might have noticed the vicious glint in Yaoyorozu's eyes, or the sheer intensity in Todoroki's stone-like eyes. The rich girl shone in light, a bi-effect of her **[Creation]** quirk as it worked to produce a thick blanket that Todoroki pulled over himself and covered his team however he could. The only exception to that was Kaminari, the dumb grin over his lips made Izuku curse out loud.

The vampire began recalling his blood with all his focus, leaving the control over his shadow powers mostly to instinct. The **[Inner Beast]** growled in pleasure as Izuku's grasp over the iron cage in his mind slipped up, one of the "bars" snapping and allowing **[Hunter Instincts]** to snatch control of his shadows. The roar in his head could only be heard as one thing.

**[BLOOD!] [BLOOD!] [BLOOD!] [BLOOD!] [BLOOD!] [BLOOD!] [BLOOD!]**

**[BlOOD FOR US! LET US FEED!]**

The vampire could not be bothered to reign in his instincts when he was dealing with bigger issues at the moment, thus he allowed the **[Inner Beast]** the momentary full-control over his shadows. What followed could be described as the creation of another ultimate move for Izuku.

Kaminari unleashed his quirk at full power, the immediate area becoming comparable to a light show as electricity sparked and shocked just about everyone outside of Team Todoroki. Izuku and his team took the brunt of the attack as they were the closest, but they had some relief in the form of dark, shadow matter. Before, the shadows had acted as tendrils and spikes, their effect to put some distance between Izuku and his competitors. Now, the shadows twisted and knit themselves into a faux shape, neither man nor beast. Imperfect imitations of his shape, the shadows acted as a barrier that helped dampen the lighting attack. The scene would not look out of place in some sort of macabre horror movie, the black shapes being destroyed by the lightning evoking anger in the vampire's mind.

Izuku then roared; ready to take on the challenge that was rushing him. Eyes being forced to their limit in concentration, the vampire made use of the blood that he had recalled before to sprout from his arms like many crimson snakes were bursting from his skin. The tendrils shot forward in an effort to stop the rushing team, meeting them as they came for the prize. The two teams almost crashed into each other, Izuku wrangling his hands to hold Todoroki's ones as he tried to take the head band.

The vampire had much more grip strength than Shoto, and his claws dug into the back of Todoroki's hand aided in distracting the teen. Izuku tanked a blow to his mid-section, a staff emerging from Yaoyorozu to try and pry the vampire away from the dual-haired teen. The interference was barely registered by the vampire, the teen splitting his focus between holding Todoroki and managing his bloody tendrils which were wrapping around the opposing team. The various tendrils latched wherever they could on the other teens, the tips hardening so as to pierce skin and draw in some sustenance. The effects were almost immediate as Team Todoroki immediately tried to dissengage from Izuku, the vampire resembling an eldritch abomination with the many blood tentacles around them.

Yaoyorozu screamed, a few of his tendrils latched around her arms and shoulders taking some of her blood and feeding it to Izuku. A similar thing happened throughout the entire Team, with Iida furrowing his brows at the prickling sensation, Kaminari not expressing much due to quirk overuse, and Shoto using ice to try and weight the vampire down; trying his best to give his team some breathing ground. The action helped, seeing as Izuku didn't want to end up frozen solid, the teen released his hold over Todoroki.

Althought, it was never Izuku that Shoto should have been aiming for.

The youngest Todoroki might have forgotten about it, as did much of the spectators watching the match, but Izuku's team rider wasn't the vampire, but the diminutive teen that had been demoted General Studies. Mineta Minoru, however, wasn't about to let himself being forgotten just because he wasn't flashy or a powerhouse like those two. He would leave his mark on the competition with just as fierce determination as the vampire and the dual-quirked Todoroki.

"Todoroki, you damn pretty-boy! I hope you enjoy being out of the competition!" Mineta shouted, his hands grasping two of his hair balls as he dove for an attack at the headbands. His inner pervert called much attention to Yaoyorozu and her exposed cleavage, but right now his mind was focused on dealing with the pretty boy. He would win, and then he would have a thousand girls hoping to be his grielfriend!

"Shi-!" Shoto swiped his right hand to block the sticky traps, but he found his limb being stopped by a crimson tentacle holding him back. Once more, it seemed as if the world began crawling as one of the purple balls stuck to one of his headbands, ripping the clothing away from him. It felt like he was hit with a sledgehammer, as he'd led himself down with his tunnel vision and failed to notice. Then, it seemed as if everything became clear to Shoto; he was being lead by his nose by the vampire, following the exact steps that Midoriya wanted as if he was merely a marionette. Shoto felt a dark feeling spark in his stomach as his team as pushed back by a burst of crimson pellets, the hits staggering them as Izuku and his team increased the distance between two groups.

"**Blood Spear Burst!**"

How could he forget the fact that the vampire could manipulate his own blood however he wanted, thus his fighting style was only limited by his intelligence, something that Midoriya possessed plenty.

"_THIS IS WHAT I CAN CALL A TRUE COMPETITION! THE SCALES ARE NEVER IN FAVOR OF ONE FOR TOO LONG, AS TEAM MIDORIYA_" an annoyed Mineta shouted a complain that was drowned under the deafening cheers from the arena. "_PUSHES BACK TEAM TODOROKI'S ASSAULT, THEIR COUNTERATTACK EVER SO FEROCIOUS TO GO SO FAR AS STEAL EVEN MORE POINTS._" The blond hero's voice presented itself like a weight upon Shoto's back. He had been forced to rely on his father's hated power, and even then it wasn't enough to win against the vampire. He hardened his eyes.

"Iida! Rush them one more time!" He commanded. Never mind that his right side had a rigid layer of frost, he needed to win right now! It was a necessity!

"I can't, my engines have stalled! Right now we are sitting horses!" Iida countered, grunting in effort to try and bring something out of his quirk, only black smoke being emitted from his calf-pipes.

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

And out come the second challenge of the competition. Much as he hated to admit, Katsuki Bakugou was a equal opponent to Izuku. The ash-blonde was ferocious, aggressive and entirely dedicated to proving that he was the best among the 1-A students, going so far as to call many of them by whatever idiotic nicknames he had for them, seemingly not bothered to learn even their names. The bomber was arrogant, but there was grounds for his stuck-up nature.

"FUCKING ICY-HOT! SHITTY VAMPIRE!" He came flying like a missile, using the loophole he'd found among the rules to attack the other teams like a ravenous wolverine, starved of victory. His explosions launched him to the location where the previous struggle between Izuku and Shoto had happened, changing directions mid-air to attack the whichever had the winning prize of one billion points. That meant that Bakugou had his red pupils focused on Izuku (technically Mineta), his hands blasting mini-explosions to correct his path.

_Shitty vampire has the fucking headband, but shitty Icy-hot is still in the fucking competition! That disgusting bloodsucker will just shoot me down or use that shadow bullshit to block me in the air. FUCK, this isn't over you shitty monster!_

Path which he corrected to lead him to Team Todoroki, releasing a explosion to create a large smokescreen, obscuring him from the Todoroki and his team. The ash-blonde might be arrongat and aggressive in his endavors, but he wasn't stupid. The vampire would be defeated, Bakugou just needed to deal with the asshat that thought he was superior. He would show him the true alpha of 1-A.

"You fuck!" Bakugou shouted, very close to Shoto. His right had extended, a explosion already popping on his palm to blow Icy-Hot away when the airhorn loudly proclaimed the end of the Cavalry Match. The bomber wasn't expecting the outcome, his explosions going cold and plunging him back to the earth beneath him. He would have fallen face first, were it not for the inky-black shadow tendrils that emerged from the ground and grabbed him a few centimeters from the ground and relieving Bakugou of kissing the earth. Katsuki was pissed off, his anger at being helped by his hated opponent numbing him to the prickling sensation where the tendrils held him with direct skin contact.

**[XXX]**

* * *

**[XXX]**

"How lovely, my kittens! You all have given your very best, but not everyone can win! Let's see the efforts of my little heroes!" Midnight spoke in a happy tone, the use of stimulating language her usual go-to. The screen on the side of the arena gave a quick view of the best moments of the match, many 1-A shots being displayed, much to the annoyance of their sister class. A crack of the R-rated heroine's leather whip called the attention of the public, Present Mic taking the cue to begin the announcements.

"_VERY WELL, DEAR LISTENERS! YOU HAVE SEEN THEIR FIGHT, BUT THE OUTCOME COULD HAVE BEEN ANYTHING! GIVE A GREAT ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR OUR RESIDENT VAMPIRE AND HIS TEAM! TEAM MIDORIYA TAKES THE FIRST PLACE!_" Hyped by the hero, the crowd gave a deafening sound with their claps and cheers. It had been a very entertaining match, the combination of quirks and skills being put on display gave the civilians the spectacle they seeked out of the event, while the pro heroes were given a sample of the abilities of the students, allowing them the chance to increase their internship calls.

"_FOR OUR SECOND PLACE: HE PULLED HIS TEAM OUT OF THE REAR, AND SLAUGHTERED HIS WAY TO THE TOP. EXPLOSIONS GALLORE, GIVE YOUR CHEERS FOR TEAM BAKUGOU!_" The bomber was clearly not happy about his result, grinding his teeth and staring daggers at the green-haired vampire. "_THIRD PLACE GOES TO THE ELEMENTAL POWERHOUSE THAT IS TEAM TODOROKI!_" The presentation of Shoto and his team was quick, seemingly out of kindness from the Voice Hero to not put them into a spotlight after they had been brought down by Midoriya and his _unusual_ strategies. "_AND THE LAST, BUT NOT LEAST, TEAM TO PASS TO THE NEXT ROUND IS TEAM...SHINSOU! WHEN DID THEY GET THERE? JUST KIDDING!_" The joke had its intended effect, even if the team leader did not appreciate the subtle jab. He was going to prove his worth with actions.

**First Team:** _Midoriya Izuku, Hatsume Mei, Tokoyami Fumikage and Mineta Minoru._

**Second Team:** _Bakugou Katsuki, Kirishima Eijirou, Ashido Mina and Sero Hanta._

**Third Team:**_ Todoroki Shoto, Yaoyorozu Momo, Kaminari Denki and Tenya Iida_

**Fourth Team:** _Shinsou Hitoshi, Uraraka Ochaco, Kendo Itsuka and Shiozaki Ibara._

"FOR THOSE THAT DID NOT MAKE THE CUT, DON'T WORRY! WE HAVE PLENTY OF SIDE ACTIVITIES FOR YOU TO ENJOY! SOMETIMES YOU WIN, SOMETIMES YOU LOSE! HOWEVER, YOU MUST ALWAYS TAKE SOMETHING TO HEART! IMPROVEMENT! THE WORLD HAS SEEN YOUR EFFORTS, AND THEY SHALL BE REWARDED! ALWAYS GO PLUS ULTRA!" The blond hero spoke a rather meaningful message to the students, making those dissatisfied with their results a little less unhappy with their loss.

"FOR THOSE THAT WON THIS ROUND, CONGRATULATIONS! I HOPE YOUR MUSCLES ARE STILL IN GOOD SHAPE, BECAUSE THERE IS STILL THE THIRD PART OF OUR FESTIVAL! MIDNIGHT, GIVE THESE FELLOWS THEIR LAST EVENT!"

Said heroine was already getting the students ready, pointing the exits to the remaining others. "You heard the man, my cuties! It maybe a surprise for you, but not for me! The Third Event of UA's school festival shall be a Combat Tournament!" The screen lit with the names of the winners from the event, their pictures and a grid that displayed who would be fighting. "We are giving you an one-hour break for a quick snack as Cementoss-sensei shall prepare the stage for you all to shine! Make proper use of this time, my kittens! Once we start, we won't stop!"

**[XXX]**

* * *

**[XXX]**

As soon as Midnight finished giving the last details of the competition, as well as giving directions for the alloted breakrooms the students were allowed to take, Izuku shot like a bullet to the closest one, dragging Mei with him at a speed that few manage to notice he had company.

He entered the closest door that he was allowed, brought the girl inside and slammed the door close.

"Zuku, what's the rush?" Mei asked, her eyes taking in his frame. He had been huffing for a while, his breathing rough and his eyes with a constant glimmer of his power. His fangs were peeking out of his mouth and she felt a need to have them sink in her neck. A heat emerged on her face, her eyes taking more details on his face. The steam that exited his mouth with each breath, his hungry eyes that called for her.

"I ended up taking some blood from them. I just...need a break. May I?" Izuku asked in a voice that would have melted any resistance that Hatsume would have put up. The thing was that she wasn't putting any, merely opening her jacket and spreading her arms to embrace the vampire. She could see his mouth watering, the fangs shining as they were coated with saliva.

"Come, Zuku!" Even her voice seemed to have sweetened, that was the effect he had over her. He was close to her in a moment, taking her lips and initiating a rough makeout session. She enjoyed it, as different from his usual kind ministrations, the hunger that he presented gave her the best kind of shivers. Nice and caring was good, but when Izuku was rough she enjoyed it the best. Mei researched a bit on these matters, and she might be what some maganizes defined as an M. Was Izuku then an S? Not that that mattered right now, as he cut their kiss short to lick her neck and grab her rear; it made Mei press herself harden against him, her own breathing beginning to pick up. Mei tried to speak something, but her voice failed her as Izuku pierced the skin of her neck, her arms managing to only weakly hold the back of his sports jacket.

He went easy with his thirst, merely sating the primal hunger that he felt at taking the blood from five individuals at once. The quantity he'd drank from them was small, but considering earlier that the **[Inner Beast]** had managed to get a hold of his Shadow Control, more complex quirk-factors meant more blood to break them down, thus this sudden streak of animalistic instinct and desires. If Izuku were to be completely honest, he was barely managing to hang on the thread of rationality. He tried to calm down, but the addition of four new factors was too much even for him. **[True Ancestor]** latched into the blood that he'd drank the most of, that being Kaminaki Denki. Already having one quirk-factor that dealt with electricity,** [True Ancestor]** used the similarities among the two to unlock their potential with astonding speed, using the blood he had and was taking from Mei to fuel the speed at which it broke the quirk-factors and assimilated them. All the while his body underwent some small changes to aclimate to this new power, Izuku kept his rough ministrations on Mei.

Squeezing her soft butt, his fangs burried into her neck, the vampire continued playing with Hatsume as he took small sips from her blood. She moaned at his touch, making the vampire's mind wander into dangerous territorry while they were in school. He took his fangs from her neck with a wet noise, licking the spot and slowly running his tongue over Mei's neck. _Mei, I need you to stop me right now!_ Izuku tried to speak, but his throat refused to say that words as his nose picked a familiar and musky scent._ I can't do this at school! _His mind battled with his instincts and lust, but the cause was lost. The vampire guided the dazed and flushed girl to the nearest wall, putting himself behind her and the plaster. His right hand snaked its way in-between her breasts until it could grab her face by her jaw, dominating her freedom of movement; the left hand rapidly found its way into her pants and inside the already soaked sports-type black underwear. From there, caressing Mei's lower lips was easy enough.

Hatsume's legs squirmed as the _good tingles_ began to build up, something akin to winding a spring. She began grinding her hips against Izuku to increase both the speed and the sensation, but soon enough the mechanic found some oddly cool to the touch matter began wrapping around her legs. Summoning some effort and energy to ascertain what was binding her legs, her sights-shaped pupils found Izuku's shadows acting like his blood tendrils, except that they were much more precise and seemed to need less concentration to maintain. She had seen use them before, but Mei never imaged Izuku could use them this precisely. Ideas began sprouting in her mind about the types of babies she could build for him, but her blueprints were wiped clean when the vampire's fingers found their way inside her, as a moan loudly exited her mouth.

The vampire found his hand become absolutely soaked as Mei melted into a puddle while leaning against him. Izuku knew he had a wide grin fixed over his lips, his excitement already too great to be contained.

**[Our mate is all ready for us! Let us enjoy this thrill, master!] [We have plenty of time!]**

_Yeah, that sounds nice!_ Fighting the haze of lust was a foregone idea on Izuku's mind, his shadows already de-clothing him. Mei was hanging on him by wrapping her arms around his neck, her legs secured and bound by his shadow tendrils. He was just a few layers of clothing away from her soft insides when:

"Hey, anybody in here?!" Uraraka's voice sounded from behind the door that was already half-way opened.

**[XXX]**

* * *

**[XXX]**

"What do you mean you haven't seen where he went?" Shoto blocked Tokoyami's path to the stands, almost demandind an answer from the Raven-headed teen.

Fumikage barely spared Todoroki a glance. "What my fellow abyss watcher does or does not matters not to you, Todoroki-san. I suggest that stop bothering him, as you might not like when the time comes and the abyss stares back at you!" His warning given, Tokoyami began to proceed to make his way to the waiting lounge. He wanted to rest for a while and have a talk with **[Dark Shadow]** about what would be their performance. Yet, it seemed fate was not on side for now as Shoto grabbed a hold of his arm to stop his advance.

"I need to speak to him right NOW!" a bit of frost grew over Fumikage's grabbed arm, much to the displeasure of said teen. His quirk was of the same mind, emerging from his midsection and smacking away the offending limb with a loud _smack**.**_

"Your wants or needs are not my concern, Todoroki-san! However, while we are in each other's presence, let me give you a piece of advice that might be useful to you now and in the future. If you plan on pissing off Izuku as you are doing right now to me, let the dark gods be my witnesses, you better be prepared to use both parts of your quirk to their fullest extent, else you might not survive to tell any tale. I have witnessed the might that he is capable off; your ice is powerful, as is your fire, yet they won't save you from the terror that shall be unleashed over you." Shoto heard the serious edge present in the voice of his classmate, but he couldn't help the situation. Midoriya had easily brought out his fire powers, and the youngest Todoroki couldn't help but wonder if the vampire was somehow an infiltrated agent of his father that was placed to make Shoto bend to the whims of the tyrannical hero.

As things stood, it would be hard for Shoto to acquire any information from the raven-head, considering the other teen had his quirk out and ready for any other action Todoroki might take. In the end, he merely stepped aside and let his classmate go unrestricted. Tokoyami looked like he wanted to say something else, but they heard the loud steps of someone approaching them. They might have wondered the identity of such individual, but the increase in room temperature told Shoto all that he wanted to know. Endeavor appeared out of the corner of the corridor, truly a sight to behold. The man was a mass of muscle and flames that would put many to shape, his contenance ever so serious. His flame beard seemed to follow his mood, not a spot out of order as the Todoroki patriarch presented himself to the two teens.

"Leave now, child. I wish to speak with my son."

Fumikage would be lying if he said he wasn't a bit intimidated by the sight, and a miniscule part of himself acknowledged Shoto for being able to stand there as if nothing truly of importance was happening. The raven-headed teen turned to the hero and gave him a head nod.

"Fare thee well, Todoroki-san. Endeavor-san."

As Tokoyami left, father and son stood face to face. The blue eyes of the oldest Todoroki stared down at his son's orbs, the harsh gaze of the man only fueling the anger that Shoto was felling. At what he felt such anger was left answered.

Todoroki Enji, or better known as Endeavor, crossed his bulky arms as he huffed a sigh. "Shoto. Finally decided to stop your childish tantrum? Wasting your power and throwing time away? My fire and your mother's ice are the perfect combination, you should be unbeatable; yet here you are, scrambling for a mere second or third place instead of settling an example to be followed."

Shoto growled at the man. How DARE he? "You know NOTHING about mother! You know nothing about me! I won't use your fire! What happened was merely a slip! Mother's ice is enough! Besides, I wonder where you could have found someone with such a power to try and push me to use your quirk!" Shoto accused, almost sure that his father would gloat about his ingenious plan to force him to use fire.

Endeavor raised his gaze a few inches, giving Shoto the impression he was truly being looked down upon. The man maintained his neutral face for a few moments before his eyes hardened. "Midoriya Izuku is who I pressume you to be talking about. I have no ties with that child." The hero spoke.

"It doesn't matter who you pay or bribe, I won't give in to your desires." Shoto said, not believing a word that came out of his father's mouth. He left on his own, leaving Endeavor on his own at the corridor. The Flame Hero kept looking at his son's back, shaking his head in disappointment. Maybe he should talk with this Midoriya child, since if his son was so inclined to believe he was already paying the child for a service, Enji should make that into a reality. It seems it would be much more efficient, considering the vampiric child had already managed to draw Shoto's flames out. He glanced at the arena, concrete flowing like a fluid as Cementoss did his work to create a proper fighting space for the first year children.

He had a few calls to make, which would leave enough time to contact this Midoriya kid in the second round. Enji had no doubts that the vampire would win, considering who he was facing. The Flame Hero had nothing against the girl the vampire was facing, but considering what he'd seen from Midoriya, and the lack of impressive actions from her, it left very little for Eiji to put in her favor to tip the scales.

The hero would wait for the battle, but if he were to bet money on who would win, he was definitively betting on the vampire kid with powerful hemomancy, as oposed to the girl with vines for hair.

**[XXX]**

* * *

_**TOURNAMENT CHART**_

Izuku Midoriya **x** Shiozaki Ibara

Hatsume Mei **x** Yaoyorozu Momo

Tokoyami Fumikage **x** Bakugou Katsuki

Mineta Minoru **x** Shinsou Hitoshi

Todoroki Shoto **x** Kirishima Eijirou

Kamirani Denki **x** Ashido Mina

Uraraka Ochaco **x** Kendo Itsuka

Tenya Iida **x** Sero Hanta

* * *

**[XXX]**

**Back at Izuku's break room.**

Uraraka poked her head inside the room, finding Izuku and Mei casually sitting by, seemingly talking about some gear the mechanic girl had brought with her. Ochaco was just glad that she hadn't stumbled into some awkward situation between the two of them; it would be super weird if they were hugging or kissing. The bubbbly birl felt her cheeks heat up a bit, but shook the thoughts out of her head. She smiled at the vampire, hoping that he could spare a moment to talk to her.

She felt really grateful that the vampire had somehow helped her family with an amazing contract that would take them out of the red and ensure that their construction company wouldn't close down. Money was one of the reasons she had opted for the hero career, as the pay would help her parents out of the debt their company had accumulated. Since they didn't want Uraraka to work with them (her quirk just about perfect for cutting down costs when talking heavy machinery and material transportation), it was the only option she could see where they would not be able to refuse her help. And she wasn't even mentioning the fact that Izuku had Shield Industries supplies for them to work with. As in David Shield. How amazing was that?

It made her chest tighten with a warmness that she hadn't experienced before.

Ochaco smiled and half-entered the room, suddenly remebering that she had effectively barged into the room. She rapidly bowed her head.

"Sorry sorry, Izuku-kun! I was kind of searching for you. Congratulations on advancing for the third event; I wish I could say I'm proud of my displayed talent, but I don't remember much of the cavalry battle. I was kinda in a trance, you know?!" She explained, seeing the male teen flash her a smile.

"Is that so?" His voice was deeper than what she was used to, carrying with it an almost hypnotic tone. It made her cheeks flush a bit.

She nodded rapidly, holding the door like it was a lifeline.

"Where are my manners? Please, sit with us; Mei and I were just talking a bit about some gear." He called her out, the girl at his side rather quiet, her head tilted so Ochaco couldn't see her face.

She figured that the pink-haired girl must be shy or something. Besides, she just wanted to thank Izuku a bit for his help, maybe get closer to him. He was a nice guy, pretty smart, strong, and rich._ But, it isn't because I want his money or something like that. I just find him to be nice. _Uraraka let the thought swim in her head for a few moments as she shook her head sideways. "No, it's fine! You can finish your talk, we can chat up another time! You still have my number right?"

"I-indeed." He stuttered an answer, flinching in place. Ochaco wondered about it, her face openly displaying curiosity. Izuku noticed it and fixed a stiff smile over his lips. "Don't mind it, just a quirk related thing." He explained, the action making Uraraka focus on the slight glimmer of his fangs.

"Oh right, your quirk makes you like a vampire. Drinking blood and turning into a bat." The girl whispered that last part to herself, the image of bat-Izuku cuter than what she could have pictured. His stiff smile became further frayed, a twitch of the corner of his mouth revealing what at first she thought to be a cute fang to truly be a long and sharp tooth, the sight enough to snap her back to reality. "Y-yeah, so..." The conversation mostly died down, the trio staring at each other for a few moments. "Do you want to drink blood right now?" Ochaco almost regreted her line, hoping that Izuku did not find the question intrusive or disrespectful.

_What if he asked the funds back from her family, or decided to sue_? She almost panicked, however, crimson light began to gleam from his eyes; his mouth opened and she had a true glimpse at his maw, the sight making shivers run down her back. It was like she had become prey, paralyzed under the gaze of the stronger predator, with the only remaining option to dive inside his maw and end it that much sooner.

His mouth snapped close with a click of his teeth, ending the ilusion that grabbed a hold of Ochaco.

"If it were any other ocassion then I might have taken you on that offer, but you must be a full power for your match, Uraraka-san. I couldn't, in good conscience, weaken you by drinking your...blood." Izuku closed his eyes and put his hands over the table, Uraraka noticing the claw-like nails being pressed against the aluminum table. She should really be going now, she had already taken plenty of his time.

"Okay! I hope that I can really show my skills out there! Good luck with your match, Izuku-kun!" She gave him a bright smile, waving her hand and slowly closing the door. On the outside, Uraraka slowly leaned against the wall, bringing one hand to her chest while the other lifted her phone's screen within eyesight.

_/O-chan, Mama and Papa have finally landed an amazing contract! We always told you to follow your dreams, and now we can support you even further with this! Our contractor seems to be this really young entrepeneur, with a awesome project for us! When your school eases up, how about we have a comemorative dinner with him? His name is Midoriya Izuku! We really have lucked out this time!/ ~ sent by Mama at 10:37 A.M_

_That felt really different, being looked like...**that**. His eyes were so full of hunger when I told him to drink my blood. What would it feel like? Would it hurt? Would it feel good?_

**[XXX]**

* * *

**[XXX]**

"_Izhhuuuu...~~3!_" Mei mellowed out, fully leaning against the vampire as her mouth released needy pants. It was gut-wrenching when the door was opened and that girl poked her head in. Shame was a rather unfamiliar word for Mei, but at that moment she guessed that she became pretty intimate with said word and its implications. That, however, didn't seem to be enough to make Izuku stop his rough ministrations. At first they had panicked, the vampire **[Blink]**'ing them to the nearest table available, the chairs almost tilting at the sudden new weight. He then had his shadows wrap completely around her lower half, covering her with a veil of darkness that should have hid everything.

As they sat there, Izuku rapidly brought to the table one of her babies that was thrown on the floor, talking as if that was all they had been doing all this time. Mei currently did not have the brain-power to follow him, considering the tendril made of shadowy matter that began doing the same work his left hand had been doing a short while ago. Mei bit down on her lip and lowered her head, else she might have shown that ura-whatever girl a really naughty expression. She was feeling good, but she also wanted Zuku to feel good, so under the table she managed to sneak one hand, her reach just over his inner thigh.

The duo continued the ministrations while the vampire talked with the visitor, Mei a bit busy trying to make him feel good, her own heat almost becoming unbearable. It was just her luck them Zuku finished his conversartion with the other girl, Hatsume being deaf to it as his shadow control tendril suddenly entered her, expanding and touching just about everywhere it could. The cool sensation brought Mei over the edge, the overly tight spring that had been coiling in her insides snapped and left her both without breath and voice.

Mei's sight shaped pupils went cross-eyed, her tongue hanging out from her mouth as her entire body felt like the summer night sky during a festival. Her sensitive insides begged for more, and so did Mei. She practically melted into her own release, slowly lowering herself from her chair and sitting on the ground next to him, leaning her head against his lap, almost like a dog.

Izuku would be a poor liar if he said the sight didn't further flare a sadistic streak in his heart. He barely managed to hold back the pink haze of lust that was hanging over his mind. He had to be focusing on cultivation and preparing himself for his match, yet his flesh presented a much more compelling argument; shadow tendrils already busy as they snaked their way to the brim of his clothing once more.

"Mei." His voice made her head turn his way, eyes still out of focus. No, it would be proper to say her focus was currently on something entirely different. _God, why is she so... _His line of thought went to kingdom come as the **[Inner Beast]** did what his rationality was impeding, allowing Mei free access to his lower area. It was his time to exhale heavily as Hatsume's slimy appendage began working over his length.

He barely managed to summon the effort to check the time in his phone, still having thirty minutes left before his match. Maybe he should stop this madness while he still had a bit of rational control over himself and ...

**Sluuuurrrrp!**

**Lick~! Lick~! Lick~!**

**Suuuuuuuuuckkkkkk!**

_Fuck it!_

**[XXX]**

* * *

**[XXX]**

"T_HE TIME HAS COME, DEAR LISTENERS! YOU WAITED ENOUGH, THE FINAL ROUND OF UA'S SCHOOL FESTIVAL IS HEREEEEE! THESE SIXTEEN STUDENTS HAVE FOUGHT AND GIVEN THEIR ALL TO BE PRESENT HERE, TO PROVE THEIR METTLE TO THE ENTIRE WORLD. GIVE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE TO OUR PARTICIPANTS!_" Present Mic once more assumed the microphone to hype the crow for what was without question the biggest reason for the popularity of the festival. Battle prowess was an essential part of hero work and something that any hero worth their salt should at least be somewhat proficient. It was a reality of the job, sometimes you won't be able to avoid combat, even if you were specialized in something else.

"_LET'S START THIS WHOLE SHE-BANG IN HIGH GEAR! GRAB YOUR POPCORN AND YOUR SODA, AND DON'T SIT AT THE EDGE OF YOUR SIT, ELSE YOU MIGHT FALL OFF. PRESENTING ON THE RIGHT SIDE: THE OVERLORD OF THE NIGHT OF 1-A, UA'S RESIDENT VAMPIRE AND RUMORED TO BE IMORTAL, THE ONE AND ONLY MIDORIYA IZUKU!_" The vampire slowly walked to his side of the arena, eyes gleaming with eldritch light. The claping this time were more subdued, considering the serious face of the vampire.

"_SERIOUS RIGHT AT THE START? SPOIL-SPORT! NEVERMIND THEN, LET US FOCUS ON THE LEFT SIDE ENTRY! A HOLY IMAGE AND AN EVEN HOLIER ATTITUDE, IT SEEMS THAT SANTA MARIA HERSELF HAS DESCENDED TO ERASE THE SINS OF THE WORLD! FROM 1-B'S SHIOZAKI IBARA!_" The girl with vine hair made her way to the platform, hands clasped together as if she was praying.

"Present Mic-sensei, please do mind the things you are saying. I would never compare myself to such an important figure as the holy mother! Besides, my attitude is merely a reflection of the treatment I want to receive from my peers, as the gospel preaches." Shiozaki exclaimed, her classmates throwing a few jokes her way. She was well intentioned, but sometimes her way of wording out things made the girl seem preachy or stuck up. Not that she would ever become so, for it was against the good word of the gospel. "Midoriya-san, I hope that we have a honorable match and that the best may become the winner."

Izuku nodded, his gleaming eyes not meeting hers. Ibara frowned a bit at the display, but focused on waiting for Midnight-sensei to start the match.

"Both sides do understand all the rules, correct? Let us enjoy a good show from both of you, but no funny business!" The sultry voice of the heroine carried a hidden edge that the students noticed right away. "Good kittens! Now, fight!" Her shout was followed by a crack of her whip, the audience giving their last exited shouts to encourage both sides in different ways.

Ibara closed her eyes for a few seconds and released a light breath, opening them with an obvious fervor. Her mistake, however, was taking her eyes off her opponent, even if for a second. Her dull green pupils widened in surprise as she found no one where there should be her opponent. A shiver ran down her back as he felt a presence behind her, her vines sprouting thorns and lashing out like living snakes, digging into concrete as surprising strong hair slammed and rose a light cloud of concrete dust. Yet, there was no target there either.

And then a whisper happened right by her ear.

_"Thank you for the meal!"_

Another salvo of her hair came to her defense, this time the thorny vines found a target.

"Your underhanded tactics end here!" She shouted, her vines wrapping viciously around the target. She would ask for forgiviness later, bit right now her heart was racing a little too fast for her taste. Pity for her, her quirk had only managed to entangle itself around a shadowy matter, akin to a black sludge that would be much better in place at a horror movie. _Wasn't his quirk vampirism? What sort of unholy thing is that?_

Shiozaki was feeling a heavy weight start to sink in her heart, a weird grip that neither clasped nor released her, leaving the Christian with a incoming dread building up. _What is going on?_

She tried to recall her vines, but the black sludge held firm. She was about to cut off their connection when the wind rushed at her side, the girl now face to face with 1-A's class president and his crimson lit orbs. His hands slowly and gently grabbed her shoulders, their eyes never breaking sight from each other. Her world slowed to a crawl, each second a lifetime.

_"Would you kindly lose?"_


	17. Chapter 16

**AU NOTES**

**Anyone likes pancakes?**

* * *

**Chapter 16: [Showing the World the True Ancestor's power]**

* * *

Having captured the vine haired girl's eyesight, Izuku had ample influence over her mind as his crimson pupils shone with their eldritch light directly inside the girl's mind. Almost like writing a book, Izuku began implanting an idea inside her mind. The idea quickly sprouted inside Shiozaki's mind, the girl not being able to take her eyes from the vampire's hypnotic gaze.

_Losing is fine. You can't beat me, surrender is the best outcome. _

**[Mesmerize]** gained more grounds the longer Izuku could keep eyesight, and since he was currently holding the girl to keep their vision even, Shiozaki felt as if she was receiving a deep, mind probe.

The vampire's deep and strong voice echoed in her head, her desire for competition waning as her grasp over her motions began to slip away, her eyelids becoming heavy as something akin to an orchestra began loudly playing in her mind. The corners of her sight began to be dyed in red, the only thing occupying her mind right now being the image of the vampire's face and his tender hold of her body. A part of her mind was screaming that he was a foul fiend, trying to paint his colors over her purity; a demon that should be purged and exorcised in the name of the Lord. That part had lost her attention a long time ago, Izuku's gentle hold being the only thing that she could feel this moment.

_Competition? Sports Festival? Her classmates shouting?_

Minor matters that she could deal with later. Right now her Sovereign was demanding something from her, and as a good sheep she would follow the words of her shepherd.

"_Would you kindly lose?"_

_Yes, my liege! _The girl didn't need to speak. She was sure her thoughts would reach him regardless of words. Her body couldn't move fast enough for Ibara to exit the arena grounds, concrete being replaced by grass as she stepped away from the platform with a serene smile on her lips and a most pleased expression on her face.

And then the spell was broken and Shiozaki was faced with the reality of her actions.

Crimson eyes stared at her from the concrete platform, the girl staring back with a furious scowl.

"DEVIL!" Her hair vines, so peaceful before, now resembled an amalgamation of hissing snakes, the sight oddly enough making the audience think of the mythological Medusa. How dare he seduce her with honeyed words and embarrass her in front of all these people! Toying with her mind and free will as if playing some sort of Machiavellian dark god! She had expected a fair match from the vampire, but he'd done anything but play fair; She could barely contain her fury at being shamed like this, having her mind penetrated and tinkered almost as if she was a side project.

Then, the devil turned around and began making his way back to the breakrooms. She would give him a piece of her mind for sure, of that Ibara was certain! She just needed to recompose herself. Her breathing was laborious due to her fury, nothing else.

**[XXX]**

* * *

**[XXX]**

Izuku returned to his breakroom, taking deep breathes along the way. His mouth was watering at the thought of having allowed easy prey to escape his grasp. The vampire made full use of his **[Mesmerize]**, his opponent being at his mercy. Shiozaki's neck was truly alluring and inviting, but the vampire managed to hold himself back and proceed with giving her a simple command. Sure, it wasn't the most action-packed fight, but not everything had to be about smacking faces and taking names. There was a time for everything; Izuku always made sure he could be ready for whatever the situation called for, be it a speedy assault, a stealth mission or a smack down.

**[What waste of a good opportunity…] [Ahhh, how soft was her flesh? Was her blood rich in taste?] [Plant Weaver would make for a fine mate!]**

_How about you shut it!_

The **[Inner Beast]** scratched its fangs against the cage in his mind, showing its displeasure at having being denied a maiden's fresh blood. His fangs itched a fair amount, hoping to have been sunk into soft flesh, but Izuku did his best to curb the desires for now. He got his phone out and sent a message to the hospital, asking for extra bloodbags in their next delivery; UA had their facilities and resources, but Izuku wished to avoid putting a burden on Recovery Girl and her blood bank.

He reached his breakroom soon enough, ignoring the way Present Mic tried to spin his fight into more than it actually was. Glory didn't matter to Izuku, but he would be lying if he said it didn't stroke his ego, or that of his inner tenant. Whatever the occasion, now he had another case of the munchies; he supposed he could ask Recovery Girl for a spare blood bag to quench his thirst.

The vampire sat down for a bit, taking a few deep breaths to calm his grumbling stomach. He had underestimated how enticing one vulnerable necks could be, added on the fact he was breaking down the recently acquired quirk-factors from his classmates, Izuku needed more blood to snack on. The hemomancer rose from chair in the breakroom and headed to the door, turning the knob and smacking face first into Endeavor's torso. The sudden heat made Izuku **[Blink]** a few meters back, wondering how the Pro had entered this area, considering it was restricted grounds allowed only for staff and students.

"Fast reactions, as expected." The hero spoke in a low tone, blue eyes staring directly at the green haired child. The man entered the breakroom almost as if he owned the place, a stern expression painting his face, the flame beard only adding to the intimidation factor. Not that Endeavor needed to appear threatening, considering **[Hunter Instincts]** was now blaring alarms in his head, warning that the man in front of him was not someone they could face right now, as defeat was assured.

The hero and the student eyed each other for a while. For the vampire, all his other mundane thoughts had been carelessly tossed aside, his current focus being on the Flame Hero. As for Endeavor, the man was merely analyzing the child that had given his son so much trouble.

A few seconds passed with the two of them in silence, wondering if the other was going to say anything first.

Endeavor was the first to break the silence as he coughed to gather the attention of the vampire to himself.

"Good afternoon, Midoriya Izuku. I have a couple of things which I need to talk to you, so I need some of your time." Todoroki Enji's voice left no ground for further talk. It was clear he wanted to speak with Izuku and he would do so, no questions about it. The vampire wanted to protest, but one look at the TV on the room corner displayed that the second match had only just began, which gave them plenty of time until Izuku would be called again.

Sighing in defeat, and pushing down the urge to flee from the walking torch that was the pro, Izuku sat down on the available chair and faced the red-haired hero. One tendril of dark matter exited the vampire's shadow and pushed the chair in front of him, giving the Pro a seat. Izuku then gestured to the available chair.

"It seems this conversation will be about some serious issue. Please, Endeavor-san, sit down." The vampire said, hoping that whatever the pro had to say would be short talk. He saw the hero glance at the chair with curiosity, then taking the seat.

"I'll be forward with this issue. I want you to make Shoto constantly use his fire in this tournament! He has yet to realize his full power, but considering he hasn't faced a true threat I guess it can be forgiven. However, you have managed to make him use his fire power. Continue doing it and I may consider giving you a reward." Endeavor spoke to Izuku, eyeing the reactions of the vampire. The man was sure that the offer of some cash or even being owned a favor by the Second Rank hero would be enough for the child to colaborate without much fanfare. It wasn't as if Enji had been asking Midoriya to lose the match on purpose; only that he pressure Shoto enough for him to use the entirety of his powers. Besides, while Shoto had been delayed by his stuborness and skilless teammates, the hero was confident that his son would never lose in a battle match. Shoto was too powerful, too full of potential to lose like that.

The pro waited to see if the kid would give an answer soon enough, wondering what sort of request this Midoriya child would have for him. At most the hero pictured an intership or a paycheck.

Izuku looked at the pro with empty eyes, squashing any previous fear that his **[Hunter Instincts]** had fed him. What kind of ridiculousness was this? Was he being mocked? Being treated as if he was merely a stepping stone, a boosting pad for the true star of the show? Anger began bubbling in his stomach, the vampire having a sudden urge to **[Blink]** at the pro and have a bite at his neck. The more logical side of him screamed that such action would be a bad idea, while his more primal parts agreed with a snarl that died in his throat. The vampire lowered his head for a moment, his fingers massaging his eyelids as the hemomancer took another deep breath.

"I'm going to be completely honest right now, Endeavor-san." Izuku said, focusing his green eyes on the Flame Hero. "I have nothing to do with your family issues, and honestly I couldn't care less about them. What Todoroki does is not my business; if he decides to use his fire powers, then that shall be it. I'll do my best out there, but I won't go out of my way to coddle him." Endeavor's face hardened into a scowl, the hero mildly annoyed at the teen's words. "It seems you and Todoroki have your own troubles to sort out, so do that instead of going behind his back to try and settle some obscure deal. I'm just a vampire, not a councelor." Izuku finished talking and stood up, his previous hunger set aside as he glanced at the pro.

Endeavor's body language conveyed his annoyance at Izuku, the pro huffying at the impertinent behavior of the child. The man left his seat, the vampire noticing that the chairs seemed more malleable than what they should be, walking to exit the room. However, before he left, Endeavor smirked at Izuku with a side glance.

"At the very least you seem to be worth more than the countless fools I see everyday. We shall talk more another day, Midoriya Izuku." The flame hero then exited the room, the temperature lowering almost immediately as the heat source went away. That gave the vampire plenty of time to release the breath he was holding in.

_Damn, did I really stood up to the Number 2 hero?!_ He glanced at his hands, finding the clawed digits to be trembling slightly. _Is that the hurdle I have to overcome?_ Arrogance and problematic behavior aside, Izuku had to admit that Endeavor had refined himself to be at the very peak of his power, the only one able to top that being All Might. _Not for very long_, his mind reminded the hemomancer of the sickly state that the top hero would shrink to. Izuku shook his head to get rid of his somber thoughts.

"I really need that blood bag now." He mused to himself, making his way to the infirmary. The walk was short, the vampire's enhanced hearing telling him that the nursing room was empty of people save for the heroine/nurse. A quick knock and Izuku entered the room, going to the nurse.

The elder heroine looked over the vampire, taking in his frame for all of two seconds before she pointed her syringe-staff to a refrigerator. "Top shelf, don't take more than three bags. I swear, Nezu really enjoys picking up weird ones." Recovery Girl returned her attention to the TV, the match between Yaoyorozu and Mei being in display.

Well, calling it a match would be a slight exageration, considering that the young heiress had yet to land a blow on the mad mechanic. Izuku quickly took his bags and got closer to the televisor, one bag already half-drained of its contents. The vampire was tempted to call the "match" a ad, or more simply a comercial break; it would make more sense, considering Mei had done nothing but display various support items against Momo, that the black-haired beauty finding herself quite miffed at being used like this. The worse thing was that he could make out an excited bunch among the expectators, no doubt the support companies that his friend intended on targeting.

It went on for about 15 minutes before Mei finally run out of items to display, where then she merely walked off the arena limits, a shining smile across her face as she left her opponent quite frustrated.

The vampire chuckled at the display. _Typical Mei_, he mused, moving on to his second bloodbag; as the vampire drank the bland-in-taste blood, he felt a slight build of static all over his body. Blinking, Izuku brought his arm close to his face in hopes of finding out what was the tingling sensation over his skin was. He finished his current bag and moved onto the last one, feeling the static continuously build up over all of his frame. It was weirdly energizing, almost as if Izuku was grasping at live lightning. Then, Recovery Girl's cane banged on his shin, malking Izuku release an yelp and lose track of his progress.

"What was that for?" He asked the elder.

The woman pointed at the empty bag hanging from his teeth and then at the many items that had moved closer to him. "Enough already sonny, you were magnetizying the entirety of my office!" The nurse grumbled at him for a few moments, before she suddenly stopped. "Wait, how did you do that boy?" With how fast the elder heroine appeared by his side, Izuku wondered if she too didn't have a second, **[Warp]**-type quirk. "Your records clearly state that your quirk is related to vampirism and I don't exactly see many people drink blood as if it was fruit-punch, how are you generating electricity like that? As a matter of fact, that control over shadows was your doing too, wasn't it? That Tokoyami boy's power is similar, but he could only create one powerful shadow, while you can create many more weaker ones."

_That goes to show her ability as a pro, huh? Not many people figured that one out_, Izuku thought as he tried to hold back the elder pro, raising his hands in surrender. "Easy, I give!" He tried to pacify the nurse, whose eyes were seriously taking in every detail of his body. "It was something I kind of discovered recently. If I drink enough fresh blood from someone, I can sort of crack the genetic code of certain quirks and somewhat reproduce their quirk-factor." He explained as best as he could. H_onestly, not even I know it for certain_. Izuku pulled on **[Shadow Control]**, making his shadow grow a few inches from the ground, morphing to shape itself as a hand. Slowly, the shadowy limb waved to the nurse, sinking back to the vampire's shadow.

The nurse gave him the most wide eyed face he'd ever seen recently.

"Boy, who is your father?" The youthful heroine's voice became stern, something that the hero trainee was not expecting to happen.

"Midoriya Hisashi, ma'am. Is everything alright?" This scenario was trigering all sorts of red flags in Izuku's mind, the vampire wondering if he was going to be expeled from the school. The thought made ice run down his spine.

The nurse checked her phone for a few moments, leaving Izuku to dread his future as his mind began to spin theories. It was only after the nurse touched him that Izuku snapped out of his self-indulced stupor.

"Now now sonny, there is nothing to be worried about, I was merely curious as to how such a thing is possible. Consider it medical curiosity. Would you mind if I were to run a few tests with a blood sample from you?" The nurse's words settled his nervousness a bit.

"About that, I don't know if that is possible." He said, seeing her eyes focus on his orbs as she waited for an explanation. "I don't know why, but my blood degenerates really quickly if it leaves my body for long. A few other medics have tried to study it, but none have found success so far." He explained, allowing some blood to seep from his skin and form a tendril; he got close to a nearby desk where a few petri dishes lay. Choosing an empty glassware, Izuku commanded his blood to drip a few drops inside the dish. A few seconds were enough for the blood to take on an darker shade, drying out quickly after that. "See?"

The nurse looked over the sample, confirming the unusable state of the sample. She then proceeded to take another dish and lay if next to the useless one. Izuku wondered what that would accomplish, but the next set of actions from the nurse surprised him. The elder proceeded to take a bistouri from one of her many pockets and with a smooth move cut a line across two fingers from her hand, letting the flowing blood drip inside the dish. "I dealt with a few **[Vampirism]**-type quirks in my past, and while yours is one of the most unique, all of them have a similar aspect. Their unique genetic coding is very hard to crack, almost as if it wants to remain secret, but they can't help their desire for feeding on blood. That being the case, I merely have to constantly feed your sample here. Go on." She beckoned, and the stunned Izuku obeyed. His sensitive nose picked on the scent from the nurse's blood, growling almost leaving his mouth.

The woman seemed glad that Izuku was lucid enough to obey her command, rewarding him by filling another dish with some of her blood before she found some bandages to wrap her fingers with.

"Here you go, boy." She presented the dish, making Izuku's eyes settle upon it. "Take it and let me work!" She almost shoved the glass dish on his hands, the vampire immediately treating it as if some holy treasure that he drank in right away. It tasted...old, for a lack of a better word. There wasn't much vigor or the sweet taste that he normally craved, but Izuku wasn't one to reject a new power. He exited the infirmary with a content hum.

As the door closed, the nurse picked her phone once more and sent a text to two individuals.

_/Look into his files and confirm his background./_ Sent to [Toshinori Yagi] and [Principal Nezu].

**[XXX]**

* * *

**[XXX]**

Izuku reached the student stands, observing the last parts of the ongoing match. Right now Bakugou and Tokoyami were fighting out, and much to the vampire's displeasure it seemed that his friend would be the one losing. Katsuki had somehow figured the trick to **[Dark Shadow]**, its weakness to light; with that knowledge, the bomber had been doing his best to aggressively corner Fumikage and defeat the raven teen, using the light of his explosions to attack his opponent. The vampire released a sigh, entering the stand and finding himself a seat. A few of his classmates glanced at him, Izuku not bothered by their gazes; the same couldn't be said of the burning eyes that stared at him from the neighboring wall, dull green pupils determined to burn a hole in his frame should it be possible.

Izuku tried to distract himself, but then a rather obnoxiously smug voice echoed.

"Well, well, well, would you look at that?! It seems that the all star of the event has finally decided to grant us peons some of his glorious time. Hello there, Midoriya-san from class 1-A!" A blonde teen leaned against the wall, his voice echoing with a mix of sarcasm and annoyance. "How does it feel to use dirty tactics to win against our most upright student? I bet that your guilt is tremendous, right? Or does the monster of UA not feel the same useless emotions as us, mere mortals?"

Hostility from their sister class wasn't hidden as the 1-B Heroics students began to pile up on the way to glance at the vampire. Some were more open with their angry gazes, the blonde guy and Ibara leading them, while others seemed more passive on their displeasure. Nonetheless, it was clear that the vampire would find no comfort or friendship coming from that side.

"What are you saying? Midoriya-kun has done nothing wrong for you to be this aggressive against him! If anything, his performance should be praised!" For the vampire's surprise, Iida had come to his defense. Izuku let his brows go up, his eyes searching his classmates for an answer. Uraraka rose from her seat and backed Iida, complaining at the other class.

"There was nothing dirty about what Izuku-kun did! He used his skills and won the fight!" While less sofisticated in the lexical sense, Uraraka's words made some warmth flow inside the hemomancer's heart; having people defend him, that was rare at best in middle school.

A discurssion was just about to begin on the wall that divided the two classes, however, a hand suddenly grew ten-fold before it chopped the blond agitator on the neck, blacking him out. The big hand grabbed the teen by his head, peeling him from the wall. Uraraka and Iida were stunned into silence, Shiozaki looking to the side seemingly in shame. A few moments later an orange mop of hair appeared over the wall, teal-colored eyes looking apologetically at the other teens.

"Sorry about that, Monoma sometimes gets really out of hand. I hope he hasn't said anything overly offensive." The girl seemed truly sorry for the inconvenience that her classmate had caused, lightly bowing her head at them. Izuku rose from his seat and approached the wall, making the **[Vine]**-quirk user back off with a flinch.

"It's nothing to apologize for. I understand that my fighting methods may sometimes seem..._unfair_." The vampire spoke out, doing his best to hide his claws and show as little of his fangs as possible. It seemed to have worked out, as the girl let a smile form over her lips, a pleased expression painting her face. Ibara, on the other hand, seemed to have her mood further soured by the actions of the hemomancer.

"I shall not be swinddled twice by your honeyed words, you devil! Monoma-san was right, we really can't be trusting of you." The pious girl spat her words at the vampire, eyes full of anger against Izuku. "Kendo-san, it would be best if you were to cut short your interactions with this miscreant! Further interactions may prove to poison your mind WITH the falacies spoken by this beast." Shiozaki motioned for the other girl, Kendo, to follow her away from the wall.

The girl gave the class 1-A students a wry smile, an awkward laugh sound left her mouth as she tried to play off the hostile mood. Izuku offered his hand to the girl.

"I think it will be better to part ways for now." The hemomancer's hand was grasped by the girl, their handshake a conciliatory act.

"Yeah, I guess! At least you didn't use your full power and hurt her too bad, except maybe for her pride." The girl said, making Izuku glance questioningly at her. "I study martial arts, I can recognize a **[Shunpo] technique** like the one you did. One well placed kick like that and Shiozaki would be spilling yesterday's dinner and today's breakfast and lunch all over the arena grounds. My name is Kendo Itsuka, by the way." While the presentation could have involved less...unsavory topics, the vampire was happy to at least have made acquaintaces over by their sister class. He bid Itsuka goodbye with a headnod, unsure if he should correct her on that particular tidbit of information.

He had no idea he was performing a martial arts technique. As far as he was concerned, his **[Flash-Step] turned into [Blink]** was an original development. _Well, it makes sense that other people would have developed techniques to shorten the gap between their adversaries. Melee combatants need to be in close range after all. _He mused in his head, returning to his seat as the fight at the arena settled down. _Damn, missed most of the fight._ The vampire was bothered that Bakugou won against Tokoyami, but the match was unfavorable to his bird-headed friend.

He would score the win for Fumikage, a way to honor their friendship and the power he had been granted by his friend.

As the two fighters exited the arena to make space for the next match, Izuku couldn't help the anxiousness that tugged at his gut. Hitoshi Shinsou. The name was somewhat familiar to Izuku, a faint whisper in his mind and a old taste in his tongue making the vampire finally recall the name. As the two boys reached the arena stage and Present Mic began presenting the two, Izuku watched carefully the taller of the two teens; that mop of messy hair and tired expression were things that the vampire would never forget, as it was thanks to said person that Izuku had managed to discover his ability to take quirk-factors and emulate them. That day when he fled the NekoPara Cafe, trying his absolute best to contain his instincts._ It wasn't that long ago to be honest, but it feels like an eternity has passed._

The match started quick, and ended even quicker.

Izuku wasn't surprised by the outcome, considering the same thing had happened to him. Shinsou had goaded Mineta with a quick jab at his short height, the insult quickly taunting the other purple-haired teen to fire back. Unfortunately for Mineta, the moment the first word left his mouth he was paralyzed, his body not obeying any of his commands. The vampire offered a silent prayer to the shorter teen, aware that the hypnotic feeling wasn't exactly pleasant on the senses. The taller teen ordered the end of the match by ring-out, Mineta following the command without much fanfare. To say that the audience was left confused would be an understatement at best; the majority of the spectators were silent as Midnight awkwardly declared Shinsou the winner, the job of hyping the crowd once more falling to Present Mic.

"...that was weird." Uraraka commented, wondering why would the short teen give up.

"It was his quirk. It somehow takes complete control over you and leaves you entirely at his mercy." Ojiro commented from his seat, crossing his arms over his chest. His eyes were closed, the **[Tail]**-quirk user huffing his annoyance. "I remember that he used that on me, commanding me stay still before I could pick my teammates."

The majority of the teens in class 1-A let out surprised sounds, Kirishima even letting out one "How unmanly!". Izuku almost released a scoff as his red-headed classmate's statement, but he prefered to maintain his opinion to himself. Shinsou's quirk, **[Brainwashing]**, was one solution that could solve a multitude of problems that most other _flashy_ and _powerful_ quirks couldn't. Izuku's **[Mesmerize]** worked on the same principles, but whereas the vampire had to maintain eye-contact for the effect to activate, the other teen needed only to have a response.

_Hostage situation? Villain Stand-off? Mass panic?_ **All** of those and more could be solved with much less work and danger thanks to such a quirk, the limits of its use only depending on the user. Besides, if people first thought of the negative ways to use such power, then they needed to be the ones questioned.

The next match took Izuku from his mind to the large screen on the stadium wall, two names from his class being displayed together with the pictures of said individuals.

**[XXX]**

* * *

**[XXX]**

_Next Match: _

**[Todoroki Shoto X Kirishima Eijirou]**

"YYOOOOOSHIII! It is my time to show my manliness!" The **[Hardening]**-quirk user shouted, startling the closeby classmates, as well as earning a surprise encouragement from the stand nearby. Kirishima wasted no time descending the stairs that would lead him to the arena, simply jumping over the elevated stand and falling a few feet. He reached the ground with a loud bang, a dust cloud being raised as he hit the dirt; the teen exited the cloud with a refreshed expression, smiling and waving his hand to the now excited crowd.

"THE PREVIOUS MATCH WAS A COLD SHOWER, BUT HERE COMES THE MANLY MAN TO HEAT OUR HEARTS AND SPIRITS! HE WHO CAN WITHSTAND ANYTHING LIKE A CHAMP, GIVE YOUR BEST CHEERS FOR THE WALKING TANK OF CLASS 1-A, KIRISHIMA EIJIROU!" Present Mic announced, his voice overwhelming any other previous noise. As a few photo shots happened and a short video of the calvary match went by, another person reached the match arena. "AND FROM THE OTHER SIDE, A MAJOR POWERHOUSE THAT HAS BEEN DISPLAYING HIS TALENT AND SKILLS TO THE WORLD TO SEE. BE CAREFUL OR HE MIGHT GIVE YOU THE COLD SHOULDER, PRESENTING THE ONE AND ONLY TODOROKI SHOTO!"

If Kirishima's cheers had been loud, the voices that shouted for the **[Half-cold, Half-hot]** were just short of deafening. If the redhead was discouraged, he didn't show it on his face and he stared at his opponent with a challenging expression.

Midnight checked both the teens before she cracked her whip. "If the young kittens are ready to fight, then let us delay no longer! FIGHT!"

The redhead immediately hardened the entirety of his torso, banging his fists together and rushing to meet Todoroki. "ORAA!"

Or so would have happened.

_"Ice Age."_

**[Crackle]**

...

...

..

.

Silence echoed inside the arena, not even static playing on Midnight's microphone.

"I'm sorry about that, but I'm done playing." Shoto stated, exhaling a visible sigh. On the other side of the arena a frozen Kirishima shivered, the spectators stunned into silence. Half the teen had been encased in a tomb of ice, the frozen water rising up until it surpassed the stadium wall's height. Everyone knew Shoto was powerful and had an excelente control over his quirk, but even so the display was mind bumbing. Light mist began spreading over the entirety of the stadium, the youngest Todoroki turning to Midnight. "Could you please declare his defeat by imobilization?"

The heroine/teacher glanced at the other student, seeing that there was no possible way for him to release himself from his ice casing, slowly rose her whip. "I declare that - "

"NO! I CAN FIGHT! I just n-need a moment!" Kirishima shouted in desperation, his unfrozen right hand smashing against the thick layer of ice. It seemed he was already feeling the effects of such a sudden change in his temperature, his entire body shivering. His blows left cracks in his prison, but the angle at which he was frozen didn't allow the teen to really put strength behind his hits. A few more moments were allowed, the redhead trying his very best to release himself and fight his battle.

However, fortune was not on Kirishima's side today.

"Winner by immobilization, Todoroki Shoto!"

The redhead was freed from his ice tomb, Shoto's left heating up and melting the frozen prison. He stayed by the **[Hardening]**-quirk user's side until the shivering stopped, leaving the arena immediately after his display of overwhelming power.

**[XXX]**

* * *

**[XXX]**

Izuku observed the rest of the matches carefully, trying to work out a plan. Nothing had been as grand as Todoroki's match, the following ones being rather straight forward; Kaminari had tried his best to convince Mina to give up, but after a few threats of being melted into a puddle by the **[Acid]** user, the blond gave up. A pity, since Izuku was hoping to see the fighting methods of his classmates, but he contended with adding a few mental notes in behavior to the mind files he had of them.

The vampire wished to say Uraraka's match had been exciting, but honestly, it was a slaughter. Kendo had absolutely wiped the floor with the **[Zero Gravity]** girl, her experience with martial arts being the deciding factor. Uraraka had little to none reliable methods of winning except trying to get a hold on Kendo and push her out of bounds. That led to the brunette using tackles and lunges, which to an martial artist like the 1-B girl was akin to putting meat in front of a predator.

_Side step, trip, neck hold._

_Dodge back, elbow strike to the gut, leg sweep._

_Hand smackdown, telephone strike to the ears and pushback palm strike._

Five minutes into the match and Uraraka was dazed, hurting badly and almost puking. It was clear on Kendo's face that the girl wished to stop, but unless she knocked her opponent out or get a ring out, the other brunette would not give up. Even Izuku, rapid-healing machine that he was, winced as he saw Kendo perform a five-hit combo on Uraraka, always wary of the girl's hands; considering Ochaco hadn't really hid her intentions, the martial artist girl would not let those fingers even brush against her.

The ending blow came from after a last-ditch effort from the brunette, a rushing charge. Kendo released a bothered sigh, assuming a martial stance; her left leg first, the right serving as a firm base. Torso lightly angled, left hand raised in a palm guard, her body hiding her right hand from the other girl's sight. From Izuku's place he could see the knife-hand motion as well as the slow growth of the limb. The vampire released a simpathetic sigh, observing Kendo's footwork as she dodged Uraraka's lunge with a spin, giant right hand swatting the brunette down for the count. _That wasn't easy to watch,_ he released a frustrated sigh.

The girls from his class were clearly not pleasured at the sight, Mina and Tsuyu being the most outspoken of the bunch. A few other boys commented on the match, Iida being rather vocal about trying to defend Uraraka or offer some good aspect of the beatdown she suffered. Izuku stopped the taller teen before he could try to give some unique spin to what couldn't be changed, pointing out that the next match would be his own and that he shouldn't be late. That got Iida running.

_Knowing him, he might make the girls angrier with his robo-speech compliments_. Izuku thought, seeing Sero do something like Kirishima, but instead of just falling down, he used his tape to grapple down. It reminded the vampire of a certain american hero with spider like powers. _Arachnid Human? Man-Spider? Webster? Something like that._

That match ended...with Iida looking like a cheaper version of Aizawa's sleeping bag, as Sero awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

Izuku laughed a bit, seeing the medbots of UA carry out the mummified Iida back to the infirmary and cut him out of all that tape. His smile was short lived, as he glanced at the screen and remembered who he would have to face.

* * *

**[Semi Finals Battle Tournament]**

**Midoriya Izuku X Todoroki Shoto**

**Bakugou Katsuki X Yaoyorozu Momo**

**Hitoshi Shinsou X Ashido Mina**

**Kendo Itsuka X Sero Hanta**

* * *

The vampire knew that the challenge to come would be hard. To win against the youngest Todoroki, Izuku would need to give his all from the very beginning of the match, otherwise the result would be the same from the earlier match. Izuku would never allow Shoto an easy win, and while it might be his pride talking, the hemomancer wanted to win badly right now. His fists tightened, the vampire staring to the arena where soon enough he would be at, facing his opponent.

His classmates noticed his shift in mood, from observant spectator to full fighter, and decided to give the vampire space. Midnight announced another short break to allow the students to catch their breath as well as give the other courses their chances to shine as a few other side activies happened. Izuku then headed to the infirmary, to go check on Uraraka's state. He might not be fully acquaintaced with the girl, but he hoped to give some comfort to her. She had quickly sprung to his defense, it was the least he could do to retribute.

He stood from his seat with a quiet shuffle, a few glances pointed his way.

"I'm going to check on Iida and Uraraka. They really were looking forward to do well in the event." He explained, already descending the steps that would lead to the corridors. As he made his way, Ashido gave him a cheeky grin together with a thumbs up.

"You go Midoriya!" While he could pick up that there was more in her voice than enthusiasm for him to cheer a friend, the vampire wasn't sure of what it was. Either way, he nodded to the pink-skinned girl and continued descending the steps. He paused as he reached Jirou, the punk girl trying to calm Yaoyorozu down for her next match.

"Hey." Kyouka gave him a quick greeting, focusing on both her phone and patting Momo's back. Izuku shook his head, mouthing a "nothing much, just checking on you.", leaving the duo. He noticed the punk's appreciative head nod, Yaoyorozu much too busy with her own strategizing to notice his presence there, but a foolish idea was whispered in his head by the **[Inner Beast]**. He rose one hand as if waving while he passed by the punk girl's side, one finger brushing against the tip of the earlobe jack currently not in use, the slightest of sparks zapping between his fingers and the metal tip.

One moment Kyouka was just chilling with Momo, the other it was almost as if someone had fired all her sensitive nerves. A quick blush dusted her face as she involunteraly yelped and stood ramrod straight from her seat, the only clue as to what happened was the grin on Izuku's lips that she caught from the corner of her eye. "Midoriya!" She complained, wishing he hadn't done that. Her jacks were sensitive, and she tried guessing why in seven hells would he do that. When nothing aside from teasing came to her mind, the rocker swore revenge. _You done fucked up now, Vampy! _

As the rocker pictured the way she would get her revenge, the vampire continued making his way to the infirmary. He stopped in front of the infirmary door, hearing a bit of crying from inside the room while other people talked on the phone. The vampire leaned on the wall close and dulled his hearing, waiting for the girl to exit the room. A few minutes went by and Ochaco finally left the room, her eyes looking quite dry and with a bandage on her right cheek. She didn't notice his presence on the right, as she had turn left to make her way to the student stands. Izuku tried calling out, but he had no idea what to say. He'd managed last time with Mei due to their extreme proximity, but it wasn't like he could just go around kissing people and biting on their necks.

While he was debating with himself, Uraraka noticed that someone was behind her. The sight of the vampire quietly talking to himself as quite amusing, if not slightly cute for her. Sure, he could be truly frightening when he wished to and his ability to control blood was a bit abnormal, but Ochaco could see the charm in his antics. Apparently he had taken some of his time to check on her while he could be doing any other thing, and that made the brunette feel a bit better about her terrible loss against Kendo.

"Hey Izuku-kun." She called him out, waving her hand. The vampire quickly snapped his head to her, his emerald eyes taking in her sight. She could see the worry and care behind those pupils that could seem so savage at times. She tried to fix a smile across her lips, but she could feel her lips trembling again, unshed tears risking to spill from her dried eyes. Her hands fell stationary by her sides, her head tilting down. _Don't cry now, don't cry now, don't cry now!_ Uraraka repeated the mantra in her head, biting her lip to try and maintain some face in front of him. It was harder than she expected, hiccups stubborningly leaving her mouth along with quiet sobs. She thought she'd run out of tears, but the salty water still trickled down her face. She tried to wipe her eyes, her blurry being mighty bothersome right now, but Ochaco found one of her wrists grasped gently by the vampire.

Izuku gently brought Uraraka into a hug, calmly patting the back of her head. He tried soothing her with a quiet hum, the sound akin to supressed grow, but he tried. As he continued to pet the girl's head, her sobs died down and a soft laughter let her.

"Am I doing something wrong?" Izuku tentatively asked, creating a bit of distance between them. He swore a whine left Uraraka, but he played it as an ilusion of his mind.

"N-no, it is just that I feel like am behaving like a puppy, he he." An awkward laugh later, Ochaco finally fully raised her head. Her eyes still had a wet sheen to them, but at least it seemed like she wouldn't colapse. "Thank you for that, Izuku-kun." A tender smile now painted her expression.

The vampire shook his head. "I haven't done much, don't worry about it." He glanced at the hallway, his sensitive hearing picking up the rekindling excitment of the crowd. It seemed that the break was done and he would have to battle. "I need to get going, stay well Uraraka-san." He bid the girl good bye and turned to leave, this time his wrist being grabbed. He turned his head to glance at the girl, finding her looking at him with pleading eyes.

"I-I...I want to wish you good luck on your fight, but I think that you will need a bit more than luck to win against Todoroki-san." She said, and Izuku couldn't help but nod and mock-laugh. "And I know that when you drink blood you can become stronger. I know I lost my match, but I was thinking that if you were to drink from my blood now then at least one small part of me would be winning together with you, SOOO. Could you please drink my blood?" Uraraka's words seemed to freeze the vampire in place.

**[How adorable. A meal that knows its place? How quaint! Master, it seems that we have another source of plentiful nutrition now! Another one to fullfil our needs.]**

Izuku tried dimming the influence from his **[Inner Beast]**, but it was like his desires were almost corporeally speaking at his side. His eyes gained their crimson glint, the eldritch knowledge behind them easily capable of intimidating those of weaker will. Uraraka, however, stared fully into his slit pupils, her resolution absolute on this matter. He almost asked if she was sure of what she was offering, but something told him that questioning her right now would insult the girl. His mouth watered almost instantly, saliva building up at the thought of sinking his fangs into her soft looking flesh and drinking the unique nectar that she could offer to him. Izuku's eyes would constantly shift from Uraraka's neck to her eyes, his rational side searching for any bit of hesitation, the tiniest hint that this act would make her uncomfortable.

When he found none, his throat released a pleased growl, his tongue slipping from his mouth as he slowly approached Ochaco's neck, the girl watching all his moves with firm eyes. His fangs itched absurdly, his throat dry and begging for the feeding to begin already as his body worked up. He offered one hand for the brunette to hold, slowly reaching his target. Izuku's vision began to be dyed in heavy tones of pink and red, Uraraka's outer details fading as his orbs began picking up other details. The movement of her muscles and skin, soon forgotten as he picked a continuous drum, almost like a lazy melody that suddenly picked up. Red and string-like, her veins and artheries began to become more and more detailed as her blood seemed to invite his bite.

**[Lick, Lick, Lick!]**

**[Bite]**

"_Ahh~!_" An yelp/moan left Uraraka's mouth as Izuku slowly sank his fangs into her neck, avoiding puncturing the very inviting vital carothid arthery and only targeting the lesser pathways. A sweet taste invaded his mouth as his hands wrapped around the maiden, securing her in position as his tongue licked the area around the bite, quiet gulping sounds leaving his mouth. It was almost as if the vampire was drinking strawberry mochi, the taste very addicting. The skin that he licked also was very enticing, soft and malleable under his rough tongue, and Izuku couldn't help lightly nipping at it. A sweet medley played close to his ear, the panting and moaning making him even more excited and hungry. _How tasty!_

His rational mind screamed _**enough**_, Izuku suddenly removing his mouth from Uraraka's neck. He still had a hold of her, this time needing much more strength as she looked ready to lay down and rest. He was sure that he hadn't drank that much blood from her, but then he noticed a familiar, yet different scent emanating from her. It took a few more seconds for him to tear himself away from the girl, considering his hands been holding her hips. Her heavy breathing and glazed eyes focused once she had him in sight again, her face resembling a tomato with how red it had become (ironic, as he had drank a fair bit of blood). She tried to stand on her own, but her legs seemed devoid of strenght, Izuku isntantly by her side to allow her to lean on his frame.

**[More, more!] [Let the Todoroki wait for his slaying, this female is ready to mate!]**

_How about you **shut it down!**_

Izuku forcefully silenced the **[Inner Beast]**, the cage in his mind being further reinforced by his willpower. His own vision still had traces of red, the crimson colors waiting his call for further pleas- He shook his head, focusing even as the sweet taste of Ochaco's blood lingered in his mouth.

"How about I get you to your seat?" His voice echoed much deeper than he expected, Uraraka's hold on his gym jacket tightening. She hummed an affirmative noise, and he made haste to get her a seat. As they reached the student stands, he noticed the eyes of his classmates pierce his back. He hoped that the excuse of lending a shoulder would be enough to avoid further questioning. Mina whistled, having ideas of her own, her shit-eating grin all that Izuku needed to see to know he wasn't going to live this one down. Mina seemed to be that type of girl that would hold something over your head for ages, always bringing the topic back when convenient (for teasing).

Before he could be teased, his name was called. Izuku scanned the seats in hopes of finding someone to watch the currently silent brunette, Tsuyu wordlessly nodding her head and jumping (**AN**: _get it, puns_.) to the task. _Saved by the gong, I guess._

**[XXX]**

* * *

**[XXX]**

Izuku stared at the Todoroki on the other side of the arena, hardened eyes staring back without flinching._ Good, keep looking and let me in your head already._ The vampire mused to himself, deaf to any other noise, be it the loud crowd or the blasting voice of the announcer. All that mattered to him was defeating Shoto, which meant he had no time to spare to anything that wasn't this fight. He waited for the signal from Midnight, impatience showing over his face as a vein bulged in his forehead, his blood pumping faster at his command.

_(_Fight music_ \- God Shattering Star)_

To the vampire, all that happened was his perception increased two-fold, allowing him to focus up further. To the audience watching the match, Izuku's kind of bland face became extremely unique. His sclera darkened to a pitch black, the previously emerald-green color changed for a blood-red; the almost forgetable lines on his face seemed to be further accentuated, the scar tissue becoming very prominent. A few veins in his forehead began to bulge under the strain, the sight somewhat disturbing to be seen.

The crack of Midnight's whip seemed to happen in slow motion for the vampire, his opponent's movement of firming his right side almost an afterthought as Izuku **[Blink]**'ed towards Todoroki's immediate left. His fist was covered by a layer of blood that hardened instantly, **[Blood Gauntlet]** equipped and making itself acquaintanced with Shoto's ribs with a thunderous blow. Izuku didn't waste time, rising knee cracking into Todoroki's sternum like a hammer, a push-kick blowing the other teen away as Izuku firmed a fighting stance.

All of this happened in less than 10 seconds.

It wasn't silence that follow after that small timeframe, but an stadium's entire crowd of shouting voices.

Shoto hacked and protected his bruised chest, right hand over to ice the injury. He knew Izuku was fast, but he had been training with his father for years. It seemed clear that Midoriya wasn't playing about, and thus neither would Shoto. He flipped up, already summoning a wall of ice to push the vampire back. His construct, however, was used as a platform for the vampire to suddenly appear in his personal space again, his bulky gauntlets aiming for another blow. _As if I would allow that!_

The youngest Todoroki jumped back, creating ice under his previous position to have Izuku slip and create an opening. The only problem was that mid-jump he was grabbed, his head shoting down to see black tendrils emerging from the hemomancer's shadow. Ice traveled down from his grabbed leg, allowing him to dodge the incoming punch. Fire almost burst from his left side, but Shoto clamped the fear down and let ice burst from his hand and cool the air around it, creating a cold mist that hid him from sight. The action let him dodge the tentacle of blood that whipped by and would leave a nasty bruise.

Hearing a shout from Izuku, Todoroki let frost build on his body, turning his right side to meet the incoming **[Blood Spear]**. The crimson weapon cleared the cold mist and shattered once it hit his ice, cracking his defense. Izuku was close, his other gauntlet bubbling and losing its solid shape, Shoto recognizing the move from the cavalry match. **[Blood Spear Burst]** tore throught the air and the icy defense, but wasn't able to reach Shoto. Not that he was content with the result, Izuku appearing at his side once more, clawed hand closed into a fist that was coming for his left.

Shoto met the attack with his left elbow, hearing the satisfying sound of bone breaking. He knew that the pain would not stop the vampire, and thus spun around while lowering himself, right arm cocked to release another _Ice Age_ attack. His victory almost assured, Todoroki made the mistake of glancing at Izuku's eyes, his body shivering at the sight of the eldritch orbs that were hellbent on hunting him down. Breaking the ilusion with a roar, Shoto used a palm strike that hit Izuku's midsection, immediately letting his power explode. The temperature lowered as an mountain of ice began pushing Izuku back and hopefully out of the arena.

"**[RAGE!]**"

Shoto's hopes were shattered, just like his ice, as what was previosly Izuku became a blur of red lines. His attack was broken and another fist sank into his torso, the added gauntlets adding insult to injury as the hardened blood dug into his skin like it was truly made of metal. The hit took the air from his lungs, the youngest Todoroki receiving a following lariat that made his back meet the ground harshly. Not a second was allowed for him to rest, Izuku's fist coming down on his face in what would surely smash his nose. A bit of ice allowed Shoto to slip to the side, escaping the punch that cracked the ground where his head was mere moments ago. He tried retaliating with a side kick, his attack blocked by a high guard from the vampire, his dark tendrils smacking at his base leg and dropping him to the ground once more.

This time Shoto couldn't escape the kick, Izuku's right foot digging into his side with enough force to lift him from the ground. Desperation kicked in and Shoto panicked, grabbing the offending leg and releasing everything he could.

The arena burst into a world of ice, white mist blocking the sight of the spectators from the result of the confront. Many walls of ice helped further hide the state of the teens, the sounds of ice breaking the only thing that could be made out from the mist. Then, a body was launched from it, having almost being flung outside the arena left-most border. Skillfuly, an ice rampart surged forth and aided the teen, redirecting him away from a ring-out. The mist slowly began to settle, allowing better vision for the crowd.

Now that he wasn't teleporting around, Izuku's frame was exposed to the world. Right in the middle of his chest lay a frozen line, the pros in the stands sure of that it was a frost-burn injury. The leg that had been grabbed had some frozen parts, the cloth of the pant shredded, the exposed skin red and raw. Yet, a fierce expression still painted the vampire's face.

Still riding the high of his **[Rage]** state, the vampire took in the sight of his opponent. Shoto seemed to be nursing his torso, a good layer of frost covering his right side; a few places seemed to be bruised, but the determination of the youngest Todoroki was the one most hurt. He was being pushed back, half of his power not being enough to win against the vampire. Izuku knew, and most importantly, Shoto knew this. Yet, he wouldn't use his cursed fire. He could fight still, and would do so.

Not that Izuku would motivate or give Todoroki a pep-talk right now. After the vampire finished dealing with him, them he would give the other teen the magic talk. Right now his fists would have to do.

Another **[Blink]** had Izuku right in front of Shoto as oposed to the side or behind, right gauntlet-clad fist rising for a nasty uppercut. Izuku knew Shoto could have avoided that were he not being slowed down by the built-up frost, he was among the best of 1-A after all, being a recommendation student. That meant nothing now, since he was sent flying up, skull rattled by the force of the blow; after which another set of shadow tendrils rose to grab him from his mid-air sailing, slamming him back on the concrete floor. Shoto wasn't outright knocked out thanks to the frost built-up, the ice serving an improvised armor that took the brunt of the damage.

He tried to get up, his body giving up on him as he began shivering. He also most likely had a concussion, since there was this annoying ringing that began echoing in his head after the uppercut, but he had to get up. If not, then...

"Todoroki, do you like music?" Izuku asked, walking to close the distance between the two teens. The vampire quickly closed the gap between his opponent, staring down at the other teen.

Shoto couldn't respond, his eyes trying to guess which of the three Midoriyas in front of him was the real threat. The ringing still continued echoing in his head. He refused to believe he would be defeated here. He had to win. To prove the world his mother's power was strong enough to surpass that bastard's cursed fire.

Izuku recalled his gauntlets inside his body, busy with something else to notice the angst of his classmate. He closed his eyes and recalled the feeling from earlier, when he was in the infirmary with Recovery Girl. His body's hair began to raise up, the audience curiously wondering what he was about to do. His eyes opened, akin to floodlights as they focused on his downed opponent, the high from **[Rage]** giving signals that it was about to be done and leave him exhausted. He hissed, finally capturing the live lightning that now was part of **[True Ancestor]**. Putting his all into this one attack, Izuku's right hand began to spark with green lightning.

Shoto's gaze met Midoriya's, the red eyes staring him down lighting a fire in his heart. Metaphorically, and literally, as Todoroki's left side burst into flames.

However, it was too late.

_"Todoroki, you have been..."_

"**MIDORIYA!"**

...

...

...

_**"Thunderstruck!"**_

* * *

(Ending: Ryu ga Gotoku - OST - Friday Night)

* * *

**AU LATE NOTES:**

**No, I'm not sorry.**


	18. Chapter 17

**AUTHOR NOTES.**

**Uhhhhhhh, fight time!**

* * *

**Chapter 17: [Fight on, Don't hold back!]**

* * *

"What the fuck!" Bakugou shouted from his seat, eyes as wide as possible. It wasn't just the explosive boy that was in a state of surprise, as the majority of the spectators had been shouting and loudly cheering the battle. The match had been quick, but not without excitement; in fact, there seemed to be a bit too much excitement, as the crowd had been going absolutely crazy the moment Izuku had landed the first hit.

There was a fair share of the audience that was rooting for Shoto to win, but the way he had been going about winning was bland, especially for those that came to the festival hoping to see action. As the match went on, it was clear for the world to see that Midoriya wasn't your average competitor, and neither would he easily grant the youngest Todoroki an easy win. The stakes were then raised to further heights as Izuku pressured Shoto with all he could put out, rather viciously lashing against the **[Half-cold, half-hot]**-quirk user.

Class 1-A knew that both teens were titans among them, but to see the duo display this level of power and battle prowess made them feel rather inferior. Even Bakugou had to admit to himself that should he battle with Izuku, he wouldn't come out unharmed. It grinded his gears to admit to the fact, but the blonde was being forced to acknowledge that the bloodsucker was a match for him.

Kyouka had been easing Momo's nerves as the rich girl would be the one facing Bakugou. Their conversation died down when Present Mic began to give his usual speech to hype up the crowd, presenting the top fighters of their class, followed by letting Midnight to give out the rules and begin the match. It was clear for all to see that the teens were ready to beat each other to a pulp, Izuku taking that literally as he was by Todoroki's side the second the match began.

The punk-rocker heard some surprised gasps coming from the neighboring wall, the stands for their sister class 1-B. She had been hearing them complain all the time about the treatment class 1-A had been receiving, so when they were left speechless in front of the might of the vampire and his opponent, Kyouka could not help the smug grin that graced her lips. _Serves them right to talk without knowing jack-shit about us_, she thought. The way that that vine-haired girl had spoken about Izuku, almost as if he was evil-incarnate left Kyouka really pissed off.

She would have given the girl a piece of her mind, but Momo was in need of her help. It wasn't like Izuku couldn't defend himself if it came to it and she figured that his actions would speak much louder than words. Kyouka knew that Izuku had been rather gentle with his first opponent, mercy that was not displayed to his classmate as she heard the crack of the vampire's closed fist meeting Shoto's jaw and sending him flying away.

And then, Izuku finished the fight in the most BM, taunting, provocative way she couldn't possibly have imagined. _He fucking quoted AC/DC! No way! _Pre-quirk era music had been on a decline, especially something as old as AC/DC, the band now been know more known among the cycles of hard-core rock fans. For him to just casually let out such a reference, forget the fact he legit struck Todoroki with actual electricity – that was its own level of awesome – he knew good music!

She knew he was into old-style music, one didn't drop Queen as workout music for shits-and-giggles, but this was the shit! Too bad Momo seemed to have a hard aversion to Izuku, they could become such good friends once the rich girl got past whatever funk she had against the vampire. Kyouka shelved her revenge plans against Izuku's earlier prank; right now her objective would be to make her friends become friends themselves. That however, would be done after she congratulated him after his win over Todoroki. _That was rad!_

**[XXX]**

* * *

**[XXX]**

Izuku slowly raised right hand, the limb steaming and twitching. He had put everything he could behind the attack, the sleeve of his shirt being nonexistent proved as much; it seemed he needed to work a bit more on that, considering he was ready to drop, dead-tired. Still, Izuku couldn't help his lips quivering into a tiny smile as he looked at his defeated opponent. Midoriya Izuku, the vampire, had just won in a match against Todoroki Shoto, the son of Endeavor.

The **[Inner Beast] **released a pleased growl in his head, his shadow trying to extend and reach the defeated prey that would become sustenance for them.

**[The loser has no rights to complain, the winner takes it all!] [Your foolishness shall be much appreciated, Todoroki.] [We shall feast on your delicious blood, the flavor was most delicious after all.] [Hot and cold, spicy and refreshing, become our food!]**

Izuku's fangs itched terribly, his mouth watering at the thought of acquiring Todoroki's quirk factor. What would he gain after ingesting more of the dual-haired teen's power? He was very eager to discover, walking towards Shoto with slow steps and open mouth.

"_AND THE WINNER OF THIS HEART-PUMPING MATCH IS THE IMMORTAL VAMPIRE OF UA! FOLKS AT HOME AND MASS MIDIA, THERE IS THE TURN OF EVENTS YOU ALL LOVE SO MUCH! THE EXPECTED WINNER ENDS UP FALLING FROM HIS THRONE OF GLORY AS A NEWCOMER RISES TO IT! THE WINNER OF THIS MATCH IS MIDORIYA IZUKU!"_ Present Mic's loud voice made Izuku snap from his stupor, the vampire clenching his jaw shut and exerting his will over shadow control, the dark tendrils returning to their nest in his shadow. The **[Inner beast] **shrieked in his head, banging against the cage that restrained it in his head; the hemomancer shut it down.

_I'll deal with you later, settle down for **now!**_ He exerted his willpower over the cage in his head, his mindscape suddenly growing quiet as the **[Inner Beast]** was subdued by his sheer willpower. It released a last whimper, a silent wish for blood that was its right, only for it to be chained under the influence of Izuku's mind.

The teen closed his eyes for a moment, releasing a sigh as he reached Todoroki. The vampire could feel the other teen's small blood sample being broken down inside himself, the quirk-factor one of the many inside him. The medbots came rushing from the infirmary, carrying a stretcher with them. Izuku saw the machines carry his opponent away, wondering if he should say something.

His fatigue won over and the vampire made his way slowly to the student stands, many eyes settling over his frame as he slowly disappeared under the shadows of the hallway. **[Rage]** had sapped his stamina, the vampire wondering if he would be capable of facing the next round. He would be facing his childhood…acquaintance. Bakugou wasn't a friend, and knowing the blonde like he did, Izuku could say that they most probably would never be. Unless something managed to change the bomber's mind about his image of the vampire, they would always be at odds with each other.

The vampire saw more productive to rest his body while the following matches happened. He had enough blood in him for another fight, but the fatigue from using his ultimate move was piling up.

Returning to the student stands, it was clear that many were both awed and scared with his performance, nothing that he wasn't used to dealing with. Their sister class was silent for once, no person from there speaking or taunting Izuku. The vampire took the grace as it was, tiredly sitting on his seat and releasing an exhausted breath. Iida immediately came over, robotically moving as always.

"Midoriya-kun, that match was splendid! I never knew you had such raw output of strength! However, that last move of yours is something I haven't seen you execute before. How is it possible for you to use electricity as a means of attack?" The Tenya's youngest asked in a flurry of words, the only way he seemed to be able to when curious. Izuku lazily glanced at his friend, slowly raising his still steaming arm to the other teen. The action gathered the curiosity of his classmates, the group trying to discreetly peek and hear his conversation.

The vampire took a few more breathes to ease his tired body, then he allowed the green lightning build up once more over his limb, the arcs of plasma tiny when compared to his previous stunt. "I can replicate the abilities of people I have drunk blood from. It's not always the same ability, but I do my best with what I can." Izuku explained, lowering his arm and slumping over his chair. He was very thankful for his development of **[Daywalker]**; otherwise his whole body would be steaming right now.

Izuku noticed that his classmates had grown rather silent after his little explanation of one of the facets of **[True Ancestor]**. He turned his head to see the state of his classmates, finding many with bewildered faces as they stared at him like he was an alien creature. His eyes also noticed the add-ons over the dividing wall, the same agitators from before had wary, almost fearful eyes as they looked at him. As they noticed his gaze, the group from 1-B flinched and fled, Izuku hearing them mutter under their breaths, _monster_ being a recurring theme-word being used to describe him.

He was used to such word. There weren't many words that could accurately describe his array of powers, the vampire having long grown accustomed with people's fear over him. The word (for him anyway) had lost its derogatory terminology and had become a simple description.

"That is actually really cool, Izuku-kun!" Much to his surprise, Uraraka exclaimed with enthusiasm as she picked a seat close to his own. "That way you can become, like, the perfect hero for any situation, right? If you can get any power, can't you become just like All Might? Being capable of doing anything!" The brunette excitedly said, arms flailing about.

Iida hummed, assuming a pensive pose. "That might be very much true, Uraraka-san. If Midoriya-kun can assimilate quirks, then he might become the ultimate support for hero work as he'd have a quirk for any situation. That was very insightful!" The tall teen reached an "Eureka moment".

Izuku was a bit overwhelmed with his friends' positive outlook on his quirk. _Aren't they afraid I will rob their spotlight or something?_ He wondered. Society put much value in your quirk after all, and these days it was all about how powerful and flashy a quirk could be. When faced with a quirk that could copycat other quirks permanently, many weren't exactly pleased with such notion.

"So it was Midori that was spawning all those black spikes? Those things were really bothersome!" Mina whined from her seat, pulling one of her eyelids childishly at him while also showing her tongue. "That was really mean, Midori! Why haven't you told about this before?" The pink-skinned girl left her seat to approach the vampire, a curious energy emanating from her step that was previously unseen by him.

Izuku noticed the divide in his class. Some were clearly in doubt about his character, seeing as Ojiro now was staring at him, almost like he was solving a puzzle in his head. Others seemed partial to the fact, curiosity displayed over their expression. He decided that it would be fair to indulge their curiosity a bit, considering he had taken blood samples from a few of them.

Silently pulling on shadow control, the vampire allowed the black matter to rise up like it had done when in the infirmary with Recovery Girl. Many awed sounds echoed in the class stand as the shadow mass waved at them before it returned to his shadow. The vampire saw from the corner of his eye a smirk over Tokoyami's beak, the raven-headed teen amused at the antics of the class.

Mina almost jumped in place with her usual excitement, her golden pupils shining as she got almost closer to Izuku. She was about to barrage him with some questions, but the screen on the stadium called for her name two names from the class, calling the attention of the students back to the recently fixed and cleaned arena. Izuku made a mental note to later apologize for giving Cementoss this much work, as there still had a few matches to happen.

**[Katsuki Bakugou X Yaoyorozu Momo]**

The vampire then remembered about his childhood tormentor. The ash-blond had been oddly silent for a while, no growling or gnarling leaving the bomber. He calmly left his place, the sight strange as Class 1-A had already grown accustomed to Bakugou's _explosive_ temper. The blond had his hands in his pockets as he descended the stand stairs, stopping as he reached Izuku on the lower seats.

"I hope you are ready for the curb-stopping that will happen soon. Your disgusting tricks won't help you win in front of a true hero's power, bloodsucker. I will break you in front of all these people and the novelty of your shitty quirk will wear out. So what that you have some new shitty tricks, I will destroy you. Icy-hot was an idiot for challenging you and missing the best of the best." The blond declared with a low tone, only meant for the vampire to hear. His message delivered, Bakugou once more began walking the stairs to reach the arena.

Yaoyorozu stood from her place after a few deep breaths, the girl putting on her best confident face. She received one last pat on the back before she also made her way down the stairs, even managing to look Izuku in the face for a few seconds. _If he can win against the Todoroki-kun, then even I have chance against Bakugou-san! I just need to be careful and execute my battle plan properly. I can win this match!_

Izuku, after hearing the ash-blond, merely sighed in a troubled manner. _He really hates my guts, huh? I don't understand what his problem is._ The vampire relaxed his back and leaned on the chair, closing his eyes to relax a bit as Present Mic gave his speech about the two participants of the match. _I guess he really hates me, whatever the reason may be. It's not like I like you either, Katsuki. To be honest, I also really hate you. _A few memories played back; the beating on the park, the isolation from his peers lead by said blond, the nicknames about him, the jokes made at his expense. Middle school was a period of time that the vampire really wished to sink his fangs into a few necks and bleed certain fools dry, the blond being at the top of said list. It was maddening having to withstand the grumbling in his gut and the **[Thirst]** when he was forced to constantly heal burns.

_Go ahead then Bakugou. I shall wait for you right here. I won't flee anymore; you want to fight me, then I guess I can show you how much I've grown!_

The hemomancer opened his eyes as a presence settled close to his own. Lilac scent with just a tiny hint of tobacco, carefully hidden under the refreshing scent of mint was captured by his sensitive nose, the vampire letting his somber thoughts aside as a friendly smile painted his face.

"Hello there, Kyouka-san." He lazily greeted the punk girl.

"Finished with your dark brooding or do I need to get Tokoyami here to help break your dark spell?" She said back, lips also painted with a smile. Izuku lightly laughed, exposing his fangs for a bit.

"Yes, I'm done with my brooding for the day. I can't be a vampire if I don't brood and have inner monologues about dark matters that feeble mortals can't comprehend." He joked about, raising his hands in an "intimidating" manner. Kyouka mockingly raised one hand to her forehead.

"Oh no, what shall I do?" She followed the playful mood he had stablished, before one of her jacks suddenly shot towards his midsection. He let the jack hit him, the following soundwaves no more than a mild massage due to his shock mitigation. The punk noticed her "attack" had little effect on him and pouted, retracting her jack. "You know, you are no fun." Kyouka complained, turning to face the arena.

He did the same, feeling a gaze settle over his back. Another deep breath and he knew who was eyeing him, her taste still lingering in his mouth.

"Do you think Yaomomo will win?" The question made him turn to meet Kyouka's frame, the rocker girl now sporting a serious face as she still faced the arena.

Izuku let silence be his answer for a few moments, trying to work a phrase that would not sound harsh. "She has…a probability." His answer made the punk scoff. "Her **[Creation]**-quirk is capable of becoming a counter against absolutely anything thrown her way, provided she has time and enough lipids to make the necessary item she might need. I don't know yet how exactly it works, but my current theory dictates that the more complex her creation, the more time and resources she needs to spend to make it. Against someone like Bakugou, her odds of winning are decreasing by the second. The longer she takes to make anything, the more he sweats and increases his firepower." He explained, careful of his wording.

Kyouka nodded to his assessment, right hand playing with one of her jacks. Izuku had always displayed a rather uncanny ability to read people, be it their skills or their behavior, so the punk girl was fully trusting in his judgement. She wanted Momo to win for sure, as Bakugou was an ass, but she also was a realistic person. She could only hope that Momo had developed a plan to win.

The two teens were already at the arena, staring at each other. Yaoyorozu released a tension filled sigh, preparing herself as Midnight once more ran the rules by the two of them. Bakugou seemed nonchalant until now, but as the rules were being said he seemed to also prepare himself. Hands opened wide behind his frame, she had seen that form a few times when the blond used his explosions as a form of self-propulsion.

"FIGHT!"

The words barely left Midnight's mouth when two explosions occurred, Bakugou flying at her with moderate speed. Momo wasn't surprised that he would rush in, preparing a simple aluminum shield to handle his following attack; the blast was easily handled by her shield and the rich girl was already preparing a counter. A staff exited from her midriff, Momo trusting it in front of her to attack her classmate.

Her weapon didn't hit him, the blond using his explosions to dodge and rush to her left side. He primed another explosion, which her shield managed to withstand, but the defensive gear also became warped. She threw the gear away, spinning her staff to sweep the area around her. Bakugou had already jumped back, far from her striking zone. Yaoyorozu began another creation, but had to stop the process once the bomber pressed another attack. Another shield emerged from her, but this time she had to hold it with her two hands, as the explosive attack had been more forceful.

That meant she had to drop her staff and fix her stance, the impact making the girl take a few steps back. She tried to counter by creating another staff, the weapon this time emerging from her hand in a swinging motion. What the young heiress wasn't expecting was for Katsuki to dive into the blow, his hands cupped together as small sparks began to accumulate at a rapid pace.

"STUN GRENADE!" The bomber shouted, the firepower behind his explosion minimal; the flash and noise, however, were what Katsuki was looking for. This wasn't a battle for him; it was an obstacle in his way. He wanted to have fought against icy-hot and the shitty vampire as they were the true challenges that had gotten in his way. Ponytail was slightly better than the majority of the extras, but in the end she was there to lose against him. Her quirk was good, but his was just that better.

He had been surprised at the beginning of the school year, when Aizawa passed that test that showed that while he was good, he wasn't the first one. That mistake would be rectified soon enough! Icy-hot had lost to shitty vampire after he had said a bunch of shit to the wrong motherfucker. Katsuki was the top dog, and he would prove that here!

His stun grenade blinded ponytail, allowing him the perfect opportunity for another blow. He flew over the girl and her annoying shield, her exposed back the perfect target. Bakugou decided to end this shit early, since he still needed to defeat the bloodsucker. He grabbed her wrist with a firm grip and pulled her to the side, taking away her already compromised balance and blasting a payload on her back. The explosion was of mild power, just enough to send the rich heiress tumbling and rolling to the edge of the arena. He even threw her a bone and made sure to target her gym jacket when he used his _explosive force palm_, instead of the skin.

Momo, on her part, was absolutely panicking. After Katsuki blinded her, she tried to attack all around her, but he made short work of her resistance. After that explosion to her back, she was launched to the ground, scraping against the rough concrete as her momentum carried her to one direction. She tried to stand up, but her sense of balance was messed up. Her ears hurt with a continuous ringing, her eyes stinging due to the flash of Katsuki's attack and her back was definitively bruised; that was without mentioning the scrapes she gathered when rolling on the arena's ground.

Another explosion echoed, Momo not aware of it. She created another staff from her hand to use as support, but before she could even prop herself up another blast hit her, this time the blow targeted her weapon and threw her back to the ground to earn more scrapes. She tried a shield this time, but the following blast that hit her gear yanked it from her hands, even more force behind the blow. She tried to make her last stand, putting her all into creating a stun gun. Her vision cleared somewhat, the white being replaced by wobbly colors and double vision; her hearing was still impaired, but she didn't need it to pull the trigger.

The two prongs of the taser flew at the target, Momo somehow managing to fire a steady shot towards Katsuki. However, the ash-blond blasted an explosion, the attack pushing away the prongs that were supposed to shock him. Yaoyorozu tried to fix her stance again, the light of her quirk once more emerging from her hands and she began to make another construct. Her trusty staff began to exit from her hand, but Katsuki was upon her before she finished her creation. She hastily pulled the unfinished construct in a sweeping manner, but the bomber ducked under her attack and once more released another explosion in close quarters.

Yaoyorozu was pushed farther this time, but she pushed through the pain and began using her quirk once more. Her vision cleared, giving her clean sight of her opponent. He had stopped his pursuit, merely shoving his hands back into his pockets while his red orbs stared at her. The gaze made Momo feel tiny, the humiliation of being unable to fight back threatening to make her spill some tears. She wondered why he had stopped his assault, as she knew her classmate to be akin to a rabid dog. He wouldn't stop unless…

"..NNER BY RING OUT, KATSUKI BAKUGOU!" Her hearing partially came back, the rumble of the stadium capable of shaking Momo to her core. _It couldn't be._

Bakugou merely turned his back to her, walking without a care in the world back to the student's stands. Momo collapsed to her knees, her head low as she now noticed that she was indeed out of bounds.

Hot and salty tears left her orbs, the girl not noticing when the UA medbots had picked her up.

**[XXX]**

* * *

**[XXX]**

Bakugou came back to the stands, the students clearing way for him to pass. Some tried to call him out for being overly aggressive, but he paid them no attention. If ponytail couldn't handle only this much aggression, then she might as well quit while she was ahead. This was UA, the best hero school and they were in Heroics class A. Nothing short of this was acceptable and the ash-blond would not apologize for being a good hero trainee.

Izuku stood from his seat and began to make his way to the infirmary, Kyouka right behind him as they walked. Iida also had excused himself from the group, something about a call on his phone. The vampire wasn't exactly a friend of the heiress, but he supposed he could be courteous and pay some respects to her. Besides, it was nigh time that Todoroki woke up from his beauty sleep. The hemomancer had some things he wished to talk with the ice/fire user.

The duo reached the infirmary quite fast under the guidance of the vampire, who was quick to knock on the door instead of just barging in. A few moments later their entry was authorized, the punk girl banging the sliding door open and rushing inside. The sight of the defeated heiress was one that tugged at the heartstrings for sure, as her face was full of shame at the lackluster display of her skills.

Kyouka was stunned into silence, unable to currently find the right words to comfort her friend. She turned to Izuku with a silent request, the vampire drawing a blank at her sudden request. When dealing with situations like this his most successful technique so far had been hugging and lending a shoulder to cry on, so he merely pushed Jirou towards Yaoyorozu, distancing himself once the girls were close enough to hold a conversation.

Recovery Girl seemed to be on a good mood, allowing them to continue without much fuss. His ears picked on rushed steps coming closer to the room, so he decided to let the duo of friends work the issue out. The Yaoyorozu girl immediately latched onto Kyouka,bawling her heart out. The sight felt personal, and the vampire felt like he was the third wheel that should get the clue and leave; besides, Momo didn't seem comfortable close to Izuku (and while she hadn't noticed him so far, busy with the whole crying thing) and having him witness such a low moment for the girl seemed almost imposing.

Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of the youngest Todoroki. The teen was already up, busy into a corner with his phone. Izuku whistled softly to call the attention of said teen, Shoto's passive gaze seemingly without much of the heat from before. Whatever the case may be, the vampire motioned with his head for the teen to follow him outside, wishing to leave the room already. Todoroki nodded and quickly finished his talk over his phone, following the vampire as they left the infirmary under the watch of the elder nurse.

Outside the room, the two teens stared at each other for a while, almost as if sizing each other for a second fight.

"Midoriya."

"Todoroki."

The tension grew a bit, Izuku's hearing noticing that the people coming down to the room had stopped at the nearby corner, watching their stand-off. The vampire tilted his head to the side, the popping of bone echoing on the hallway. The group at the corner decided to back off for the time being, allowing the two teens to be alone once more.

"You beat me."

"Indeed."

"How?"

"Using your weaknesses against you. Your quirk isn't **[Cryomancy]** or **[Ice Control]**, you have a dual-type quirk that you haven't made full use of, while I used all the advantages that my powers offered to face off against you. Nothing revolutionary, Sun Tzu has been around for a long while after all." Izuku said, raising one finger from his right hand and letting lighting course through it for a bit, green plasma sparks flying about.

"Your quirk was a form of vampirism, wasn't it? How come you are using electricity?" Shoto asked with an inquisitive tone. Izuku pondered if he should repeat himself once more, his hearing picking up the excitement from another match that began. _It was Mina-san against Shinsou, right? _

"Long story short, I can replicate powers of people whose blood I have ingested." He said, crossing his arms and waiting for the reaction of the youngest Todoroki. When all he got was a flat stare, Izuku was a bit confused. "What? You don't think it's weird?"

It was Shoto's time to have a confused expression. "It is not exactly common, but then again I yield two elemental forces that normally would oppose each other. Quirk marriages can do that to a person."

The vampire's expression soured a bit under the term. "You think my quirk is a byproduct of a quirk marriage?" The practice had been outlawed, but of course there were still those that did it in secret. A loveless marriage with only the strengthening of the quirk-factor gene in mind, said practice normally would result in children with a mish-mash of a quirk, either too powerful to be controlled or too weak to be of proper use. That was not even the tip of the iceberg, considering the various moral problems that said practiced entailed.

"Is it not? My quirk is the result of my father's pursuit of the number one spot. He realized one day that no matter what he did, he himself would never surpass All Might; however, his plans shifted to a more achievable method. If he couldn't become the number one, all he had to do was make a child that could surpass the number one. His **[Hellfire] **quirk is powerful on its own, all he had to do was find another quirk that could enhance and solve any weaknesses from it. Almost as if she was livestock, he just tossed some cash to my mother's family and they quietly accepted to give her to him." Todoroki bitterly said as the anger in his voice became almost palpable. He had his head down staring at his left hand almost in agony.

"His abuse of her drove her to madness. That's why I swore to never use his power, I would deny his stupid dream and become a hero with my own efforts and this ice granted to me by my mother. But, you beat me almost too easily, making me use this curse twice." Shoto's gaze returned to Izuku, the vampire staring back at the teen with the same level of intensity.

And then, Izuku flicked Todoroki's nose.

The serious mood immediately feel apart, the vampire still somehow managing to keep a straight face even when Shoto himself was stunned by the absurd action.

"Idiot! I said before, haven't I? That I would show you a true cursed power. Besides, even if your father's fire was cursed, isn't that his problem? What he passed to you isn't a curse Todoroki, it is simply a form of power. What you do with said power is your own business, the choice is completely yours. Will you take this fire and mold it into a flame of hope? Something that warms the hearts of people and grants them protection from the evils of the world? Or will you let the fire die down and become something that oppresses you? Will your fire save or will you allow it to destroy you? Will you let people die or will you rise to the call and save lives?" Izuku asked, getting a bit closer to the other teen.

Shoto seemed a bit overwhelmed with the declaration, constantly looking down at his left hand and his right. His voice seemed to choke a bit.

"What are you saying, Midoriya?"

Izuku released a tired sigh. _Damn, these Todoroki fellows are too troublesome._ He grasped Shoto's shoulder with his right hand, the left flicking the other teen once more, this time using his first two digits to tap Shoto's forehead with some force.

"It is your fire, isn't it? You fool."

_Mom, can I become a hero?_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_Shoto, you are free to become your own person._

_…_

_…_

_…_

"Midoriya,

Thank you."

"May I have some of your blood?"

"What the.."

**[XXX]**

* * *

**[XXX]**

"ANOTHER MATCH IS TAKEN BY THIS PLAIN MAN THAT CONVINCES PEOPLE TO JUST GIVE UP! GIVE YOUR APPLAUSE TO GENERAL COURSE'S HITOSHI SHINSOU!" Present Mic announced, the crowd giving the match the same treatment as the other previous matches where Shinsou had fought, a mild wave of applauses for the teen's ability to provoke and taunt people into speaking and getting caught in his **[Brainwashing]**.

Eraserhead had arrived at some point to add commentary with Present Mic, the underground hero finally solving the audience's recurring question as to why those that faced Hitoshi just gave up under his orders. The lavender haired teen was a bit annoyed to have his quirk exposed like that, but he knew that it was bound to happen sooner or later. He was thankful that his trump card had been hidden for this long.

Mina, on her accord, was quite depressed. Ojiro had told her that whatever Shinsou's quirk was, it required a response from her to actually work its effect. At first the match seemed to be completely in her favor as not only was she faster and more athletic than the General Studies teen, she was quite flexible thanks to her breakdance habit. The fight should have been in the bag for her, a mere threat of melting him with her **[Acid] **should have been enough.

Yet, she got too much into it and ended up talking back to one of his insults, the taunt being about how she should never have gotten into heroics class if she was only coasting on Bakugou's success as seen on the previous cavalry match. It pissed her off; she hadn't exactly had the chance to show off her skills, since Katsuki was so dominant in his leadership. That little slip up caused her to lose her match instantly, replying to the taunt and getting caught in the hypnotic command.

She tried to not show her diminished spirits to her classmates, but it was clear she wasn't happy about her loss. Since her fight was so short, Sero and the girl from their sister class were already on the arena.

Her friends tried to console her, so Mina gave them a smile and told them to not worry about things like that. She would be fine.

The following fight began to happen soon enough, Sero having to fight against Kendo.

**[XXX]**

* * *

**[XXX]**

Kendo knew that she could not afford to lose this match. It wasn't out of some sense of misguided rivalry against their sister class, or some weird inferiority complex, but simply because she was fighting for her own future. Her quirk **[Big Fist]** wasn't flashy, but she preferred it that way. She didn't need flashy, she was a martial artist. Her arms and her legs had been forged to be her best weapons; all the years training under her grandfather were for this.

She stepped into the arena to fight another student from class 1-A, this time the teen she had seen shot tape from his elbows. The martial artist pictured a few ideas on her mind on how to combat him, considering he was a mid to long range fighter while she was a close-quarters expert. Kendo wished for a moment to be just like that Midoriya guy, with powerful legs strong enough for a **shumpo-technique** _(Flash-step/Ground Shrinker)_ like that. She then shook her head to disperse such thoughts.

She wasn't like him, wishing for such as foolish and stupid. She was her won person, and thus would win with her own way.

"Be careful to not hurt each other too much, but I won't mind a little bruising! FIGHT!" Midnight announced the beginning of their fight with her usual sultry tone. Kendo scoffed, but quickly assumed her usual stance. The other guy grinned at her before shooting two lines of tape towards her.

Kendo ducked under the strands, rushing to get closer to him. As the arena was flat, Sero had few options for escape. He still managed to flee from the incoming knife-hand, shooting tape to a far corner and pulling himself while scraping the bottom of his shoes on the concrete floor.

"I don't really care for winning, but I'm not exactly on board with losing either." He declared, turning around to try to bind the orange-haired girl with his tape. He was a bit surprised to see that she was already rushing his position, seemingly unwilling to give him space. He changed tactics, shooting a barrage of short strands, the pieces as sticky as he could make them. The tape was also double-layered, a perfect trap to capture his opponent.

The only problem was that the girl dodged absolutely all of them, closing the gap much faster than he expected. Sero saw the incoming punch and gambled on his reflexes, using shooting a thick line of durable tape. The line stuck to the girl's hand, the teen smirking as he planned to wrap her up like he had done to Iida; he just needed to dodge her following punch.

Hanta managed to do so, the blow whooshing by the side of his head. He quickly fled from Kendo's effective punching range and began to run around her, the thick line of tape still attached to his elbow. _Easy win, baby!_

His trust in his victory however, was Sero's downfall. Kendo grabbed the tape glued to her right hand with her left and firmed her stance on the ground, bulking the size of her hands to help increase her strength. Hanta firmly believed the girl had further trapped herself, but his mistake was not cutting the tape in time.

_I have to win this one! I can't let down my class! _The girl hissed in effort, yanking the line close to her. Sero wasn't expecting such bout of strength from the girl, easily having his balance taken away as Itsuka began to spin the line of tape over her head, swinging the attached teen together like he was a yo-yo. After the fifth spin, Kendo brought the line over her shoulder and then swung it down, bringing Sero to a harsh meet-up with the concrete floor. He fell on his back, the air exiting his lungs as he was smashed on the floor.

Before the male teen could do anything else, Kendo rushed to his fallen position, linking her hands to perform a hammer blow that surely would put anyone out of commission if it hit. Hanta closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to reach him, but found himself facing the two big hands a few centimeters away from his face. He exhaled in relief, raising one of his hands in defeat.

"I give up!" His announcement was followed by the usual cacophony of noise as the battle was settled quickly, but with enough action to spice things up. Kendo's show of strength was displayed on the screens of the arena, the girl awkwardly standing in place as she stared at the screens.

_I won!_ A proud smile painted her lips as she turned to face her classmates, the group absolutely brimming with excitement at her victory over class 1-A. She turned to Hanta, giving him a small bow before doing the same for the audience, Present Mic saying something that she didn't pay attention as a few tears of happiness appeared on the corner of her eyes.

Although her hands were still glued together due to the tape from before, she managed to separate them with a simple flex of strength, returning them to their usual shape and waving to the crowd, gaining further praise and applause.

She vacated the arena grounds with a bounce on her step. It wasn't in her to feel this giddy over a victory, but she couldn't contain her happiness. She walked to the exit while humming a song, and on the hallway she met him.

1-A's class president and hot news all around, Midoriya Izuku. The rumored Immortal Vampire, his name had been a frequent topic among her class, specially today after his easy win over Shiozaki and his brutal beat down of Todoroki Shoto. It wasn't every day that someone managed to overpower Endeavor's son after all.

Her class had at first been wary of the teen, followed after his victory over one of them by hostility and then awed fear of his strength. Even Monoma, the obnoxious little shit that he was shut up once Izuku began displaying the full extent of his capabilities on his fight. The fact that the green-haired teen even revealed that he could emulate permanently a vast array of powers must have been a hurtful blow to Monoma's pride, since his **[CopyCat]-**quirk was under a time limit as well as the restriction to only two quirks at a time.

She waved at him, giddiness still present in her step. He answered in kind, nodding respectfully at her. Yet, something in him seemed different. She knew he could be brutal in combat, but he always seemed to carefully restrain himself to only deal the right amount of damage.

One superficial look at him would only grant a person the sight of a student preparing to his match. However, a shiver of fear ran down Kendo's spine as she kept her gaze over Izuku for a while. His body posture, his clenched fists, the bulging veins in his neck and forehead and the forcefully closed jaw that was suppressing a growling bellow that was begging to flee from his throat.

Midoriya Izuku looked like a man ready for slaughter.

Kendo had only felt that kind of thing once; when she asked her grandfather to seriously face her in a sparring match. She lost badly that day and had nightmares for three days. She quickly lowered her head and fled from him, only glancing back when she felt at a safe distance. Her hair stood on its end, Itsuka's eyes only seeing the extended shadow of the vampire stretching on the ground as he walked to the arena for his match.

_A black and murky shape that barely seemed human. Two crimson-red orbs _shone in the shadow, the impossibility of such making her curiosity grow along with her fear.

The following match would be named _The Clash of UA's Greatest First Years_, and one of the reasons Kendo wished to further know the man called Midoriya Izuku.

**[XXX]**

* * *

**[XXX]**

Izuku walked to the arena, facing the other teen currently walking to the other side. They would finally be facing each other, the long and overdue match. The vampire, while tired, was feeling absolutely static. For years, Katsuki Bakugou had been the bane of his life, tormenting him and putting him down, making fun of his tribulations; a classic bully.

The vampire felt the **[Inner Beast**] rear its head, waiting for him to call upon it. He could pretend to not be feeling excited to be unleashed on Bakugou without restraints, but then he would be lying to himself. After his latest blood refill, Izuku was confident to say he could win against the bomber.

Once more the world crawled to a slow movement, his increased perception of time allowing him to ignore anything that wasn't his current opponent. Bakugou cracked his fists, his red eyes staring at Izuku with only one wish: his complete victory over the shitty bloodsucker.

"….F…IGHT…."

_(Fight music: The Pledge of Demon)_

Izuku pushed his body to its limit, **[Blink]** allowing him to be beside Bakugou, one fist already covered by his blood gauntlet and coming to greet Katsuki's ribs with all the delicacy of a freight train. However, Bakugou had predicted the move, one hand already in position and releasing a blast against the vampire.

The hemomancer was blown back by a few meters, his gauntlet having taken the brunt of the explosion and becoming slightly warped. The hardened life fluid fixed itself without much trouble, Izuku taking the time to cover his other arm in bloody armor.

"You fucking monster, always skulking around like a damn villain, don't think that your shitty trick will work on me! Just because you are a bit fast doesn't mean shit when you always move in a straight line!" The ash-blond scowled at the vampire, sparking explosions happening constantly in his hand. "You will fucking lose, you fuckin– " The bomber was interrupted when Izuku **[Blink]**'ed once more, this time appearing right in front of him with full jab. The explosive teen was forced to raise a cross guard, also being pushed back a few meters.

"_You talk **too** much, **Bakugou!**_" The vampire's deep-tuned voice echoed, Izuku already on the move. He closed half the gap between them before he unleashed his left gauntlet in a rain of projectiles. The scatter shot of hardened blood pellets hit Bakugou almost like a real burst of buckshot, the vampire triggering the effect of **[Coagulation]** on the few rounds that pierced through skin. _He figured that one out? Guess he has been paying attention to my fights after all._

That left the teen open for the following haymaker of Izuku's right gauntleted first, the hit making many in the crowd wince in pain at the noise of the vampire's fist hitting the bomber's jaw.

The vampire tried to follow through with a rising knee, but Katsuki broke through the paralyzing spell and blasted Izuku's torso with a double palm explosion. The hemomancer felt air leave his lungs on impact, his control over his blood failing and allowing his remaining gauntlet to disperse in a shower of blood that painted the gap between the two fighters with crimson. Izuku hissed in pain while Bakugou panted a bit, feeling a bit woozy after the blow he took.

The exchange was quick to happen, the two teens noticing that they were back into their starting places.

Bakugou growled, shaking his head to get rid of the throbbing pain in his jaw. Fucker hits harder than what I was expecting. "What the fuck was that, a love tap?" The blond took the initiative this time, rushing towards the vampire using his explosive boost, a kick aimed for the head being the bait he laid out, one hand accumulating enough sweat for a blast that should break any defense laid out.

Izuku fixed a stance and waited for the blond to get closer. Right as Bakugou's kick was about to connect, Izuku pulled on **[shadow control]**, making the dark matter rise like a pillar and take the hit. He saw the ash-blonde's primed hand slowly come for him, a smirk painted over his lips as he finally cracked the first part of the troublesome quirk he had been breaking down. Clicking his left fingers to create an electrical spark, the vampire aimed his left hand to the ground while his right limb became covered in shadow matter.

His right arm shot to intercept the incoming explosion, while the sparks on the left hand touched the concrete floor they were fighting on, the same part of the floor that was covered in his blood.

The explosion from Bakugou's right overpowered the black matter protecting the vampire's limb, forcing Izuku to take the explosion over his raw skin. While at the same time, Katsuki was airborne right over the blood-soaked ground, unable to escape the sudden urge of flames that seemed to spawn from nowhere.

"FUCCKKK!" The bomber shouted, being toasted under the sudden heat. He immediately used a few explosions to elevate his position and escape the flames, wondering how the fuck that had come about. His retreat was cut short as a **[Blood Spear] **flew past him, cutting into his left shoulder and downing him. Katsuki shouted in pain, losing focus and plunging to the ground, barely able to adjust himself and avoid slamming onto the concrete. He noticed that the flames were quick to die, leaving the ground scorched. The blond quickly pieced the puzzle.

"You took that bastard's fucking quick, didn't you?!" He shouted, his battle frenzied face becoming even fiercer. "GOOD! Otherwise you would never have a chance to even stand against me, you shitty monster!"

Izuku released a heated breath, steam following his sigh. "_Mon**ste**r t**hi**s, m**o**nst**e**r th**at**. When **will** you ever shut the fuck up **and fight**?!_" The vampire roared at the bomber, the ground cracking under him as he rushed the blond once more, blood covering his arms. The fluid became a multitude of tendrils instead of the usual hardened gauntlet form, each lashing out like furious whips.

Bakugou blasted a few explosions towards Izuku, hoping that the impacts would destabilize the tendrils of life fluid, but the vampire's shadows rose from the ground once more and tanked the attacks, Izuku managing to land another blow into the bomber's gut. The attack was followed by the five tendrils around the hemomancer's arm, the tentacles hardening their tips and bashing into Katsuki like maces.

"GUUHHHHH!" The blond was staggered by the never-ending blows, almost blanking out due to pain. _FUCK THAT!_ His mind screamed, the teen releasing the maximum amount of power he could at point-blank range. The duo was each thrown into a direction like ragdolls; the blond went into the air, gym jacket gone and sporting light burns along his arms. He took flight with controlled explosions, trying to survey the arena that was riddled with acrid smoke.

Izuku had been blown to a corner of the destroyed arena, claws digging into the ground to keep him from being blown away. As the smoke cleared, a long groove had been carved into the ground, the vampire still inside the arena. A few burns dotted the vampire, the flesh slowly healing back. He looked up, finding Bakugou high in the sky. The vampire rose his right hand and motioned for the bomber to come at him, taunt very effective if the explosive teen's face was anything to go by.

The bomber began to rise up quickly. The vampire wondered what Bakugou was doing, but his question was soon answered as the ash-blonde began his descent; controlled explosions began to spin Katsuki in place, the resulting smoke staring to funnel into a cone shape.

Izuku took one look at the incoming projectile and knew that whatever it was, this exchange would be the last for this fight. He let blood quickly flow to his legs and arms, equipping them with his Blood Greaves and Gauntlets. _Not enough, I need more._ He let the bloody armor harden to its greatest point, the crimson pieces resembling true metallic armor. _Still not enough, give me more. _The Blood Greaves began to be further encased by dark matter, the shadows at Izuku's feet climbing his legs and meshing with the life fluid, rooting him into the spot as what wasn't used to reinforce his armor was digging into the concrete. _Still incomplete_. The gauntlets began to radiate heat, glowing with a cheery-red color as even the air around Izuku began to warp under the sudden heat. To finish it, a chemical reaction made all the current blood acquire volatile capabilities as another quirk-factor was fully broken down. _All the current usable powers that I have acquired mixed to become the ultimate attack. Let my fist become the core that that turns into a …_

_…_

_…_

_…_

**"HOWITZER IMPACT!"**

**"GOD SHATTERING STAR!"**


End file.
